Le clan Swan
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Renée et Charlie sont à la tête d'une grande famille. Plus qu'une famille nombreuse, ils forment le clan Swan. Mais ce n'est pas toujours simple, trop de mensonges et de secrets planent au dessus de leurs têtes. All Human
1. Présentation

Et voilà je me lance avec dans une nouvelle fiction !

Tous les personnages seront présents et malgré un début où les couples sont disloqués, on finira par tous les retrouver ensemble c'est promis.

Pour faire le point, une petite présentation des personnages principaux.

* * *

**PRESENTATION :**

**Charlie Swan **(60 ans) est le patriarche de la famille Swan. Il est à la tête de _Swan Vitamine_ une entreprise fruitière. Il est marié avec Renée depuis 30 ans.

**Renée Swan** (55 ans) est la mère poule de la famille. Elle s'inquiète continuellement pour ses enfants. Elle ne travaille pas. Elle est en froid avec Bella depuis que cette dernière s'est lancée dans la chanson. Leur situation a empiré après le 11 septembre 2001.

**Alice Halliwell** (30 ans) est l'ainée des enfants Swan. Elle est mariée à Peter depuis 4 ans. Ils ont deux enfants ensemble, Lizzie (6 ans) et Matthew (5 ans). Elle travaille dans l'entreprise familiale comme designer. Elle a de grave problème de couple.

**James Swan** (28 ans) est l'ainé des garçons. Il est marié avec Victoria depuis 6 ans mais ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant. Il est le directeur adjoint de _Swan Vitamine_.

**Demetri Swan** (25 ans) est avocat. Il travaille dans un cabinet réputé et il s'occupe aussi des affaires juridiques de l'entreprise dirigée par son père. Il est gay et accumule les conquêtes.

**Isabella Swan** (24 ans) est plus connue sous le nom de la chanteuse Princesse-Tallulah. Quand elle a eu 18 ans elle est partie à New-York pour devenir chanteuse et elle a réussi. Cependant cela à créer des tensions entre elle et sa mère. Plus rien ne va entre elles depuis 3 ans. Elle est très proche de son père et de son petit-frère. Elle sort depuis quelques mois avec le célèbre Jacob Black.

**Emmett Swan** (23 ans) est le dernier de la fratrie. C'est un rebelle qui ne sait pas trop qui il est. A l'adolescence il a commencé à boire et à se droguer. Son problème a empiré au fil des années. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée après l'attentat du 11 septembre. Il est très proche de sa sœur Bella. Il vit dans un petit appartement mais passe la plupart de son temps chez ses parents. Il n'a pas de travail.

**Peter Halliwell** (32 ans) est le mari d'Alice. En ce moment il passe son temps sur son canapé au lieu de chercher un boulot. Il a divorcé de Charlotte pour pouvoir vivre sa relation au grand jour avec Alice.

**Victoria Swan** (25 ans) est la femme de James. Elle est institutrice et elle commence à vouloir un enfant.

**Aro Dwyer** (58 ans) est le frère de Renée. Il est très proche de l'ensemble de la famille Swan. Il est veuf depuis de nombreuses années et il n'a pas d'enfant. Il travaille comme directeur financier chez _Swan Vitamine._


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je vous annonce déjà que je ne publierai que toutes les deux semaines. Nouvelle année, nouveau job, nouveau mec, ... Je n'ai plus une minute à moi ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**(POV Bella)**

J'étais tranquille, en train de me relaxer dans mon bain après une journée éreintante. Je sentais que le stress accumulé quittait doucement mon corps lorsque mon stupide téléphone se mit à sonner. Je sortis de mon bain, m'enveloppant dans une grande serviette. Je pestais contre je ne sais qui d'avoir troublé ma tranquillité. C'est un peu énervée que je décrochais le téléphone.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Salut Bells, je te dérange …**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre qu'un membre de mon incroyable et étouffante famille pouvait venir briser un tel moment de paix. Moi qui pensais qu'en quittant Los Angeles pour New-York je me détacherais de cette famille … J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. La distance et les années n'avaient rien changé.

**- Alice, ma chère sœur, que puis-je pour toi ?**

**- Je voulais juste te parler de ton anniversaire …**

**- Stop ! **la coupai-je**. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas méchante. Et malgré ce que vous avez l'air de tous penser je ne fais pas ça pour culpabiliser maman.**

**- Alors pourquoi vas-tu à l'hôtel ? Tu as toujours ta chambre à la maison.**

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire quoi que je lui dise.

**- Parce que c'est payé par ma maison de disque. D'après ce que m'a dis Angela, mon assistante, la chambre est tout simplement somptueuse.**

**- Okay, donc tu appelles maman et tu lui dis, **me souffla-t-elle.

**- Non j'ai pas le temps, toi tu peux l'appeler.**

**- Moi je lui parle tous les jours et toi, depuis que tu es partie il y a trois ans, tu ne lui as presque pas adressé la parole.**

J'entendis ensuite des cris et des hurlements. Je compris vaguement que ma nièce Lizzie était en train de s'en prendre à son petit frère Matthew. Alice tenta de rétablir l'ordre mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner.

**- Tu as l'air occupé Alice, on se parlera plus tard.**

**- Pas question, Bella. Tu n'as pas intérêt à raccrocher ce téléphone. Patiente 30 secondes**, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je marmonnais un petit « oui ». De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'allais bientôt rentrer à la maison et j'avais déjà ma mère sur le dos, hors de question que se soit pareil avec ma sœur. Je l'entendis supplier son mari Peter, de bien vouloir s'occuper de mes neveux préférés. Je pris conscience que la conversation allait sûrement être longue et j'avais des choses de prévues. Il fallait que j'arrive à y mettre un terme sans déclencher les foudres d'Alice. Pour cela, rien de mieux que de lui parler de ses problèmes de couple. Elle contrôlait toujours tout et le fait que son couple lui échappe était pour elle une grande frustration. Je m'en voulais de faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**- Comment ça va avec Peter ?**

**- On a décidé de voir un … un conseiller conjugal, **chuchota-t-elle.

**- Oh !**

**- Ouais, enfin bon appelle maman Bella, soit cool.**

**- Ecoute elle sait que je rentre, c'est elle qui a décidé d'organiser ce repas pour mon anniversaire. Elle sait aussi que je n'irais pas vivre à la maison alors pourquoi elle ne m'appelle pas si ça la dérange tant que ça ?**

**- Bells …**

**- Je suis en retard, **la coupai-je**. Jacob vient dîner et rien n'est prêt. Je n'ai même pas commencé à cuisiner.**

**- Tu cuisines ? **Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**- Bien sûre que je cuisine. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenue une star de la chanson que j'ai arrêté de cuisiner !**

**- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas t'énerver. Je vais te laisser. Bye.**

Je ne lui répondis même pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin raccrocher. Je n'avais plus le temps de me prélasser dans mon bain, tant pis.

Une fois mes lasagnes au four, je mis une jolie robe noire, légèrement décolletée, un peu de maquillage pour mettre en valeur mes yeux chocolats et j'ébouriffais mes cheveux bruns. Je venais à peine de commencer à dresser ma table que mon portable se mit à sonner. Décidément ce soir je n'aurai pas la paix. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran et je décrochais.

**- Demetri, je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi.**

**- Okay je ne serai pas long. Tu as appelé maman ?**

Je soufflais. J'en avais plus que marre. J'allais finir par tous les envoyer chier. La sonnette de la porte retentit. Tout en allant ouvrir j'essayais de mettre fin à cette conversation.

**- Il n'est pas question que je l'appelle. Depuis que je lui ai annoncé que je rentrais à L.A, elle se plaint. En plus c'est mon anniversaire, je fais déjà l'effort de venir à ce repas de famille qu'elle organise alors elle devrait faire un effort elle aussi.**

J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon petit-ami. Un immense sourire illumina mon visage. Jacob me faisait toujours cet effet là. D'un coup, ma journée stressante et les prises de têtes à répétition avec mes frères et sœurs partirent à des milliers de kilomètres. Il s'avança vers moi et je lui sautai littéralement dessus. Il m'avait manqué. Nos bouches étaient scellées et nos langues menaient un combat acharné. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras mais ce moment intime fut stoppé par Demetri que j'avais complètement oublié.

**- Ohhhhh les amoureux ! Je suis toujours en ligne ! **Hurla-t-il dans le combiné.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à être habitué à ce que nous soyons interrompus. Il entra dans l'appartement en me mimant un « c'est qui ? ». De la même manière je lui répondis qu'il s'agissait de Dem. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir du salon.

**- Il faut que je te laisse, Jake vient d'arriver.**

**- Merci j'avais remarqué, **répondit-il**. Allé p'tite sœur, va t'éclater au lit avec ton sublime copain et moi je vais parler à maman. **

Mon cerveau fit clignoter le signal d'alarme. Pourquoi acceptait-il de parler à notre mère alors que jusque là il refusait en bloc ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**- Ecoute Dem, je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais ne t'en mêles pas.**

**- Je pensais juste arrondir un peu les angles, ne t'excites pas,** se défendit-il.

**- Si tu veux me rendre service dis au reste de la famille de ne pas essayer de me joindre au moins le temps que je profite de mon lit et de mon petit-ami.**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et j'éteignis mon portable. Je pris place sur les genoux de mon homme et l'embrassais langoureusement. Rapidement ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses et les miennes fourrageaient ses cheveux.

**- Si on commençait par le dessert**, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

**- Tu lis dans mes pensées chéri.**

Nous nous embrassions comme si nos vies en dépendaient. D'un habile coup de rein il me fit basculer et il me surplomba. Il commençait à défaire la fermeture de ma robe quand mon fixe sonna.

**- Non, non, non, non, non !** Grognai-je. **Ne t'arrêtes pas Jacob**.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien. Il savait aussi bien que moi que ce téléphone sonnerait jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

**- Alala, je vais le tuer !**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Tous, **lui répondis-je**. Je vais tous les tuer. **

C'est résignée, frustrée et en colère que je décrochai.

**- Allo … **

**- Salut Bella.**

**- James.**

**- Tu veux que je passe te prendre à l'aéroport demain ?**

**- Hey c'est moi qui devais aller la prendre ! **Entendis-je Emmett crier.

**- Emmett est avec toi ?**

**- Oui, on est à la plage. On vient d'aller surfer.**

J'entendis une suite de jurons et des bruits que je ne reconnaissais pas.

**- Belli Bells, c'est Em. Laisse tomber James c'est moi qui passe te prendre. Dis lui non à ce vieux grincheux.**

**- Met le haut parleur, **demandai-je.

**- C'est fait on t'écoute sister, **dirent-ils en chœur**.**

**- Ecoutez moi bien tous les deux. Vous me prenez la tête, Alice et Demetri aussi. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à un seul membre de la famille Swan avant que je sois de retour à Los Angeles. James désolé mais c'est Emmett qui va me récupérer. Au revoir.**

Cette fois j'allais même débrancher mon téléphone fixe. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. J'avais assez entendu parler d'eux pour la journée.

**- Je suis désolée**, dis-je à Jacob avant de l'embrasser. **C'est ma famille … Pardon c'est pas du tout romantique comme soirée d'adieu.**

**- Soirée d'adieu ? Tu pars juste quelques jours …**

**- Sauf si je tombe folle amoureuse des nouveaux studios d'enregistrement de Los Angeles, **le coupais-je.

**- J'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Tu es déjà folle amoureuse de moi, **dit-il en bombant le torse.

Je me mis à rire. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me faire oublier à quel point j'étais énervée quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait raison. Hormis ma famille, il n'y avait rien pour moi à Los Angeles. Ma vie était sur la côte Est avec lui.

**- Je t'aime**, soufflai-je avant de lui sauter dessus.

* * *

Et voilà.

Alors verdict ?

A dans deux semaines ^^

Bisouxx


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon premier chapitre.

Je sais que le nom de scène de Bella vous a bien fait rire, mais j'ai eu beau chercher je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Puis finalement c'est pas si mal ^^

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

" ": Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre.

Gogom: Effectivement la famille Swan est une drôle de famille. Et elle nous réserve encore pas mal de choses !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**(POV Bella)**

J'attendais devant l'entrée de l'aéroport depuis de longues minutes. Si j'avais su qu'Emmett m'oublie, j'aurais dis à James de venir. Non, en réalité j'aurais dû accepter le chauffeur que la maison de disque voulait mettre à ma disposition. J'attendais ma casquette bien enfoncée sur ma tête et mes grosses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que personne ne me reconnaisse, sinon une émeute était à prévoir.

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournais pour voir mon petit frère adoré courir vers moi. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi imposant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient cependant plus courts que d'habitude. C'est yeux du même marron que moi scintillaient et ils étaient accompagnés par un magnifique sourire. Il semblait heureux de me voir, tout comme je l'étais. Avant de le revoir, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Il se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il me fit virevolter dans les airs. Il finit tout de même par me reposer par terre.

**- Ben dis donc te voilà enfin ! **M'exclamai-je.

**- Je sais c'est un miracle, je suis presque à l'heure, **me répondit-il tout sourire.

Presque à l'heure mon œil, pensais-je. A mon avis sa montre ne devait pas indiquer la même heure que la mienne.

**- Je trouve que tu as maigris, c'est pas vrai Emmett qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Maman ne te nourris pas ou quoi ?**

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire, j'avais touché un point sensible apparemment. Il détourna rapidement la discution en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas ramener Jacob. Comme si j'étais assez folle pour amener le mec que j'aimais à un repas de la famille Swan. Je tenais beaucoup trop à lui pour ça. Entre mes frères hyper protecteurs et mon père qui croyait que j'avais toujours 10ans, j'avais eu peur qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. J'avais déjà vu ce que ça donnait avec mes ex-petits-amis et je voyais ce que ça donnait toujours avec Peter. Malgré qu'il soit marié avec Alice, les hommes de la famille Swan lui menait toujours la vie aussi dure.

Une fois arrivé à sa Jeep, il m'annonça qu'il allait m'emmener manger un truc avant de me déposer à mon hôtel. Je pris place du côté passager. C'est lui qui prit la parole en premier.

**- Alors comme ça tu vas venir enregistrer ton prochain album ici ?**

**- Je sais pas. Je dois visiter les studios pour voir. Mais bon j'ai mes petites habitudes à New-York. Au fait maman a fait des commentaires ?**

**- Non pas vraiment, à part qu'hier soir elle t'a comparé à Britney, **me répondit-il en démarrant la voiture.

Non mais je rêve ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Britney Spears. On ne me voit presque jamais dans les journaux people. Je ne suis pas du genre à exposer ma vie aux journalistes. Je sais que ça fait partie de mon boulot mais j'aime avoir un petit jardin secret. Je savais que ma mère n'acceptait pas mon choix de carrière mais tout de même.

**- C'est mieux que si elle m'avait comparé à Lindsey Lohan. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

**- Un truc rapide. J'ai eu des consignes strictes. Pas de défonce, pas d'alcool, …**

**- T'en es où de ce point de vue là ? **Lui demandai-je.

**- Ben tu sais, il y a des hauts et des bas. On verra quoi … Après manger je te dépose à ton hôtel ?**

**- Oui. Et en tant que vétéran tu vois toujours ton groupe ?**

**- De temps en temps. Parfois je vais voir le groupe des mecs qui ont fait l'Afghanistan comme moi. Ca m'aide de savoir que je suis pas le seul à en baver, **me répondit-il.

Après la catastrophe du 11 septembre 2001, Emmett s'était engagé dans l'armée pour protéger son pays. C'était une décision brave de sa part. Et ça avait déchaîné les foules à la maison. D'un côté ceux qui pensaient qu'il avait raison de s'engager (j'en faisais partie) et ceux qui pensaient le contraire. J'avais espéré que cela l'aide à se sortir de ses problèmes de drogues et d'alcool mais j'avais eu tord.

Nous nous sommes arrêter manger un hot dog et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. En réalité, nous avons surtout parlé de moi et de ma carrière. Puis il me déposa à mon hôtel avant d'aller rejoindre une fille, une certaine Lauren. Il me promit de me la présenter bientôt. Je me doutais qu'il allait la ramener à la maison pour mon anniversaire.

Mon assistante ne m'avait pas menti, la chambre était grandiose. J'avais une chambre gigantesque avec un énorme lit. Le salon était à l'image de la chambre et la salle de bain était digne de celle d'un spa : douche à jet, bain à remous, … Et pour couronner le tout j'avais vue sur l'océan Pacifique. C'était juste wahou !

Puis vint le moment tant redouter, le retour à la demeure familiale. Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ce que j'aimais c'est que de l'extérieur elle paraissait toute simple mais une fois à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire de la simplicité. J'étais devant la porte à présent, j'hésitais entre sonner et entrer comme ça. Je soufflais avant de pousser la porte d'entrer. C'était encore ma maison, du moins je l'espérais, je n'allais pas me comporter comme une invitée. Une fois à l'intérieur je pris le temps de tout observer. Il y avait toujours les photos dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, il y avait toujours un magnifique bouquet de fleurs sur la petite table de l'entrée, … Rien ne semblait avoir changé en trois ans.

J'entendis des pas et je vis mon père, Charlie, dévaler les escaliers. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta net. Il m'observa et un grand sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Il descendit ensuite les dernières marches en levant les mains au ciel.

**- Oh ma princesse !**

**- Papa,** dis-je en m'engouffrant dans ses bras.

**- Tu es toujours aussi belle. Et te voilà presque une grande fille.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'allais fêter mes 24ans à la fin de la semaine et à ses yeux j'étais presque une grande fille. Je me demandais si pour lui Alice, qui avait 30ans, était une grande fille. C'était juste histoire que je sache pendant encore combien de temps je resterai sa petite fille chérie. Mais à mon avis, ma sœur et moi ne serions jamais assez vieilles.

**- Maman n'est pas là ?**

**- Si elle doit être dans le coin.**

**- Je suis là, **dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Renée n'avait pas changé. Peut-être que ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus blanc qu'avant mais son visage était toujours le même. A croire que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Avant j'étais proche d'elle mais depuis que j'avais dis que je partais à New-York pour me lancer dans la musique plus rien n'était pareil. Cela avait fini de me rapprocher de mon père avec qui j'avais déjà une grande complicité.

Elle s'approcha de moi rapidement avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Je tentai de lui montrer que j'étais tout de même contente d'être là mais elle ne semblait pas réceptive. Elle m'enlaça en me saluant et je me sentis mal à l'aise. C'était ma mère, pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien dans ses bras ?

**- Tu as l'air en forme, **me dit-elle**. Très en forme. Mais tu es un peu pâle, un peu de soleil ne te ferait pas de mal.**

En gros c'était sa façon à elle de me dire que Los Angeles était bien mieux que New-York. Elle me donna ensuite des conseils de grand-mère sur comment paraitre plus bronzé que nous le sommes réellement. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la remercier même si je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot.

**- Et ton hôtel ?**

**- Bien**, lui répondis-je un peu prise de court.

**- Alors c'est parfait.**

Elle retraversa le salon aussi vite que la première fois et elle disparut par la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette première conversation. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois qu'en faite j'aurais préféré qu'elle me hurle dessus, au moins j'aurais su ce qu'elle ressentait. Mon père qui était toujours à côté de moi me fit un sourire encourageant et m'emmena jusque dans la cuisine.

Bella Swan contre Renée Swan : deuxième round pensais-je. Mais il ne fut rien. Nous avons préparé de la limonade tous les trois et ils m'ont raconté ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps. En réalité c'est surtout mon père qui parlait. Ma mère se contentait de remuer la tête de temps à autre.

Nous avons entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et James et Victoria, sa femme, apparurent. Vic était toujours aussi belle avec sa taille de guêpe et sa chevelure presque rouge. Mon frère salua nos parents et il se jeta sur moi. Lui aussi m'avait manqué. Il était en train de m'étouffer quand oncle Aro, le frère de maman, fit son apparition. A croire que j'étais attendue comme le messie. Je me défis de l'étreinte de James pour serrer Aro contre moi.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, sa femme Sulpicia était morte jeune dans un accident et il ne s'était jamais remarié. Alors nous étions un peu comme ses enfants, d'ailleurs il nous traitait comme tels. Et pour nous il était un second papa.

Puis telle une tornade Emmett débarqua accompagné d'une fille.

**- Maman, papa, James, Bella et tout le monde voici Lauren**.

Elle était blonde avec une grosse poitrine, tout ce que mon frère aimé. Et à mon avis elle ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup dans la tête mais je pouvais me tromper. Finalement il n'avait pas attendu mon anniversaire pour ramener sa dulcinée à la maison.

Em' commença à déblatérer tout un tas de trucs plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Il parla des fourmis volantes, en passant par les embouteillages du centre-ville sans oublier de dire qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Puis, comme-ci c'était naturel il se déshabilla pour finir en caleçon. Pas besoin d'avoir fait médecine pour voir qu'il n'était pas net.

**- Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- On va se baigner, je peux pas la sauter dans la cuisine comme ça devant tout le monde. A moins que tu es une proposition à me faire Bella ?**

Tout le monde regardait mon petit-frère comme un animal de foire. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. J'allais répliquer quand se fut au tour de Demetri d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il tenait son téléphone portable dans une main et des pizzas dans l'autre. Il semblait parler à un de ses clients. Il s'arrêta en voyant notre frère à moitié nu et mis rapidement un terme à sa conversation.

**- Dem je te présente Lauren, Lauren voici mon frère. Tu sais le gay, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, non ? Enfin bref, si tu te fais encore arrêter c'est le mec qu'il te faut, il est avocat. Bon moi je vais dans la piscine dépêche toi sinon je commence sans toi poupée.**

Emmett mis une claque sur les fesses de sa copine avant de disparaître. Nous sommes restés stoïques. Personnes n'osait rien dire.

**- Euh la plainte a été retiré**, nous informa la bimbo. **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Nous avons tous sursauté. Mais pourquoi elle se mettait à hurler comme ça cette folle ? Elle me fixa avant de se jeter sur moi comme une furie.

**- Vous êtes, vous êtes … Au mon dieu j'y crois pas. Vous êtes Princesse-Tallulah !**

Elle en avait mis du temps à me reconnaître. Bizarre que mon frère ne lui ait pas dis qui j'étais, il disait que c'était un bon piège à fille. Elle me tenait dans ses bras et sautait. J'étais secouée dans tous les sens. James finit par venir à mon secours en disant à la greluche d'aller retrouver Emmett dans la piscine. Elle ne semblait pas plus clean que mon frère. Quand elle eut disparu Demetri pris la parole.

**- Génial avec qui il sort cette fois, Bonnie Parker ? **

Puis il se retourna et jeta littéralement les pizzas et son portable sur la table pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour ma star de la chanson ! **Dit-il en chantant.

**- Demetri.**

Lui aussi m'avait foutrement manqué. En fait, toute ma fratrie m'avait manqué. Il faut dire que quand nous étions jeunes nous étions toujours fourrés les uns avec les autres. Et puis avec le temps nous avions pris des chemins différents. Nous étions toujours aussi liés mais plus rien n'était pareil.

**- Il s'est trouvé un job ?**

**- Ne commence pas James. Ce soir tu fous la paix à Emmett, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**- Mais maman …**

**- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, **le coupa-t-elle.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas qu'il est complètement défoncé.**

Un grand silence s'établit. Tout le monde fixait ma mère qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle fit le tour de l'îlot central et nous poussa dehors. Mes frères et moi nous faisions expulser de la cuisine. Quand nous étions gamins cela signifiait que les adultes voulaient avoir une conversation de grand. Mais maintenant que nous étions nous aussi adulte je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire à part « Dégagez de là ».

Nous étions tous autour de la piscine, Alice, Peter et les enfants étaient arrivés à leur tour. C'est fou comme Lizzie et Matthew avaient grandi. Lorsque je suis partie à New-York mon neveu avait à peine 2ans, il parlait comme il pouvait et il avait encore du mal à marcher plus de 20m sans trébucher. Aujourd'hui c'était un grand garçon capable de parler pendant plus d'un quart d'heure de son super héro préféré. Il savait aussi très bien embêter sa sœur ainée qui du haut de ses 6ans ne se laissait pas faire par celui qu'elle appelait « demi-portion ».

Il faisait chaud et j'avais soif. Je retournais donc à la cuisine pour me chercher un verre de limonade. En arrivant dans la pièce je surpris mes parents enlacés. Quand je les voyais je me disais que le grand amour existait. Il vivait un amour idyllique depuis presque 30ans. Ils étaient un modèle pour tout le monde.

**- Oh désolé je voulais pas vous déranger, **m'excusai-je.

**- Oh tiens, **s'exclama ma mère.

**- Vous n'avez rien à vous dire d'autre ? Je pense que vous savez vous exprimer par autre chose que des onomatopées. Parlez-vous au lieu de vous éviter. **

Mon père ou la voix de la sagesse. Je savais qu'il avait raison et ma mère devait le savoir aussi. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Moi j'étais blessée qu'elle ne me soutienne pas et elle m'en voulait d'avoir abandonné ma famille. Dès que nous tentions de parler cela finissait en dispute, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Toute la famille était réunie et je voulais que nous passions un bon moment tous ensembles. Mais j'allais tenter le coup, pour moi, pour elle mais aussi pour l'ensemble du clan Swan.

**- Quelle joie que nous soyons tous réunis, depuis le temps c'est sympa, **dit ma mère**. Zut j'ai oublié de ranger ses serviettes, il faut que je vous laisse.**

**- Renée, fait un effort, **demanda mon père.

**- Maman …**

Mais je fus stoppée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mon père décrocha et il se décomposa sur place. Il parla ensuite pendant quelques secondes et raccrocha. Il s'excusa auprès de nous, il y avait un problème au boulot, il devait aller dans son bureau quelques minutes. A mon avis c'était un mensonge, je le trouvais bizarre. Mon père était à la tête d'une grande entreprise fruitière, _Swan Vitamine_, dans laquelle travaillait James (directeur adjoint), Alice (designer) et Aro (directeur financier). Nous y avions tous bossé à un moment donné, surtout l'été. C'était une entreprise familiale comme aimait si bien le dire papa. Il nous fit promettre, à ma mère et à moi-même, de ne pas nous entretuer durant son absence. Cela me fit sourire, nous n'en étions pas là, du moins je l'espérais.

**- Maman, je pense qu'on a pas mal de chose à se dire, **me lançai-je.

**- Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Bella. **

**- Tu refuses de parler avec moi ? Pour une mère tu trouves cela normal ?**

**- Ecoute c'est difficile de penser que ça pourrait changer entre nous pour l'instant**, me dit-elle**. En ce moment même ton père nous regarde, c'est important pour lui qu'on se réconcilie. Tu veux bien lui faire plaisir et venir dans mes bras ?**

Je venais de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle savait à quel point j'étais fière. Elle savait à quel point s'était dur pour moi de faire le premier pas. Pourtant elle me rejetait, sans aucune pitié. Je pensais à mon père. Maintenant que je savais qu'il nous observait je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte mais jambes se sont mises à bouger et j'ai pris ma mère dans mes bras.

La journée passa sans que je ne reparle avec elle. Une fois de plus nous étions tous dans la cuisine. Cette pièce était un peu le repère des enfants Swan. Nous aimions nous réunir autour de l'ilot pour discuter. Ce soir nous étions tous là ainsi que Peter et Victoria.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? **Demanda Emmett.

**- Pour l'instant on boit des bières frangin.**

**- Les enfants sont enfin couchés, on va pouvoir respirer, **dit Alice en prenant une bière.

**- Moi je connais un bar à Chinatown qui est trop trop top, **nous informa Em'.

**- On y accepte les gens qui bossent ou c'est réservé aux chômeurs, **lança James.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Tous les deux ne cessaient jamais de se chamailler et de s'envoyer des pics. Fidèle à lui-même et à son immaturité, Emmett leva les yeux au ciel tout en tirant la langue à notre frère. Moi qui avais espéré que l'armée lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, j'étais déçue.

**- C'est l'endroit où se rencarde la génération envoyée au casse pipe à l'autre bout du monde, **répondit-il tout simplement.

Cela jeta un grand froid. Il venait de clouer le bec à tout le monde. Finalement, l'armée lui avait appris à ne plus se faire marcher sur les pieds. C'était mieux que rien.

**- Bon ben tchao tout le monde, moi j'y vais.**

**- Au revoir et merci. Vous êtes tous super, surtout toi Princesse-Tallulah, **dit Lauren en suivant notre frère.

**- Bella, je m'appelle Bella, **marmonnais-je.

Je me demandais toujours pourquoi les gens m'appelaient toujours par mon nom de scène. Quand je suis dans la peau de la chanteuse cela ne me pose pas de problème mais quand je suis moi, je suis Bella et personne d'autre.

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer je pris la parole.

**- Il m'inquiète.**

**- Moi je trouve qu'il ne va pas si mal. Il se cherche c'est tout. Vous êtes tous sur son dos, il faut le comprendre.**

**- Vic n'a pas tort, **dit Peter**. Je comprends qu'il soit mal. Je flipperais moi si j'étais à sa place.**

**- Heureusement que j'habite New-York. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir tous les jours comme ça.**

**- Ouais mais si tu vivais ici tu pourrais réagir quand on dit du mal de toi, **enchaîna Demetri.

**- Ca m'est égal qu'on dise … Attend, attend … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se dit ?**

**- Ben par exemple le fait que tu sortes avec Jacob. Sincèrement qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un athlète comme lui ? Il ne me plaît pas ce mec. Quand tu es avec lui tu te fais toute petite comme si il avait besoin de toute la place.**

**- Il a tendance à tout ramener à lui, **rajouta Alice.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train d'insinuer. Je n'allais sûrement pas les laisser parler sans rien dire.

**- C'est bon vous avez fini ? Parce que vous pouvez parler tous les deux. Dem tu n'es pas capable de garder un mec plus d'une nuit et toi Alice tu es obligée de consulter pour que ton couple ne vole pas en éclat. **

C'était trop fort. A les entendre parler je n'étais qu'un faire valoir de mon copain. Jacob était une star lui aussi, c'était le meneur des Knicks (l'équipe de basket de New-York). J'avoue, parfois il se mettait en avant mais c'était dans la continuité de son job. Tout comme il m'arrivait de le faire. Ils m'énervaient à me juger comme ça s'en savoir. Tout ce qui devrait leur importer c'est que j'étais heureuse avec lui.

**- Vous savez quoi, vous m'énervez. Je rentre à mon hôtel. Bonne nuit.**

Je suis partie sans même me retourner.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'ai le droit à une petite review ?

A dans 15 jours ;)

Bisouxx


	4. Chapitre 3

Et c'est reparti, voilà le troisième chapitre !

De nouveaux secrets vont peu à peu être dévoilés ...

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos mises en alerte, favorites, etc ...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**(POV Alice)**

Après que Bella soit partie, Peter et moi avons récupérés nos petits monstres et nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Je sentais bien qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir dit à ma sœur que nous consultions un conseiller conjugal. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis que nous avions quittés la maison de mes parents. Moi qui pensais finir la soirée par un câlin, ce n'était pas gagné.

Nous avons déposé les enfants dans leur lit respectif, puis nous avons rejoins notre chambre. J'avais enfilé ma plus belle nuisette. Elle était aussi noire que mes cheveux avec un peu de dentelle. J'espérais que cela allait donner des idées coquines à mon mari. Quand je suis sortie de la salle-bain annexée à notre chambre Peter était déjà sous les couvertures. Je pris place à côté de lui, il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de notre conseiller conjugal. Je ne pensais pas que Bella le crierait sur les toits.**

**- C'est pas grave. De toute façon c'est une habitude chez les Swan, **répondit-il.

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Je tenais ma chance. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne se passait plus rien sous la couette et ce soir il fallait absolument que ça change. J'avais fixé mon regard dans le sien et je baladais ma main sur son torse. Tout doucement, je déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et j'entrepris de lui ôter son t-shirt. Au moment où mes mains agrippèrent le tissu il posa ses mains sur les miennes.

**- Bonne nuit, à demain**, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Il se retourna et éteignit la lumière. Ce n'était pas ce soir que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air.

[…]

J'étais en réunion avec James à _Swan Vitamine_. Nous débattions du design de la nouvelle publicité de l'entreprise. Mon frère n'aimait pas ma proposition et cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. J'avais fait des études de designer, lui non, et pourtant il fallait toujours qu'il critique mon travail. Je sais que la critique est constructive et que c'est pour le bien de la société mais trop c'est trop. Je ne lui donnais pas mon avis quand il s'agissait de la commercialisation de nos produits. C'était son boulot et je lui faisais confiance, ne pouvait-il pas faire de même avec moi ?

J'allais dire à James ce que je pensais de son avis, en gros que j'en avais rien à foutre, quand mon père arriva tout sourire. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi heureux de venir bosser.

**- Salut les jeunes.**

**- P'pa dit à James que le design c'est mon job et qu'il n'a pas à remettre en question mon travail.**

**- Hé ! J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis**, se défendit mon frère.

Il nous regarda toujours en souriant. Il avait l'habitude.

**- James fait un peu confiance à ta sœur**, dit-il posément.

Mon frère ronchonna avant de sortir et de prendre le couloir menant à son bureau. J'allais faire la même chose mais avant de passer la porte je déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon père.

Alors que je traversais le couloir pour rejoindre mon antre, j'entendis des cris venant du bureau d'Aro. A travers la vitre, je vis mon oncle et mon frère face à une femme que je ne connaissais pas. J'entrais.

**- Moi je vous signal le problème, **dit-elle**. Il y a du retard dans le paiement des heures supplémentaires, déjà 5 ouvriers se sont plaints.**

**- Nous avons réglé le problème pourquoi vous êtes vous déplacée ? **Demanda mon oncle.

**- Tout simplement parce que c'est la troisième fois que ça arrive. **

**- La troisième fois ! **M'exclamai-je.

**- C'est une simple erreur comptable, je vous l'ai expliqué je ne sais combien de fois au téléphone. On se modernise et il y a quelques erreurs. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat Miss Brandon, **expliqua Aro.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle se leva, nous salua et s'en alla. James et moi avons demandé des explications à notre oncle. C'était lui le comptable de la société et c'était bien la première fois que nous entendions parler de problème de règlement. Aro nous donna des explications floues qui ne répondaient absolument pas à nos questions. Il nous rassura en nous disant de ne pas nous inquiéter, tout allait bien. Il finit par nous virer de son bureau prétextant une tonne de travail. En un coup d'œil je vis que James pensait comme moi, il se tramait quelque chose.

J'étais sur un nouveau projet, nous voulions changer certaines étiquettes, quand je m'aperçue que c'était l'heure de ma pause déjeuner. Je devais me dépêcher, j'avais promis à un ami de le rejoindre dans un snack du centre ville. Avant de partir je passais par le bureau de mon paternel pour lui dire que je sortais mais qu'il pouvait me joindre sur mon portable. Il était avec une femme blonde dont je ne voyais que le dos. Je me mis contre la porte qui était entrouverte.

**- Jessica ce n'est** **pas volontaire.**

**- Arrête Charlie, s'il te plaît arrête. Arrête de me traiter comme la casse-pied de service.**

**- Mais c'est exactement ce à quoi tu joues en ce moment, **dit-il.

**- Ca fait 8 jours que je t'appelle et que tu refuses de me parler. J'ai des dépenses, les factures s'accumulent et c'est pas normal que …**

**- Ecoute, j'ai des petits soucis de trésorerie pour le moment, **la coupa-t-il. **On en reparlera plus tard. **

**- J'y compte bien Charlie.**

J'entendis les talons de la fameuse Jessica claquer. Elle allait sortir du bureau, il fallait que je déguerpisse au plus vite. Je pris la poudre d'escampette, direction le parking pour récupérer ma voiture. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec James.

Il me fallut à peine 10 minutes pour arriver au snack. Tyler était déjà installé à une table. Nous avons mangé des frites avec du ketchup et de la mayonnaise. J'adorais mélanger les deux sauces ensemble. Tyler et moi travaillions dans le même bureau avant que je démissionne pour entrer à _Swan Vitamine. _Mon père m'avait demandé de rejoindre l'entreprise familiale je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'étais payée plus, je pouvais passer plus de temps avec mes enfants, pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Puis subtilement il me parla de Peter. J'étais gênée, je ne voulais pas parler de mon mari avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rende compte, c'est pourquoi je répondis à toutes ses questions. Je lui fis savoir qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner bosser. Alors que je me levais, il me questionna une nouvelle fois.

**- Alice … **Il hésitait**. Tu n'es pas partie à cause de nous, à cause de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tant mieux, j'aurais trouvé ça triste.**

**- Nous avons nos vies, nos familles oublions ça, **lui dis-je**. Nous sommes amis et rien de plus, c'est notre limite. **

**- Tu as raison. Peut-être à bientôt.**

Je suis partie la tête haute, sans montrer aucunes émotions. Mais une fois que je fus installée dans ma voiture je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce rendez-vous, cela n'avait fait que remuer le passé. En plus je lui avais menti. Si j'avais quitté mon ancien poste c'était bien à cause de lui. Si j'avais continué à travailler avec Tyler, j'aurais cédé à la tentation et il y aurait eu un « nous ». Je ne voulais pas détruire ma famille, partir était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée.

**(POV Bella)**

Je mis un vieux pantalon de jogging noir, un débardeur blanc, la casquette qu'Emmett m'avait donné avant que je quitte Los Angeles et une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil. J'avais replié mes cheveux de telle façon qu'ils soient pris dans la casquette. Je mis mon Ipod dans mes oreilles, la musique à fond. Un dernier regard dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. Tout était parfait, impossible qu'on reconnaisse Princesse-Tallulah.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été faire un jogging. Avant que je devienne célèbre je courais tous les soirs pendant plusieurs heures. C'était une façon pour moi de me changer les idées et de me maintenir en forme. Aujourd'hui toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers ma mère. Je ne voyais pas comment rétablir le contact entre nous. Je courais sans trop faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. La seule chose dont j'avais vraiment conscience c'est qu'il faisait très très chaud. J'aurais dû attendre le soir au lieu de faire ça en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Mon regard se posa sur un homme adossait à un arbre au bord du chemin sur lequel je courais. Il portait un sweat gris dont la capuche recouvrait l'intégralité de son visage. C'était assez flippant, c'était comme si il attendait pour se jeter sur quelqu'un. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je fus soulagée de constater que je n'étais pas seule. Je continuais de courir me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Je repris mon observation. Il portait un jean légèrement délavé qui lui faisait un joli petit cul. D'ailleurs j'aurais reconnu ce fessier entre mille, c'était celui de Jacob. JACOB ! Mon cerveau se déconnecta et mes jambes cessèrent toute activité. Je devais être folle, il ne pouvait pas être là. Cet homme devait juste être le sosie officiel du postérieur de Jacob Black. Je ris à cette idée comme si ça existait, je ne savais pas où j'étais allé chercher ça mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

J'étais toujours arrêtée au milieu du chemin en train de regarder mon inconnu. Comme si il sentait que je l'observais il se tourna pour être face à moi. Il releva légèrement la tête me laissant ainsi voir sa bouche et le sourire magnifique qui s'étirait sur celle-ci. Plus aucun doute n'était possible. C'était bien mon Jacob qui se tenait là, juste à quelques mètres de moi. Mes jambes se remirent à courir et je me jetais dans ses bras. Cela ne faisait qu'un seul petit jour que nous ne nous étions pas vu mais il m'avait manqué plus que de raison. Sans même prendre le temps de nous dire bonjour, nos bouches se sont rejointes. J'avais une main autour de sa nuque et l'autre sur ma casquette qui avait dû mal à tenir en place. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, nous étions au bord de l'asphyxie.

**- Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu … Mais …, **bégayai-je.

**- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon amour.**

**- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu m'as fait flipper, j'ai cru que tu allais m'agresser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Qui …**

**- Du calme Bella, une question à la fois, **rigola-t-il.

**- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire, **dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je sentis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Jacob le remarqua puisqu'il passa une main sur ma joue. Il disait sans cesse qu'il aimait me voir rougir d'autant plus quand c'était lui qui en était à l'origine. Je repris mes esprits et mon interrogatoire par la même occasion.

**- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?**

**- Quand je suis arrivé à ton hôtel, le mec de l'accueil m'a dit que tu étais sortie courir. J'étais déçu, **m'expliqua-t-il**. Il m'a dis que tu serais obliger de passer par là pour rentrer alors je t'ai attendu.**

**- Tu sais en général je n'aime pas les surprises mais celle là je l'adore.**

**- J'ai une autre surprise. Je t'emmène à Hawaï quand tu auras fini ici. Je me suis dis qu'il te faudrait sûrement un break après avoir passé une semaine avec ta famille.**

**- Mais je dois rentrer, **lui expliquai-je**. Je suis invitée à une émission.**

**- J'ai tout arrangé avec Angela, on aura une semaine pour nous deux et rien que nous deux.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il avait déjà tout prévu. Il m'informa aussi qu'il avait loué une suite dans le même hôtel que moi et qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on transvase mes affaires de ma chambre à cette fameuse suite. Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel main dans la main. La conversation que j'avais eue avec mes frères et ma sœur à propos de Jake la veille tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

**- Bella tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Désolée, c'est juste que je stresse un peu pour la visite des studios de demain,** mentis-je.

**- Tout se passera bien j'en suis sûre.**

Nous avons pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre chambre et nous n'en sommes pas ressortis avant le lendemain.

La visite des studios m'avait agréablement surprise. C'était grand, aéré et coloré. J'aimais les studios de New-York mais il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Carlisle Masen, le directeur était d'une gentillesse rare dans ce milieu. Il était bien loin de mon boss actuel, le cruel Marcus Heyerdahl. Le plus surprenant, c'est que tout le monde semblait aussi gentil que lui. Je n'y étais restée que quelques heures alors peut-être que c'était juste une impression. J'avais rencontré tout un tas de personnes, dont presque tous les noms m'avaient échappé, avec qui je bosserai si je venais m'installer à Los Angeles et je dois dire qu'ils m'avaient charmé. A part un certain Alec qui m'avait tout bonnement ignoré, du coup lui je ne l'avais pas oublié. Peut-être que c'était une mise en scène pour m'attirer. Je soufflais. J'envisageais réellement à revenir vivre sur la côte Ouest alors qu'il y a tous justes quelques jours je pensais cela impossible.

J'étais assise sur le lit, en tailleur, et j'étais en plein conflit intérieur lorsque Jacob entra dans la suite. Il portait un short noir et ma casquette d'Emmett. Il était torse nu et on pouvait voir la sueur dégouliner le long de ses abdos si bien dessinés. Aucun doute, il était allé faire un tour à la salle de sport de l'hôtel. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain juste après m'avoir lancé un regard remplit de désir. Une douche crapuleuse ? J'en avais bien besoin. Je me suis levée et, tout en marchant vers la pièce où se trouvait Jake, j'ai ôté mes vêtements. Nous avons fait l'amour sous les jets d'eau chaude de la douche. Nous l'avons même fait deux fois. Puis nous avons rejoins notre lit où nous avons continué. Nous étions lessivés mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Jacob aimait prendre du plaisir mais il aimait aussi m'en donner. Et de ce côté-là il était très généreux.

J'étais allongée ma tête sur le torse de mon amoureux et mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Nos doigts jouaient ensemble.

**- Tu sais les studios m'ont impressionné, **lui dis-je.

**- Ah ouais tant que ça ?**

**- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Même moi j'en reviens pas, c'est complètement fou. **

**- Tu es en train de me dire que tu envisages de revenir.**

**- Disons que je me verrais bien enregistrer mon prochain album ici, **expliquai-je**. Mais tu sais je ne leur ai pas encore donné ma réponse.**

**- Et moi je deviens quoi dans tout ça ?**

**- Ta saison est presque finie. Tu pourrais venir t'installer ici avec moi.**

Il ne répondit pas. A la place il commença à jouer avec mes cheveux puis très vite sa bouche prit possession de la mienne. Nous avons encore fait l'amour avant d'entendre nos estomacs crier famine. Nous ne voulions pas sortir de notre bulle, c'est pourquoi nous avions commandé au room-service. Enfin c'est plutôt Jacob, isolé sur le balcon et emmitouflé dans un peignoir, qui avait commandé pour nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chariot fut déposé devant notre porte. C'est Jake qui est allé le chercher. Il n'y avait que des choses que j'adorais et j'attendais avec impatience le dessert. J'étais très dessert. Mon homme était toujours face à moi quand il souleva la cloche. C'était un gâteau au chocolat avec de la chantilly et des zestes de citron vert, mon préféré ! Si Jacob avait été à côté de moi je l'aurais embrassé langoureusement.

Jake avait un sourire niais qui lui collait au visage depuis qu'il avait enlevé la cloche. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. J'étais en train d'enlever les écorces de citron vert quand mon regard fut happé par quelque chose de brillant.

Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Je jetais un regard à Jacob qui souriait de toutes ses dents. C'était une bague, une très jolie bague sertie d'un diamant. Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je l'attrapais.

**- Les studios de L.A te veulent, ils feront tout pour te persuader mais moi je pense que ta place est à New-York avec moi. Je t'aime Bella, comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune fille auparavant. Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime, parce que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, parce que je veux que le monde sache à quel point tu es importante pour moi, parce que je veux qu'on fonde notre propre famille … Veux-tu devenir Isabella Marie Black ?**

J'étais bluffée, jamais Jacob ne m'avait vraiment dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait, même si je le savais, m'avais bouleversée. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais avant qu'il ne s'installe à côté de moi et qu'il essuie mes larmes. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Je voulais lui dire « oui » parce que je l'aimais et que le mariage était dans la continuité de notre histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais lui dire « non ». Je n'avais pas encore 24ans et nous n'étions ensemble que depuis 6 mois, c'était un peu trop rapide à mon goût.

**- Okay, je viens de me ridiculiser. Ne t'embête pas à me dire « non » j'ai compris.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça Jacob. C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu précipité. **

**- Mais je t'aime, **chuchota-t-il.

**- Je t'aime aussi mais il y a énormément de choses à prendre en considération.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Comme le fait que j'envisage sérieusement d'enregistrer mon album ici. **

**- Ah …**

**- Tout est différent, je suis sûre que j'aurais moins de pression et que mon avis serait pris en considération. Je pourrais faire un album qui me ressemble vraiment, **lui expliquai-je.

**- Ouais bien sûre et puis tu passeras ton temps à faire bronzette sur une plage privée.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne viens pas pour bronzer mais pour travailler.**

**- Tu veux faire ici, quelque chose que tu peux faire chez nous à New-York, **hurla-t-il**. Pense un peu à moi et à mon job ! Nous deux c'est du sérieux et je nous vois là-bas pas ici. Un point c'est tout.**

Il s'était levé et il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Moi aussi j'étais en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa carrière soit plus importante que la mienne ? Il pourrait très bien venir ici à la fin de sa saison et nous aviserions quand elle reprendrait. De toute façon il ne fallait pas 50ans pour enregistrer un disque. Une fois que ça serait fait, je rentrerai à New-York.

**- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est soit toi, soit l'enregistrement de mon album à Los Angeles.**

**- Tu as tout compris, **dit-il en me fixant**. Je te laisse réfléchir pendant la nuit, je vais aller prendre une autre chambre. Bonne nuit Bella.**

Il ne me laissa même pas l'opportunité de lui répondre, il s'en alla en faisant claquer la porte.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ...

Qu'en pensez-vous ? A votre avis que nous réserve le prochain chapitre ?

Laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

A dans 2 semaines ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Avec deux jours de retard, je vous livre le chapitre numéro 4 ... Mais pour ma défense, le chapitre était prêt à temps, c'est le site qui foire un peu en ce moment ...

Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur les raisons des conflits qui existent entre Bella et sa mère ...

Certains mystères vont s'épaissirent mais promit vous finirez par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ;)

Je ne sais pas exactement quand apparaîtront Rosalie, Jasper et Edward mais ils vont arriver c'est promis ! Edward devrait être le premier à montrer le bout de son nez ... Mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard.

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**(POV Alice)**

Et me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Heureusement que nous étions vendredi car je n'en pouvais plus. La semaine avait été longue autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte en finir au plus vite avec le repas d'anniversaire de Bella pour passer le week-end avec ma petite famille. J'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus de la semaine et ils me manquaient. Et puis surtout, j'allais mettre en place mon plan « Nuit d'amour ». Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de profiter du corps de Peter. Mais pour l'instant place au travail. Plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je pourrais partir.

J'étais incapable de me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon père et à cette Jessica, ainsi qu'aux problèmes de comptabilité. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses avant d'en parler à James. Le connaissant, il était capable de débarquer comme un fou dans le bureau de notre père et de tout lui balancer à la figure. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui pourrait soit confirmer mes soupçons, soit les anéantir.

Mon père et oncle Aro étaient en déplacement ce matin, leurs bureaux seraient donc vides. Il fallait que j'aille y faire un tour. Je suis donc sortie de mon bureau, l'air de rien et je suis entrée dans le bureau d'Aro, le premier qui était sur mon chemin. Je suis restée debout sans bouger pendant quelques instants. J'avais besoin de le faire, j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses mais j'hésitais. Mon oncle avait confiance en moi et s'il venait à découvrir ce que j'allais faire, j'allais avoir de gros problèmes. J'ai soufflé. J'étais là, autant en profiter.

Je me suis installée à son bureau et j'ai commencé à regarder dans son ordinateur. Les comptes semblaient être à jour et rien ne me paraissait suspect. J'ai continué à chercher et j'ai fini par trouver. Certaines opérations, toutes des sorties d'argent, étaient masquées. On ne pouvait y avoir accès qu'avec un mot de passe. Depuis quand avait-on besoin de mot de passe ? J'étais tellement absorbé par ma trouvaille que je n'ai pas entendu James entrer dans le bureau.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau d'Aro ? **Demanda-t-il**. Tu es folle, il va piquer sa crise s'il apprend que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires.**

**- Tais-toi un peu et viens voir ça.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je viens de découvrir tout un tas d'opérations suspectes, **lui expliquai-je**. L'accès est verrouillé par un mot de passe.**

**- Verrouillé ? Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui et c'est curieux tu ne trouves pas James ? Dans une affaire familiale il ne devrait pas y avoir de secret. **

Mon frère et moi avons essayé tous les mots de passe possibles et imaginables, sans succès. Cette fois nous ne pouvions plus nier l'évidence : il se passait quelque chose de grave. J'ai réussi à persuader James de ne rien dire à notre père pour l'instant et d'attendre le retour de notre oncle pour le questionner. Cette fois il serait obligé de nous dire la vérité.

Aro rentra seul en milieu de matinée. Quand il passa devant mon bureau, j'ai foncé chercher James. Il était l'heure de la confrontation.

**- C'est quoi toutes ces opérations masquées ? **Lui demanda James.** Et pourquoi on n'y a pas accès.**

Comme à son habitude mon frère n'avait pas tourné autour du pot. Aro sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de nous offrir un grand sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les enfants ? Je m'occupe des transferts d'argent. C'est mon rôle, je suis le directeur financier. Alice, **dit-il en me fixant**, tu n'aimes pas qu'on remette en doute ton travail et c'est pareil pour moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas pareil Aro, **répondis-je.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux. Jamais on ne m'a posé de questions sur mon boulot.**

**- Il y a un début à tout, **l'informa James.

**- On veut juste savoir, **repris-je.** Montre nous comment on y accède et on te laissera tranquille.**

**- C'est impossible. Autant que je vous dise je n'aime pas votre attitude, cette façon que vous avez de débarquer en terrain conquis avec des idées malsaines derrière la tête. C'est inadmissible, **dit-il en haussant le ton**. Vous trahissez ma confiance !**

**- Pourquoi tu cherches à nous exclure de tout ça si ce n'est rien ? **Demandai-je.

**- Parce que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de discutailler et perdre mon temps avec vous deux.**

Il se leva et nous jeta un regard que je ne serais pas trop définir. C'était entre la colère, la tristesse et le dégoût. Il passa la porte et la fit claquer tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent. James et moi sommes restés silencieux, puis nous avons rejoint nos bureaux. Pas besoin qu'on se dise quoi que se soit, nous savions tous les deux que nous avions mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'énorme.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me replonger dans mon travail mais c'était impossible. Cette histoire me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon père. Il voulait que l'on mange en tête à tête ce midi. J'ai, bien évidemment, accepté sa proposition. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui parler. Nous nous sommes rejoints devant un tacos, mon père aimé beaucoup y manger.

**- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Tu es bien silencieuse.**

Ca c'était tout mon père. Il savait toujours quand un de ses enfants n'allait pas. Il devait avoir un sixième sens pour ça. Jusque là j'avais gardé mes lunettes de soleil, je décidai de les enlever pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans l'entreprise.**

**- De quoi tu parles, **demanda-t-il surpris.

**- Il y a des problèmes de trésorerie. Je dois faire des modifications de design mais je n'ai aucun fond pour ça. **

**- Je vais en toucher deux mots à Aro,** proposa-t-il.

**- Je lui ai déjà parlé papa. Il y a des choses bizarres comme des transactions masquées.**

Mon père resta anormalement silencieux. D'habitude il avait toujours réponse à tout et là, plus aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête.

**- Tu dois me faire la promesse de ne rien dire à ta mère, **dit-il en relevant la tête.

**- Heu … Oui, d'accord.**

**- Ton oncle a une façon bien à lui de gérer les comptes. Il est toujours tellement secret, je n'arrive pas à savoir se qui se trame.**

**- Attend, **l'interrompis-je.** Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas accès à la compta non plus ?**

**- Exact. Mais c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé faire trop longtemps. En même temps il est de la famille, ce n'est pas évident. Je vais aller lui parler et j'aviserai.**

Puis nous sommes retournés au bureau. En début d'après-midi, j'avais fini mon boulot même si lundi il faudrait que je me repenche dessus sérieusement. A présent j'étais dans ma voiture, direction la maison familiale. En y arrivant, il y avait les voitures de tout le monde à part la location de Bella. Tout le monde avait fini tôt apparemment. Au moment où j'allais entrer, je vis Emmett et James près du porche, ils semblaient être en pleine conversation. J'étais trop loin et je n'ai pas trop compris de quoi ils parlaient. J'ai vaguement entendu les mots « planche de surf », « fille », « mignon » et « Jessica Hale ». Pourquoi parlaient-ils de cette femme ? Je n'en sus rien car ils rentrèrent dans la maison et j'en fis de même.

En passant la porte je suis submergée par l'odeur qui provenait de la cuisine. Ca sentait vraiment très bon. Notre mère était une excellente cuisinière, même si parfois ses tests étaient douteux. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas hérité de ce don, ce qui m'aurait pourtant arrangé. J'avais une famille à nourrir et ils commençaient à ne plus supporter les surgelés réchauffés. Parfois je me disais que c'était bête que se soit Bella qui sache aussi bien cuisiner. Elle passait son temps dans des restaurants plus chics les uns que les autres. Elle avait un don qu'elle n'exploitait pas et dont j'avais plus besoin qu'elle.

Je suis sortie de mes rêveries pour rejoindre la salle manger où une grande partie de la famille s'affairait. J'ai salué tout le monde et je me suis insérée dans la masse. Tout se passait dans une humeur joyeuse et mon téléphone sonna. Je fis une grimace en voyant que c'était le bureau. Cela devait être important car je leur avais bien demandé de ne pas déranger. D'après ce que mon interlocutrice me disait j'avais oublié d'envoyé mon devis pour les nouveaux designs, il fallait que je le fasse au plus vite. Je me suis donc éclipsée et je me suis installée dans le bureau de mon père.

En ouvrant son ordinateur je tombais sur les fameuses opérations masquées. Et là, elles ne l'étaient pas, j'avais accès à absolument tout. Il s'agissait de sortie d'argent, des milliers et des milliers de dollars. A chaque fois c'était mon père qui en avait fait la demande. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où passait tout cet argent ? Qu'est-ce que mon père traficotait ? Il fallait que j'aie une conversation avec lui dès que le repas serait terminé.

**(POV Bella)**

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle de la voiture était pesante, vraiment pesante. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi répondre à la demande en mariage de Jacob et ce dernier le prenait très mal. Je le comprenais cependant j'aurais aimé qu'il essaie de se mettre un peu à ma place.

Le moteur de la voiture n'était même pas encore éteins que j'étais déjà descendue. J'ai attendu Jake devant la porte puis nous sommes entrés. Emmett arriva rapidement, suivit de près par James et Demetri, puis Alice. Ils me saluèrent et partirent avec mon petit-ami. Enfin, s'il était encore mon petit-ami. Je savais qu'ils allaient lui faire passer le test Swan et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'assister à cet interrogatoire où les questions étaient plus débiles les unes que les autres.

Je suis allée dans la cuisine avec l'espoir de pouvoir me rendre utile à quelque chose. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec ma mère qui ne semblait pas décidée à me parler. Ma journée d'anniversaire n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé. Je pris place sur un des tabourets qui se trouvait autour de l'îlot. Je jouais j'avais des miettes de je ne sais trop quoi. Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation plus que grotesque.

**- Je suis désolée qu'on soit arrivé si tôt mais c'était assez tendu à l'hôtel.**

**- C'est normal dans si peu d'espace.**

**- Oui, **rigolai-je**. Mais c'est plutôt parce qu'il veut qu'on se marie.**

**- Tiens donc, **dit-elle en se retournant.** C'est bien … **

**- Tu n'as pas d'opinion maman ?**

**- Je t'en prie Bella ne commence pas. Je fais de mon mieux. Et puis sérieusement, tu me demandes à moi, si tu dois épouser un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort pour le coup, elle ne connaissait pas Jacob. Le reste de la famille était venue me voir et l'avait déjà croisé mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas venue lors de ce voyage prétextant je ne sais quel rhume.

**- En même temps c'est de ta faute, **lui dis-je**. Si tu étais venue avec le reste de la famille la dernière fois, tu l'aurais vu.**

**- C'était au dessus de mes forces. Sincèrement, depuis Emmett je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi.**

**- Alors c'est ça le fond du problème ? Le fait que j'ai donné mon avis sur Emmett ? Ca fait trois ans que tu me fais la tête pour ça ?**

**- Il y a ça. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas digéré que tu sois partie en nous laissant derrière toi.**

**- Maman, ça fait six ans que je suis installée à New-York. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'y fasses.**

**- Malgré tout ce temps j'ai toujours peur de te dire des choses très dures, **m'expliqua-t-elle.

**- Dis les je t'en prie. Dis le que j'ai envoyé Emmett se battre au fin fond de l'Afghanistan. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux me dire n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Il avait confiance en toi, **dit-elle les larmes aux yeux**. Et c'est toi qui lui a conseillé de partir faire la guerre.**

**- Il m'a demandé mon avis et je lui ai donné. Je lui ai dis que j'étais fière qu'il prenne cet engagement, si c'était à refaire je lui dirais exactement la même chose.**

**- Ne dis pas ça Bella, **hurla-t-elle**. Ne dis pas ça.**

**- Tu oublies que j'y étais. J'ai tout vu ce jour là. J'étais à moins de 500m des tours jumelles maman !**

**- Bien sûre que je sais que tu y étais. Moi j'étais terrorisée de te savoir là-bas dans cet enfer. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est pour une mère de ne pas pouvoir protéger son enfant.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de l'avoir soutenu lorsqu'il s'est engagé, **lui dis-je**. Tu ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que papa et James l'ont fait aussi et qu'à eux tu ne leur reproches rien.**

**- C'est différent, **dit-elle.

**- En quoi ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que eux je les …**

**- Tu les aimes**, complétai-je. **Alors que moi tu ne m'aimes pas. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.**

Elle me regarda sans rien dire alors que les larmes avaient envahi mon visage. Je suis sortie de la cuisine presque en courant, j'ai traversé la salle à manger vide et le salon où le reste de la famille était réunie. Quand je suis arrivée dans cette dernière pièce tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi et j'ai continué mon chemin en baissant la tête. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre mon père souffler un « Renée … ».

Comme lorsque j'étais enfant, je me suis réfugiée au fond du jardin et je me suis assisse sur la balançoire. J'ai laissé couler mes larmes comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Cela me soulagea, je les retenais depuis bien trop de temps.

J'ai observé ce qui se passait dans le salon. Je ne voyais pas très bien parce que mes yeux étaient noyés sous les larmes, mais j'ai pu voir ma mère arriver en trombe et se jeter dans les bras de mon père. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Et puis tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'est figé et ils ont tous regardé par la fenêtre dans ma direction. Leur avait-elle raconté notre altercation ? Rien que de repenser à cette conversation je sentis que les larmes allaient affluer de nouveau. Je préférais baisser la tête et regarder mes chaussures. Pour le coup elles étaient bien plus intéressantes que ce qui se passait là-bas.

Quelques minutes après ça je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi. C'était Jacob, j'aurais reconnu son odeur n'importe où. On resta comme ça pendant quelques instants puis il s'installa sur l'autre balançoire et il entremêla ses doigts aux miens. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, j'avais besoin de lui. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de faire des cercles sur le dessus de ma main avec son pouce. Je commençais à avoir un peu froid, les nuits étaient fraîches à Los Angeles. Jake retira sa chemise et la posa sur mes épaules. Ce bout de tissu n'était pas épais mais il suffit à me réchauffer un peu. Par contre j'avais froid pour mon homme, il n'avait plus qu'un débardeur blanc sur le dos. Alors que je le contemplais j'entendis des bruits de pas. Nous avons tourné nos têtes en même temps dans la direction du bruit.

**- Bella, on va passer à table.**

**- On arrive James.**

J'ai soufflé et je me suis levée, suivie par Jacob. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il y avait deux places de libres, côte à côte. Je me suis assisse à côté de Demetri et Jake s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté. Comme d'habitude mes parents se trouvaient aux deux extrémités. Il y avait un silence de mort, seuls Lizzie et Matthew parlaient mais ils n'obtenaient pas vraiment de réponse des adultes. Emmett était assis en face de moi et il me souriait, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me donner du courage. A ses côtés se trouvait sa bimbo blonde, Lauren. En fait, il ne manquait qu'Aro, ce qui était bizarre car il n'avait jamais loupé un repas d'anniversaire. Finalement mes frères et sœurs commencèrent à parler avec leur conjoint respectif et le repas fut plus animé. Ma famille faisait même l'effort d'intégrer Jacob à leur conversation. Rapidement, tout le monde parla avec tout le monde sauf moi, je restais muette. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

**- Votre attention à tous, **dis mon père.** Levons nos verres et trinquons en l'honneur de Bella, ma petite fille chérie.**

**- A ma petite sœur, **enchaîna Alice**. Qui, quand j'avais 11ans, m'a volé mon diadème de pochette surprise, réduisant ainsi à néant mon rêve de devenir un jour une princesse. Et comble de l'ironie, elle est devenue Princesse-Tallulah …**

**- A ma grande sœur qui a toujours été là pour moi et qui a toujours su me conseiller. Je t'aime Belli Bells.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Em', **répondis-je la voix rauque.

**- A toi Renée, **déclara mon père.

**- Hum oui … A Bella, avec qui je serais sans doute toujours conflit mais …, **elle prit une inspiration,** mais que j'ai toujours tendrement aimé. Depuis le premier jour et pendant 24ans.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ma mère me faisait pleurer, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues. Jacob se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Ils levèrent tous leur verre et me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Finalement cette journée se finissait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Même si j'avais encore un goût amer dans la bouche à cause de ma conversation avec ma mère. Au moins je savais qu'elle m'aimait et c'était le plus important.

Nous décidâmes de faire une pause avant de manger le dessert, histoire de digérer un peu tout ce que nous avions avalé. Personne ne trouva rien à redire, même pas mes neveux, sauf Emmett qui disait avoir encore faim. Cela n'étonna personne, mon frère avait toujours faim.

J'apportais les dernières assiettes à la cuisine et une fois de plus je me retrouvais seule avec Renée. A croire que ma fratrie avait fait passer un mot. Habituellement ça n'arrivais jamais, il y avait toujours du monde dans cette pièce. Je déposais donc les assiettes près de ma mère qui remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

**- Tu sais, toutes les deux on se bagarre mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu nous manques Bella.**

J'allais rejoindre les autres au salon qui jouaient à « Tu préfères quoi ? » mais je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte.

**- Vous me manquez aussi maman. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me pousse à accepter d'enregistrer mon album ici plutôt qu'à New-York.**

Et je suis partie. En arrivant dans le salon, j'appris que Matthew était au lit car il tombait de sommeil et que Lizzie avait emmené son grand-père regarder les étoiles au bord de la piscine. Tout le monde riait des propositions débiles qu'Emmett faisait à Jacob. Ce dernier passait son temps à secouer la tête, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ma mère cria qu'il serait peut-être temps de manger le gâteau au moment même où on entendit Lizzie hurler.

**- MAMAN ! MAMAN !**

Toute la famille se rua dehors. On découvrit mon père flottant à la surface de l'eau. Emmett et James sautèrent dans la piscine pendant que Victoria et Alice s'occupaient de ma nièce qui était complètement terrorisée. Demetri était auprès de maman et Lauren tandis que Jacob me prenait dans ses bras. Peter aida mes frères à sortir Charlie de la piscine et il se pencha au dessus de lui.

**- Il ne respire plus, **annonça mon beau-frère.

* * *

Je mérite un lancé de tomates ou une review ?

J'espère que vous allez opter pour la review ^^

Bonne fin de semaine et on se donne rdv dans 15 jours.

Bisouxx


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello ! Je suis désolée pour ce jour de retard mais j'ai toujours des problèmes avec le site de fanfic -_- C'est tout blanc et je ne peux pas revoir la présentation de mon texte … D'où cette présentation originale ^^

Mais je suis sûre que d'ici ma prochaine publication tout sera résolu. Du moins je croise les doigts pour )

Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater inutilement parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse.

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer pour Charlie et le reste de la famille.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**(POV Emmett)**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, même très beau. On ne se serait pas cru fin septembre. Ma famille et moi étions au « Hollywood Memorial Park», ainsi qu'une bonne centaine d'autres personnes. Mon père avait toujours su regroupé les gens autour de lui et même mort il le faisait encore. C'est fou le nombre de personnes venues au cimetière pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de Charlie Swan. Il n'avait pas vécu pendant 60ans, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré autant de gens et avoir lié autant d'amitié en si peu de temps.

Le clan Swan était bien évidemment au premier rang. Nous avions tous les yeux rougis, les traits tirés et surtout, nous étions tous tirés à quatre épingles. Avant de venir notre mère nous avait tous passé au microscope. Je ne voulais pas porter de costume, je détestais ça, je ne ressemblais à rien dans ses fringues. Mais ma mère m'avait regardé avec des yeux tellement suppliant, genre le regard du Chat Potté de Shrek, que je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Renée était inconsolable dans les bras d'oncle Aro. Quoi de plus normal, elle venait de perdre l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis qu'elle avait 20ans et tout ça à cause d'une crise cardiaque. Demetri aussi était dans un état pitoyable. Il a toujours été hyper émotif comme mec. Bella fixait le cercueil avec insistance et serrait ma main à m'en faire mal. Elle avait de la poigne. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait. Je la connaissais pourtant par cœur mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Jacob était resté pour la soutenir, ainsi que toute notre famille. Je l'aimais bien ce mec. Alice était effondrée dans les bras de Peter et James restait impassible, tout comme Victoria.

C'est le très vieux prêtre Weber, celui qui avait marié mes parents, qui dirigeait l'office. Ma mère fit un petit discours, ainsi qu'Alice. Puis vient le moment tant redouter, le moment de lui dire adieu. Nous avions tous une rose blanche à la main que nous avons jeté sur le cercueil où reposait notre père. Bizarrement je pensais que cela aurait été plus difficile. Nous avons ensuite salué toutes les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées.

Nous nous dirigions vers nos voitures quand je vis oncle Aro s'arrêter parler avec une femme blonde. C'était Jessica Hale. Je n'aimais pas cette femme, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Elle avait appelé plusieurs fois à la maison ne voulant parler qu'à mon père. Et puis elle était trop proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche. La veille de sa mort, mon père m'avait convoqué à son bureau chez _Swan Vitamine_. Il voulait me parler d'un job dans l'hôtel d'un ami à lui, Laurent quelque chose. En arrivant, j'avais vu cette femme pendu au cou à mon père. Juste avant de partir elle avait déposé un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. La voir ici, discuter tranquillement avec Aro, ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je voulais découvrir qui était vraiment cette Jessica pour mon père et j'allais y arriver.

Ma mère avait organisé une espèce de réception à la maison, pour la famille et les amis proches. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser. J'ouvris le bureau de mon père avec précaution et j'entrai. Je m'installais derrière son bureau et je pris le temps de penser à lui. On était très proche lui et moi, mes frères et sœurs disaient que c'était parce que j'étais le petit dernier. Puis quand je suis revenu d'Afghanistan et que mes problèmes de dépendances ont recommencé, il était continuellement sur mon dos. Il ne passait pas un jour s'en qu'il m'en parle, comme-ci parler allait faire avancer les choses. Je sortis de mes rêveries pour me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là : son agenda. Il fallait que j'obtienne le numéro et l'adresse de Jessica Hale. Je voulais savoir qu'elle genre de relation la liait à mon père. Fébrilement j'ai composé son numéro. Trois tonalités plus tard.

_ **Allo ?**

**_ …**

**_ Allo ? **Répéta-t-elle.

Je raccrochais. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça par téléphone, il fallait que je la voie, que je lui pose mes questions de vive voix.

Je suis retourné à la réception et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai serré des mains à tour de bras et j'ai accepté les condoléances qu'on me présentait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte que tout ce monde rentre chez soi.

Deux jours. C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'à la maison de Jessica. C'était une petite maison sans extravagances. Cela faisait de longues minutes que j'étais dans ma Jeep, garé dans sa rue. Elle était en train de faire du jardinage. Plus je la regardais et plus j'avais la gorge noué. Maintenant que j'étais là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, j'étais tétanisé. Ce n'était pas elle qui me faisait peur, non, c'était la vérité. J'étais prêt à repartir sans lui parler et puis je suis finalement sorti de ma voiture. Je savais que si je partais maintenant je ne reviendrais jamais et même si j'avais peur, j'avais encore plus besoin de savoir.

J'avançais vers elle d'un pas que je voulais assurer. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle était visiblement étonnée de me voir. Elle se leva, me fit un petit sourire et se plaça devant moi.

**_ Je suis Emmett Swan.**

**_ Je sais qui tu es, **répondit-elle.

**_ J'ai … J'ai des choses à vous dire.**

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Je vous ai vu avec mon père la veille de sa mort, **commençai-je**. J'ai vu le baiser.**

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura ses doigts. Elle était nerveuse.

**_ Je vous ai aussi vu au cimetière, **repris-je.

**_ Ton père était un ami.**

**_ J'ai des doutes. Vous appeliez souvent à la maison et vous alliez beaucoup le voir à l'entreprise. Je pense que vous étiez plus que des amis.**

**_ Je … Tu as raison, **souffla-t-elle.

Je m'étais préparé mais l'entendre de sa bouche était surréaliste. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Mon père, qui était un modèle pour l'ensemble de ses enfants et petits-enfants, était un menteur. Le choc était rude.

**_ Il y a combien de temps que vous …**

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend. Je savais qu'elle comprenait de quoi je voulais parler, du moins je priais silencieusement pour ça car je n'aurais pas la force de le dire tout haut.

**_ Disons qu'il y a assez longtemps, **me répondit-elle.

**_ Qui d'autre est au courant pour vous … pour vous et mon père ?**

J'avais le cœur comprimé. Imaginer était une chose, mais savoir que c'était la vérité en était une autre. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation.

**_ Ton oncle Aro est la seule autre personne au courant. Je t'en donne ma parole.**

Elle me donnait sa parole. Si seulement elle savait ce que j'en avais à faire de sa parole ! J'ai hoché la tête et je suis retourné à mon véhicule. Il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible avant que je ne perde le contrôle. J'avais une envie démesurée de lui refaire le portrait.

Avant de rentrer il fallait que je me trouve une dose ou deux. C'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Au moins, quand je serais défoncé j'oublierais cette histoire pendant quelques secondes.

J'étais complètement déchiré en rentrant chez ma mère quelques heures plus tard. Elle fit, comme toujours, celle qui ne voyais rien et m'informa que les autres allaient bientôt arriver. J'avais loupé un truc. Je lui fis comprendre que je ne comprenais rien et elle me rappela que c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu l'ouverture du testament de mon père. Comme si j'avais envie de penser à cette enflure !

Je pris place dans la salle à manger où ma mère avait déjà préparé toute une panoplie de petits gâteaux. Je venais à peine de m'assoir que j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et Bella fit son apparition. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me réprimanda, disant que j'aurais quand même pu faire en sorte d'être clean aujourd'hui. Ma grande sœur était la seule, avec feu mon père, à oser me parler de ma dépendance. Pour tous les autres membres de la famille Swan c'était la politique de l'autruche. Ma mère entra dans la pièce en tenant Alice par la main. Juste derrière elles se trouvait James, Aro et Demetri qui fermait la marche.

Ils tiraient tous des gueules d'enterrement. Il fallait que je les déride, l'enterrement c'était il y a deux jours. Alors quand Demetri se racla la gorge, je fis un roulement tambour avec mes mains sur la table. Bells se tourna vers moi et me fis les gros yeux.

**_ Concernant **_**Swan Vitamine,**_commença l'avocat de la famille**, Aro restera le directeur financier.**

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à ça, à part qu'Alice le fixait bizarrement. Mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, c'était peut-être un plane.

**_ James gardera sa position de directeur adjoint et c'est Alice qui prendra la direction de la compagnie.**

Une atmosphère pesante engloba la salle à manger. Ca c'était une bombe ! Je ne pus me retenir de siffler. Toutes les personnes autour de cette table savaient que James voulait succéder à notre père. D'ailleurs il avait toujours travaillé chez _Swan Vitamine_, alors qu'Alice ne voulait pas se mêler à l'affaire familiale jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. James se prit la tête dans les mains et Alice le regarda choquée. Apparemment aucuns des deux n'avaient prévus ça. Puis ils fixèrent tous Demetri.

**_ Ecoutez, c'est ce que papa avait décidé, **expliqua-t-il**. Je suis désolé. Tout le patrimoine ira à maman, **reprit-il. **Quand maman décédera les biens seront partagés équitablement entre nous. Sauf …**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il souffla et ancra son regard au mien. Ca ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**_ Je m'excuse d'avance d'être celui qui va t'annoncer ça Emmett.**

**_ Quoi ? **Lui demandai-je.

**_ C'est papa qui a pris la décision. Je n'y suis pour rien.**

**_ C'est bon Dem, accouche.**

**_ Ta part de l'héritage devra être mise sous tutelle.**

**_ Quoi !**

**_ Tu recevras une pension, **continua Demetri.** C'est Bella qui sera ta tutrice.**

**_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, **m'exclamai-je.

**_ Il savait que vous étiez très proches tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisi.**

Pour le coup ça m'avait sortie du monde des bisounours dans lequel j'étais. Mon père pensait que j'étais trop défoncé pour pouvoir gérer mes dépenses. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que mon frère avait dis mais c'est ce que ça signifiait. Cela fit rire James tandis que Bella m'assurait qu'on trouverait une solution. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Mon père était mort en pensant que j'étais un idiot irresponsable et ça, ça faisait très mal. Je me suis levé, il fallait que j'aille travailler. Et puis de toute façon il était hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps.

**(POV Demetri)**

Je savais que ça allait mal se passer, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'être l'exécutant testamentaire de mon père. Tout le monde avait fini par partir sauf Bella et moi. Cette dernière avait décidé de s'installer dans la maison familiale. Cette décision nous avait tous surpris, même si elle enregistrait son album ici nous pensions qu'elle préférerait rester à l'hôtel. Mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, cela ferait de la compagnie à maman qui était désespérément seule depuis la mort de papa. Et puis on pouvait rêver à un rapprochement entre les deux. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir prier très fort car c'était loin d'être gagné.

Après avoir grignoté, j'ai aidé ma petite sœur à transférer ses affaires et bon dieu elle en avait un paquet ! Dans mes souvenirs elle n'aimait pas le shopping, son truc à elle c'était la lecture et la musique. Pourtant elle avait un sacré paquet de fringues. Alors que j'étais descendu faire un énième voyage, je fis un petit détour par la cuisine histoire de me désaltérer. Ma mère était assise autour de l'îlot le regard dans le vide.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Lui demandai-je.

**_ C'est fou, **dit-elle en se tournant vers moi**, Depuis que l'enterrement a eu lieu, tout le monde veut savoir ce que je fais, si je vais bien ou si j'ai réussi à m'adapter.**

**_ Et c'est le cas ?**

**_ Oui … La plupart du temps.**

Ma mère était toujours forte. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants puissent penser qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. D'après elle, une mère ce devait de toujours être là pour ses enfants mais les enfants, eux, devaient faire leur vie. J'avais toujours eu du mal avec cette vision des choses tout comme mes frères et sœurs. Je voulais montrer à ma mère que j'étais là pour elle, que c'était une mauvaise passe et qu'on allait s'en sortir tous ensemble.

**_ Tu vas y arriver maman.**

**_ Oui je sais, **répondit-elle**. Et puis Bella vient s'installer ici. Au moins je ne serais pas toute seule.**

**_ Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée. Vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme.**

**_ Justement ça va nous aider j'en sûre. Et puis tu sais Demetri il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.**

**_ Maman, **soufflai-je**, elle a 24ans. Je crois qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle toute seule.**

**_ Tu sais à quel point elle était proche de ton père et puis Jacob est rentré à New-York. Elle a besoin de moi.**

J'abdiquais. Cela ne servait à rien de débattre avec elle davantage, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que tout se passe bien et que la troisième guerre mondiale n'éclate pas entre elles.

J'ai attrapé le dernier carton de Bella et je l'ai monté dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle pu transporter autant de choses dans seulement trois valises, peut-être qu'elle avait un don comme Mary Poppins. Ou alors, elle avait passé son temps à faire les boutiques depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Elle était couchée sur son lit, les yeux fermés et elle faisait de légers mouvements au rythme de la musique.

**_ Du classique ? Tu as laissé tomber le pop/rock ?**

**_ C'est un petit retour aux sources,** dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

J'ai déposé le carton près de sa penderie au milieu de tous les autres.

_ **Quel bazar !** S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

**_ Oui. Dis moi sœurette ça va ?**

**_ Oui pourquoi ?**

**_ Ben il y a eu papa et maintenant tu te sépares de Jacob.**

**_ Jacob et moi ne sommes pas séparés, **m'informa-t-elle.** On se laisse de l'espace.**

**_ Mouais**, répondis-je avec un sourire entendu.

**_ Il était d'accord pour que j'enregistre mon album à ici plutôt qu'à New-York afin que je reste auprès vous. C'est une épreuve que l'on doit affronter en famille.**

**_ Si tu le dis.**

Je vins m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle s'était couchée sur son lit et je fis de même. Un peu de repos n'était pas de refus. Un nouvel air s'éleva dans la pièce.

**_ C'est Debussy non ?**

**_ Oui c'est ça. C'est le premier album de classique que j'ai eu. Papa me l'avait acheté après que je me sois cassée le bras en faisant du vélo.**

**_ Je me souviens, **dis-je.** Tu pleurer parce que tu ne pouvais plus jouer de piano alors papa t'avait dis que le CD jouerait pour toi.**

**_ Oui …**

Je me redressais légèrement pour la regarder. Elle avait de nouveau les yeux fermés et une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Ma petite-sœur ne disait presque jamais ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur tout comme Emmett. Pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait il me suffisait de regarder ses yeux, ils étaient terriblement expressifs. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais et j'étais le seul à le croire. Personne à part moi n'arrivait à deviner ses sentiments. Pourtant, là, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour me rendre compte à quel point elle était malheureuse. Son visage parlait pour elle plus que de raison. Finalement peut-être que maman avait raison. Peut-être que Bella avait plus besoin d'aide que je ne le pensais.

Je me suis penché pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elle a juste souri et je suis parti. Il fallait que je retourne au cabinet et j'étais déjà en retard. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que l'après-midi était déjà si avancé. En arrivant au bureau ma secrétaire m'informa que mon client était déjà arrivé. Merde, je voulais boire un café avant de commencer ! Tant pis, j'allais faire sans ma dose de caféine.

Je suis rapidement entré dans mon bureau et je me suis excusé auprès de mon client. Sans le regarder, j'ai pris place derrière mon bureau et j'ai ouvert son dossier. Il s'appelait Félix Volturi et il allait comparaître comme témoin dans l'affaire _Forks Assurance_. Toujours d'après le dossier, je devais m'assurer qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il serait capable de faire face aux avocats de la partie adverse. Je soufflais un bon coup, histoire d'avoir les idées claires et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée je regardais l'homme assis de l'autre côté de mon bureau.

Wahou. C'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je le regardais. Wahou. J'en avais connu des hommes, la plupart étaient des coups d'un soir, mais je n'avais jamais vu un tel canon. Il était grand, les cheveux entre le brun et le blond et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits et que je réagisse sinon il allait me prendre pour un fou. D'ailleurs il me souriait bizarrement, je devais le gêner à le fixer sans raison.

**_ Bon … Bon … Bonjour, **bégayai-je.

**_ Bonjour.**

Même sa voix était canon. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus. D'une façon plus claire et que je voulais plus posé, je lui demandais de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu.

**_ Je n'étais que réceptionniste mais je voyais qu'il y avait de la fraude. N'importe quel crétin l'aurait vu.**

**_ Comment avez-vous pris conscience que c'était quelque chose de fréquent chez **_**Forks Assurance**_** ?**

**_ C'est simple, **dit-il**. Comme je m'ennuyais j'écoutais les conversations des vendeurs. **

**_ Okay.**

**_ Vous vous rendez compte, ils vendaient des polices d'assurance frauduleuse à de pauvres retraités. **

Plus je l'écoutais et plus j'avais envie de rire. J'étais presque sûre qu'il n'était pas hétéro. Il avait un je ne sais quoi, qui me le faisait croire.

**_ Mais. C'est. Dingue**, s'exclama-t-il en séparant bien chaque mot.

Alors que je prenais des notes, je relevais la tête. Il était tout sourire.

**_ Mais vous êtes gay !**

**_ Peut-on reprendre cet entretien ? **Demandai-je soudainement mal à l'aise.

**_ Je ne dirais plus rien tant que vous ne le reconnaitrez pas.**

**_ D'accord. Hum … Oui je suis homosexuel.**

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin sexy. Oui cette fois j'en étais sûre, Félix Volturi était gay lui aussi. Il fallait que je règle cette affaire au plus vite si je voulais le revoir. Il était hors de question qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Et voilà, pour la suite il va falloir patienter 15 jours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

A bientôt.

Bisouxx


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

J'ai toujours des problèmes avec le site mais je peux publier c'est l'essentiel ^^

Pour être sincère, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre. Impossible d'en faire ce que je voulais …. Au final on obtient ça, j'espère que ça va vous convenir.

Au passage, je ne sais toujours pas quand Bella et Jacob vont rompre et je ne sais pas non plus quand Edward va se montrer. Mais ça va arriver, je vous le promets !

Bonne lecture.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**(POV Alice)**

C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Entre Peter qui me reprochait de ne pas être assez à la maison et Lizzie qui piquait sa crise parce que je n'avais pas encore acheté sa jupe hawaïenne pour son spectacle à l'école, j'étais servie. Il fallait qu'en plus, mon père décide de faire de moi la nouvelle directrice de _Swan Vitamine_. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête quand il a rédigé ce testament ? J'étais flattée mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise par rapport à James. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais me sortir de ce guêpier.

J'étais dans mon bureau, toujours le même, j'avais refusé de prendre celui de mon père. Je remplissais de la paperasse pour la succession quand Aro débarqua en tenant James par le bras. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et vu la tête que mon frère faisait il n'avait pas plus idée que moi. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en face de moi.

**_ Je vais tout vous expliquer, **commença Aro**. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas que nous sommes de la même famille et que nous avons un but commun.**

**_ Lequel ? **Demandai-je.

**_ Faire repartir l'entreprise.**

Il posa un dossier sur mon bureau, un dossier que je n'avais jamais vu, et il l'ouvrit.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**_ C'est la preuve que je n'y suis pour rien James. C'est la preuve que tout ce qui se passe est la faute de Charlie.**

Je savais que mon père avait retiré de fortes sommes d'argent. Mais les documents que mon oncle me présentait n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Ce pourrait-il que mon père nous ait caché d'autre chose ?

**_ Votre père a vendu des actions de la compagnie, **reprit Aro.

**_ Et alors ça se fait tous les jours.**

**_ Non Alice. Pas comme ton père l'a fait. Il a demandé 1 million de dollars pour chaque action.**

**_ Mais … nos actions n'ont jamais valu plus de 100 000 dollars ?**

**_ Il a gonflé la valeur de ce qu'il vendait, **me répondit Aro, **et il a récupéré l'argent. **

**_ C'est de la fraude. On pourrait avoir de graves ennuis, **murmura James.

Je me suis enfoncée dans mon fauteuil. Mon dieu mais qui était vraiment mon père ?

**_ Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire James ?**

**_ On doit aller voir les autorités avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Sinon c'est toi qui va payer pour ça Alice.**

**_ Il en est hors de question, **intervint Aro.** Pensez à Renée. Comment va-t-elle réagir à cette nouvelle ? On ne doit le dire à personne, même pas aux membres de la famille Swan.**

**_ Tu suggères quoi ? **Lui demandai-je.

**_ On va faire ce que les familles font. On va se serrer les coudes et remonter la pente tous ensemble. On va rembourser nos dettes et repartir à zéro. **

**_ C'est une blague ! Tu te rends compte que je pourrais aller en prison ! **M'exclamai-je.** Il n'en est pas question. Je refuse de payer pour les erreurs de mon père.**

**_ Nous sommes une famille respectable, **continua James**. Pas une famille de malfaiteurs. **

Aro nous regarda visiblement déçu. Il devrait pourtant être capable de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas faire ça et James non plus. Nous sommes tous les deux mariés et moi j'ai deux enfants à la maison.

James et moi avons pris la décision de parler de ce problème avec Demetri. C'était l'avocat de l'entreprise, il serait nous dire quoi faire. Une fois dans son bureau nous lui avons expliqué les faits. Il nous regardait comme des martiens, apparemment le choc était rude pour lui aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur son siège, signe qu'il était nerveux.

**_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a eu détournement de fond chez **_**Swan Vitamine**_**. Comment c'est possible ?**

**_ D'après Aro, papa a fait de mauvais investissement et pour éviter que maman ne s'aperçoive de quoi que se soit il …**

**_ Il a volé l'entreprise, **me coupa-t-il.** Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez prévenir les autorités.**

**_ Moi j'aimerai savoir ce que papa à fait de l'argent, **nous informa James.** Il devait avoir une bonne raison.**

**_ Là n'est pas la question frangin.**

**_ Bien sûre que si ! **Répondit-il.** Je pense que nous devrions attendre avant de faire quoi que se soit.**

Le ciel me tombait sur ma tête. James était en train de dire qu'il ne voulait finalement pas agir. Pensait-il à moi ? Pensait-il à ma famille ? Mais surtout, s'il était à ma place, est-ce qu'il voudrait attendre au risque de le payer vraiment très cher.

**_ On s'en fiche de ton avis. Alice c'est toi la PDG c'est à toi de prendre la décision.**

**_ Tu n'es qu'un petit con Dem, **lâcha James avant de sortir du bureau.

Demetri m'expliqua tout ce qui allait se passer si j'informais les autorités de la situation. Et les sanctions étaient dures. Il y aurait une amende et peut-être une mise en faillite de l'entreprise et donc sa fermeture et cela pouvait aller jusqu'à la prison pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas aller en prison. Non je ne pouvais pas. Du coup, je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir en parler. Peut-être que James et Aro avaient raison. J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il me donna les coordonnées d'un ami à lui qui était procureur. D'après lui, comme ils étaient amis il pourrait m'éviter la prison. Mais je devais me dépêcher car plus j'attendais plus la situation devenait critique.

**_ Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Alice. Je suis sincèrement désolé.**

**_ Merci.**

Je suis retournée à _Swan Vitamine_ le cœur gros. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de prendre la mauvaise décision. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas faite pour être la directrice de l'entreprise familiale. J'étais incapable de gérer les problèmes, je paniquais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours été comme ça, même étant petite. J'aime quand tout est sous mon contrôle parce qu'au moindre dérapage, je suis perdue.

Il me fallait l'avis de quelqu'un qui savait gérer les problèmes, quelqu'un qui ait la tête sur les épaules quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais tout simplement besoin de James. Alors je suis allée le voir dans son bureau. Il leva à peine les yeux vers moi quand j'y suis entrée.

**_ J'ai besoin de toi James.**

J'avais la gorge noué et ma voix n'était pas aussi posée que d'habitude. Il le remarqua puisqu'il daigna enfin me regarder.

**_ Que veux-tu ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**_ J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ferais.**

**_ Tu veux quels avis ? Celui du mec qui a fait l'école de commerce ou celui du mec qui travaille à l'instinct ?**

**_ Pourquoi pas les deux, **soufflai-je en m'asseyant.

**_ Si je devais suivre ce que j'ai appris je te dirais de courir le plus vite possible tout raconter. La situation est trop grave. Mais …**

**_ Mais ?**

**_ Mais mon intuition me dit de ne rien faire, **reprit-il.** Je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir s'en entacher la réputation de papa et de l'entreprise.**

Je fixais ses yeux bleus perçants. James avaient les mêmes yeux que moi et je savais traduire ce qu'ils reflétaient. A ce moment très précis, je ne voyais que de la sincérité. Il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il me disait. Mon frère avait toujours su gérer ce genre de situation, alors j'allais le suivre, même si j'avais peur.

**_ Tu sais James, je suis attachée à cette entreprise. Peut-être pas autant que toi mais je le suis, et je ne veux pas la sacrifier. Alors je vais faire confiance à ton instinct.**

**_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne va pas aller voir les autorités, **demanda-t-il visiblement étonné.

**_ Pas pour l'instant. Je nous laisse 6 mois pour trouver une solution, mais si dans 6 mois rien n'a changé, j'irai voir l'ami procureur de Demetri.**

**_ Merci Alice. Vraiment merci du fond du cœur. Tu verras, tout va s'arranger je te le promets.**

Nous sommes ensuite allés annoncer la nouvelle à notre oncle qui était tout aussi heureux que James. Il se leva et m'enlaça. Alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras il me chuchota la même promesse que celle que James m'avait faite un peu plus tôt. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'ils puissent la tenir.

Après toutes ses émotions, j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi. Je pensais avoir le droit de me reposer et de souffler. Tout était calme quand je suis arrivée à la maison. Peter n'était pas là, il devait sûrement chercher un boulot. Et il était temps qu'il s'y mette.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que la soirée deviendrait un vrai cauchemar. J'avais tenté de faire un vrai repas, ce qui se solda par la commande de pizza. Ma fierté en prit un coup. Pour une fois que je faisais l'effort de cuisiner, j'avais espéré que ma petite tribu ferait l'effort de manger ma mixture. J'avais déjà le moral dans les chaussettes quand le coup de grâce me tomba dessus. Lizzie était folle de rage. Soi-disant que je voulais lui pourrir la vie, que j'étais une mauvais mère et j'en passe. Je doutais sérieusement que ma fille n'ait que 6ans car j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une adolescente en pleine crise. Tout ça pour une foutue jupe hawaïenne. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui en fabriquer une cette nuit.

**(POV Renée) **

J'étais incroyablement seule ce matin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Je pensais qu'avoir Bella à la maison me ferait un peu de compagnie mais je ne la voyais jamais. Elle partait très tôt aux studios et rentrait très tard le soir en ayant déjà mangé. J'avais l'infime espoir que nous pourrions nous soutenir pour surmonter cette épreuve mais comme à son habitude elle préférait se débrouiller seule. Une vraie tête de mule, tout comme son père.

Charlie … C'est fou comme il pouvait me manquer. Nous étions mariés depuis 30ans et nous nous connaissions depuis presque 40ans. Il a toujours été là, il a toujours fait partie de ma vie et il a disparu en un clin d'œil. Si seulement j'avais su qu'il partirait si tôt j'aurais changé certaines choses. Mais il est trop tard et je dois avancer. Ce n'est pas simple, loin de là même. Mais je dois faire face et continuer. Charlie m'aurait sûrement dit : « C'est dur mais c'est la vie Renée, il faut faire avec ce qu'elle nous donne ». Il disait souvent ça aux enfants quand quelque chose les contrariait. D'ailleurs mes enfants me soutenaient et c'était le meilleur soutient que je pouvais recevoir. Mais je n'aimais pas trop qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour eux, pas le contraire.

Et en parlant d'inquiétude, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Emmett. Cela faisait 5 jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles. 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la maison alors qu'en temps habituel, il faisait au moins un repas ici. Il ne répondait pas à mes appels non plus. Je me doutais que les clauses du testament l'avaient mis dans tous ses états mais quand même il pourrait au moins me dire qu'il était encore vivant. Il allait falloir que je coince Bella pour qu'elle l'appelle. J'étais certaine qu'Emmett répondrait à sa sœur.

Il fallait que je me change les idées : un peu de ménage ferait sûrement l'affaire. J'étais en train de faire la poussière des bibelots du salon quand l'alarme incendie se mit en marche. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à hurler ? Je ne cuisinais pas et il n'y avait personne d'autre à la maison. J'ai courus à la cuisine, chiffon anti-poussière en main, pour la découvrir vide comme je m'y attendais. Apparemment l'alarme faisait des siennes, il ne manquait plus que ça. J'allais grimper sur une chaise quand le téléphone sonna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

**_ Quoi ? **Demandai-je un peu sèchement.

**_ Bonjour Renée, c'est Laurent. Je te dérange ?**

**_ Oh Laurent excuse-moi.**

**_ C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il y a le feu ?**

**_ Bien sûre que non ! Je n'aurais pas répondu au téléphone si c'était le cas. C'est juste le détecteur de fumée qui fait des siennes**, lui expliquai-je.

Tout en continuant la conversation, j'essayais de faire taire cette alarme mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'est fou comme le son était strident. J'avais attrapé un balai et j'étais montée sur une chaise. Je mettais des coups sur le détecteur de fumée qui tenait toujours bon.

**_ Ca tombe bien que tu appelles Laurent, avec tous ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour Emmett. C'est tellement gentil de ta part de l'avoir embauché.**

**_ C'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelle, **dit-il.** J'aimerai savoir où est ton fils ?**

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'est pas venu**, m'expliqua-t-il**. Je l'avais mis en garde. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder. **

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Emmett n'allait plus au travail mais que faisait-il ? J'étais vraiment hors de moi. Sans retenir ma force j'ai littéralement décapité l'alarme avec mon balai. Le détecteur a émis un dernier son puis le silence regagna sa place.

**_ Je comprends Laurent. Merci d'avoir essayé. Vraiment merci.**

**_ Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.**

**_ Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.**

J'étais toujours perchée sur ma chaise quand il raccrocha. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de revenir à la réalité. Je suis descendue de mon perchoir et j'ai regardé le téléphone comme s'il allait répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

Je repris toute l'histoire. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de mon fils depuis presque une semaine et il ne répondait pas à mes appels. Son patron ne l'avait pas vu non plus depuis plusieurs jours. Cette histoire de testament devait l'avoir retourné bien plus que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ? Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, il fallait que je retrouve mon petit garçon.

Il ne fallait pas que je panique, ou plutôt, que je ne panique pas plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me suis assise et j'ai appelé Emmett sur son portable. Je tombais directement sur le répondeur. Pas la peine que je le harcèle. Peut-être était-il chez lui, je composais son numéro. Le téléphone sonna pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant que je ne laisse tomber. Il n'était pas chez lui on plus. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où il pouvait se trouver.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution. Il fallait que j'aille trouver Bella. J'étais persuadée qu'elle savait où se trouvait son petit-frère. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier que j'aille la voir à son travail mais c'était une situation d'urgence.

J'étais rapidement arrivé aux studios, de l'extérieur ils étaient vraiment impressionnants. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais pouvoir trouver Bella mais quelqu'un pourrait m'aider. Je me présentais poliment à l'accueil en expliquant que j'étais à la recherche de Princesse-Tallulah. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la jeune femme m'assurait qu'elle ne travaillait pas ici et que je devais partir. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans avoir vu Bella, j'avais besoin d'elle.

**_ Tu m'exaspères Alec, à croire que je parle dans le vent.**

Je vis ma fille dévaler les escaliers en hurlant, suivit de près par un jeune homme tout à fait adorable.

**_ Ce n'est qu'une chanson Bella.**

**_ Non ce n'est pas qu'une chanson, **répondit-elle en faisant volte-face.** Cette chanson c'est LA chanson. Elle me tient particulièrement à cœur, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'enlever de l'album.**

**_ Tu m'énerves ! Il faut toujours faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, au moment où tu le veux !**

J'aimais bien ce garçon. Il avait l'air de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

**_ Je suis la chanteuse, c'est normal que je décide d'un minimum de chose.**

**_ Je comprends mieux ton pseudo. Tu as tout d'une princesse pourrie gâtée.**

Je vis ma fille bouillonner, elle n'était vraiment pas contente. Il fallait que je sauve cet Alec. Tout le monde les regardait se chamailler, j'en profitais donc pour passer le barrage de l'accueil.

**_ Je suis bien d'accord avec vous jeune homme,** intervins-je.

Je vis ma fille et son collègue se tourner vers moi. Bella jeta sa tête en arrière marmonnant je ne sais trop quoi, tandis qu'Alec ne cessait de faire le va et vient entre elle et moi.

**_ Bonjour,** me présentais-je. **Je suis la mère de la princesse pourrie gâtée. Je vous admire jeune homme, tout le monde n'est pas capable de tenir tête à ma fille.**

Alec me serra la main en me dévisageant.

**_ Il était temps que quelqu'un s'oppose à elle,** repris-je. **Si on lui cède toujours tout, elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête et il est hors de question …**

**_ Maman,** me coupa Bella. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je pris ma fille par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

**_ Emmett a disparu. Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelle et qu'il n'est pas allé au boulot. Il faut que tu m'aides Bella, je t'en prie.**

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

A dans 15 jours.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée …. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté.

C'est un miracle si je poste aujourd'hui, je suis enfin sortie de ma période « déprime ». Mon stupide ordinateur m'a lâché (sans n'avoir jamais donné aucun signe de détresse) et j'ai absolument tout perdu. Tout ce que j'avais écrit, mes trames, mes chapitres, mais aussi toute ma musique, mes photos, etc … J'avais la haine !

J'ai tout recommencé et me revoilà.

J'arrête de vous racontez ma vie et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

On se retrouve en bas.

.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_._

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

J'avais beau chercher, je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois que j'avais parlée à Emmett. Je me rappelle très bien l'avoir appelé hier après avoir eu Jacob mais mon appel n'avait abouti qu'à son répondeur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était le jour de la lecture du testament et je crois bien que je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis. Comment était-ce possible ? Même quand j'étais à New-York on se parlait tous les jours. Aujourd'hui je vivais dans la même ville que lui et je ne lui avais jamais aussi peu parlé.

Je fus prise de remords. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. C'était mon petit frère, c'était celui dont j'étais la plus proche. Je lui disais tout, ou presque, et c'était réciproque. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait mal, j'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'il sombrait. Mais non, en ce moment, tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était mon album, ma relation longue distance que j'entretenais avec Jacob et de ne pas montrer à quel point mon père me manquait. J'avais laissé tomber Emmett et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

**_ Bella tu m'entends ?**

Je sortis de mes pensées. Ma mère était toujours face à moi, le visage tendu.

**_ Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ? **Demandai-je.

**_ Non. Il ne répond pas au téléphone que se soit chez lui ou sur son portable. J'espérais que toi tu aurais une idée.**

**_ Désolée,** soufflai-je.

**_ On devrait aller chez lui**, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

**_ Comment ça « on » ?**

**_ Toi et moi.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi. C'était vraiment mauvais signe quand elle faisait ça.

**_ C'est simple**, cracha-t-elle. **Parce que tout ça c'est ta faute.**

Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude tout était de ma faute. Mais merde à la fin ! Emmett avait 22ans, il était grand. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait devait toujours être de ma faute ?

**_ Comment ça c'est ma faute ?** M'énervai-je.

**_ C'est toi qui lui as dit de partir faire cette guerre stupide. **

**_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! **Hurlai-je.

Je vis tous mes collègues arrêter leur conversation et tourner la tête vers nous. Je soufflais pour tenter de retrouver mon calme. Je repris mon chemin.

**_ C'est papa qui la encouragé à le faire. Moi j'ai juste dit que je le soutenais et que j'étais fière de lui.**

**_ C'est bien ce que je dis, **dit-elle en me courant après**. Tu l'as poussé à partir. **

**_ Emmett est comme il est. Il est grand, il prend ses décisions seules.**

Elle ne semblait pas du tout croire en ce que je lui disais.

**_ Je ne l'ai pas plus convaincu d'aller se battre, que toi tu l'as convaincu de dévaliser ta pharmacie alors qu'il n'avait que 16ans, **repris-je.

**_ Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Il ne voulait pas être soldat. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que ton père, James et toi lui disiez non. Il voulait juste savoir que vous l'aimiez trop pour le laisser partir mourir à l'autre bout du monde.**

Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux. Quelques unes s'échappaient déjà et coulaient sur ses joues. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer, je ne voulais plus lui parler non plus. Cela ne rimait à rien. Elle allait vider son sac et j'allais encore en prendre pour mon grade.

Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant d'annoncer à Heidi, la fille de l'accueil, que je partais.

**_ Bella je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver Emmett.**

Je m'arrêtais alors que j'allais pousser la porte d'entrée des studios.

**_ Bella … S'il te plaît.**

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Emmett.

**_ Okay, **soufflai-je.** Allons-y.**

Elle courra jusqu'à moi et me remercia. Moi je regrettai déjà d'avoir accepté. J'aurai dû chercher mon frère seule.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emmett, je pensais à mon boulot. Tout le monde m'avait entendu m'engueuler avec Alec et tout le monde m'avait aussi entendu m'engueuler avec ma mère. Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'image qu'ils devaient avoir de moi. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas être rentrée à New-York avec Jacob. Alors que je poussais un énième soupir, je stoppais la voiture. Nous étions en bas de l'immeuble de mon petit-frère.

Nous avons monté les trois étages à pied étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Une fois sur le palier ma mère chercha avec frénésie la clef qui devait être dans son sac. Je fus surprise qu'elle possède une clef de l'appartement d'Emmett. Si elle pouvait débarquer chez lui à n'importe quel moment il ne risquait pas de prendre son envol. Chose qu'elle voulait plus que tout. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il lui avait donné cette clef. En même temps, il n'avait pas besoin de ce logement puisqu'il passait tout son temps ou presque dans la demeure familiale. Ma mère et mon frère entretenait une relation vraiment étroite. Avant aujourd'hui je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

**_ Je sais que cette clef est là. Je le sais, **s'énervait ma mère.

Je la regardais renverser son sac par terre alors que je poussais la poignée. Avec un peu de chance, Emmett n'aurait pas fermé la porte à clef. Et pour une fois la chance était de mon côté puisque la porte s'ouvrit.

**_ Maman c'est ouvert.**

Elle releva la tête et ramassa à la va vite tout ce qui traînait par terre. J'entrais dans l'appartement ma mère sur mes baskets.

En entrant une seule chose me vint à l'esprit : Oh mon dieu ! Comment mon frère pouvait vivre dans cette porcherie ? Je savais qu'il était bordélique et qu'il avait une sainte horreur du ménage, mais là il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout, ainsi que des cartons de pizza pas toujours vides. Le sol était recouvert par son courrier et par des journaux en tout genre. Sur tous les meubles on pouvait trouver des boîtes de médicaments. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, des anti-douleurs, des anti-inflammatoires, … Une odeur bizarre flottait. C'était un fin mélange de renfermé et de moisis, il fallait absolument ouvrir une fenêtre. C'est ce que j'allais faire quand je découvris que quelqu'un dormait dans son lit.

**_ Maman,** l'appelai-je en lui montrant le lit.

**_ Il faut que tu la réveilles, **répondit-elle en se rapprochant.

**_ Non toi.**

**_ Bella ne fait pas l'enfant et réveille-la.**

**_ Mais pourquoi moi, **pleurnichai-je.

Renée souffla et s'avança vers la table de chevet. Elle me regarda avec un sourire machiavélique et appuya sur le radio réveil. Ce dernier se mit à hurler tellement fort qu'il fallut que je me bouche les oreilles. La fille sursauta et on put constater qu'elle était très peu vêtue. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais pas moyen de mettre un nom sur son visage. J'avais 24ans et la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, ça promettait pour plus tard.

**_ Lauren ?**

Ma mère avait raison c'était bien Lauren. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette folle furieuse ?

**_ Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, **tentai-je de la rassurer.** C'est Bella.**

**_ Qui ?**

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge. Mais vu l'état dans lequel elle était je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir.

**_ Bella, la sœur d'Emmett.**

Elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre qui j'étais.

**_ Princesse-Tallulah**, tenta ma mère.

**_ Ahhh ! Je me souviens. **

**_ Où est Emmett ? **Demanda Renée.

**_ Qui ?**

Et bien si elle avait même oublié le garçon avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, on n'était pas prête d'avoir des informations concrètes.

**_ Emmett, le garçon à qui appartient cet appartement.**

**_ Mouais … Il doit être au travail. **

**_ Justement non, **répliqua sèchement ma mère.

**_ Il ne travaille plus depuis un moment et il a été renvoyé, **l'informai-je.

Elle marmonna sans que je comprenne un seul mot. Je regardai ma mère avec l'espoir qu'elle ait compris quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lauren répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire mais c'était toujours incompréhensible.

**_ Lauren, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être,** demanda gentiment ma mère.

**_ Pas vraiment … Peut-être à la plage …**

**_ Tu n'essais pas de le couvrir, **demandai-je.

**_ Non. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas où il est.**

**_ Très bien jeune fille. Maintenant tu te lèves, tu t'habilles et tu rentres chez toi, **déclara Renée.

Lauren regardait ma mère avec de gros yeux ronds. Moi j'étais un peu gênée pour elle. Elle commença à s'habiller pendant que ma mère ramassait toutes les boîtes de médicaments qu'elle trouvait. Elle remplit un sac en papier entier. Une fois vêtue, Lauren nous salua et s'éclipsa. Nous en étions toujours au même point.

Il était temps d'appeler mes frères et ma sœur pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas croisé ou parlé à Emmett. D'ailleurs nous aurions dû commencer par là. Malheureusement personne ne l'avait vu.

**_ On devrait attendre ici. Il va bien finir par rentrer.**

**_ Bella … C'est une idée stupide.**

**_ Parce que toi tu en as une meilleure peut-être ?**

C'est fou comme elle pouvait m'exaspérer. En une seule petite phrase elle était capable de m'énerver à un point inimaginable. Je me laissais tomber sur ce qui devait être le canapé.

**_ On pourrait faire un tour en ville,** proposa-t-elle.

**_ Ben oui c'est ça. Allons faire le tour des salles de jeux vidéo, des cinémas qui vendent des places à 2$ et des vendeurs de drogues.**

**_ Tu te crois drôle ?**

**_ Maman … Tu ne peux pas contrôler sa vie tout le temps comme ça. C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine qu'il ne nous a pas donné signes de vie mais il était avec Lauren la nuit dernière. Il va bien. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas nous parler.**

**_ Je m'en fiche, moi je veux lui parler, **dit-elle en haussant le ton.

**_ Tu devrais lui faire porter un de ses colliers que les chiens ont. Tu sais, ceux avec le GPS intégré pour être sûre de toujours les retrouver.**

Elle me regarda méchamment avant de faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle voulait trouver un indice mais ce ne fut pas concluant.

**_ Quel est le problème entre toi et Jacob ?**

Je me retournai pour la voir. Pourquoi me parlait-elle de Jacob tout à coup ? Elle devrait se focaliser sur Emmett au lieu de s'occuper de ma vie amoureuse.

**_ Alors ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas.**

**_ Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est juste … C'est juste …**

**_ C'est juste quoi ? **Souffla-t-elle.

**_ On n'est pas comme papa et toi. C'est tout.**

**_ Des comme nous on en fait plus, **rigola-t-elle.

Je me surpris à sourire à sa remarque. Je savais que je n'étais pas elle et que Jacob n'était pas comme mon père. Mais je rêvais d'avoir une relation amoureuse telle que la leur. Pour moi ils étaient le couple idéal, comme ceux qu'on dépeint dans les contes de fée. Je voulais mon histoire de conte de fée. Mais je sentais que Jacob ne pourrait pas me l'apporter, il pensait trop à lui et à sa carrière. Moi je passais souvent au deuxième plan. Pourtant je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment. Je crois même que je n'avais jamais été aussi amoureuse de ma vie, mais au fond de mon cœur je sentais que quelque chose clochait.

**_ Bella …**

Je relevais la tête vers ma mère.

**_ Ton téléphone …**

Effectivement mon téléphone sonnait. Je le sortis de mon sac pour pouvoir répondre. C'était Demetri qui voulait nous annoncer qu'il savait où se trouvait Emmett. Il s'était fait arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Il se trouvait au commissariat de Sunset, ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté. Dem nous donna rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard à la maison afin qu'on aille le chercher ensemble.

.

**(POV Alice)**

.

J'étais tout simplement épuisée et il n'était que 14h. J'avais passé ma nuit sur cette foutue jupe hawaïenne et cela n'avait servi à rien. Lizzie l'avait trouvé tout simplement hideuse et son père lui promit d'en acheter une sur le chemin avant d'aller à l'école. Rien n'allait dans ma vie, que se soit chez moi ou au travail. J'avais l'impression de creuser un peu plus ma propre tombe chaque jour. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que tout dérapait comme ça.

Je sentais que mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, comme si je ne les maîtrisais plus. Je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir sans un café noir. Un vrai café, pas un de ces jus de chaussettes que l'on faisait ici. Je pris donc la décision d'aller au café du coin de la rue. Sortir et marcher ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal.

En arrivant au café, je remarquai de suite la présence de Tyler. Alors que je commandais ma dose de caféine je l'observais. Il était toujours aussi beau, ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins et si bien dessinés. Il avait vraiment du charme. En plus de ça, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et passionné. Quand je le voyais, j'avais toujours envie de l'avoir près de moi. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à la tentation, j'allais donc gentiment retourner au bureau.

**_ Alice ?**

**_ Salut Tyler,** répondis-je en me retournant.

**_ Tu viens boire ton café à ma table ?**

Je savais que je devais lui répondre par la négative. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu. Mais je crevais d'envie de lui parler, depuis qu'on s'était revu il m'obsédait. J'ai donc pris la direction de sa table, alors que sa main se posait sur mes reins.

**_ Comment ça va ?**

**_ Pas trop mal.**

**_ Alice … Pour la dernière fois, comment ça va ?**

**_ Pas terrible. Mon père est mort, l'entreprise est dans une merde monstre, ma fille me déteste et je ne te parle même pas de Peter.**

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, il se contentait de me regarder. J'aimais quand il faisait ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait au plus profond de moi. En même temps ça me faisait peur car je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point il me troublait.

**_ Ca en fait des choses à gérer. Tu envisages de fermer **_**Swan Vitamine**_**,** demanda-t-il.

**_ Peut-être … Je ne sais pas … Je suis un peu perdue, **avouai-je.

**_ Explique-moi la situation, je pourrais sûrement t'aider.**

**_ Je ne peux pas. J'en ai pas parlé à Peter, **soufflai-je.

**_ Oh !**

Nous avons rapidement changé de sujet. J'étais trop mal à l'aise et il l'avait senti. C'est une chose que j'aimais chez lui. Il sentait quand je n'étais pas à l'aise avec quelque chose et il faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de choses que j'aimais chez lui.

A la fin de mon café nous nous sommes tous les deux levés. Je l'ai raccompagné à sa voiture et j'ai su ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai su à son regard qu'il allait déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Quand il est monté dans sa voiture et qu'il a démarré, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Avec lui je me sentais bien, je me sentais en harmonie mais ce n'était pas mon mari. Et c'était douloureux, bien trop douloureux. Cette fois j'allais définitivement tirer un trait sur Tyler Crowley, j'allais enfermer mon cœur pour ne plus jamais ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

.

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Review, please …

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mercredi dans 15 jours. Je reprend le rythme normal de parution.


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut la compagnie, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier comme prévu mais je suis allée voir « Limitless » au cinéma avec des amis. Ce film est vraiment sympa et Bradley Cooper et tout simplement à croquer ^^

Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec le clan Swan.

.

o00o

.

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'étais en voiture avec Demetri et Bella. J'étais montée à l'avant tandis que Bella était passée à l'arrière. Personne ne parlait et le silence était pesant. Je regardais le paysage défilé et la nuit s'installait tout doucement. Je tentais d'imaginer Emmett en prison mais à chaque fois la bile me montait à la bouche. Mon bébé ne pouvait pas rester là-bas, ce n'était pas sa place. C'est Demetri qui engagea la discussion.

**-Il doit suivre une nouvelle cure de désintoxication.**

**-Oui … Tu as raison,** murmura Bella.

**-La femme d'un des associés du bureau revient d'une clinique qui se trouve au Minnesota …**

**-Il est hors de question que mon fils aille dans le Minnesota, **le coupai-je.

**-Il a pourtant besoin d'être pris en charge,** argumenta Demetri.

**-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Seulement il s'agit de ton frère et pas d'un de tes clients. Alors soit gentil, mets y un peu de cœur.**

Demetri me jeta un regard noir et fixa de nouveau son regard sur la route. Je l'avais vexé. Pas grave, il se vexe toujours pour un rien. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait penser envoyer son frère à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'Emmett avait besoin de nous. C'est ce que je reprochais toujours à Demetri, il pensait toujours comme un avocat. J'aurais aimé que parfois il parle comme un fils ou un frère. J'entendis Bella soufflait alors je descendis mon pare-soleil. Grâce à la glace je vis qu'elle avait enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Elle devait sûrement être de l'avis de Dem.

**-Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'on aille à la prison de Sunset, qu'on fasse sortir votre frère de là et qu'on le ramène à la maison.**

**-Et après on fera quoi ? **Me demanda Bella.** On ne peut pas passer notre temps à le surveiller. Il faut qu'il se soigne.**

**-Tu as raison. Mais on ne serait pas dans cette situation si tu avais fait les choses autrement Demetri.**

**-Que … Mais … Quoi ? **Bafouilla-t-il.

**-Tu aurais dû me dire ce que contenait le testament de ton père.**

Une fois de plus mon fils me jeta un regard noir. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il était vexé, non. Il était en colère.

**-Bien sûre c'est de ma faute ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !**

**-Oui c'est de ta faute. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pu le préparer, **m'énervai-je.** Non, toi tu as préféré lui lâcher ça comme une bombe. Parfois tu es vraiment sans cœur !**

**-Maman arrête, **intervint Bella.** Tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas.**

**-Bien sûre que si je les pense ! Je suis sérieuse ! **Dis-je en me retournant vers elle.** Parfaitement sérieuse !**

**-Pourquoi c'est toujours la faute des autres, maman ? Ca ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit que le problème d'Emmett était peut-être ta faute ? **Répliqua-t-elle.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment osait-elle me dire une chose pareille ? J'étais leur mère et je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils soient heureux. Je prenais soin d'eux et de leur famille. Si Emmett dérapait de la sorte c'était à cause de cette satanée guerre et de ses frères et sœurs qui ne le comprenaient pas. Moi je n'y étais pour rien.

**-Très bien, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !** Criai-je. **J'ai été trop permissive peut-être …**

**-Ca n'a rien avoir avec notre éducation, **me coupa Demetri.

**-Quel est le problème alors ?**

**-Le problème c'est que tu passes ton temps à faire des reproches à tout le monde, particulièrement à moi, **m'expliqua Bella.** Mais tu ne te reproches jamais rien, tu es toujours la gentille et les autres sont forcément les méchants. **

Et bien j'aurais préféré être sourde que d'entendre ces inepties. Bella était pourtant une fille intelligente, du moins c'est ce que ses notes à l'école nous avaient laissé croire. Comment pouvait-elle m'accuser comme ça ? Moi sa mère ! C'est vrai que j'avais tendance à lui faire des réflexions, mais bon dieu elle avait abandonné sa famille tout ça pour chanter ! Et après ça, elle avait eu le culot d'envoyer son petit-frère se battre contre les terroristes. Je n'avais décidément pas de conseil à recevoir d'elle.

Le silence reprit possession de l'habitacle et je me remis à regarder dehors. Il faisait nuit à présent et mes yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je posais mon front sur la vitre froide et je me suis mise à repenser à Emmett. J'essayais d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il était. Peut-être qu'il avait peur, peut-être qu'il pensait que personne n'allait venir le chercher … Emmett …

.

**(POV Demetri)**

**.**

Mais quelle mouche m'avait piqué ? J'aurais dû me douter que m'enfermer pendant plusieurs heures dans une voiture avec ma mère et Bella serait une mauvaise idée. Quand elles étaient dans la même pièce ça finissait toujours en règlement de compte alors les enfermer ensemble dans une voiture c'était tout simplement la pire idée que je n'ai jamais eu.

J'avais pourtant l'habitude de les entendre se reprocher maintes et maintes choses mais là c'était allé trop loin. Tout était soi-disant de ma faute. C'était vraiment ahurissant. Certe je n'avais pas annoncé la nouvelle à mon frère de la meilleure façon qu'il soit mais quand même … Ma mère ne pouvait pas tout me coller sur le dos. Pour le coup je comprenais mieux Bella maintenant. Je comprenais pourquoi elle évitait maman, pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler.

Le silence était pesant, vraiment pesant mais personne ne semblait être prêt à y mettre un terme. Je l'avais fait une fois et tout m'était tombé dessus alors je n'allais sûrement pas recommencer. Alors je mis en marche la radio. Je mis une station populaire qui passait aussi bien des tubes récents que des tubes anciens, ainsi il y en aurait pour tous les goûts. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reproche de faire du favoritisme. Ce que je n'avais pas pensé c'est qu'une chanson de Bella passerait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma mère sorte de son mutisme.

**-Eteins-moi ça Demetri, je n'ai pas le courage d'écouter cette horreur …**

J'ai rapidement jeté un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. J'ai vu Bella fixer notre mère, le regard mort. Puis elle s'est focalisée sur ce qui se passait dehors. Ma mère n'avait définitivement aucun tact.

**-Mais c'est une chanson de Bella,** osai-je ajouter.

**-Je le sais bien. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais écouter ça ?**

**-Maman …**

**-Eteins la radio,** ajouta Bella la voix rauque.

Je me suis exécuté. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ma mère. Elle en voulait à ma sœur d'être partie à New-York pour devenir chanteuse mais elle nous avait toujours poussés à réaliser nos rêves. Et Bella avait réussi, elle avait réalisé son rêve. Au lieu de lui faire la guerre, Renée devrait lui dire qu'elle est fière d'elle et de sa réussite. Ma mère était parfois bien trop compliquée pour moi.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au commissariat de Sunset tard dans la nuit.

**-Votre client est totalement saoul,** m'annonça l'officier de garde. **Il va passer le reste de la nuit en cellule de dégrisement.**

**-On a fait toute la route en voiture depuis Los Angeles, il n'y aurait pas une autre solution.**

**-Je suis désolé mais ça renforce l'efficacité de l'intervention.**

**-Je comprends,** soufflai-je dépité.

**-Il y a un motel pas loin d'ici, vous pouvez y passer la nuit et revenir demain, **ajouta-t-il.

Je le remerciai avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère et Bella qui m'attendaient à l'entrée. Je savais déjà que ma mère allait piquer une crise et me traiter d'incapable. Mais après tout ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Il n'y eu pas de cris et de hurlements, seulement une cascade de réprimandes. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'est de lui demander si elle était capable de mieux faire. Sur le coup ça me parut être une bonne idée, mais en voyant ses yeux pétiller, j'ai su que je n'aurais pas dû la défier.

Elle regarda l'officier, puis Bella, à nouveau le policier et puis Bella. Ce petit manège dura une bonne minute. Plus ma mère faisait des allers-retours avec ses yeux, plus ma sœur désespérait. Finalement elle attrapa Bella par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au bureau du policier.

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.**

Je me posais vraiment des questions sur les capacités de Demetri. Il était avocat, c'était son boulot de faire sortir les gens de prison. Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire sortir son frère ? De toute manière il est bien connu qu'on est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. J'allais donc me débrouiller toute seule pour faire sortir Emmett de là. Enfin pas vraiment toute seule, j'embarquais Bella avec moi. C'était une personnalité, c'était la chanteuse Princesse-Tallulah, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Elle serait le ticket de sortie d'Emmett. J'ai donc attrapé ma fille par le bras et je l'ai emmené avec moi voir le l'officier qui refusait de libérer mon fils.

Je me suis plantée devant lui en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Je sentais que Bella était tendue, j'espérais qu'elle ne gâcherait pas tout sinon elle allait m'entendre. En nous voyant nous poster devant son bureau, le jeune homme souffla.

**-Bonsoir,** dis-je d'une voix posée. **Je suis la maman d'Emmett Swan.**

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter, au lieu de ça il avait les yeux vrillés sur Bella que je sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais ferré le poisson, il l'avait reconnu.

**-Et voici ma fille, Bella, mais elle est plus connue sous le nom de princesse-Tallulah**, chuchotai-je.

**-Je savais que sa tête me disait quelque chose**, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents**. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, ma fille est fan de vous.**

**-C'est gentil …**

**-Elle adore vos chansons, **continua-t-il.** Elle les chante à longueur de journée. Elle est d'ailleurs très impatiente que votre nouvel album sorte.**

J'étais aux anges, mon plan fonctionnait à merveille. Je me retournai rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Demetri qui, visiblement, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon maintenant il fallait faire sortir Emmett.

**-Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne voulons pas de traitement de faveur,** entendis-je Bella dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Le but était de permettre à Emmett de sortir, pas faire en sorte qu'il passe la nuit entière ici. Entre elle et Demetri, j'étais vraiment servie. A croire qu'ils s'étaient fait passer le mot. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer.

**-Si, si au contraire …**

**-Non maman, nous n'en voulons pas …**

**-Bien sûre que si,** la coupai-je en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

**-Non, ça ira, **lança Demetri.

Je me retournais pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire, s'il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour profiter de sa retraite. Je pris Bella par les épaules et la fit partir. Bien évidemment, elle signa un autographe avant de rejoindre son frère. L'officier était comblé et il m'annonça qu'il serait prêt à tout pour me remercier. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il était prêt à tout ?

Quelques mots plus tard et des remerciements à profusion, Emmett sortait de prison. Comme quoi, j'avais eu raison de croire en moi. Il avait vraiment une sale tête mais un repas, une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil devraient arranger les choses. J'étais tellement heureuse que mon bébé soit enfin sortit de cet enfer. J'allais tout faire pour qu'il n'y retourne plus jamais. J'en faisais la promesse.

Cependant Emmett n'était pas du tout content de nous voir, Bella et moi. Il ne cessait de répéter à son frère qu'il lui avait demandé de venir, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il trouvait ça particulièrement humiliant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous étions venues nous aussi. Il avait 22ans, il pouvait comprendre qu'on était inquiète pour lui, non ? En plus, nous n'avions même pas eu le droit à un simple merci. Je regrettais presque de ne pas l'avoir laissé passer la nuit en prison. Il n'avait aucune gratitude.

**-Elles s'inquiétaient pour toi,** répéta pour la centième fois Demetri.

**-Et alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas te taire pour changer ?**

**-Ne commence pas Emmett, **s'interposa Bella.

**-Non, bien sûre que non ! **

**-J'ai fais ce que je pensais juste.**

**-Mais oui ! **S'exclama Em'**. Demetri fait toujours ce qu'il faut, sauf coucher avec des filles !**

Ca c'était méchant, vraiment méchant. Demetri, Bella et moi nous sommes arrêtés de marcher alors qu'Emmett continuait comme si de rien n'était. Je comprenais qu'il pouvait en vouloir à son frère mais là il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Son frère avait eu du mal à assumer son homosexualité et encore plus de mal à l'avouer à la famille. C'était un sujet toujours sensible pour lui. Malgré tout Demetri ne se démonta pas.

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé si tu ne voulais pas de mon aide ?**

**-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que j'étais en taule et que tu es avocat,** cracha Emmett.

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.

**-Si ton père te voyait Emmett. S'il voyait ton comportement …**

**-Quoi ? **Me coupa-t-il.** Il me jugerait mal, il aurait honte, …**

**-Il serait déçu, vraiment très déçu.**

**-Et ben voyons ! De nous deux c'était lui le plus décevant ! **Cria-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il essayait de dire. Charlie avait toujours était là, que se soit pour moi, pour les enfants ou pour l'entreprise.

**-Explique-toi,** lui demandai-je plus calmement.

**-Laisse tomber, oublions ça.**

La colère lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Mais il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, s'il pensait que j'allais le laisser mettre un terme à cette conversation comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de mêler son père à cette histoire alors qu'il était mort.

**-Ton père t'adorait Emmett, c'était toi son préféré.**

**-Mais oui bien sûr, **rétorqua-t-il.

**-Tu n'es qu'un garçon pourri gâté!**

**-C'est faux ! Rien de ce que je faisais n'était assez bien à ses yeux.**

**-On arrête maintenant, **s'interposa Demetri**. Monte dans la voiture frangin.**

Je ne comprenais pas comment Emmett pouvait se tromper à ce point sur son père. Charlie avait veillé sur lui comme il ne l'avait fait pour aucun autre de ses enfants. Il était vraiment son préféré, je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmett croire que ce n'était pas vrai.

**-C'est fou ce que tu es ingrat. Il a fait pour toi, plus que pour tous tes frères et sœurs réuni. Il faut vraiment que tu es un ego surdimensionné pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. **

Je voyais clairement qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Il fallait qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

**-Tu sais à quel point la mort de ton père m'a affecté, **soufflai-je.** Alors pourquoi me fais-tu encore plus de mal ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à foutre ta vie en l'air ?**

**-Parce que j'aurais voulu y rester …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'aurai préféré mourir en Afghanistan maman ! Tout est trop difficile depuis que je suis rentré. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je suis complètement perdu, **m'expliqua-t-il.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Comment osait-il dire qu'il préférerait être mort ? Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, que ça ne tournait plus rond chez lui depuis son retour mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point il était mal.

**-Mais tu n'es pas mort, **ajoutai-je**. Tu es rentré chez toi en un seul morceau. Et il est hors de question que je reste à te regarder te détruire.**

J'avais atteint ma limite, je laissais couler les larmes. Je venais de réaliser que ce n'était pas mon petit garçon qui était revenu de la guerre. Non, c'était un parfait inconnu. Bella s'est approché de moi et elle m'a prise maladroitement dans ses bras. Demetri a passé sa main dans mon dos, c'était réconfortant de les savoir près de moi.

Nous nous sommes ensuite installés dans la voiture et nous avons roulé jusqu'au motel sans dire un mot. On entendait seulement mes sanglots.


	10. Chapitre 9

Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

.

o00o

.

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

J'étais installée sur un des lits de la chambre du motel que je partageais avec Demetri. Ma mère avait déclaré qu'elle dormirait avec Emmett. Mon frère et moi avions essayé de la dissuader, lui disant que notre frère avait besoin de temps et d'espace mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. J'étais en train de me chamailler avec Demetri à propos de la télévision. Il n'arrêtait pas de zapper, je commençais à avoir la nausée. Je le suppliais de bien vouloir se décider pour une chaîne quand Renée fit irruption dans notre chambre.

**-Il refuse de me voir, **nousannonça-t-elle.** Il refuse même de m'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.**

**-On t'avait prévenu, **répondit Demetri un peu sèchement.

**-Je veux juste le prier de m'excuser …**

**-On devrait le laisser un peu tranquille.**

**-Non Bella ! Non ! On ne le laissera pas tranquille. Tu vas aller lui parler, pour une raison obscure toi il t'écoute toujours.**

Elle se rua sur moi et m'éjecta de mon lit avant de s'installer dessus. Pour la centième fois de la journée, je pris sur moi. Il était inutile que je l'énerve encore plus. Je me promis que quand elle irait mieux je lui dirais tout ce que je pense, quitte à me faire virer de la maison familiale. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à me traiter de la sorte, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai regardé mon frère qui levait les yeux au ciel et je me suis dirigée vers la porte.

**-Merci Bella.**

Au moins j'avais eu le droit à un merci. Il y avait du progrès. Quand je suis arrivée dehors, j'ai frissonné. Cela me rappelait étrangement mon dîner d'anniversaire sauf que Jacob n'était pas là et surtout mon père n'était plus de ce monde. J'ai toqué à la porte d'Emmett sans obtenir de réponse.

**-Em', c'est Bella. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, il caille dehors.**

J'entendis des bruits provenant de l'intérieur puis le bruit d'un verrou qu'on déverrouille. J'ai ouvert tout doucement la porte et j'ai fait passer ma tête par l'entre bâillement. J'ai pu voir mon frère sur un des lits me faire un tout petit sourire. Cette vision me fit de la peine. J'avais l'habitude de le voir faire d'immense sourire, le genre de sourire qui vous en arrache un en retour. J'ai fini par entrer dans la chambre et en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

**-Si tu veux tu peux vérifier mais je n'ai pas de micros cachés sur moi.**

Il laissa échapper un rire et il me fit signe de venir m'installer sur le lit avec lui. Je pris place entre ses jambes, mon dos en repos sur son torse. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Nous sommes restés comme ça un moment, ses mains autour de ma taille, mes mains reposant sur ses avant-bras. J'ai calé ma respiration sur la sienne et j'ai réalisé que cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas été aussi proches. Puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, signe qu'il était prêt à entamer la conversation.

**-Maman m'en veut ?**

**-Non**, murmurai-je**. Elle a simplement l'impression de te perdre et ça lui fait peur.**

Il souffla et la sensation de son souffle contre ma peau me fit frissonner. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi.

**-Tu as froid ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Non, tu as soufflé dans mon cou c'est tout.**

**-Toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois. Jacob doit apprécier.**

**-Emmett ! **Grognai-je.

Il éclata de rire et m'explosa les tympans. Malgré moi, je me mis à rire aussi.

**-Je sais qu'il me haïssait.**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Papa,** souffla-t-il dépité.

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?**

J'ai enlevé ses mains de ma taille et je me suis retournée. J'étais à présent face à lui, assise sur mes genoux. Il avait le regard dans le vague, il semblait si triste.

**-Emmett … C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?** Répétai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

**-C'est ce que je sentais. Il avait toujours l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'attend rien de moi.**

Il posa sa main par-dessus la mienne et ancra son regard dans le mien. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que son regard chocolat me semblait aussi fade et sans vie.

**-De toute façon, quoi que je fasse je le décevais toujours …**

Ces yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il me rendit mon étreinte et je sentis qu'il pleurait. C'était tellement rare de le voir comme ça. Emmett était comme moi, il ne disait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait. Mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours parce qu'il était au bord du gouffre et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rattraper avant sa chute. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

**-Il t'aimait de tout son cœur, **murmurai-je.

**-Les parents sont obligés d'aimer leur enfant, ça fait partie de leur boulot, **déclara-t-il froidement.

Je m'écartais de lui et pris son visage dans mes mains. Ses yeux avaient rougis mais ils ne contenaient plus de larmes.

**-Ne doute jamais de l'amour que papa te portait. Il avait juste du mal à te le montrer.**

**-Il a su avec toi. **

**-C'était différent avec moi, **lâchai-je.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que maman ne me parlait plus depuis que j'avais annoncé que je voulais aller à New-York à la fin de mes études. Il se sentait obligé de m'aimer pour deux puisqu'elle m'avait rejeté. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

Il ne répondit rien car il savait que j'avais raison. C'était maman la plus tactile de nos parents. C'était aussi elle qui passait son temps à nous dire qu'elle nous aimait. Papa était plutôt celui qui réglait les conflits et qui faisait régner l'ordre à la maison. C'était un peu le shérif de la famille Swan. Il savait que l'on se sentait aimé, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et de toute façon, papa était comme Emmett et moi, handicapé des sentiments, dixit Alice.

**-En tout cas, il a montré l'opinion qu'il avait de moi dans son testament. Et il est mort sans que je puise lui prouver le contraire. Tout est fini.**

Je ne trouvais rien à dire. J'avais été tout aussi choquée que lui lors de la lecture. Il fallait que je change de sujet. Je voulais lui prouver que Charlie l'avait vraiment aimé. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett reste avec cette image de papa et cette rancœur qui allait le pourrir le restant de sa vie.

**-Tu sais, papa m'appelait souvent après mon départ. Mais quand tu es parti à la guerre, il m'appelait minimum une fois par jour.**

**-Ah bon, **fit-il étonné.** Pourquoi ?**

**-Il disait que c'était juste pour discuter mais il finissait toujours par me demander une histoire d'Emmett.**

**-Une histoire d'Emmett ?**

**-Oui, **rigolai-je.** Un souvenir de toi ou une de tes aventures foireuses.**

**-Des aventures foireuses, j'en ai vécu un paquet.**

**-Sa préférée c'était celle d'Irina.**

Il éclata de rire. Irina était sa première vraie petite copine. Une nuit, il avait voulu la rejoindre clandestinement dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Il avait atterri dans le lit de la mère d'Irina. Cette dernière l'avait chassé de la maison à coup de chausson. Elle hurlait en agitant sa pantoufle et ses bigoudis avaient du mal à tenir en place. Emmett était rentré à la maison tout penaud et avait été accueilli par nos parents qui avaient reçu un coup de téléphone. Il avait été puni et nous, ses frères et sœurs, nous étions bien moqués de lui. C'était une histoire qui revenait régulièrement sur le tapis, particulièrement quand on voulait le faire enrager.

.

**(POV Emmett)**

.

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je rigolais tellement que j'étais écroulé sur les genoux de Bella. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à Irina et sa mère. C'était juste avant que je commence mes conneries. J'ai finalement réussi à retrouver mon calme et j'ai laissé ma tête sur les genoux de ma sœur. Je n'étais pas très bien installé mais elle caressait mes cheveux et je me sentais bien. Je ne voulais pas rompre ce contact.

**-Je ne le comprends pas. **

**-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Emmett. Il t'aimait et tu lui manquais. Il me demandait de lui raconter ces histoires parce qu'il savait que tu me disais tout ou presque. J'étais la mieux placée.**

**-Je ne sais pas, **murmurai-je**. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait aussi peu d'estime pour moi. D'après ce que tout le monde me disait j'étais son préféré et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais dit ce que je représentais pour lui, comme il ne m'a jamais dit s'il était fier de moi ou non. J'adorais mon père plus que tout, il était mon super héro. Pourtant depuis que j'avais découvert son histoire avec Jessica Hale quelque chose était brisée. Et ces clauses envers moi dans son testament n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas en moi.

**-Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça Bella ?**

**-J'en ai aucune idée, je suis autant dans le flou que toi.**

**-J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien représenté à ses yeux.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, **dit-elle en me tapant le front.** Tu étais son préféré.**

**-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?**

**-Il disait que tu étais le seul d'entre nous à avoir le pouvoir de lui rappeler ce que c'était que d'être un enfant.**

Traduction : j'étais un gamin puéril et immature. Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'est que ce n'était pas totalement faux. J'en avais conscience mais je n'avais jamais rien fait pour changer. On m'aimait comme ça, je ne voyais donc aucune raison de changer. Si seulement j'avais su …

**-Il disait que nous autres nous étions trop lisses**, reprit Bella. **Nous étions trop sages, trop studieux, trop calmes, …**

**-C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment moi tout ça.**

**-Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à le faire monter une planche de surf. On avait tous essayé avant toi mais sans succès.**

**-Je me rappelle, **dis-je en souriant**. Il était plutôt nul.**

**-Oui c'est vrai. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que tu lui as demandé et qu'il a accepté.**

Bella n'avait pas tord. J'étais le seul à avoir réussi à le faire monter sur une planche de surf. Je lui avais même appris les bases.

**-Et puis la musique, **rajouta-t-elle**. Tu lui as fait découvrir autre chose que le classique.**

**-Il avait du mal.**

**-Oui mais il le faisait pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il était fier de toi.**

C'est vrai que j'avais passé de super moments avec Charlie, des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il avait fait beaucoup plus de choses avec moi qu'avec James, Alice, Demetri et Bella.

**-Tu vois petit-frère, c'est de ça qu'on parlait quand il téléphonait.**

Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison, peut-être que j'étais son préféré mais qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire ou me le montrer. Je me suis redressé, j'ai fait face à Bella et une idée me traversa l'esprit.

**-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement Emmett ? **

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai simplement continué à sourire.

**-Non, non, non ! Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça !** Cria Bella.

**-Tu ne m'échapperas pas sister !**

Elle essaya de sauter hors du lit mais je l'attrapai avant. Je me suis mis à la chatouiller. Elle hurlait de rire et moi aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes je mis fin à son calvaire et m'écroulais sur le lit à côté d'elle. Ca m'avait fait un bien fou. Pas de doute, j'étais vraiment un grand gamin.

**-Ca m'avait manqué,** lui dis-je.

**-A moi aussi. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu grand pour les batailles de chatouilles.**

**-On n'est jamais trop grand Belli Bells. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu perds toujours.**

Pour toute réponse elle m'envoya son poing dans l'épaule. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal en me frottant là où elle avait frappé. Elle me regarda faire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas un très bon acteur apparemment.

**-Tu sais ce que j'aime quand on fait une virée ?**

**-Parce qu'on fait une virée ?**

**-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait d'autre Emmett.**

**-J'aurais plutôt dis qu'une fois de plus, on tentait d'arranger mes conneries.**

Elle souffla bruyamment en me regardant méchamment. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me changer les idées mais il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence. J'avais encore merdé.

**-Bon alors, tu sais ou pas ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-Non.**

**-Il y a des cafés, qui servent des petit-déj', ouverts toute la nuit.**

**-Des petits-déjeuners ? **Répétai-je.

**-Ouep.**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Je mourrais littéralement de faim. Je m'imaginais déjà devant un bon café fumant et une assiette débordante de pancakes. Je me suis mis en position assise. Elle rigola.

**-Je suppose que ça veut dire que ça te tente.**

**-Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim.**

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds alors que Bella était toujours couchée. Elle n'avait pas compris que j'avais faim ou quoi ? Je l'ai donc attrapé comme un sac à patate avant de la jeter sur mon épaule. Une fois de plus elle se mit à rire.

**-Em' pose moi, je peux marcher.**

**-Tu me promets de te dépêcher ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu me promets de te dépêcher et de ne pas tomber ?**

**-Eh ! **Dit-elle en me frappant les fesses.** Je sais que je suis maladroite mais quand même !**

Je la reposais sagement par terre. Elle avait une mine bizarre. J'avais envie de rire mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas l'effet qu'elle voulait.

**-Tu me fais quoi là ?** Demandai-je en montrant son visage.

**-Ca ne se voit pas ! Je suis vexée, je boude !**

Cette fois impossible de retenir mes rires. Elle boudait !

**-Je suis si nulle que ça ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je en essuyant une larme. **Tu as bien fait de choisir la musique parce que tu n'aurais pas fait carrière au cinéma.**

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur son visage et elle me poussa hors de la chambre en marmonnant. C'est main dans la main que nous avons cherché un café ouvert, et c'est en tête à tête que nous avons dévoré notre repas.

Au petit matin nous avons rejoint maman et Demetri dans leur chambre puis nous sommes montés en voiture. Le chemin du retour se passa dans la bonne humeur.

.

o00o

.

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ?

Review, please …


	11. Chapitre 10

Et voilà, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je ne suis pas encore en vacances, il va falloir attendre fin août pour ça, alors j'ai bien peur que vous deveniez me supporter jusque là. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

o00o

.

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

.

Depuis que nous avions ramené Emmett de prison je ne cessais de courir partout. Je me renseignais un maximum pour gérer le cas de mon petit dernier. Il n'allait plus toucher une goutte d'alcool et il n'allait plus toucher à la drogue. Cette fois ce n'étais plus gérable, j'avais trop peur de recevoir un coup de téléphone m'annonçant sa mort.

Ce matin je n'avais rien de prévu et j'avais bien l'intention de me relaxer un peu. Je pense que je le méritais bien. J'étais donc au bord de la piscine, un magazine dans une main et un thé glacé dans l'autre. C'est ce que j'aimais à Los Angeles, nous étions au mois de novembre et pourtant il faisait toujours aussi beau. Cependant il était rare qu'il fasse aussi chaud mais il fallait en profiter car d'après la météo, d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine les températures redeviendraient normales. En gros, nous allions perdre quelques degrés mais pas de quoi être frigorifié non plus.

J'observais la piscine. Personne n'y avait nagé depuis que Charlie était mort. Moi-même, je n'avais fait que me tremper les pieds dedans. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il y ait un blocage mais un jour où l'autre il allait bien falloir que ça change. J'étais en train de me dire qu'une fête autour de la piscine serait peut-être une bonne idée quand je vis débarquer Aro et Demetri. Je soufflais résignée et affichais mon plus beau sourire.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ?**

**-Salut m'man.**

**-Comment vas-tu Renée ?**

Mon fils déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de re-rentrer dans la maison. Aro vint s'installer à mes côtés.

**-Nous sommes venus te faire signer quelques papiers pour **_**Swan Vitamines**_**.**

**-Oh. Allons-y alors.**

J'ai récupéré mes affaires et j'ai rejoint la maison accompagné de mon frère. Demetri était en train de tout installer dans le salon. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Aro et moi avons pris place autour de la table. J'observais rapidement la tonne de documents qui trônait sur la table. Si je devais signer chaque feuille j'en avais pour une éternité. Adieu ma journée de repos.

**-Je dois tous signer ?**

**-Non,** me répondit Demetri. **Tu dois juste signer là où il y a un repaire.**

**-Je suis rassurée. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je devrais poser ma signature sur toutes les pages.**

Je me mis à la tâche mais rapidement quelque chose me tourmenta.

**-Pourquoi il y a déjà une signature ?**

**-C'est Alice. Elle est la PDG de l'entreprise, elle doit signer aussi.**

**-Et c'est quoi exactement tous ces documents ?**

Aro m'expliqua que depuis la mort de Charlie l'entreprise avait quelques soucis. Certains clients avaient laissé tomber l'affaire familiale et elle manquait de liquidité. Il fallait donc se séparer de quelques biens. Cela me paraissait logique. Et puis de toute façon je ne voulais pas avoir plus de détails. Je ne comprenais rien au monde des affaires et cela même après avoir passé toutes ses années auprès de mon défunt mari. Je savais que si j'avais voulu mon frère m'aurait exposer tous les détails mais non merci. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible.

J'avais recommencé à signer les papiers pendant que Demetri et son oncle s'installaient pour regarder la télévision. J'étais donc seule, sur la grande table du salon, entourée par la paperasse. Je signais les documents les uns après les autres. Je jetais quand même un coup d'œil dessus avant. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Aro et Demetri, c'était juste parce que j'aimais savoir ce que je signais.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que j'enchaînais signature sur signature. Jusque là rien ne m'avait paru suspect. Mais le papier que je tenais dans mes mains ne me plaisait pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on vend à Pogue Hill ? **

**-Une maison,** répondit simplement mon frère.

**-Une maison ! J'ai une maison dans ce quartier huppé ?**

**-Hum, ouais, **souffla Aro visiblement mal à l'aise.

**-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec des fruits. Pourquoi l'entreprise possède une maison là-bas ?**

Je savais pourquoi Charlie avait une maison à Pogue Hill. Je voulais juste l'entendre de la bouche de mon frère. Cependant, il se reprit et m'assura que cette maison faisait partie d'une acquisition. Charlie avait acheté un lot de terre et la maison était dans ce lot. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère me mentir avec autant d'aplomb. Je croyais même qu'il ne me mentait jamais, mais vu la facilité dont il était en train de faire preuve, j'avais de sérieux doutes.

Demetri était toujours installé dans le canapé et il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à cette conversation. Il passait son temps à regarder sa montre, il devait sûrement avoir un rendez-vous d'affaires.

**-C'est un quartier que j'aime beaucoup. Le style des maisons, l'environnement, … Qui sait, peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie de vivre dans cette grande maison toute ma vie.**

**-Tu ne veux pas la vendre ?** Demanda Dem en se retournant soudainement intéressé.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Mais voyons Renée c'est une toute petite maison. Je ne t'y vois pas du tout p'tite sœur.**

**-A moi de juger !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** Me questionna Aro en arquant un sourcil.

**-Je vais aller la visiter. Maintenant,** dis-je en me levant.

Demetri se leva du canapé et rangea tous les documents sauf celui que je venais de refuser de signer. Aro quant à lui ne semblait pas du tout content de ma décision. Mais sincèrement, je n'en attendais pas moins.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture de mon frère et nous avons fait le trajet dans le silence complet. Mais ça ne m'avait pas gêné. Nous avons fini par arriver devant une petite maison dans le style espagnol. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de charme et, d'extérieur, elle semblait très bien entretenue. Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et nous avons frappé à la porte. Une certaine J. Hale allait nous ouvrir d'après la plaque. Mais je savais déjà que c'était elle qui vivait ici.

Une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit. Elle me regarda surprise et elle le fut encore plus en découvrant Aro. Nous lui avons expliqué pourquoi nous étions là et elle nous invita à entrer. Je fus surprise que l'intérieur soit aussi bien entretenu que l'extérieur.

**-C'est absolument charmant, madame Hale.**

**-Appelez-moi Jessica.**

**-C'est d'accord à une condition.**

**-Laquelle ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Que vous m'appeliez Renée.**

Elle me fit un sourire forcé et elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que mon frère. Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais. Je fis le tour de la maison en lui posant quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle avait pour passion le jardinage et la décoration, et que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune elle avait tourné dans un film. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle était très gentille.

**-Sincèrement Aro, on ne peut pas vendre cette maison.**

Jessica lança un regard paniqué à mon frère.

**-Vous voulez vendre la maison.**

**-Non,** l'informai-je. **C'était une possibilité mais vous l'entretenez vraiment bien et puis d'après les papiers cela fait plus de 20ans que vous l'habitez. Je ne vais pas vous mettre dehors, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**-Alors, pourquoi …**

**-Mon mari est mort il y a peu et nous répertorions ses biens.**

**-Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances.**

**-Mouais, **marmonnai-je. **Bon nous allons y aller. Encore désolée pour le dérangement.**

**-Je vous en prie. C'est votre maison, revenez quand vous voulez.**

Elle me serra la main puis celle de mon frère. Dans le regard de Jessica, je pus voir qu'elle faisait passer un message silencieux à Aro. A mon avis il allait entendre parler de cette visite surprise.

J'ai pris place à côté d'Aro qui s'installait derrière le volant. Mais cette fois nous n'allions pas faire le voyage dans le silence. Bella avait une interview pour une radio et je voulais absolument l'écouter. J'ai donc allumé le poste de la voiture tout en réfléchissant aux préparatifs de ma fête autour de la piscine. Il fallait que je lance les invitations rapidement.

.

**(POV Bella)**

.

Pourquoi Alec était là ? Pourquoi il devait faire cette interview avec moi ? Pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un chaperon ? Jusque là je n'avais rien à reprocher à Carlisle Masen, mais comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais faire une interview à la radio. J'en avais déjà fait des centaines et jamais je n'avais été accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre que mon assistante. Si Alec avait été là pour jouer le rôle de mon assistant ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Au contraire je lui aurais mené la vie dure. Mais non, monsieur était là pour répondre aux questions avec moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Il est producteur, seulement producteur. Sa présence m'angoissait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait dire et je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne me mette pas dans l'embarras.

J'étais assis dans la petite pièce qui me servait de loge. Non je n'ai pas pris la grosse tête, mais cette pièce aurait pu servir à n'importe quoi, sauf à recevoir des célébrités. Cette « loge » était ridiculement petite, on ne pouvait pas mettre plus de quatre chaises autour d'une table. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste une ampoule qui pendait au plafond. Cette pièce n'avait vraiment rien de ce que j'avais connu avant. Mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre cette interview avec Alec, la mort de mon père, ma mère qui était … ma mère et Emmett qui ne cessait pas ses conneries. Surtout Emmett. La vie dans la famille Swan était décidément tous sauf tranquille.

J'avais la tête dans les mains et je regardais la moquette à travers mes doigts. C'était puéril et j'en avais conscience mais je m'en moquais royalement.

**-Mais c'est pas, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

**-Comme c'est original …**

**-Quoi donc Alec ?** Soufflai-je à l'intéressé alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Je regrettais déjà de lui avoir posé cette question car j'étais peu désireuse d'entendre sa réponse. Je sentais d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas me plaire.

**-Tu es encore en train de te plaindre, **dit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de la mienne. **Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta vie si parfaite cette fois Princesse-Tallulah ?**

Alors que jusque là je n'avais pas bougé, j'ai relevé mon visage vers Alec. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais il avait le chic pour toujours m'énerver. Et me mettre dans un tel état juste avant une interview n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand j'étais énervée, j'avais tendance à parler sans réfléchir. Je préférais ne pas lui répondre. Si je commençais à faire la conversation, il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je remis donc ma tête entre mes mains avec l'infime espoir qu'Alec me fiche la paix.

**-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me répondre, hein ?**

Il fit taper ses doigts sur la table pendant deux ou trois bonnes minutes avant que je ne sorte de mon mutisme. Ce son était stressant au plus haut point.

**-Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît,** demandai-je en désignant sa main.

**-Si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas.**

**-Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ?**

**-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Bella. On ne bosse ensemble que depuis quelques semaines mais je sais encore voir quand tu es tracassée.**

Je fus surprise par sa réponse, il venait clairement de me dire qu'il faisait attention à moi. Il dût lire mon étonnement sur mon visage car un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se frottait la nuque. Moi aussi je commençais à comprendre son langage physique. Quand il se frottait la nuque comme il était en train de le faire, cela signifiait qu'il était gêné.

**-Ce n'est rien d'important,** repris-je. **Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur l'interview.**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais que tu restes très professionnelle en toute circonstance. Sauf peut-être quand on modifie les chansons de ton prochain album.**

A mon tour je laissais échapper un petit rire. Je me rappelais très bien cette dispute que nous avions eue à propos des chansons. Il avait enlevé de l'album une des chansons que j'avais écrite en l'honneur de mon père. Il avait fait ça s'en m'en avertir avant. Je crois que ce jour-là nous avions tellement crié tous les deux, que la terre avait dû trembler. Mais au final j'avais eu gain de cause.

**-Alors ?** Ajouta Alec.

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? **Souffla-t-il désespéré d'avoir un jour une réponse.

**-Rien. Laisse tomber.**

Alec me fixa avec son regard bleu azur et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas trop la façon dont il me regardait.

**-On va faire un pari.**

Je le regardais perplexe.

**-Tu vas choisir cinq mots. N'importe lesquels,** m'expliqua-t-il. **Si j'arrive à les placer pendant l'interview je gagne.**

**-Tu gagnes quoi ?**

**-Tu devras dîner avec moi ce soir et me dire ce qui te tourmente depuis plusieurs jours.**

**-Et si tu n'y arrives pas, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? **Le questionnai-je.

**-La liberté. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus être toujours dans tes pattes.**

C'était un pari intéressant. Si je me débrouillais bien, il ne pourrait jamais gagner. Moi, je rêvais de le voir disparaître de mon champ de vision depuis trop longtemps pour laisser passer une telle occasion.

**-Marché conclu,** dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

Je regardais ma montre. Il me restait un quart d'heure pour trouver mes fameux cinq mots. Il fallait que se soit des mots compliqués sans pour autant être vulgaire. On allait passer sur une radio nationale à une heure de grande écoute, je n'allais pas lui faire dire des obscénités, ou tout autre mot du même genre. Je voulais le piéger mais je voulais le faire avec classe.

**-Princesse-Tallulah, Alec Bright, c'est à vous,** nous annonça une jeune femme.

Alec s'est levé et j'ai fait comme lui. Il m'a laissé passer la porte en première, avant de se mettre à côté de moi pour longer le couloir.

**-Mammouth, testicule, aphrodisiaque, panique et vampire,** murmurai-je à son intention alors que je tapais un message à Jacob pour lui dire que ça allait être mon tour.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Mes cinq mots sont : mammouth, testicule, aphrodisiaque, panique et vampire.**

**-Prépare-toi à dîner avec moi Bella,** répondit-il tout sourire.

Et après tout s'est enchaîné très vite, trop vite. Nous nous sommes installés et l'interview a commencé. Eric Yorkie, le présentateur tournait en rond avec ses questions. Je ne laissais rien paraître mais ça commençait à me peser. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge se trouvant au dessus de la porte et je souris. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que mon calvaire prenne fin. A cela s'ajoutait qu'Alec n'arrivait pas à placer « vampire » et « testicules », alors j'étais forcément heureuse. Je devais reconnaître qu'il m'avait surpris en réussissant à placer les trois autres mots. Je dois même avouer que grâce à lui cette interview paraissait un peu moins fatigante. C'était bien la première fois que donner une interview me faisait cet effet. Finalement j'étais heureuse qu'Alec soit là, sa compagnie pouvait être agréable.

**-Pour finir, qu'est-ce que pourriez-vous nous dire sur Princesse-Tallulah que nous ne savons pas déjà.**

**-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Alec, **le prévins-je.

L'intéressé ricana et me fit un stupide clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret.

**-C'est une acharnée du travail. Il faut en vouloir pour la suivre. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vampire tant elle me vide de mon énergie.**

**-Vous avez quelque chose à répondre à ça ?** Me demanda Eric.

**-J'aime mon métier, j'aime la musique que je fais. Je me donne à 300% et j'aime que les personnes qui bossent avec moi en fassent de même.**

**-J'allais oublier, **intervint Alec.** Elle a aussi un caractère bien trempé. Il faut parfois faire attention à nos testicules.**

Yorkie éclata de rire en faisant remarquer à Alec qu'il était bien poli et qu'il avait l'habitude de bien pire. De mon côté je me tassais dans mon siège essayant de disparaître sous la table. Plus personne ne voudrait travailler avec moi maintenant qu'ils savaient que j'étais épuisante et que j'avais un caractère de merde.

**-Et voilà de cinq !** **J'ai gagné !**

**-Mais … que … quoi … non,** bafouillai-je ne comprenant pas très bien la situation.

**-Je ne comprends pas tout là. Et je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour les personnes qui nous écoutent,** nous informa le présentateur.

**-Princesse-Tallulah et moi avons fait un pari avant de rentrer dans le studio.**

**-C'est pas vrai, **marmonnai-je.** C'est pas vrai … Pourquoi moi …, **murmurai-je réalisant ce qu'il passait.

**-Qu'avez-vous gagné Alec ?**

**-Ce soir, elle dîne avec moi !**

C'est ainsi que l'interview prit fin. Nous sommes sortis du local de la radio pour rejoindre la voiture. Alec avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage alors que moi, je continuais à marmonner dans mon coin. Je me morigénais d'avoir été assez stupide pour parier avec lui.

Mon téléphone vibra, je venais de recevoir un message de ma mère, rapidement suivis par ma sœur et Demetri. Tout le monde semblait avoir écouté cette stupide émission. Puis ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui retentit.

Je regardais le nom sur l'écran et je déglutis bruyamment.

**-Salut Jacob …**


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut la compagnie !

Je sais, je devais publier hier mais une surprise m'attendait en arrivant chez moi hier soir. Je précise, ce n'était pas une bonne surprise, loin de là.

Du coup je vous ai complètement oublié. Pardon.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

.

o00o

.

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

.

**(POV Alice)**

**.**

J'étais écroulée de rire sur le canapé de mon salon, le portable à la main. Ma petite sœur venait de se faire avoir en beauté, en direct à la radio. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête que devait faire Jacob, le pauvre. Je n'aimais pas trop ce type. Il était gentil, très protecteur envers Bella mais il avait un je ne sais quoi qui ne me plaisait pas chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

J'étais donc assise et j'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver mon calme. C'est le moment que Peter choisit pour revenir. Je ne sais pas où il était allé mais je doutais qu'il soit sorti pour chercher du travail. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?**

**-Ma sœur. Elle s'est fait avoir par Alec en direct à la radio. Elle va devoir manger avec lui ce soir.**

**-Alec ?**

**-Oui, tu sais, son producteur,** lui expliquai-je.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de mettre en route la télévision. Heureusement que l'interview de Bella était finie car sinon je n'aurais jamais pu l'entendre. Je me suis levée et j'ai arrêté la chaîne hifi avant de revenir m'installer à côté de mon mari.

**-C'est quoi tout ça ?** Me demanda-t-il en désignant la paperasse que j'avais étalée sur la table basse.

**-Je m'occupais des factures avant que l'interview de Bella ne commence.**

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux papiers et s'arrêta sur celui concernant la base de loisir.

**-Tu veux résilier l'abonnement de la base de loisir ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que Lizzie ne veut plus nager, parce que je manque de temps pour emmener les enfants et parce que ça coûte affreusement cher.**

**-C'est moi qui garde les enfants quand ils sont en vacances,** m'expliqua Peter, **et c'est pratique comme endroit. **

**-Tu ne les emmènes pratiquement jamais, **soufflai-je.

Mon mari me jeta un regard noir avant de se lever pour aller chercher une bière au frigo. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Pas encore.

**-Si la petite ne veut plus se baigner ça lui passera,** m'apprit-il en s'adossant au canapé.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-La piscine, ton père.**

Je me suis redressée et j'ai fermé les yeux. Comment avis-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? J'étais tellement accaparée par mes problèmes au travail, que j'étais passée à côté du mal être de ma propre fille. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire des mères que ce monde est porté, la pire …

**-Lizzie a tout vu, elle était aux premières loges,** reprit mon homme.

**-Merde …**

**-C'est pas ta faute, **dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Il ressortit de la maison, me laissant seule avec l'écho de la vérité de ses mots qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai passé toute la fin de la matinée à chercher une solution pour Lizzie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle associe toute sa vie, une piscine à la mort de son grand-père. Je cherchais aussi à comprendre comment j'avais pu être égoïste au point de laisser ma famille de côté. J'avais vraiment foiré sur ce coup …

Après avoir passé le reste de ma longue matinée à ruminer, je suis retournée au bureau. Je n'avais pas la tête au travail mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais y aller, point barre. A mon arrivée, Demetri était installé derrière mon bureau et il semblait plongé dans un de ses dossiers. Il ne m'entendit même pas entrer, pourtant j'avais été tout sauf discrète. Après l'avoir fait sursauter, j'ai pu récupérer mon plan de travail. Mon frère s'installa dans une des deux chaises en face de moi.

**-Dis-moi Alice, le bureau de papa va rester vide ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas moi je n'en veux pas.**

**-Alors James …**

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je blasée d'avoir encore cette conversation. **Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.**

**-Okay. C'est toujours la guerre entre vous deux, **conclut-il.

Alors que mon frère allait reprendre la parole, James entra comme un fou, sans frapper et en hurlant.

**-Tu as viré Biers ?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Bonjour James, **dit Dem.

**-Biers ! Riley Biers,** hurla-t-il de plus belle.

**-Oui, **lui répondis-je calmement.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il passe son temps à ne rien faire. J'en ai marre de le payer pour qu'il fasse la sieste.**

**-Calme-toi James, calme-toi, **marmonna-t-il pour lui même.** Tu es au courant que c'est le fils de notre imprimeur, **me dit-il toujours aussi furieux.

Je n'allais pas le dire à James mais je ne savais pas que Riley Biers était le fils de notre imprimeur. Du coup, je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon frère était en colère. J'avais viré le fils, il y avait donc de grande chance pour que le père ne nous fasse plus de cadeaux.

**-Je vais peut-être prendre l'ancien bureau de papa. Je pourrais compter les points entre vous,** tenta Demetri pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela ne servit absolument à rien et Demetri s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Son regard faisait la navette entre mon frère et moi. James était vraiment vert de rage lorsqu'il se posa sur la dernière chaise de libre.

**-Rappelle-le et dis lui que c'était une erreur.**

**-Non.**

**-Quoi ?** Grogna-t-il.

**-On n'a pas les moyens de payer des gens qui ne foutent rien. Alors non, je ne rappellerais pas Biers. Explique-lui Dem …**

**-Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Je ne vais pas me mêler de cette histoire. Au revoir tous les deux et bonne chance.**

Demetri s'en alla sans se retourner. Il me laissait seule face à notre frère énervé. Quel lâche !

**-Mais son père va nous lâcher Alice !**

**-On aura qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul imprimeur à Los Angeles.**

**-Tu ne comprends rien … Tu ne comprends vraiment rien,** me lança-t-il alors qu'il faisait claquer la porte de mon bureau.

Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas mon jour. Tout comme la journée d'hier et celle d'avant. Ma vie partait en cacahuète que se soit au niveau familial ou professionnel. Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir, c'était trop pour moi. J'étais complètement désespérée et j'avais l'impression que personne ne s'en rendait compte. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur mon bureau, il fallait que ça change et vite !

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

Je regardais le nom sur l'écran et je déglutis bruyamment.

**-Salut Jacob …**

**-Bella, **répondit-il.

Je laissais tomber ma main portant mon portable le long de mon corps. Je passais mon autre main sur mon visage. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce stupide pari, je n'aurais pas du envoyer un texto à Jacob pour qu'il n'oublie pas mon interview. C'était toujours la même chose avec moi, quand je commençais à m'enfoncer je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je soufflais un bon coup. Il fallait que je me persuade que cette conversation allait bien se passer et que Jacob n'était pas en colère.

**-Ca va ?** Tentai-je.

**-Ouais et toi ?** **Ton interview s'est bien déroulée ?**

Alors que j'avançais toujours vers la voiture en suivant Alec, j'ai arrêté ma marche. Il n'avait pas écouté la radio ! A cet instant je bénissais le ciel même si je n'étais pas croyante. La chance était de mon côté pour une fois et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. C'est plus calme, plus détendue que je repris la conversation avec Jake.

**-Ca va, ça va … Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?**

**-Nickel, comme d'habitude … Alors aux chandelles ce dîner ? **Demanda-t-il en riant.

Une fois de plus, je mis fin à mes mouvements. Alec me regardait bizarrement et je lui fis signe d'avancer sans moi. Il fallait que je fasse le point. Jacob avait entendu mon interview, il savait que j'allais dîner avec mon producteur et il en riait. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Jake était quelqu'un de possessif et il n'aimait pas le mensonge. Hors, je venais de lui mentir ouvertement et j'allais dîner avec un autre homme que lui.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Jacob ?**

Une fois de plus son rire retentit dans le combiné. Je détaché mon mobile de mon oreille et je le regardais avec suspicion.

**-C'est bien moi Bella. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas parier ?**

**-Des millions de fois**, soufflai-je. **Je suis désolée Jacob, terriblement désolée …**

**-Pourquoi ? Parce que ton producteur annonce sur une radio nationale que vous allez dîner ensemble ?**

**-Je pensais vraiment gagner. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui. **

**-C'est loupé, **remarqua-t-il.

**-Je préfèrerais être enfermé à vie dans un ascenseur avec ma mère plutôt que de devoir manger avec Alec, **lui expliquai-je.

**-En tout cas, ça a mis de l'ambiance à l'entraînement. Je me suis fais charrier par mes coéquipiers.**

**-Je suis désolée mon chéri …**

**-Arrête de t'excuser. Arrête plutôt de faire des paris.**

**-Je te le promets. C'était le dernier, **dis-je la main sur le cœur.

**-Il faut que j'y retourne mon amour. **

**-Okay, je t'embrasse.**

C'est avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres que je me suis installée dans la voiture. Alec me regardait en plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Rien ne gâcherait ce moment. J'avais la sensation que ma relation avec Jacob venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. J'étais tellement heureuse que même la perspective de dîner avec Alec ne me dérangeait plus autant.

J'étais en retard en arrivant au restaurant. Mais bon, c'est bien connu que les filles sont souvent en retard. Il avait fallu que je me maquille un peu mais surtout il avait fallu que je trouve une tenue. J'avais eu du mal. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un sac à patates mais je ne voulais pas être trop sexy non plus. Je voulais qu'Alec comprenne que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un dîner entre collègues. J'avais donc opté pour une robe dans les tons marron m'arrivant juste en dessous des genoux. C'était sobre et classe à la fois.

Plus je me rapprochais de la table, plus je sentais le regard de mon producteur sur moi. Il me détaillait, sans aucuns scrupules de la tête aux pieds. Il me déshabillait littéralement du regard, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise au moment de m'assoir en face de lui. Il me fit un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas en guise de bonsoir.

**-Tu es splendide Bella.**

**-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, **répondis-je simplement.

Et je dois bien avoué qu'il était craquant. Il avait mis un costume noir avec une chemise bleue qui rappelait ses yeux. C'était simple mais ça le mettait vraiment en valeur. Ca changeait de la tenue chemise et jean qu'il portait tous les jours au studio. C'était peut-être pour ça que je le trouvais soudainement si séduisant. Parce qu'il portait une tenue que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

Nous avons pris un apéro en parlant de l'interview. Nous en avons même ris. Puis nous avons commandé nos repas. Un steak avec des frites pour lui, une salade césar pour moi, le tout accompagné par un vin français que je ne connaissais pas mais dont Alec était très friand. Ce repas se passait très bien, mieux que je l'aurais imaginé. Quand on le sortait du contexte professionnel, mon producteur était quelqu'un de simple, marrant et plutôt cool.

Nous en étions à présent au dessert et je n'avais pas vu la soirée passer. On avait parlait de tout et de rien. On pouvait dire que jusque là c'était une réussite.

**-Alors tu vas te décider ?** Lâcha-t-il entre deux bouchés de sa poire belle héléne.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Le dîner est presque fini et tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qui te tracassait …**

**-Laisse tomber Alec, c'est rien.**

**-Oh non ! Tu ne m'aurais pas comme ça. Ca faisait parti du pari ma belle.**

J'ai laissé tomber mon regard sur mes trois boules de glaces que je n'avais pas encore touché. J'ai soufflé et j'ai malmené mon dessert. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de ma vie privée, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher le bon moment que nous venions de passer. Mais mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'il fallait assumer ses actes et qu'un pari était un pari. J'allais donc honorer ma part du marché.

**-Ma vie parfaite ne l'est pas, loin de là …**

**-Pourquoi ?** Murmura-t-il.

**-Mon père vient de mourir,** répondis-je en relevant les yeux de mon dessert. **J'ai encore du mal à l'accepter.**

**-Il te faut juste un peu de temps. **

**-L'homme que j'aime se trouve à l'autre bout du pays …**

**-Tu n'avais qu'à repartir avec lui, **me coupa-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Ma mère et moi ne pouvons pas rester dans la même pièce plus de 10 minutes sans qu'on se prenne la tête …**

**-Il faut dire que ta mère est une originale, **me coupa-t-il une fois de plus.

J'ai souri à sa remarque. C'était bien trouvé.

**-C'est pas faux,** dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

**-Alors c'est pour ça que tu vas mal ?**

**-Ca me tourmente mais ce que j'ai le plus de mal à gérer c'est Emmett.**

**-Emmett ?**

**-Mon petit frère,** répondis-je. **Il avait des problèmes puis il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Je pensais que ça l'aiderais mais depuis son retour, il se détruit. Littéralement. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est mon petit frère, celui que j'aime le plus, celui qui me comprend le mieux. Je voudrais tellement l'aider. Je … Je … Je l'aime tellement … Je …**

**-Du calme Bella,** intervint Alec en posant sa main sur la mienne.

**-Je ne veux pas le perdre …**

Alec se leva et s'approcha de moi pour essuyer les larmes qui m'avaient échappé. Il me prit par la main pour m'aider à me lever et une fois fait, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai caché ma tête dans son cou pour que personne ne voie que j'étais en train de pleurer. Il a payé l'addition et m'a entraîné dehors. Le voiturier a apporté la voiture et nous nous sommes installés à l'intérieur. Heureusement que les paparazzis n'étaient pas là pour me voir dans cet état. Il a démarré le véhicule et a roulé pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. J'avais ma tête posé sur la vitre, le regard dans le vide.

**-Bella …**

J'ai repris mes esprits et je me suis tournée vers Alec. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles avaient encore le goût de sa poire belle héléne. J'ai crocheté mes mains à sa nuque et j'ai approfondi notre baiser. Rapidement ses mains se posèrent sur moi et sa langue s'introduisit dans ma bouche. Nous nous sommes embrassés jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Cependant, nous ne nous sommes pas séparés pour autant. Nous étions front contre front et nous tentions de retrouver une respiration normale.

**-Tu passes prendre un dernier verre,** chuchota Alec.

**-Oui, **répondis-je sur le même ton.

Puis je l'ai embrassé encore une fois avant qu'il ne reprenne la route. J'ai passé le reste du chemin à l'observer, sa bouche, ses cheveux, sa mâchoire carrée … De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil vers moi.

En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Alec ouvrit la porte et entra en premier. J'avais à peine passé le seuil qu'il me poussait contre le mur en fermant la porte avec son pied. Il m'embrassait avec passion et ses mains étaient partout sur moi.

**-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça Bella**, murmura-il à mon oreille me provocant un frisson.

**-Tais-toi Alec. Embrasse-moi …**

Il s'est rapidement jeté sur ma bouche et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Tout en m'enlevant ma veste et en défaisant les attaches de ma robe il me fit traverser son appartement. Quand mes yeux se détachèrent de lui pour se porter sur les boutons de sa chemise que je n'arrivais pas à détacher, je m'aperçus que nous étions dans sa chambre.

Alors que ma robe jonchait le sol, il me fit basculer sur le lit et me surplomba. Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir à quel point il avait envie de moi. Alec m'embrassa dans le cou et je priais pour qu'il ne me fasse pas un suçon.

Je savais que ce que je faisais été mal. Je savais que je devais tout arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard, nous étions allés bien trop loin. J'allais donc profiter du moment, profiter de cet homme qui voulait me faire l'amour. Demain je penserais aux conséquences de mes actes. Demain je penserais à Jacob … Oui, demain …


	13. Chapitre 12

Et voilà c'est reparti pour un chapitre !

Je sais qu'Edward vous manque et que vous avez hâte de le voir arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça finira par arriver tôt ou tard. Bella vient de tromper Jacob, il ne reste plus qu'à lui annoncer et voir sa réaction. Mais ça, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

.

o00o

.

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

.

**(POV Alice)**

.

Les jours passaient et malheureusement ils se ressemblaient. J'avais toujours autant de problèmes avec Peter et Lizzie me détestait encore plus qu'avant. Quant à James, entre lui et moi c'était la guerre froide. On se parlait quand nous y étions obligés et c'est tout. Le reste du temps on s'évitait et nous allions avoir du mal à le faire demain à la fête que donnait maman. La fin de semaine promettait d'être longue.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de clôturer un dossier qui trainait sur mon bureau depuis pas mal de temps déjà. En déposant ma signature en bas de la page qui se trouvait entre mes mains, je ne pus retenir un long soupir. Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Pourquoi mon père m'avait fait ça ? Mon boulot c'était le design, depuis toute petite c'était ma passion. Bon d'accord, au départ je voulais être styliste et puis je m'étais rendu compte que la mode était un monde sans pitié bien trop éloigné des valeurs que mes parents m'avaient inculqué. Tout naturellement je m'étais tournée vers le métier de designer. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurai pu imaginer que je deviendrais un jour la directrice de _Swan Vitamine_.

Je ruminais alors que j'attrapais un énième dossier. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir faire autre chose, pour pouvoir mener un projet de design. Mon quotidien avait littéralement changé et ce n'était pas en bien à mon plus grand désarroi.

**-Alice il faut que tu m'aides !**

**-Bonjour Bella, je ne vais pas trop mal. Merci de t'en inquiéter,** ironisai-je.

Ma sœur se posa sur la chaise en face de mon bureau et posa son sac à main hors de prix sur mon bureau. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dehors, pas de trace de photographes. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle m'explique comment elle faisait pour agir librement comme elle le faisait alors que toutes les autres stars ne pouvaient jamais mettre le nez dehors sans être harcelé.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de rire,** dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**-J'ai couché avec Alec.**

Cette information me coupa le souffle. Je ne pouvais pas le croire mais en voyant la mine déconfite de ma sœur je voyais bien qu'elle ne me mentait pas. Je me suis laissée tomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et j'ai rangé le document sur lequel je travaillais.

**-Quand ?** Demandai-je calmement.

**-En début de semaine, le soir de l'interview après le dîner.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Alice,** souffla-t-elle. **J'en ai vraiment aucune idée …**

**-Et Jacob ? **

**-Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Je ne le mérite pas, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et pour la famille. Tu te rends compte !**

Je regardais ma petite sœur faire les cents pas devant mon bureau. Elle avait merdé, elle avait même sacrément merdé. Mais je n'allais pas lui dire car ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider à y voir plus clair. Cependant, je notais pour moi-même que j'avais raison. Jacob n'était pas fait pour Bella sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais trompé. Ce n'était pas son genre.

**-Que vas-tu faire ?**

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ça.

**-J'en sais rien non plus. Je vais peut-être quitter L.A et finir mon album à New-York. Ou alors je peux me jeter du trentième étage d'un building de la ville. Ou alors je peux fuir le pays. Ou …**

**-Sois zen Bella. Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !** S'énerva-t-elle. **J'ai couché avec mon producteur. Si ça se trouve il va tout balancer à la presse.**

**-Réfléchies deux secondes veux-tu. S'il avait voulu vendre cette histoire aux magazines il l'aurait déjà fait.**

Elle sembla analyser mes propos quelques instants avant de revenir s'assoir. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Puis elle posa un regard suppliant sur moi.

**-Bella,** repris-je.** Quelque chose me gêne.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Je croyais que tu le détestais.**

**-C'est le cas**, marmonna-t-elle.

**-Alors pourquoi avoir couché avec lui ?**

Une fois de plus elle souffla et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur mon bureau. Elle tenta de mettre son écart de conduite sur le dos de l'alcool. Elle avait 24ans et elle avait toujours la même excuse bidon. J'eue envie de rire mais je ne fis rien. Bella allait assez mal comme ça pour que je n'en rajoute pas plus. Mais j'allais noter ça dans un petit coin de ma tête (encore !) et je saurais le ressortir au bon moment.

Au moment où j'allais relancer le sujet Jacob pour savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec lui, James déboula dans mon bureau. C'était devenu une habitude. Cela eu pour effet de faire relever la tête à Bella, elle esquissa même un sourire à notre frère quand il la salua.

**-Tu vas être contente madame la PDG,** déclara sarcastiquement James.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Mr Biers attaque **_**Swan Vitamine.**_

**-Quoi ?** M'étranglai-je.

**-Papa et lui avaient passé un accord verbal de principe à propos de Riley.**

A mon tour je laissais tomber ma tête sur mon bureau. Cette façon d'affronter les choses devait être typique de la famille Swan car nous le faisions presque tous. James était le seul à ne pas le faire. Nous tenions ça de notre père. Quand un problème surgissait, il commençait toujours par se taper la tête sur ce qu'il avait à porter de main et après il faisait face. A ce moment précis, j'aurais tout donné pour filer ma place de directrice à James.

**-Toi, tu fais la tête « Alice aide moi j'aurais pas dû coucher avec lui ». Qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi James,** se défendit Bella.

**-Je te connais sister, n'essaies pas de me mentir.**

**-Mais … Je … Non …**

Ne sachant plus comment s'en sortir, ma sœur laissa tomber sa tête sur mon bureau. On devait être belles toutes les deux à nous morfondre la tête aplatis sur mon plan de travail.

**-Dommage, je l'aimais bien Jacob. C'était un mec plutôt cool.**

James éclata de rire alors qu'il faisait claquer la porte de bureau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, ce fut Bella qui brisa le silence en chuchotant « Jacob » sans relâche. Puis elle s'est levée, a déposé un baiser dans mes cheveux et elle est partie. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décollé mon front du bois. Il fallait que je règle cette histoire avec Riley Biers, Demetri allait donc avoir la chance de me voir débarquer dans son bureau.

J'attendais mon frère en regardant par la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il avait vraiment une vue incroyable. A chaque fois que je venais, j'étais toujours aussi impressionnée. Ca grouillait en bas, entre les voitures et les passants, on aurait dit une vraie fourmilière.

**-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?**

**-Hormis le fait que Bella a couché avec Alec, **_**Swan Vitamine **_**a des ennuis.**

**-Quoi ? Bella et Alec !** S'exclama mon frère en prenant place derrière son bureau.

**-Oui mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis, **le prévins**-**je en me tournant vers lui.

**-Voyons Alice, tu as confiance en moi …**

Il avait un sourire diabolique collé au visage. Lui aussi allait enregistrer l'information pour la ressortir quand il en aurait besoin, j'en étais certaine.

**-A propos de l'entreprise,** repris-je. **Pitié, dis-moi que ça ne veut rien dire contracter un accord verbal de principe.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Papa en aurait passé un avec le père Biers à propos de Riley.**

**-Ben si ça fait plus d'un an que cet accord a été passé, il y a matière à procès.**

**-Je fais quoi ? **Demandai-je.

**-Je ne sais pas mais ça peut couter cher …**

Alors que je déposais un baiser sur la joue de Demetri pour le remercier de m'avoir reçue en urgence, je fus interrompue par un charmant jeune homme qui semblait ne pas laisser mon frère insensible. Il se présenta poliment à moi. Il s'appelait Félix Volturi et il était témoin dans une affaire dont Dem s'occupait. Ce jeune homme était vraiment gentil et il était surtout vraiment gay. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit-frère louper une telle occasion. C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'au fil d'une conversation que nous avions a propos de ma nouvelle paire de chaussures, que je l'ai invité à la fête autour de la piscine que Renée organisait. J'ignorais royalement les signes que Demetri me faisait dans le dos de Félix. Ce dernier accepta mon invitation avec un plaisir non dissimulé tandis que mon frère me faisait la gueule. Finalement nous allions peut-être bien nous amuser demain soir.

.

**(POV Bella)**

.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de regarder la petite fête se transformer en super fiesta. Une fois de plus, Renée avait dérapé. Ce qui devait être quelque chose de simple était devenu quelque chose de tout autre. Je ne savais plus comment m'habiller. J'avais l'impression que mon jean délavé et troué au niveau des genoux ne serait pas bien vu.

Je suis descendue pour partir à la recherche de ma mère. Il fallait que je sache quelle tenue était de rigueur ce soir. Je ne voulais pas déclencher un nouveau conflit avec elle, nous en avions déjà bien assez à notre actif. Elle n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans aucune autre pièce de la maison. Elle devait donc être dehors, en train de tout superviser. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la piscine, pensant y trouver Renée, mon portable sonna. Je l'ai sorti de ma poche et j'ai répondu sans regarder qui m'appelait. Si j'avais su …

**-Oui ?**

**-Salut Bella, c'est Alec …**

J'ai retiré mon téléphone de mon oreille et j'ai grimacé tout en m'insultant. Cela faisait des jours que j'allais au studio uniquement quand j'étais sûre qu'il n'y serait pas. Cela faisait des jours que je filtrais aussi bien ses appels, que ses textos et ses mails. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tous mes efforts tombaient à l'eau.

**-Tu es toujours là ?**

**-Hum oui,** me repris-je**. Ca va ?**

**-Sérieusement, à quoi tu joues Bella ? **

**-Je ne comprends …**

**-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile,** me coupa-t-il.** On couche ensemble et puis tu disparais. Tu refuses tous contacts avec moi. On pourrait clarifier la situation, s'il te plaît.**

**-Il n'y a rien à clarifier Alec. Rien du tout, **répondis-je en faisant le tour de la piscine.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? **

**-Je ne sais pas … Oublions ça, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord, **répondit une voix dans mon dos.

Mon sang se glaça. J'ai fait un demi-tour sur moi-même au ralenti pour faire face à la fameuse voix.

**-Jacob !** M'exclamai-je en reculant.

**-Tiens Jacob est de retour,** cracha Alec.

**-Jacob … Aaaaahhhh …**

Je venais de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber dans la piscine toute habillée. J'avais juste eu le temps de jeter mon portable dans la pelouse avant de finir dans l'eau. En remontant à la surface, je n'entendis que le rire de Jacob. Je suis sortie de la piscine en jetant un regard noir à Jake qui était plié en deux. J'ai récupéré mon portable et j'ai pris la direction de la maison. J'ai claqué la porte de la cuisine au nez de Jacob qui riait toujours. Puis je suis montée dans ma chambre en ronchonnant, toujours suivie par mon amoureux. Je suis immédiatement allée dans la salle de bain de ma chambre.

J'avais enfilé une robe blanche descendant jusqu'à mes genoux et j'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux quand Jacob osa pointer le bout de son nez. Il déposa une cascade de baisers dans mon cou avant de souffler qu'il était désolé. Je me contentais de le regarder méchamment.

**-Ne me fait pas la tête Bella, c'était drôle de te voir tomber à l'eau. En plus tu as fait ça toute seule comme une grande.**

Une fois de plus, aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. Mais je pus empêcher la formation d'un petit sourire. C'est vrai que j'avais fait fort.

**-Pardonne-moi,** dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et l'équipe ?**

**-On n'a pas de match avant un moment et l'entraîneur nous à accorder quelques jours. Tu me manques Bella …**

Alors que jusque là je le regardais à travers le miroir, j'ai détourné les yeux. Il était là, il me disait combien il m'aimait alors que moi je l'avais trompé. J'avais été une vraie garce. Il m'était fidèle, il me faisait confiance et moi je bafouais tout ça.

**-Je suis contente de te voir**, osai-je finalement ajouter.

**-Le téléphone ça devenait trop frustrant tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis tous ses kilomètres entre nous, j'en avais ras le bol. J'avais juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras.**

**-Tu as raison, **murmurai-je en prenant place entre ses jambes.

Jacob souffla de bien être quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille et que ça tête se posa sur mon ventre. Je ne le méritais définitivement pas. J'ai mis mes mains dans son dos et je l'ai serré contre moi. Je voulais profiter de lui avant de le voir partir. Car je le savais, quand il apprendrait que j'avais couché avec Alec, il me quitterait. Je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir, tout était de ma faute.

**-Je t'aime Bella.**

Je le serrais de toutes mes forces et je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux.

**-Je vais faire une demande aux Lakers.**

**-Que … Quoi … Pourquoi …, **bafouillai-je en l'écartant de moi.

**-Je veux venir m'installer ici avec toi, **répondit-il avant de m'embrasser chastement. **J'ai écouté les chansons que tu m'as envoyées et elles sont super. Tu avais raison de vouloir venir à Los Angeles.**

**-Merci.**

A mon tour je l'embrassais tendrement. J'allais tout gâcher entre nous mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. De toute façon j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse tout le monde me le disait. Je l'ai de nouveau embrassé mais cette fois avec plus de ferveur. Alors que nous prenions le chemin pour rejoindre mon lit, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Emmett.

**-Salut Jake.**

**-Emmett,** marmonna ce dernier.

**-Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que je parle avec Bella.**

Mon frère n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. J'avais l'impression que ce qu'il voulait me dire était grave. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas replongé. Jacob m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de sortir de ma chambre tout en reboutonnant sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais assise et je domptais tant bien que mal mes cheveux.

**-Bella il faut que je te parle,** reprit mon frère en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**-J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Il hésita quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

**-Rien, laisse tomber c'est rien. Fait comme si je n'étais pas venu.**

Il venait de m'interrompre alors que je passais sûrement le dernier moment de paix avec Jacob et je devais oublier ! J'eue juste le temps de le rattraper par le bras. Je le tirais afin qu'il reprenne sa place initiale. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je sus que ce qu'il allait me dire allait chambouler nos vies.

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Em'.**

**-J'ai un secret. Un terrible secret qui va détruire la famille.**

Il était désespéré, ça s'entendait au son de sa voix. J'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes et j'ai fait une petite pression. J'étais prête. Quel que soit son secret, je pouvais l'entendre et je pouvais l'encaisser.

**-Papa avait une maîtresse,** souffla-t-il.

Okay. Finalement je n'étais peut-être pas prête.

**-Tu es sûre ? **Articulai-je maladroitement.

**-Oui je lui ai parlé. **

**-Tu lui as parlé ? **Répétai-je ahurie.

**-Ouais, elle s'appelle Jessica Hale. Ca fait des siècles que papa et elle étaient ensembles.**

**-Merde …**

**-Le pire c'est qu'oncle Aro était au courant.**

J'ai encaissé un nouveau choc, mon oncle était dans le coup. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à sa propre sœur ? Mon frère s'effondra dans mes bras alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Je voulais croire qu'Emmett avait bu ou qu'il avait pris un cocktail de médicaments. Ainsi je pourrais croire qu'il divaguait. Mais je me voilais la face. Mon petit frère était sérieux, je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi sérieux de ma vie.

Charlie était un menteur et un coureur. Il était loin de l'image du père idéal que je lui donnais. Le couple parfait que je croyais voir dans mes parents vola en éclat. Leur mariage n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de mensonges. Et la vérité m'éclata à la figure, j'étais comme lui. Je faisais à Jacob ce que papa avait fait à maman.

Alors qu'Emmett était toujours dans mes bras, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mes frères et ma sœur.

**-Ca va ?** Demanda Alice.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire.

**-Bella …** S'inquiéta Dem.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?** Demanda James en montrant Emmett de la tête.

**-Il n'a rien fait, **répondis**-**je sèchement.

J'en avais plus que marre de l'attitude de James. Dès que quelque chose clochait, c'était forcément la faute du petit dernier de la famille.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je leur ai demandé de bien vouloir s'assoir. Alice vint se placer debout devant nous, refusant de s'assoir, et rapidement Demetri se mis à côté d'elle. James ferma la porte et se plaça à côté de notre frère.

J'ai soufflais, je devais le faire. Il fallait que je leur dise, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Et puis j'étais sûre que tous ensemble nous trouverions une solution et que nous arriverions à faire face. Nous étions bien plus forts quand nous étions ensembles.

**-Emmett à découvert que papa avait une maîtresse depuis des années …**

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Et vu les têtes qu'ils faisaient, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.


	14. Chapitre 13

Et voilà un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf !

La vie n'est décidemment pas un long fleuve tranquille chez les Swan. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer ^^

A part ça je vais bientôt partir en vacances. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait quand, ni pour combien de temps mais ça va enfin arriver ! Bien sûre, je vous tiendrais au courant.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

.

**(POV Demetri)**

.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Bella et Emmett devaient nous faire une blague. C'était trop pour moi, j'avais besoin de m'assoir et d'analyser la situation. J'ai reculé et quand mon dos a heurté le mur, je me suis laissé glisser contre lui. Comment notre père aurait pu avoir une autre femme dans sa vie ? Comment aurait-il pu garder cette relation secrète ? Comment était-ce possible ?

**- C'est impossible,** soufflais-je. **Papa n'aurait jamais fait ça …**

Alice acquiesça en secouant la tête et James resta impassible. Emmett releva alors la tête pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée dans la chambre de Bella.

**- Je vous jure que c'est vrai, je l'ai rencontré,** argumenta-t-il.

Alice laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur et moi je fermais les yeux. J'espérais qu'en les ouvrant tout ceci s'avérerait être un mauvais rêve. Mais rien. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'est qu'Alice c'était assise sur le lit à côté de Bella.

**- Elle s'appelle Jessica Hale,** reprit Emmett. **Elle …**

Il fut coupé par le rire de James. Jusque là, mon aîné n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. Et maintenant il ne cessait pas de rire sous le regard incrédule de tous les enfants Swan. Que pouvait-il bien lui passer par la tête ? Pour ma part, j'avais la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de cette femme quelque part. J'en avais l'infime conviction.

**- On en a déjà parlé Em'. Je t'ai dis que c'était juste une amie de papa. **

**- C'est faux,** hurla mon petit frère. **C'est faux ! Je les ai même vus s'embrasser !**

**- Tu te rends compte des âneries que tu racontes ?** Eclata James. **Tu vas détruire la famille tout ça parce que tu as fumé un pétard de trop …**

**- Je n'ai pas touché à ça depuis qu'ils sont venus me chercher au commissariat de Sunset. **

**- Alors …**

**- Ce n'est pas l'alcool,** le coupa Emmett. **Je n'ai pas bu une goutte non plus. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.**

James semblait sonder notre frère pour savoir s'il disait vrai ou non. Moi, j'étais toujours en train de chercher pourquoi je connaissais ce nom.

**- Il a raison.**

**- Ne prend pas sa défense Alice sinon il va continuer à raconter n'importe quoi.**

**- James je te dis qu'il a raison. J'ai vu cette fameuse Jessica dans le bureau de papa. Elle venait lui réclamer de l'argent.**

Le silence engloba la pièce et James finit par s'assoir au sol à l'endroit même où il se trouvait. Personne n'osait rompre le silence et on se jetait tous des regards alarmés. Il était clair que nous n'avions aucune idée sur ce que nous devions faire.

**- J'y crois pas,** lâchai-je.

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds alors que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je me rappelais de tout. Jessica Hale était la femme qui habitait dans la maison de Pogue Hill, la maison que nous voulions vendre et que maman voulait visiter. Mon dieu ! Ma mère avait rencontré la maîtresse de notre père. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était une histoire de dingue.

**- Il a raison. Emmett a raison.**

**- Dem tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi,** cracha James.

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à mon frère.

**- Papa avait une maison à Pogue Hill, une maison qui était habitée par …**

**- Jessica Hale,** compléta Emmett.

**- La maison que l'on voulait vendre ? **Demanda Alice.

**- Oui, cette maison.**

**- Depuis combien de temps habite-t-elle là-bas ? **Me questionna Bella.

**- Une bonne vingtaine d'années, **soufflai-je. **Et maman est allée la visiter il y a peu.**

**- Il y a encore pire, **ajouta notre chanteuse.

**- Tu rigoles j'espère ! **S'exclama Alice.

**- Oncle Aro est au courant, depuis pas mal de temps.**

Une fois de plus, le silence régna en maître. Aucun de nous n'osait parler ou bouger car nous avions tous compris ce que cela signifiait. Charlie trompait notre mère depuis une éternité. Quasiment depuis la naissance d'Emmett. En plus, il le faisait avec le consentement de notre oncle, sinon pourquoi Aro aurait caché ça à maman ? En réalité, nous ne connaissions pas notre père. En tout cas pour moi, il devenait un inconnu.

Alors que nous n'arrivions toujours pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole, on frappa à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

**- Je vous trouve enfin !** S'exclama notre mère. **Je vous ai cherché partout les enfants. Les invités commencent à arriver. Dépêchez-vous !**

Elle disparut ensuite en refermant la porte derrière elle. Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé d'un pouce mais il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose. Si on restait comme ça, Renée allait se douter de quelque chose.

**- Bon je vais descendre,** dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. **On garde ça pour nous, on en reparlera plus tard. Le tout c'est que maman ne sache rien **…

Ils ont tous approuvé et je suis sorti de la pièce. J'ai longé le couloir dans lequel se trouvaient nos chambres et j'ai pris l'escalier pour descendre rejoindre ma mère. J'espérais que le masque de sérénitude que j'essayais d'afficher sur mon visage tiendrait pour le reste de la soirée.

J'ai salué les quelques invités qui sirotaient leur verre autour de la piscine. J'en ai profité pour aller saluer Peter et embrasser Lizzie et Matthew, tous deux assis sur le même transat et regardant la piscine comme si c'était une assiette d'épinard. De l'autre côté je vis ma mère en train de discuter avec Aro. J'eu envie de vomir. Le comportement de mon oncle me dégoûtait tout autant que celui de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine histoire de me reprendre. Très vite, j'ai pris conscience qu'il me fallait un remontant mais hors de question de retourner dehors. Il y avait aussi un bar se dans l'entrée du salon, en arrivant les invités pouvaient tout de suite commander un verre. J'étais au bar et j'attendais mon verre de vodka quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Félix Volturi entra et m'aperçut. Il s'approcha de moi avec un immense sourire et un plateau à la main. Alors que j'avalais mon verre d'une traitre, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment super sexy.

**- Maître Swan, ravis de vous voir.**

**- De même,** articulai-je péniblement.

**- Votre mère est dans les parages. J'ai fais des muffins pour la remercier de son invitation pour le dîner.**

A ses mots, mon deuxième verre de vodka passa de travers et je faillis m'étouffer. Ma mère l'avait invité pour le dîner qui suivait ! Comme si Alice faisant son entremetteuse ce n'était pas suffisant.

**- Ma mère ?**

**- Oui quand je l'ai appelé pour savoir comment je devais m'habiller, elle m'a invité à diner. C'est trop chou de sa part vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**- Oui vraiment trop chou**, marmonnai-je.

Je l'ai guidé jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il puise poser ses gâteaux. Pendant tout le trajet, qui devait durer, au maximum, 2min, je ne pus décoller mes yeux de ses fesses. J'entendis à peine quand il annonça fièrement que c'était lui l'auteur de ses pâtisseries. J'étais concentré sur ses fesses et sur rien d'autre, il était vraiment bien foutu. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit un de mes clients ? Une fois le plat posé sur l'ilot, il se retourna vers moi. J'eu juste le temps de relever les yeux avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que j'étais littéralement absorbé par son fessier de dieu.

**- Alors maître, par où dois-je aller si je veux participer à la fête ?**

Sans un mot, je lui ai indiqué le chemin de la main. Il me remercia chaleureusement et passa devant moi en hochant les sourcils d'une façon peu subtile. Je l'ai regardé partir à regret.

Cet homme était l'homme idéal. Il était mon péché personnel. Il fallait que je règle cette histoire avec _Forks Assurance_ le plus vite possible pour que lui et moi on puise passer aux choses sérieuses. J'avais déjà pleins d'idées en tête et j'avais hâte de les tester.

Je suis resté quelques minutes dans la cuisine. C'était mon client et je devais rester professionnel. J'ai soufflé avant de prendre le même chemin que Félix. Une fois dehors, je suis directement allé au bar qui était installé près de la piscine. Ma mère semblait vraiment vouloir que les invités finissent pompette. Accoudé au bar, j'ai commandé un verre de soda, j'avais assez bu pour un certain temps. Je me suis ensuite installé sur une chaise et j'ai observé celui qui serait bientôt mon copain.

.

**(POV James)**

.

Il était temps pour moi aussi de bouger. Demetri avait raison. Si maman ne nous voyait pas, elle allait débarquer et nous demander des explications. Hors de question de lui dire la vérité, elle avait déjà bien assez de mal à se faire à la mort de papa.

Je me suis levé en silence, ne décrochant toujours pas un mot. De toute façon je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Cette histoire était rocambolesque. Alice m'a suivi en silence.

**- Bella, je te laisse le soin de le remettre en état,** dis-je en montrant Emmett de la tête.** Fait en sorte qu'il se tienne bien et qu'il ne nous fasse pas honte pour changer.**

Je suis sorti avant que ma petite sœur ne prononce un seul mot. Elle allait encore me faire des remontrances, me demander d'être plus sympa et j'en avais pas le courage. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais baissé les bras avec Em'. Quoi qu'on lui dise, quoi qu'on fasse, il fallait toujours qu'il choisisse le mauvais chemin. J'en avais plus que marre de ses conneries à répétition. Et puis il y avait tout le reste, je n'avais pas le temps de me focaliser sur sa petite personne.

Je marchais tranquillement en direction des escaliers quand Alice me retint par le bras. Elle me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

**- Je suis désolée James. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour Riley Biers et je le ferais.**

**- Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est trop tard,** crachai-je.

J'ai repris ma route la laissant derrière moi, puis au bout de seulement quelques pas, je me suis retourné.

**- J'en ai marre Alice. Marre que tu viennes me voir uniquement en cas de problème. **

**- Ce n'est pas vrai,** se défendit-elle.

**- Bien sûre que si. Tu me demandes mon avis seulement dans ce cas. Sinon tu traces ta route toute seule. Ce n'est pas ce que papa faisait …**

A l'évocation de mon père, j'eu une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Tous les jours on apprenait quelque chose à propos de lui et pas des choses agréables. Ca avait commencé avec son testament à la con, puis il volait l'entreprise et maintenant il avait une maîtresse qu'il entretenait depuis des années. Dès qu'on se mettait à parler de Charlie j'avais la peur au ventre. J'avais peur de ce qu'on pourrait encore apprendre. J'espérais qu'à présent nous savions tous et que toutes les mauvaises surprises étaient derrières nous.

Alice me jaugea avant de s'approcher de moi et de reprendre la parole.

**- Je suis désolée James, vraiment désolée. La situation me dépasse.**

**- Si seulement cette situation était le seul problème.**

**- Tu en vois d'autre ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui,** répondis-je en la fixant. **Nous deux.**

Alice fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, ni le meilleur endroit, j'avais besoin de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**- Tu sais que j'ai raison Alice. Depuis que tu es devenue directrice de **_**Swan Vitamine**_** tu la joues perso.**

**- Ne dis pas …**

**- Laisse-moi finir,** la coupai-je. **J'en ai assez de tes façons de faire. Tu ne me respectes pas. Tu fais comme tu en as envie et tu viens me voir quand sa merde pour que j'arrange les choses.**

**- Je cherche à sauver l'entreprise,** s'emporta-t-elle. **Ni plus, ni moins.**

**- Et voilà ! « Je » ! Comme d'habitude il n'y a que toi. Moi aussi je veux sauver **_**Swan Vitamine**_** ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'il y ait un « nous ».**

Je l'ai regardé assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire et je suis parti. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver ma femme et rentrer à la maison. Pourtant, je savais que c'était impossible. Si je partais maintenant, ma mère allait m'arracher la tête. Et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à me confronter à elle.

En arrivant près de la piscine, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Je me suis faufilé comme j'ai pu et j'ai fini par atteindre Victoria. Elle était assise les pieds dans l'eau et elle discutait avec Lizzie. Ma nièce était en maillot de bain mais semblait ne pas vouloir aller dans l'eau. Elle faisait clairement la tête.

**- Ben alors, qu'est-ce-que vous faites les filles ?**

Ma femme m'offrit un grand sourire et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres après que je me sois assis à côté d'elle.

**- On papote,** répondit-elle.

Lizzie hocha la tête mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle semblait vraiment perturbée. La petite se cachait derrière ses cheveux blonds, identiques à ceux de son crétin de père. Elle regardait simplement les autres enfants jouer innocemment dans la piscine. Voir ma nièce comme ça me brisait le cœur. Lizzie était une petite fille très sensible et je me doutais bien qu'avoir assisté à la mort de son grand-père l'avait profondément marqué. De toute façon, cela aurait été le cas pour n'importe qui d'autre.

J'étais en froid avec sa mère et je ne supportais pas son père, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle en fasse les frais. J'allais lui redonner le sourire coûte que coûte.

**- Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner ?**

**- Non,** murmura-t-elle.

**- Je sais que c'est là que papy est mort …**

Elle releva le visage vers moi et laissa couler une larme. Victoria la tira vers elle et la berça tendrement. Ma femme était faite pour avoir des enfants, ça se sentait dans sa manière d'être avec mes neveux mais aussi avec ses élèves. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'elle m'en parlait mais je n'étais pas sûre que se soit le meilleur moment.

**- Tu as peur de mourir si tu y vas aussi ?**

Toujours cachée dans les bras de ma femme, je ne vis que le mouvement de tête de Lizzie qui acquiesçait à ma question.

**- Et ça me rend triste,** ajouta-t-elle la voix cassée.

**- Tu sais, je suis comme toi. Ca me rend triste …**

Ma nièce se libéra des bras de Victoria et me dévisagea. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de savoir si je disais la vérité ou non. Puis un tout petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle venait de comprendre que je ne lui mentais pas. J'avais presque accompli ma mission. J'ai regardé Lizzie et je me suis noyé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. J'ai retiré ma chemise et mes chaussures sous le regard incrédule des deux filles. J'ai ensuite retiré mes chaussures et ma montre et je les ai confiées à ma moitié. Puis, j'ai vidé mes poches. J'étais en pantalon et en t-shirt blanc.

**- Tu fais quoi tonton ?** Me demanda finalement Lizzie.

**- J'en ai marre d'être triste**, répondis-je.

Je me suis mis debout et j'ai sauté dans la piscine. En remontant à la surface, je vis le regard plein d'envie de la petite et le regard remplit de douceur de ma femme. J'ai gentiment éclaboussé Victoria qui tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger avant d'éclater de rire. Elle ramassa les affaires que je lui avais confiées et se leva.

**- Tu pars mon amour ?**

**- Oui,** répondit-elle. **Je n'ai pas pris de tenue de rechange et j'aimerais être présentable lors du repas. **

**- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu portes tu seras la plus belle !**

Elle se retourna et m'offrit un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

**- Je vais te chercher une serviette. Ca évitera que ta mère pique une crise parce que tu auras mis de l'eau partout en allant te changer dans ta chambre.**

Je me suis contenté de lui envoyé un baiser. C'était vraiment la femme parfaite pour moi. Alors que je la regardais comme je pouvais à cause de la foule, Lizzie me sortit de ma contemplation.

**- Alors elle est comment ?** Me demanda-t-elle. **Elle est bonne ?**

**- Rejoins-moi,** répondis-je simplement.

Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, et vu la grimace qu'elle m'offrait, je sentais que sa réponse serait négative.

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Regarde, je me sens bien.**

Elle m'observait encore et toujours. Comme si elle attendait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'assurer que je n'allais pas mourir.

**- Il ne va rien se passer,** lui expliquai-je. **Il y a pleins d'enfants dans la piscine et ils vont bien.**

Ses yeux firent le tour de la piscine, puis elle se leva. Elle trempa son pied gauche dans l'eau. Lorsque qu'elle le sortit, elle se mit à sourire.

**- Tu me rattrapes ?**

**- Oui,** la rassurai-je. **Je ne te laisserais pas.**

Je vis ma nièce se placer face à moi et plier les genoux. Puis d'un coup, elle les détendit et sauta dans l'eau. Comme promis, j'étais là pour la réceptionner. Elle s'est accrochée à moi avant d'oser s'amuser. On a alors passé un bon moment ensemble. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau un gamin. On s'est éclaboussés, on s'est coulés, on a fait la course et j'en passe.

Ma nièce riait aux éclats et j'étais tout simplement heureux. J'avais réussi à lui redonner le sourire et j'avais réussi, l'espace de quelques minutes, à oublier tous les problèmes de ma vie. J'en suis même venu à me dire que je pourrais être un bon père et qu'il était peut-être temps d'avoir un enfant. Ce soir, j'allais dire à Victoria que j'étais prêt.

Alors que tout allait bien et que je m'amusais comme un petit fou, le ciel me tomba sur la tête. Devant moi, juste à quelques mètres se tenait Jessica Hale. La maîtresse de mon père était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Renée.

.

* * *

Une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir (quelle soit positive ou négative d'ailleurs) ...


	15. Chapitre 14

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je vous annonce que je pars en vacs ce week-end. Enfin je vais avoir le droit de me reposer, de faire la fête et, j'espère, de profiter du beau temps ! Je m'en vais pendant 3 semianes et ce n'est pas sûre du tout que j'ai accès à internet. je prefère donc ne pas vous faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je vous donne donc rdv le 28 septembre pour la suite ^^

Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui vont reprendre le chemin des cours ou du boulot. je penserais fort à vous, c'est promis.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**. **

**(POV Bella)**

**. **

James était parti avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et il avait de la chance. Mais il allait m'entendre ! Emmett s'était allongé sur mon lit, un bras sous sa tête et une main sur son ventre. Il fixait le plafond.

**- Ca va aller Em' ?**

**- Ouais,** marmonna-t-il. **C'est une histoire de dingue.**

**- C'est clair. **

Mon petit-frère avait raison. Cette histoire dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

**- Bon je vais descendre. Je te veux en bas dans 10min, d'accord ?**

**- Oui maman.**

**- Emmett, **grognai-je. **Je ne rigole pas. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher par la peau du cul.**

Il étouffa un rire. J'ai soufflé de soulagement, s'il rigolait c'est qu'au fond il allait bien. En ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Comme si son sevrage n'était déjà pas assez difficile.

Je suis allée dans la salle de bain, histoire de vérifier que j'avais une tête potable. Après tout j'étais Princesse-Tallulah, je devais être présentable en toutes circonstances. Et puis il y avait tellement de monde, n'importe quel crétin pouvait me prendre en photo avec son portable et la revendre à un magazine. Les gens qui tenaient ces torchons étaient des vautours. C'était impossible d'avoir un semblant de vie privée. Ces connards avaient été jusqu'à prendre des photos de moi et ma famille à l'enterrement de Charlie. Heureusement qu'Angela avait pas mal d'amis dans le milieu des paparazzis, avec l'aide de Carlisle, elle avait pu empêcher la sortie des photos. Je ne pouvais même pas faire mon deuil tranquillement.

Je suis sortie de la chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de mon frère. J'ai descendu les escaliers et mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Tout le long, il y avait des photos de la famille. Nous étions une famille heureuse et soudée. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas toujours facile entre nous mais au fond on savait que quoi qu'il se passe nous serions toujours là les uns pour les autres. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment mon père, celui qui était le socle de ce clan, avait-il pu nous trahir de la sorte ?

Sur la dernière marche de l'escalier m'attendait Jacob. J'ai souri en le voyant mais mon cœur était triste. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Je ne voulais pas être comme mon père. Il fallait que je lui parle et tout de suite.

**- Salut Jake …**

**- Hey,** dit-il en se retournant. **La réunion familiale est terminée.**

**- Oui, **répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule alors que nos doigts s'enchevêtraient. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon pour lui annoncer que je l'avais trompé. Il fallait que je sois franche et directe, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. J'ai profité de la chaleur de son corps et j'ai mis mon nez dans son cou afin d'inspirer son parfum corsé pour la dernière fois.

**- Jacob,** murmurai-je. **Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

J'allais lui dire, j'allais vraiment lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Alec Bright venait de passer la porte d'entrée. Il se tenait dans l'entrée et rapidement son regard se posa sur Jacob et moi.

**- Bella …**

**- Excuse-moi Jake. Je … **

**- Tu quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Rien. Ce n'est pas important je t'en parlerai plus tard.**

Je me détachai de ses bras et je déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu devrais profiter de la fête. Moi il faut que j'aille voir pourquoi Alec est là.**

Jacob hocha la tête en se levant et il partit. Mon producteur était toujours planté dans l'entrée et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés sur moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandai-je méchamment à Alec.

**- Ta mère m'a invité.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était Renée qui l'avait fait venir. A croire qu'elle avait un don pour m'horripiler, me faire sortir de mes gonds ou pour m'embarrasser. J'étais maudite. Comment j'allais pouvoir gérer ça, en plus de toutes les autres merdes ?

**- Tu comptes rester longtemps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. A quelle heure se finisse les repas chez la famille Swan ?**

J'étais plus que maudite. J'étais en enfer. Je devais être morte sans m'en apercevoir et j'étais tombée en enfer. Il allait falloir que je parle avec ma mère ou du moins que je tente d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle avait invité Alec à la fête et surtout, pourquoi elle l'avait invité à rester pour le dîner. Je sentais que cette histoire allait mal se finir. Il fallait absolument que j'empêche mon petit-ami de discuter avec mon amant d'un soir. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je sentais que ça n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, j'ai guidé Alec jusqu'à la piscine en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer à proximité de Jacob. Je sentais son regard sur moi et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je regrettais d'avoir mis cette petite robe blanche qui dévoilait beaucoup trop mon corps. Alors que nous arrivions près du bar, il me retint par le bras. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face après avoir déglutie bruyamment malgré moi.

**- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Bella.**

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

**- Tu crois que je suis un mec arrogant, vaniteux, égocentrique et terriblement sexy,** énuméra-t-il.

**- C'est pas faux**, avouai-je. **Sauf pour le terriblement sexy.**

Il rigola un peu mais ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi tristes.

**- Je croyais qu'il s'était passé un truc entre nous,** dit-il tout bas.

**- Alec je suis désolée … On a couché ensemble et c'est tout. Ca ne représentait rien de plus à mes yeux.**

**- Mais Bella …**

**- Non, **le coupai-je**. Je suis vraiment désolée mais il ne se passera rien d'autre entre nous. C'était juste un égarement.**

**- Je ne couche pas avec une fille par égarement, **m'expliqua-t-il un peu en colère.** Je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme toi. J'ai vraiment flashé sur toi Bella.**

Plus je l'écoutais parler, plus ma gorge devenait sèche. J'ai attrapé le premier verre à ma portée et je l'ai avalé d'une traite. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il contenait, mais le liquide brula ma gorge et je le sentis descendre le long de mon œsophage. J'ai tenté de retenir une grimace mais elle fut plus forte que moi.

**- Alec,** murmurai-je.

**- Non laisse moi finir,** supplia-t-il. **Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive quand je te vois parce que je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Je me fais tout un tas de films dans ma tête et …**

Le silence dura quelques instants et voyant qu'aucuns mots ne franchissaient ses lèvres, je repris la parole.

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. A part que pour ton bien, et pour le mien par la même occasion, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de rêver. On n'est pas les personnages d'une putain de comédie romantique à la con. On bosse ensemble et c'est tout. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'est de ma faute et une fois de plus je m'excuse.**

J'avais sorti ma tirade sans jamais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je voyais clairement que je lui faisais de la peine mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais Jacob et je voulais lui dire la vérité et arranger les choses avec lui. Je savais que mon amoureux me quitterait en apprenant mon infidélité mais je voulais croire que je pouvais le retenir. Et je ne pouvais pas avoir Alec dans les pattes à ce moment-là. De toute façon, pour moi, la nuit que nous avions passé ne représentait rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête mais c'était une erreur. Une énorme erreur.

J'ai aperçu Jacob un peu plus loin et j'ai laissé Alec tout seul près du bar. En passant à côté de lui, j'ai gentiment posé ma main sur son avant-bras. Si ça se trouve, je venais de briser ma carrière. Coucher avec son producteur pour le jeter comme un mal propre ensuite n'était pas une brillante idée. Mais je ne pouvais pas donner à Alec ce qu'il voulait sous prétexte que c'était mon producteur. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à coucher pour réussir. Non, si j'avais réussi dans le milieu de la musique c'était grâce à mon talent et à mon travail. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

En réduisant la distance qui me séparait de Jacob, je me suis dit que cette fois c'était la bonne. J'allais le prendre par la main, l'emmener dans ma chambre et lui avouer la vérité. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui venait de m'attrapais par le bras et qui me tirait derrière lui comme un fou.

.

**(POV Emmett)**

**. **

Bella m'avait dit qu'elle me laissait 10min et j'avais largement dépassé le temps qu'elle m'avait accordé. A contre cœur, je suis sortie de la chambre de ma grande-sœur. J'aurais préféré rester cacher là jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Et puis Bella avait autre chose à faire que de passer son temps à me fliquer.

J'ai descendu les escaliers avec une lenteur exagérée. J'étais plutôt doué quand il fallait mettre de la mauvaise volonté. Je suis passé près du bar avec l'envie de boire un verre. J'ai fixé l'objet de mes désirs pendant un petit moment avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre mon chemin. J'étais sobre depuis quelques semaines et même si j'aurais tout donné pour une goutte d'alcool, je n'allais pas céder à la tentation. Ma famille avait bien assez de problèmes pour que je ne vienne pas en rajouter.

En arrivant dehors, la première chose que je vis ce fut Bella et Alec près du second bar. Une fois de plus, l'idée de boire un verre me traversa l'esprit. Mais je fis abstraction. J'ai cependant continué à regarder la star de la famille. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait avec son producteur mais ils ne semblaient pas d'accord. Sa façon de regarder Alec était bizarre, comme si elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir. Pourquoi le ferait-elle souffrir ? Il allait falloir que je creuse un peu cette histoire, ça me permettrait de me focaliser sur autre chose que mes envies.

Puis j'entendis des cris provenant de la piscine. C'était ceux de Lizzie qui jouait avec James. Cette scène me fit sourire. J'étais heureux de revoir ma nièce souriante et heureuse. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à la crise cardiaque de Charlie, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mon frère aussi semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. James était fait pour être père. Je l'avais toujours pensé et je lui avais dis plus d'une fois mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. De toute façon, il n'écoutait que rarement ce que je lui disais. Pourtant, en le voyant comme ça avec Lizzie ça crevait les yeux. Il fallait juste qu'il en prenne conscience et j'espérais qu'il le ferait vite car Victoria commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

J'ai continué à regarder ce qui se passait autour de la piscine. Je vis Jacob sourire d'une manière peu convaincante à une gamine que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Il cherchait un échappatoire mais semblait ne pas trouver son bonheur. Au moment où j'eu pitié de lui et que j'allais le sauver, des griffes de cette ado bourrée d'hormones, je vis Demetri s'approcher de lui. Jacob le regarda comme s'il était Dieu tout puissant.

Un peu plus loin, Alice était assise à côté de Peter avec Matthew sur ses genoux. Elle regardait sa fille jouer dans la piscine. Elle souriait tendrement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ma mère discutait avec Jessica Hale. En voyant ma mère papoter gentiment avec elle, je sentis la bile me monter à la bouche. Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce que cette salope foutait chez nous ? Si je trouvais la personne qui l'avait invité, j'allais lui faire la peau. C'est au moment où j'imaginais les pires tortures pour ce traître que je me suis souvenu que c'était Renée qui c'était occupée, seule, des invitations. Puis je me suis rappelais que Dem avait dit que maman avait visité sa maison. Merde … Il n'y avait que ma mère pour fraterniser avec la maîtresse de mon père.

J'avais plus qu'envie de boire, c'était devenu indispensable. J'allais foutre en l'air des semaines de privation mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Il fallait que je boive, que je boive pour oublier ce qu'était ma vie et ma famille en ce moment. Rien ne pourrait m'aider à me vider la tête à part l'alcool ou la drogue. Puis je vis Bella qui marchait vers moi. Sans trop m'en rendre compte je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je l'ai entrainé dans la maison. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de vociférer après moi mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je l'ai poussé dans ma chambre et j'ai claqué la porte avant de m'adosser contre.

**- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as fait mal, j'espère pour toi que je n'aurais pas de marque. Tu m'écoutes ? C'est pas vrai ! Emmett tu as bu ? Emmett ? **

J'étais complètement tétanisé, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Bella s'approcha de moi et me gifla violemment. Je suis sorti de ma léthargie pour me tenir la joue. Ouch, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

**- Bon maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous. Tu m'expliques ?**

**- C'est la merde Bella,** chuchotai-je.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle ça.**

**- Elle est chez nous.**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Jessica Hale, maman l'a invité, **répondis-je.

Ma sœur me regarda comme si j'étais un fantôme avant de s'assoir sur mon lit. Je me suis approché d'elle, je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai mené jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la piscine.

**- Tu vois la blonde qui discute avec maman ?**

**- Oui,** dit-elle si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

**- C'est elle.**

Bella observa la scène quelques instants avant de se retourner.

**- Tu descends et tu fais comme si tout était normal.**

**- Mais Bella …**

**- Tu as compris**, me coupa-t-elle. **Comme si tout était normal. Si on agit bizarrement maman va se douter de quelque chose.**

J'ai acquiescé et elle s'en alla. Elle était drôle. Comment j'étais censé faire ? Ma mère discutait avec la femme qui lui avait volé son mari et je devais l'ignorer. Si j'arrivais à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée sans avoir bu une seule goutte, je serais alors prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui se passait ce soir, absolument rien.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers je suis tombé nez à nez avec oncle Aro. Ca tombait bien, j'avais deux ou trois choses à lui dire. Je l'ai fixé, je voulais que se soit lui qui parle le premier.

**- Tu as l'air en colère mon grand. Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Rien ne va oncle Aro, absolument rien.**

**- Je ne te comprends pas.**

**- Pour commencer tu as emmené maman chez Jessica Hale. Tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ?**

Il me tira sous l'escalier en me demandant de parler moins fort. Je n'avais aucun conseil à recevoir de lui, pas avec ce qu'il faisait endurer à sa propre sœur. Mais il avait raison, il valait mieux que je n'attire pas les regards sur nous. Bella m'avait dit de faire comme si tout était normal et j'allais essayer. Parler avec mon oncle était quelque chose de banal mais lui hurler dessus comme je venais de le faire l'était un peu moins. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse la colère parler pour moi.

**- Calme-toi Emmett, s'il te plaît, **me demanda mon oncle.

**- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené là-bas ?**

**- Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai emmené intentionnellement ? Elle a insisté …**

**- Tu aurais dû refuser, **le contrai-je.

**- On parle de ta mère, elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre, **m'expliqua-t-il.** Il valait mieux que j'y aille avec elle afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne découvre rien.**

C'est vrai que maman était particulièrement têtue mais il aurait dû trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de visiter cette satané baraque.

**- Tu te rends compte qu'elle est en train de copiner avec Jessica Hale,** repris-je.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Elles sont en train de siroter un verre autour de la piscine tout en discutant comme de vieilles copines.**

**- Merde**, souffla Aro.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Nous ne faisions rien à part nous fixer droit dans les yeux. Ce fut mon oncle qui détourna le regard en premier, une fois de plus il me céda.

**- On devrait retourner à la fête et faire comme si de rien n'était.**

**- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Bella.**

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Elle m'a dit quasiment la même chose. Elle flippe, elle aussi …**

**- C'est pas vrai Emmett ! Tu en as parlé à Bella ?**

**- Bien sûre**, répondis-je calmement. **Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais garder ça pour moi ?**

**- Si justement. Je pensais que pour une fois tu tiendrais ta langue.**

**- Ben non,** déclarai-je. **D'ailleurs Alice, James et Demetri sont au courant aussi.**

Les yeux d'Aro me lancèrent des éclairs. Il m'en voulait mais je m'en fichais car moi aussi je lui en voulais. Il avait caché la relation extraconjugale de papa pendant des années tout ça pour, soit disant, protéger sa sœur. Mais mon oncle se voilait la face, il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il avait juste trop peur pour se dresser contre mon père. Quand maman viendrait à le découvrir, et elle le découvrirait j'en étais certain, elle s'écroulerait. Aro se rendrait alors compte que garder le silence était une énorme erreur.

**- Tu me déçois Emmett. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance.**

Il s'en alla et c'était mieux comme ça. Tout d'abord, parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre à sa phrase. J'avais l'habitude de décevoir les gens, ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi. Mais en général on ne me le disait pas en face, je le lisais plutôt dans les yeux de la personne. Ensuite, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille car je mourrais d'envie de lui en mettre une. Cela m'aurait soulagé au plus au point. Pour finir son attitude me dégoûtait. Il mentait depuis des années et quand le secret remontait à la surface c'était la faute des autres. Il allait falloir qu'il assume ses actes un jour ou l'autre.

A mon tour je suis sorti de ma cachette sous l'escalier et je suis retourné près de la piscine. J'ai rejoint mes frères et sœurs qui regardaient Renée discuter avec Jessica.


	16. Chapitre 15

Hello tout le monde ! Il y a encore des gens par ici ? J'espère que oui ^^

Me voici donc de retour après 3 semaines de vacances. Pour vous, ça a sûrement été de longues semaines mais moi je ne les ai pas vu passer. Pourtant, j'ai eu le droit à la pluie, au vent et au froid tout le temps (enfin presque tout le temps, j'ai quand même eu 5 jours de soleil).

J'avais prévu d'écrire et de bien avancer ma fic mais je suis partie sans ma clef usb -_-. Oui je sais, je suis un boulet. Du coup, j'ai gribouillé un peu par-ci par-là mais rien de bien concluant. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre à temps mais il est là. Et en plus il me plaît bien. ^^

Enfin bref voilà, je vous ai raconté ma petite vie je suis contente.

Je vous laisse avec un chapitre 100% du point de vu de Renée. C'est l'heure pour elle de s'en prendre à Jessica Hale.

Bonne lecture.

_P.S: Je dédie ce chapitre à Ranianada et à ses petites Elise et Evie. Encore toutes mes félicitaitons ! _

* * *

** CHAPITRE 15:**

** .**

**(POV Renée)**

**. **

Elle était là, devant moi, et elle me parlait comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Tout en elle m'écœurait. Sa robe de soirée bleue parfaite et neuve de toute évidence. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Son sourire et ses dents blanches parfaites. Moi, j'avais les cheveux lâchés mais pas coiffés. Je portais une robe grise anthracite que j'avais déjà portait une bonne dizaine de fois dont certaines coutures se défaisaient. Elle semblait douce, attentionnée et prévenante tandis que j'avais un caractère bien à moi. J'étais obsessionnelle particulièrement quand il s'agissait de mes enfants. J'étais têtue et bornée mais surtout, je ne supportais pas la solitude.

Merde, j'avais l'impression que rien ne clochait chez elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle incarnée la perfection même et ça me révulsait. Ce qui m'écœurait le plus, c'est que rien ne me donnait envie de détester Jessica Hale.

Elle était tout mon contraire. Elle vivait seule depuis toujours et elle avait élevé sa fille Rosalie tout de seule aussi. Cette femme était une force de la nature, celle que j'aurais aimé être. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. Pourtant, je ne devrais avoir qu'une envie, lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Elle m'avait volé mon mari. Certe Charlie ne m'avait jamais quitté mais il était allé chercher chez elle, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas chez moi. Cela devait lui plaire, puisqu'elle avait été sa maîtresse pendant de longues années. Je me souviens le jour où j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec elle. C'était peu de temps après les 1ans d'Emmett. Mon époux m'avait juré qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Et voilà que 20ans après, j'apprenais qu'il m'avait menti. Une fois de plus.

Elle me parlait de sa fille qui avait fait du mannequinat pour payer ses études d'Art de la photographie. Rosalie rêvait d'ouvrir un jour sa propre galerie. Même sa fille semblait parfaite. Elle se battait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, tout le contraire de mes enfants qui avaient toujours tout eu quand ils le voulaient. L'argent n'était pas un problème chez les Swan, même si nous avions mis un point d'honneur à leur apprendre la valeur de l'argent. Ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre pour suivre les études qu'ils leur plaisaient, ni pour avoir une voiture. Alice, James, Demetri, Bella et Emmett étaient ce dont j'étais la plus fière. Pourtant, en entendant Jessica, j'avais l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère et c'était encore plus douloureux que de savoir que Charlie me trompait.

Derrière elle, je voyais ma famille agglutinée. Ils nous fixaient et dès que je les regardais ils détournaient le regard. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. De toute façon, je sentais que ça n'allait pas, depuis que je les avais tous trouvé dans la chambre de Bella. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient plus fait de réunion secrète dans une de leur chambre. Habituellement c'était la cuisine leur point de rencontre. J'aurais aimé que pour une fois tout aille bien pour eux, du moins le temps que je m'occupe de mon problème. Le temps que je gère à ma façon Jessica Hale et sa perfection.

**- Vous allez bien Renée ?**

**- Pardon …**

**- Vous allez bien ?** Répéta Jessica. **Vous avez l'air ailleurs.**

**- Oui, ce n'est rien, **répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer à quel point la toucher me dégoûtait. D'ailleurs, lui parler m'horripilait tout autant. Pourtant, je voyais clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle était sincère avec moi et ça me rendait encore plus malade. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas voulu me faire autant de mal, comme si elle était désolée pour moi.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir. Elle avait détruit tout ce que en quoi je croyais, elle avait détruit toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. J'avais hâte d'être au repas pour pouvoir enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle s'était moquée de moi pendant des années et ce soir, c'est moi qui allais me moquer d'elle. Elle allait apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire de Renée Swan son ennemi.

**- Vous me parliez de déco …**

**- Oui en effet. J'ai déniché un petit antiquaire tout à fait fantastique. Il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi un jour. Je suis sûre que ça vous plairait.**

J'ai hoché la tête en guise de réponse. Mes enfants me regardaient toujours du coin de l'œil, ils mijotaient vraiment quelque chose. Puis j'ai vu Aro arrivait, tout souriant. Il allait m'aider un peu car je ne la supportais plus.

**- Aro !**

**- Petite sœur**, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **Jessica.**

Jessica lui répondit par un petit sourire crispé puis elle resta silencieuse. En réalité nous sommes restés tous les trois silencieux. C'était vraiment gênant, j'en regrettais presque d'entendre Jessica me parlait de sa si parfaite personne, de sa si parfaite fille, de ce si parfait antiquaire ou de n'importe quelle autre chose parfaite dans sa vie. Bon, il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser. J'avais passé assez de temps en compagnie de Jessica Hale. Maintenant qu'Aro était là il allait me remplacer.

**- J'ai des choses à voir en cuisine,** annonçai-je. **Je vous laisse tous les deux quelques instants.**

**- Vous-avez besoin d'aide ?**

**- Non merci Jessica. Profitez de la soirée.**

Et voilà qu'elle en remettait une couche, comme si je ne la trouvais pas assez parfaite comme ça. Mon dieu il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne d'elle ou j'allais la noyer dans la piscine. Et franchement, ça ferait mauvais genre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins.

C'est soulagée que j'aie pris le chemin de la cuisine. Je n'avais absolument rien à y faire mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre excuse. Et puis c'était tout à fait plausible que je doive garder un œil sur ce qui se passait là-bas.

En arrivant, je trouvais la porte entre ouverte et j'entendais clairement mes enfants parler. Je me suis cachée le long du mur pour pouvoir les espionner en toute tranquillité. Je savais, je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Il fallait absolument que je découvre quoi.

**- Cette situation est complètement dingue !**

**- Calme-toi Dem**, demanda James.

**- Que je me calme ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe autour de la piscine ?**

**- Oui je m'en rends compte. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Laissons faire le temps.**

Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. La proposition de James ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Loin de là même. Le brouhaha dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils se taisent tous.

**- Il faut le dire à maman**, reprit Demetri.

Quoi ? C'est moi qui les mettais dans tous leurs états. Mais je n'avais rien fait, je ne m'étais même pas en engueuler avec Bella !

**- Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ?**

**- Bien sûre qu'on doit lui dire Bella. Si elle apprend qu'on était au courant on est tous morts.**

**- Je suis contre,** répondit-elle.** On devrait garder le secret. **

**- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?** Demanda Alice. **C'est typiquement la réponse de la chérie à son papa.**

**- Je te demande pardon ? **S'énerva la cadette de mes filles.

**- Bella, **tenta Emmett.

**- Non je veux savoir.** **Explique-toi Alice.**

**- On sait tous à quel point tu étais proche de papa. Tout ce que tu veux c'est que personne ne sache qu'il avait une maîtresse pour ne pas entacher sa réputation. Tu ne penses pas à maman.**

Alors c'était ça. Il savait pour la relation que Charlie entretenait avec Jessica. Tout devenait limpide. J'aurais dû m'en douter vu la façon dont ils me regardaient quand je parlais avec elle.

**- Quand on lui avouera, elle souffrira. Elle souffrira bien plus qu'à la mort de papa. Et on sait tous qu'elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Pourquoi lui faire encore plus de mal ?**

Malgré tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Bella, tout le mal qu'on s'était fait, elle cherchait quand même à me protéger. Elle avait touché un point sensible car personne ne reprit la parole. Aucuns de mes enfants n'argumenta après elle. Il était temps pour moi d'intervenir.

J'ai lissé ma robe avec la paume de mes mains, j'ai remis ma coiffure en place et j'ai collé mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres. En entrant dans la cuisine, je les ai trouvés autour de l'îlot, comme je m'y attendais.

**-Je vous trouve enfin, **m'exclamai-je. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Les invités ne vont pas tarder à partir et vous n'êtes même pas dehors pour les remercier de leur venue. Allez hop ! **Ajoutai-je en poussant Emmett vers la sortie.

**- Oui maman, **répondirent-ils tous en chœur en prenant la suite de leur frère.

Je suis restée un peu dans la cuisine. J'avais besoin de faire le point et de me préparer pour le repas. Ca allait être le bouquet final de cette mascarade. J'allais enfin pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Jessica Hale. J'ai avalé d'une traite un verre de vin blanc abandonné par un de mes enfants, certainement Alice, et je suis retournée dehors. Comme je l'avais dis plus tôt, les invités qui n'étaient pas invités au repas s'en allaient les uns après les autres.

Il faisait presque nuit quand la dernière personne s'en alla. Après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle, je suis allée sous la véranda, là où allait se passer le repas. Mon estomac faisait des loopings dans mon ventre. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi stressée. J'attendais ce moment depuis le tout début de cette fête et maintenant que j'y étais, j'avais la trouille. Mais je n'allais pas me dégonfler, il en était hors de question.

Je me suis assise sur la seule chaise restait vide, celle qui se situait en bout de table. Je présidais donc la tablée. A ma droite se tenait mes enfants et leurs conjoints. A ma gauche les autres comme Alec, Félix, Aro et Jessica.

L'entrée se déroula bien mais personne ne parlait vraiment. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lancer des sujets de conversation mais je parlais souvent dans le vide. L'arrivée du plat principal ne déverrouilla pas les lèvres. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire.

**- Excusez moi Renée,** m'interpella Alec.

**- Oui.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi personne ne parle ? Connaissant un peu votre famille, je m'attendais à ce que le repas soit plus mouvementé.**

J'ai souri. Ce jeune homme était vraiment observateur. Je l'aimais bien, je l'aimais vraiment bien. J'aurais bien aimé que Bella le choisisse. J'aurais aimé l'avoir comme beau-fils.

Et puis je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de mettre mon plan à exécution. J'étais prête à parier que ce silence était dû à la présence de Jessica à notre table. Mes enfants n'osaient pas parler de peur de dire des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas dire. Leurs conjoints faisaient de même car ils avaient certainement été mis dans la confidence. Et voilà où ça menait, à un repas sans vie chez la famille Swan. La chose que je ne pensais pas voir arriver un jour.

**- Oh c'est simple. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. **

J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air afin de me donner du courage et je me suis lancée.

**- Mes enfants pensent que je vis les yeux fermés. Ils pensent que je ne sais pas que mon mari avait une liaison avec cette femme,** dis-je en pointant Jessica du doigt. **Ils pensent que je ne savais pas que cette liaison durée depuis très longtemps. Ils pensent que je ne savais pas que leur père caché sa maîtresse dans une maison qu'il avait fait construire pour eux deux.**

Tout le monde m'écoutait et personne n'osait plus bouger. Chacun avait suspendu son geste comme si le temps avait été suspendu. Ma déclaration faisait son petit effet, surtout sur Jessica qui avait beau fixer son regard sur son assiette, on voyait clairement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**- Ils avaient très peur que je découvre la vérité,** repris-je. **Ils avaient peur que cette nouvelle ne me bouleverse un peu plus. Comme ils ne voulaient pas que cette trahison ne m'arrive aux oreilles, ils en ont oublié de se tenir correctement. Comme si un repas chez les Swan c'était déjà déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux.**

Jessica osa enfin relever la tête de son assiette et elle fixa son regard dans le mien. Si elle croyait que j'allais détourner le regard elle se trompait. Hors de question que je cède une fois de plus devant elle. Hors de question que je m'écrase. Je l'avais assez fait et je ne voulais plus continuer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se leva, avant de partir en courant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien ! J'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer normalement. J'avais l'impression de perdre un poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis une éternité.

**- A présent que la vérité a éclaté. Je pense que le repas devrait être plus animé.**

Et ce fut presque le cas. Le repas reprit et quelques conversations eurent lieu. Ce n'était toujours pas très glorieux mais c'était mieux que rien. Puis tout le monde rentra et je me suis retrouvée seule au milieu du salon. J'étais seule avec moi-même.

Je me suis mise à réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait. J'avais obtenu ma vengeance mais à quel prix ? Celle que j'avais été ce soir, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à humilier les autres comme je l'avais fait. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à cracher ma haine au visage de la maîtresse de mon mari devant une table entière.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi Charlie …**

**- Maman ça va ?**

Bella. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle vivait ici elle aussi.

**- Ca a été une drôle de soirée.**

**- Ca c'est sûre**, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de moi dans le canapé.

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Il fallait que ça sorte.**

Elle passa son bras dans mon dos et me réconforta comme elle pouvait. De tous mes enfants, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Bella serait celle qui me consolerait. Malgré tout ce que je lui faisais, malgré tout ce que je lui disais, elle était toujours là pour moi. J'avais vraiment une fille exceptionnelle.

**- Ca fait longtemps que tu savais ?**

**- Un peu plus de 20ans, juste après la naissance d'Emmett.**

**- Comment … Comment l'as-tu découvert ?**

**- Un jour il m'a dis qu'il allait à un rendez-vous, **lui racontai-je.** C'était fréquent puis avec son boulot je ne me suis pas posée de question. Mais en allant en ville, je l'ai vu acheter des fleurs. Je me rappelle vous avoir presque jeté dans la voiture pour rentrer au plus vite à la maison, **souris-je à ce souvenir.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je pensais qu'il me faisait une surprise et qu'il allait rentrer plus tôt. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit.**

**- C'est horrible, **murmura Bella.

**- Alors j'ai compris qu'il me mentait. Il n'a même pas cherché à nier. Il m'a juste dit que c'était fini, qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Il ne voulait soit disant pas perdre sa famille.**

Nous sommes restées silencieuses un moment.

**- Ca fait mal ?** Me demanda Bella.

**- Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est d'apprendre qu'il lui a acheté une maison. Il lui a payé une maison alors qu'il m'avait dis que c'était fini …**

**- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aimait.**

**- Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que tu viens d'entendre ? **Interrogeai-je ma fille.

**- Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Son visage s'illuminait quand il te voyait. Et puis s'il ne t'aimait pas, qu'on soit là ou non, il t'aurait quitté.**

De nouveau le silence nous engloba. C'était un silence réconfortant. Ca m'avait fait du bien de pouvoir dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais enfin pu me confier à quelqu'un. Bien sûre j'aurais préféré que se ne soit pas à un de mes enfants. Mais après tout ils étaient grands et il était temps que je cesse de croire que je devais les protéger de tout.

**- J'ai tellement honte,** chuchotai-je.** Tellement honte de l'avoir humilié de la sorte.**

**- Mais ça t'as fait du bien, **répondit Bella en me serrant un peu plus contre elle.

**- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée.**

J'ai entendu ma fille rire et cela me fit rire en retour. J'étais vraiment plus détendue et j'aurais aimé rester comme ça encore pendant des heures. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été aussi proche de Bella et ça me manquait affreusement. Il allait falloir que je remédie à ça, quitte à devoir mettre ma rancœur de côté. J'avais perdu assez de temps à lui en vouloir, j'avais besoin de retrouver ma petite fille. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, c'était complètement injuste ce que je lui faisais vivre. J'avais été capable de pardonner l'infidélité de Charlie, je devais donc être capable de pardonner à ma fille d'avoir voulu réaliser son rêve et vivre de ses propres ailes.

**- Bella**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu dois dire à Jacob que tu as couché avec Alec.**

Ma fille se tourna vers moi, visiblement choquée et étonnée par ce que je venais de lui dire.

**- Comment … Comment es-tu au courant ?** Bafouilla-t-elle.

**- Bella …**

**- Alice,** me coupa-t-elle. **C'est Alice qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue. J'aurais du m'en douter.**

**- Ta sœur n'y est pour rien.**

**- Alors comment ?**

**- Ca crève les yeux, **lui répondis-je. **La façon dont tu as traité Alec toute la journée. Mais aussi la façon dont tu regardes Jacob, c'est comme ça que ton père me regardait.**

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Cette fois c'est elle qui avait besoin de réconfort et je n'allais pas la laisser tomber. J'avais été trop absente dans sa vie pour l'abandonner une fois de plus. Bien sûre, je ne cautionnais pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Jacob et je ne le pourrais jamais. Mais au moins, ils ne s'étaient mariés, la trahison serait peut-être plus simple à supporter.

**- Tu sais maman, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai fait ça.**

**- Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu le crois.**

**- Il va me quitter et je ne pourrais rien faire pour le retenir.**

**- J'ai pardonné à ton père. Jacob fera peut-être de même avec toi.**

**- J'espère,** sanglota-t-elle. **J'ai tellement peur de le perdre.**

**- Tu dois pourtant lui dire.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Ce soir Bella.**

**- Quoi ? **S'étrangla-t-elle.

**- Tu dois lui dire ce soir.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? La soirée a été déjà assez éprouvante comme ça.**

**- Plus tu vas repousser cette conversation, plus elle vous fera de mal. Et surtout, plus le temps passe, moins tu as d'espoir de le voir te pardonner. **

Une larme a coulé sur sa joue et je me suis empressée de l'enlever avec mon pouce. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai murmuré des encouragements à l'oreille. Je lui ai aussi dis, que quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour elle.

Elle est restée sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, à un moment j'ai même cru qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais elle se dégagea de mes bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Bella …**

**- Je sais. Je vais le faire, même si ça me brise le cœur.**

**.**

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, prenez donc encore quelques secondes et laissez moi une review.

A dans 15 jours.

Bisouxx


	17. Chapitre 16

Je vous livre le tout nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

J'ai adoré l'écrire. On découvre l'après soirée selon le point de vu de tous les enfants Swan. C'est aussi le chapitre qui marque la fin de la relation de Bella avec Jacob. Vous attendiez toutes cette rupture avec impatience et bien la voilà ! ^^

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

** CHAPITRE 16:**

**.**

**(POV Bella)**

**. **

J'étais montée les marches le plus doucement possible. Je me suis finalement retrouvée devant la porte de ma chambre. Je savais que derrière le panneau de bois se trouvait Jacob et vu la lumière qui filtrait par-dessous il ne devait par dormir. A moins qu'il se soit endormi la lumière allumée, mais il ne fallait pas que je rêve non plus.

J'ai posé ma main sur la poignée mais j'étais incapable de l'abaisser. Pourtant il le fallait. J'allais ouvrir la porte, faire face à Jacob et tout lui révéler. J'ai finalement trouvé le courage d'appuyer sur la poignée.

Jacob était encore habillé couché sur le lit les jambes croisées. Il zappait ne trouvant visiblement aucun programme lui plaisant. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi. En me voyant, un petit sourire triste pris place sur son visage. Je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main avant d'aller m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. J'ai enfilé ma nuisette et je suis retournée dans la chambre. Mon petit-ami avait éteint la télé. A présent il était assis sur le lit, en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je me suis approchée du lit discrètement avant de monter dessus et de me placer derrière lui. J'ai entouré son torse de mes bras et j'ai placé ma tête sur son épaule. C'était le moment, je devais le faire. Je devais lui dire que je l'avais trompé.

**- Tu as couché avec lui ?**

Merde, étais-je vraiment si transparente que ça ? J'ai retiré mes bras et je me suis légèrement éloignée de lui. Je me suis assise en tailleur au milieu du lit.

**- Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui.**

**- Je suis désolée Jacob.**

**- Je … Je comprends pas Bella. Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je pouvais lui dire la vérité : que j'avais un peu bu, que la mort de mon père m'avait détruite, qu'il me manquait et que j'avais la peur au ventre pour Emmett. Mais sincèrement, je savais que ce n'était pas une excuse valable. J'aurais dû l'appeler ou même aller le voir. Je n'aurais pas dû me jeter dans les bras d'Alec comme je l'avais fait.

**- Je suis désolée,** répétai-je.

**- C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? Tu es désolée et ça s'arrête là ?**

**- Je me sens tellement mal Jake. **

**- Tu te rends compte que je voulais venir m'installer ici avec toi. **

**- Je sais. Pardonne-moi,** le suppliai-je.

**- En fait c'est un truc de famille de tromper son conjoint. Ton père puis maintenant toi. Qui sera le prochain ? Alice peut-être, vu tous les problèmes qu'elle a avec Peter ça ne m'étonnerait pas.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je sais que je l'avais trompé mais j'allais lui avouer s'il ne m'avait pas prise de vitesse. Mon père avait été bien pire que moi. Jacob ne pouvait pas de comparer à lui comme ça.

**- Ne dis pas ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité,** cracha-t-il. **Ton père a trompé ta mère. Tu m'as trompé. Je ne vois pas la différence.**

**- La différence c'est que ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. La différence c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre,** soufflai-je.

**- C'est trop tard Bella.**

Il se leva et attrapa son sac de voyage. J'avais tellement la frousse en entrant dans la chambre, que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait fait son sac. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne l'avait pas défait. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, j'ai décidé de réagir et je lui ai attrapé la main.

**- S'il te plaît Jake. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je suis même prête à abandonner mon album pour rentrer avec toi à New-York. Laisse-moi une chance.**

**- Tu as déjà eu ta chance. C'est fini Bella. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie.**

Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner. Moi, je me suis tout simplement écroulée contre la porte. Et j'ai pleuré. Je venais de perdre l'homme que j'aimais et je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

**. **

**(POV Alice)**

**. **

Je portais Matthew dans mes bras et j'avais bien du mal à ouvrir la porte de la maison. Je savais qu'on aurait du les laisser chez maman. Mais Peter m'avait soutenu qu'ils auraient paniqué si nous n'étions pas là-bas à leur réveil. A mon avis, c'était juste une excuse de sa part pour ne pas à avoir à retourner chez ma mère. Dans le fond, je pouvais le comprendre.

J'avais passé une semaine catastrophique et je m'étais dit que cette soirée me permettrait d'oublier pendant quelques heures mes tracas. J'avais même hâte de taquiner Demetri à propos de ce Félix. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils s'appréciaient et j'avais dans l'idée de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent ce soir. Mais comme souvent chez les Swan, rien ne c'était déroulé comme prévus.

Après avoir bordé les enfants, je suis allée au salon. Je n'avais absolument pas sommeil. J'étais assise dans le canapé depuis je ne sais combien de temps quand Peter vint me rejoindre.

**- Alice il est 4h du matin. Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher ?**

**- Non,** murmurai-je.

**- Viens,** ajouta-t-il en prenant ma main et en se levant.

J'ai arraché ma main de sa poigne et je me suis enfoncée un peu plus dans le canapé. J'avais remonté mes pieds sous mes fesses.

**- Alice tu veux bien cesser de faire l'enfant et monter te coucher.**

**- Je n'ai pas sommeil.**

**- Je m'en fiche de savoir si tu a sommeil ou non. Matthew et Lizzie aussi s'en ficheront demain. Hors de question que je doive m'occuper d'eux toute la journée parce que madame est trop fatiguée.**

Je l'ai regardé comme si un 3ème œil avait poussé au milieu de son front. Je venais certainement de passer la pire soirée de ma vie et il me faisait une scène en plus ? J'ai vraiment dû être cruelle dans une vie antérieure pour avoir à affronter tous ça. Voyant que je n'allais pas lui répondre, mon mari repris son monologue.

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus que marre que les problèmes de ta famille passe avant ceux de la notre. Putain mais c'est pas croyable ! Les choses ont intérêt de changer Alice, sinon …**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'en alla. Sinon quoi ? Notre couple allait voler en éclats ? Nous allions divorcer ? De toute façon ça nous pendait au nez depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Le conseiller conjugal ne servait absolument à rien, sauf peut-être à nous aider à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

Ma vie était merdique, juste une suite de problèmes dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver de solution. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je sentais que ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

**. **

**(POV Demetri)**

**. **

J'étais parti de la maison et j'avais atterri dans un bar gay à la sortie de la ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment à côté de chez moi mais j'avais eu besoin de me changer les idées. J'avais enchaîné les cocktails et les shooters à tel point que je n'étais même plus sûre de m'appeler Demetri Swan. Quand je voulais, je pouvais avoir une sacrée descente.

J'avais tellement la tête à l'envers que lorsque ce Kevin ou Brandon, peut-être même aucun de ces deux prénoms, m'avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie je lui avais tout simplement sauté à la bouche. Vu tous les mélanges que j'avais fait niveau alcool, je devais avoir une sacrée haleine mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger. Il avait même accepté qu'on prenne ma voiture.

Et voilà où j'en étais. J'étais désespérément à la recherche de mes vêtements. J'avais retrouvé ma chemise dans son entrée et mon pantalon au milieu du salon, mais j'étais incapable de mettre la main sur mon boxer et mes chaussettes. Ma montre indiquait presque 6h, il fallait que je me dépêche. Hors de question que je sois là à son réveil. Je ne tenais pas à devoir lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais gémis le prénom de Félix à plusieurs reprises pendant notre rapport sexuel. Je m'étais mis dans une sacrée merde. J'avais de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé des explications tout de suite.

Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, mon sexfriend d'une nuit commença à s'agiter. J'avais donc pris la poudre d'escampette abandonnant derrière moi mes précieux vêtements. Je n'étais pas particulièrement attaché à eux. Heureusement il ne s'agissait pas de mon boxer porte-bonheur, ni de mes chaussettes fétiches. Mais tout de même, savoir qu'un inconnu allait faire je ne sais quoi avec ça me dégoûtait.

J'étais foutrement mal à l'aise dans mon pantalon et j'avais déjà mal aux pieds. Je n'avais pourtant parcouru guère plus de 50m entre sa porte d'entrée et ma voiture. Mais bon, si on faisait abstraction de tous ces mauvais côtés, et ça en faisait un paquet quand même, ça avait été un bon moment. J'avais apprécié ce rapport même si pour cela, j'avais fermé les yeux et imaginé me trouver avec un autre. Et du coup j'étais plus détendu. J'allais sûrement pouvoir mener un rendez-vous avec Félix Volturi sans avoir envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre sur mon bureau.

J'étais presque arrivé chez moi quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je n'ai même pas regardé de qui il s'agissait. C'était sûrement un membre de ma famille, à cette heure là ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. La sonnerie n'en finissant pas, je me suis rangé sur le bas côté. Avais-je oublié de le mettre en mode répondeur ? J'ai cherché mon foutu portable partout avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la poche de ma chemise. Le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran me perturba. Félix Volturi.

**- Allo ?**

**- Maître Swan ?**

**- Oui. Que puis-je pour vous un samedi matin de si bonne heure Félix ?**

Okay ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le saluer.

**- Excusez-moi. C'est vrai qu'il est tôt je n'aurais pas dû appeler.**

**- Mais non ce n'est rien,** le rassurai-je**. J'étais déjà debout de toute façon.**

**- Oh d'accord. En fait je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez. Vous savez avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir …**

Un sourire idiot prit possession de mon visage. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

**- Je vais bien Félix.**

**- Vraiment ? Parce que si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là. On pourrait même prendre un café, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Mon sourire s'étala encore plus. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais sourire autant. Malheureusement, il était toujours témoin dans l'affaire _Forks Assurance._

**- Je suis désolé mais ce ne serait pas très professionnel.**

**- Oui je comprends,** souffla-t-il déçu.

**- Mais une fois l'affaire réglée, je serais bien partant pour un café,** ajoutai-je.

**- Génial ! Ben on se donne rendez-vous à la fin du procès alors. Au revoir.**

Sans que j'aie pu lui dire quoi que se soit, il avait raccroché. Apparemment il avait aussi envie que moi qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

**- C'est encore moi maître Swan. C'était juste pour vous dire que j'étais désolé de vous avoir raccroché au nez.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Alors à bientôt.**

**- A bientôt. Félix ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve pour ce café.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Ce mec me faisait définitivement craquer. Il allait falloir que je m'active sur ce dossier car je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre des années avant d'avoir ce tête à tête. J'étais tellement content, que j'ai chantonnais jusqu'à chez moi.

**. **

**(POV Emmett)**

**. **

J'en avais marre de cette vie de merde. Il ne pouvait pas se passer un instant sans que mon monde s'écroule pour une raison ou pour une autre. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'est vivre ma vie tranquillement auprès de ma famille. A la limite je n'étais pas contre l'idée de rencontrer une fille et de lui être fidèle toute ma vie. Mais quand je voyais ce que ça avait donné avec mes parents, le mal qu'ils s'étaient infligeaient et le mal que ça me faisait, je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je reste seul jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'étais chez moi, sur mon canapé pourri et je n'avais envie que d'une seule et unique chose : oublier. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment je pourrais me sortir toute cette merde de la tête ? J'avais une réponse. Une réponse tentante mais vraiment mauvaise. Après tout ce que j'avais fait je ne pouvais pas craquer comme ça. Pourtant j'en avais besoin, c'était encore plus essentiel que l'air pour respirer.

J'ai appelé Bella. Elle était la seule qui pourrait m'aider, la seule qui serait prête à passer ce mauvais moment avec moi. J'ai entendu le son distinctif qui signifiait qu'elle avait décroché mais aucun mot.

**- Bella … Bella tu es là ?**

J'ai vaguement entendu des reniflements, elle était bien là. Mais pourquoi ne me parlait-elle pas ?

**- Bella j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu viennes. Je sens que je vais faire …**

**- Pas ce soir Emmett,** me coupa-t-elle la voix étranglée.** Laisse-moi tranquille.**

**- Mais Bella écoute …**

Elle venait de raccrocher. La seule personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, que je pouvais appeler n'importe quand et déranger en toutes circonstances venait de me tourner le dos.

J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains et j'ai tiré sur mes cheveux. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler et j'ai lâché prise. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour faire ça et personne ne voulait m'aider alors à quoi bon ?

J'ai appelé Lauren et je lui ai demandé de passer avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Une fois raccroché, je suis allée jusqu'à la superette ouvert toute la nuit qui se trouvait au bout de ma rue. J'ai dévalisé le rayon alcool : vodka, tequila, bière, whisky, … J'ai pris une bouteille de tout.

Quand je suis arrivé à l'appart, j'avais déjà descendu la moitié de la bouteille de bourbon. Au début j'avais trouvé ça vachement dégueulasse. Ca m'avait fait bizarre car avant c'était la boisson que je buvais toujours. Le sevrage avait quand même fait un certain effet sur mes papilles. J'avais à peine posé les bouteilles sur ce qui devrait être ma table basse que des coups retentirent sur ma porte. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde je me suis senti mal. Et si c'était Bella ? Si malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit elle était venue me voir ? J'étais nauséeux en ouvrant la porte. Mais je ne le restais pas longtemps en trouvant Lauren.

Je l'ai invité à entrer et dès que la porte fut fermée j'ai fondu sur sa bouche. C'était sauvage, même bestial mais je n'avais pas envie d'être tendre. Pas ce soir. Mes mains ont fouillé ses poches et ont fini par trouver les petits sachets de poudres blanches que je convoitais tant.

J'ai sniffé ma première dose et bon dieu que c'était bon. J'ai ressenti l'effet quasiment immédiatement. La paix m'a envie ainsi qu'un sentiment de sérénitude absolue. Je me sentais bien. Lauren râla car je me l'étais joué perso. Merde, c'était ma première dose depuis des semaines et elle croyait que j'allais la partager ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai préparé un cocktail du tonnerre : vodka, cocaïne. Avec ça, on allait planer un moment.

Nous avons bu, puis je lui ai sauté dessus. Ce soir je n'allais pas lui faire l'amour, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Non. J'allais la baiser aussi violemment que je le pouvais. J'étais frustré et malheureux et c'est sur elle que j'allais me venger.

**. **

**(POV James)**

**. **

Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire autant de bien d'être chez soi. J'étais dans mon canapé, ma femme dans les bras, le paradis. Nous regardions la rediffusion d'un vieux western. Ce n'était pas passionnant mais je m'en fichais, je profitais du moment présent.

La soirée avait été plus qu'éprouvante. Jusque là, j'étais toujours convaincu qu'Emmett avait perdu la raison, tout comme Alice, Demetri et Bella quand ils s'étaient rangés du côté du petit dernier. Ils avaient perdu la raison et il était hors de question que je la perde à mon tour. Et pourtant, ce soir, pendant le repas, la vérité m'avait été jetée à la figure. Toute cette histoire était vraie. C'était la vérité pure et dure. J'étais abasourdi.

Je resserrais mon emprise sur Victoria. En réponse, elle se pelotonna encore plus contre moi. J'ai embrassé le sommet de crâne avant de respirer son odeur à plein poumon. Ma femme était vraiment mon havre de paix. Sans elle, je serais certainement perdu à ce moment même. Tout ce en quoi je croyais venait d'être détruit. Il allait me falloir du temps pour digérer cette histoire et passer au dessus.

**- Vic ?**

**- Mouais,** marmonna-t-elle.

**- Tu dormais,** m'étonnai-je.

**- Non,** je me bats pour ne pas m'endormir.

Elle se releva, s'arrachant de l'étau de mes bras et j'eu tout de suite un sentiment de manque. Victoria était vraiment fatiguée, elle avait de sacrés cernes sous les yeux. Il était plus que temps qu'on aille se coucher. Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla directement dans notre chambre. J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la maison pour vérifier que nous avions bien tout fermé. J'étais complètement ailleurs en rentrant et je n'avais même pas le souvenir d'avoir refermé la porte après être rentré.

J'ai retrouvé ma moitié quasiment endormie. J'ai retiré mes vêtements et je me suis faufilé sous la couette. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, son dos reposant contre mon torse et j'ai calé ma respiration sur la sienne. Elle souffla de bien-être au même moment que moi et cela me fit sourire.

**- Ma puce,** chuchotai-je.

**- Hum …**

**- Demain, c'est journée au lit.**

**- Okay,** répondit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Cette nuit-là je n'ai pas pu dormir. Les informations tournaient et retournaient sans cesse dans ma tête. C'est donc aux premières lueurs du soleil que je me suis levé pour préparer un super petit-déjeuner à ma femme. Je suis passé à la boulangerie et chez le primeur. Rien de mieux qu'un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Je me suis aussi arrêté chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter une rose blanche, sa préférée. Et enfin, j'ai fait une halte chez le traiteur. On allait passer une vraie journée au lit.

J'étais étrangement serein depuis que je m'étais levé. Comme si tout ce qui c'était passé la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je pensais que j'aurais été épuisé mais j'étais au top de ma forme. Ca allait être une bonne journée, je le sentais.

Ma douce et tendre était toujours profondément endormie quand j'ai préparé le plateau du petit déj. Je l'ai déposé sur la moquette de la chambre pour éviter que Victoria ne le renverse en se réveillant. Puis j'ai embrassé ma femme. D'abord dans le cou, puis le long de sa mâchoire avant de pouvoir déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle a souri avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**- Bonjour toi,** me dit-elle avant de bailler.

**- Bonjour,** répondis-je en déposant le plateau sur le lit.

Nous avons dévoré tout ce que j'avais préparé. Puis je l'ai embrassé, encore et encore. Très vite, nous ne pouvions plus nous passer des lèvres de l'autre. Très vite aussi, nous avions besoin de plus que de s'embrasser.

**- Vic,** réussis-je à dire entre deux baisers.

**- Tais-toi James.**

**- Tu es sûre c'est important.**

**- Oui,** dit-elle en se jetant derechef sur mes lèvres

**- Dommage. Moi qui voulais te dire que j'étais prêt à avoir un enfant avec toi.**

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle me regardait comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Puis ses yeux se sont remplient de larmes et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

**- Victoria, pourquoi tu pleures ?** M'inquiétai-je.

**- C'est rien,** répondit-elle en reniflant. **C'est juste que je suis heureuse. J'ai tellement envie d'un bébé.**

Tel un félin, elle monta à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses mains étaient déjà partout sur moi.

**- Faisons le tout de suite avant que tu ne changes d'avis, **dit-elle.

Ca allait vraiment être une excellente journée.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez une review.

A dans 15 jours.


	18. Chapitre 17

Hellooooooooooooooo !

Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu un mal fou à finir. J'espère que le prochain ira plus vite, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me plannifier du temps pour écrire ma fic.

Enfin bref, je sais que vous vous en fichez alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

** .**

** CHAPITRE 17:**

**. **

**(POV Emmett)**

**. **

Je devais être stone, je devais même être sacrément stone. J'avais beau regardé la photo que ma mère avait placé en plein dans l'entrée, j'étais incapable d'y trouver Bella. Tout le monde était là : papa tenant maman dans ses bras, James et Victoria, Alice et Peter chacun un enfant dans les bras, oncle Aro et puis Demetri et moi. Mais pas de trace de Bella. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans cette situation, pourtant j'avais du mal à m'empêcher de rire.

Renée nous avait invité à dîner, sans possibilité de refus, car ça faisait plus d'un mois que nous n'avions pas tous étaient réunis. Depuis la catastrophique fête autour de la piscine pour être exact. Elle disait qu'on lui manquait et qu'elle voulait tous nous avoir à la maison.

J'étais toujours focalisé par la photo quand je fus rejoint par Alice.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai seulement fait un mouvement de tête vers la photo. Ma sœur l'examina quelques secondes avant de me lancer un regard paniqué. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et puis j'avais peur que si je me mettais à parler elle se rende compte que je n'étais pas clean. C'est à ce moment-là, que Demetri et James arrivèrent à leur tour. Tout comme Alice, ils se placèrent devant la photo et l'observèrent.

**- Qui c'est qui a mis cette photo ici ?** Demanda Demetri.

**- Maman, qui d'autre,** répondit Alice.

**- Peut-être que Bella ne remarquera rien.**

**- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes James ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne remarque pas ça !**

**- Ca c'est sûre, **ajouta Dem**. C'est la seule qui n'est pas sur la photo, elle ne pourra pas le manquer.**

**- Pourquoi elle n'était pas là d'ailleurs ?**

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois chacun leur tour avant de se tourner vers moi. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, j'allais devoir parler. Il fallait que je me concentre. J'allais répondre à la question posée et c'est tout. Je n'allais pas divaguer en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Je pouvais le faire et j'allais le faire.

**- Elle était coincée à New-York, elle était invitée chez Oprah.**

J'avais réussi ! J'étais vraiment fier de moi, je n'avais pas dis un seul mot de travers. Comme quoi, quand je voulais, je pouvais.

**- Je me rappelle. C'était au moment où sa carrière décollait, **expliqua James.** C'était la guerre froide entre maman et Bella.**

Tout le monde ne put qu'acquiesçait. En réalité, rien n'avait vraiment changé entres elles depuis. Certe elles habitaient dans la même maison mais leur relation restait instable.

Alice s'approcha pour regarder la photo de plus près. Elle frôla le cadre de ses doigts à l'endroit où se trouvait nos parents.

**- C'est dingue comme ils ont l'air heureux et amoureux,** murmura-t-elle.

J'ai quitté l'entrée, ne voulant pas entendre parler de cette histoire encore et encore. Je ne comprenais en quoi en parler allait arranger les choses. Charlie avait trompé notre mère et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Je suis allé dans le salon qui était étrangement vide. Je me doutais que Renée était dans la cuisine mais où pouvait bien être Victoria, Peter et les enfants ? Et Bella ? Où était-elle ?

Je me suis assis dans un des canapés et j'ai savouré ce moment de paix. C'était rare chez les Swan. Puis mon regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur le buffet. Je savais qu'il y avait de l'alcool dedans et j'avais bien envie d'un petit verre. C'était juste pour que je sois apte à survivre à la fin de la soirée. Il n'y avait malheureusement plus beaucoup de choix. Je soupçonnais ma mère de ne pas remplacer une bouteille lorsqu'elle était finie. J'ai pris celle contenant le plus de liquide, histoire que ça ne se repère pas trop. C'était du rhum. Je n'étais pas fan du tout mais ça ferait l'affaire. Je n'allais pas être exigeant.

Alors que je refermais le meuble le plus silencieusement possible, James fit irruption dans la pièce. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'avais eu une sacrée chance !

**- C'est toi que je cherchais Emmett.**

**- Ben tu vois j'étais pas bien loin.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici tout seul ?**

**- J'avais pas envie d'entendre parler de papa, maman et Jessica. J'en ai plus que marre de cette histoire, **répondis-je.

**- Je te comprends.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je voulais te parler.**

**- De quoi ?**

Il me jaugea quelques secondes puis il se rapprocha de moi. Je priais tous les saints pour qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur de l'alcool.

**- Je t'ai trouvé un boulot, **lâcha-t-il.

Je n'ai pu qu'être surpris. Il ne cessait pas de dire qu'il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec moi, qu'il ne voulait plus s'occuper de moi ou de mes problèmes.

**- Tu te prends pour papa ?**

**- Arrête un peu Em'. J'ai des relations et j'essaie de t'aider c'est tout.**

**- C'est bon calme toi, **lui demandai-je.** C'est quoi comme boulot.**

**- A l'_Eclipse Hôtel_. Tu commenceras portier et si ça se passe bien tu pourras sûrement évoluer.**

Portier ? Mon frère voulait faire de moi un portier ? Il n'avait donc pas d'ambition pour moi. Il voulait juste me trouver un travail et avoir la conscience tranquille. Il ne comprenait rien. Personne ne comprenait rien. Le fait que je travaille n'allait pas régler mes problèmes. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas ce qui pouvait les régler.

**- Sans rire James. Je vaux mieux que ça.**

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, **répliqua-t-il.

**- Alors à tes yeux je ne suis qu'un raté ?**

**- Oui, **répondit-il sans hésitation.** Tu ne fais rien de ta vie à part enchaîner les conneries. Je t'offre une chance de t'en sortir et tu la refuses.**

**- Ben là j'ai plus de doutes, **soufflai-je**. C'est toi qui remplaces papa …**

Je l'ai contourné et je suis sorti de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus et surtout je n'aurais pas supporté d'en entendre plus. J'étais quasiment sorti quand Demetri entra et m'agrippa le bras pour me ramener vers James.

**- Hey James, tu lui as parlé du job ?**

**- Ouais, **marmonnai-je**. C'est bon, le nouveau patriarche de la famille Swan m'en a déjà parlé.**

**- Tu en penses quoi ?**

**- J'ai hâte, **répondis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.** C'est vraiment une occasion en or de devenir portier pour des tas de gens plein aux as.**

**- Ne le prend pas comme ça Em'.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?**

Demetri détourna le regard. Il n'avait aucune réponse spontanée à me fournir. Je me suis accoudé au buffet et mon esprit divagua jusqu'aux bouteilles qu'il contenait. L'idée d'ouvrir le meuble et de descendre cul sec la première chose qui me passerait sous la main me traversa l'esprit. Mais je repris très vite mes esprits. Comme si Demetri, et surtout James, allaient me laisser boire une seule goutte d'alcool. En fait, s'ils savaient que j'avais recommencé, je me ferais certainement arracher la tête.

-** Ecoute Emmett, **reprit l'avocat de la famille.** C'est juste histoire de te mettre le pied à l'étrier. Tu ne feras pas ça tout ta vie, c'est juste pour te lancer dans la vie active.**

**- Laisse tomber,** intervint James. **Il ne veut rien faire de sa vie et surtout il ne veut pas d'aide. Il sera la honte de la famille et puis c'est tout.**

Sur ces mots, James sortit du salon. Demetri l'avait suivi du regard avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**- Tu ne me fais pas honte frangin, loin de là même. Il fallait un sacré courage pour s'engager dans l'armée. Sans ça, je suis sûre que tu aurais trouvé ta voie.**

**- Peut-être,** soufflai-je. **Ou peut-être pas.**

**- Accepte ce job, s'il te plaît.**

J'ai hoché la tête. J'allais tenter le coup car de toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre. Au pire, James avait raison et j'étais un cas désespéré. Au mieux, je prouvais à tous que je pouvais faire quelque chose de ma vie.

Demetri tenta de me taper virilement dans l'épaule et il m'entraîna vers la cuisine où une autre conversation mouvementé semblait se dérouler.

.

**(POV Renée)**

**. **

J'étais heureuse, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir tous mes enfants à la maison ce soir. Je leur avais concocté un bon petit repas et j'avais débouché une bonne bouteille de vin. Ce soir, ce serait une soirée Swan comme je les aime.

J'étais en train de sortir un plat du vaisselier du salon quand je vis Alice arriver. Elle avait l'air embêté. Hors de question qu'elle fasse cette tête toute la soirée. Je voulais qu'on s'amuse et qu'on passe un bon moment en famille. Les problèmes de chacun et chacune n'avaient rien à faire ici ce soir.

**- Alice,** commençai-je. J**e ne sais pas ce qui te chagrine mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler ce soir. Tu ranges ça dans un coin de ta tête, tu profites qu'on soit tous ensemble et on en parle demain si ça te tiens vraiment à cœur.**

**- C'est bon tu as fini ?**

**- Oui,** répondis-je en fermant la porte du meuble.

Je pris le chemin de la cuisine, ma fille sur les talons. Elle se posa sur un des tabourets de l'îlot de la cuisine et souffla. Il fallait juste que je l'ignore, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rien n'allait gâcher cette soirée, absolument rien. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus je sentais son regard sur moi. Ca en devenait pesant.

**- Okay,** dis-je en me retournant. **Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**- C'est quoi cette photo dans l'entrée ?**

**- Elle n'est pas belle ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas une bonne place ? J'aurais peut-être du la demander en couleur, j'ai longuement hésité tu sais. Mais je trouvais que le noir et blanc faisait …**

**- Maman,** me coupa Alice. **Tu dois l'enlever.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Bella n'est pas sur la photo. Comment peux-tu afficher une photo de famille sur laquelle il manque un de tes enfants ?**

**- Alors c'était ça le problème, la nouvelle photo que j'avais placé en début d'après-midi. C'était vraiment rien du tout. Alice n'avait pas besoin de faire cette tête là.**

**- Ce n'est pas un souci,** repris-je en me remettant aux fourneaux. **Bella était à New-York ce jour-là, elle ne m'en voudra pas.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Mais oui. J'en suis sûre. Si elle n'est pas sur la photo, c'est qu'elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. C'est tout.**

Ma fille marmonna dans sa barbe et je compris vaguement qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi. Mais bon, on n'allait pas faire toute une histoire pour une photo quand même. C'était une de mes photos préférée. Elle allait rester dans l'entrée, un point c'est tout.

James arriva suivit de près par Victoria, Peter et les enfants. Tous se mirent à papoter ensemble et j'étais comblée. C'est tout ce que j'attendais de cette soirée. Que ma petite tribu se retrouve et que tout se passe pour le mieux. Peu de temps après, Demetri et Emmett arrivèrent dans la cuisine et les conversations fusèrent de plus belle. Il ne manquait plus que Bella rentre du studio, que mon frère se montre et tout sera parfait.

**- Au fait Maman.**

J'ai relevé la tête pour regarder James.

**- Madame Reed est passé chez _Swan Vitamine_. Elle voulait savoir si tu allais au tournoi de golf.**

Cette mégère ne me laisserait donc pas tranquille. J'avais soigneusement filtré ses appels, évité de la croiser au supermarché et j'avais même ignoré avec brio ses nombreux mails. Et voilà qu'elle allait directement à l'entreprise.

- **Elle m'enquiquine cette femme,** baragouinai-je.

- **Quel tournoi ?**

**- Celui auquel votre père me traînait tous les ans.**

**- Le tournoi mari et femme ?** Demanda Demetri.

**- Oui.**

Il y eut un blanc. Seulement quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour sentir le malaise.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi Alice ?**

**- Pourquoi ils tiennent à ta présence ?**

**- Ils veulent rendre hommage à votre père,** soufflai-je.

**- Mais il me semble que Charlie était plutôt nul au golf,** ajouta Victoria.

Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est vrai que mon défunt mari n'était pas doué dans ce sport. Je crois même qu'il n'avait jamais fini un parcours de sa vie. Mais il passait une grande partie de son temps libre là-bas. Il aimait l'ambiance et les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

**- Vous allez y aller ?** Reprit ma belle-fille.

**- En fait, je ne me vois pas y aller seule.**

**- C'est pas un souci ça**, ajouta James. **Demetri sait jouer**.

L'intéressé releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Il ressemblait à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

**- Non, Demetri ne sait pas jouer.**

**- Bien sûre que si tu sais jouer. Et depuis quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ?**

**- Non Alice. Non je ne sais pas jouer,** répondit-il en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

**- Pourtant tu as bien fait parti du club de golf du lycée,** ajouta Emmett.

Demetri était assaillit de partout et je savais que j'allais bientôt gagner un coéquipier. Pourtant, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir très envie de participer à ce tournoi.

**- J'ai participé à ce stupide club uniquement parce que Nahuel en faisait parti.**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Attends tu savais pas James,** répliqua Alice. **Demetri avait le gros béguin pour lui. Il lui aurait baisé les pieds s'il avait pu.**

**- Faut pas exagéré !**

**- On arrête,** ordonnai-je. **Vous laissez votre frère tranquille et moi je téléphonerais à Reed pour lui dire que je n'y vais pas.**

Tout le monde ricana dans son coin pendant un temps alors que Demetri se tassait sur son tabouret et qu'il buvait la fin de son verre cul sec. Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je devais avoir un sacré air niais sur la figure mais je m'en fichais. Ma famille était réunie et malgré qu'on embête un peu Demetri, on s'amusait bien. C'est une réunion de famille comme je les aime.

**- On a l'air de bien rigoler ici !**

**- Mouais, bof,** répondit Demetri. **Si c'était à tes dépends tu ne trouverais pas ça drôle oncle Aro.**

Mon frère se contenta de lui mettre une petite tape dans le dos. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front comme il le faisait toujours.

**- Je peux vous emprunter votre mère quelques minutes ? J'ai des choses à lui montrer.**

Il y eut tout un tas de réponse en même temps. Et ils recommencèrent à se chamailler. C'est le cœur léger que j'ai suivi Aro jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Charlie.

**- J'ai les papiers que tu avais demandés. Le conseil d'administration de _Swan Vitamine_ a accepté ta demande.**

Je me suis installée derrière le bureau et je lui ai simplement tendu la main. Il comprit mon message puisqu'il me passa les fameux documents. Je les ai regardés puis j'ai soufflé un bon coup avant de les ouvrir. En bas à gauche, il y avait un petit post-it sur lequel « signature » était noté. J'ai déposé ma marque à chaque fois que c'était demandé puis j'ai rendu les papiers à mon frère.

**-** **Voilà, maintenant la maison est à Jessica. Elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut, la vendre, la brûler, je m'en fiche. Mais j'aurais une légère préférence pour la première option avec un déménagement à l'autre bout du monde en prime.**

Aro pencha la tête sur le côté et il ancra son regard dans le mien. Il allait me faire la morale et je savais déjà que je n'allais pas aimer ça.

**- Jessica Hale n'est pas une mauvaise personne.**

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Elle est malheureuse Renée et elle s'en veut terriblement.**

**- C'est la moindre des choses,** répondis-je. **Elle m'a volé mon mari.**

**- C'est vrai,** ajouta-t-il. **Mais elle est seule alors que toi tu as tes enfants. Je crois que la plus à plaindre au fond c'est elle.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça Aro.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant à l'oreille que j'avais bien fait de donner la maison à Jessica. Il a aussi dit que j'étais une femme bien et que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il m'aimait autant, outre le fait que j'étais sa sœur bien sûre. En retour je me suis cramponnée à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je faisais ça par culpabilité. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait à Jessica à la soirée et lui donner cette maison, où elle avait toujours vécu, était la seule chose qui me permettait de me sentir mieux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ça vous a plut ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Salut tout le monde ! Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ?

Je sais que je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment en retard. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses mais en ce moment c'est la folie. Il faut dire que les fêtes approchent à grand pas et que c'est un peu la folie partout.

J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. Pas que j'avais la panne de l'écrivain (même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire) mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Enfin bref, c'est la folie ^^

Du coup je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Avant la fin de l'année j'espère.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

J'avais enfin fini ma séance d'enregistrement. J'avais bien bossé aujourd'hui et j'étais fière de moi. Bon, j'avais encore modifié certaines chansons et j'hésitais encore sur la présence ou non de quelques titres, mais je savais que d'ici peu mon album serait fini. Après je pourrais faire ce que j'aimais le plus dans ce métier : la scène. Il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de se retrouver devant un parterre de fan reprenant en chœur mes chansons. J'aimais savoir que mes textes et ma musique les touchaient. J'aimais savoir qu'au fond, je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir certaines choses.

C'est en grimpant dans ma Chevrolet, j'étais fidèle à la marque depuis mon adolescence, que je remarquais que j'avais reçu un message. Le texto datait d'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ma mère voulait que j'apporte de la glace. De la glace ? Il faisait un froid de canard depuis plusieurs jours et ma mère voulait que je rapporte de la glace. Si j'avais lu ce message plus tôt, j'aurais demandé à un membre du staff d'aller faire cette course pour moi. Malheureusement, à présent plus personne n'était au studio à part Carlisle et je me voyais mal lui demander de faire ça. J'allais donc devoir affronter la foule d'un grand magasin.

En me garant sur le parking du Walmart, j'avais la sensation de faire une énorme bêtise. C'était bondé et j'avais eu du mal à trouver une place. Comment j'allais faire pour passer inaperçu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être que je pouvais simplement rentrer à la maison et faire celle qui n'avait jamais reçu le message. Mais j'entendais déjà les plaintes de Renée et les ronchonnements de la personne qui serait désignée à ma place. J'étais là et j'allais le faire. Après tout, j'étais une personne comme les autres. J'avais le droit de faire mes courses comme tout le monde. Et puis pour cinq petits pots de glace il ne me faudrait pas des heures.

Je suis arrivée jusqu'aux portes du magasin sans que personnes ne me reconnaissent. Je me suis dit que ça venait du fait que j'avais attaché mes cheveux. Quand je faisais des appariations télé ou de la scène ou même dans mes clips, j'avais toujours les cheveux détachés. Hors, le reste du temps je les attachés et aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour une longue tresse. Ma chance dura jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au niveau des paniers. Là, une petite fille me reconnut et hurla mon nom. En l'espace d'une seconde j'étais assaillie. Des agents de la sécurité vinrent à mon aide et m'extirpèrent de la foule. Le gérant du magasin n'était pas encore partit, il vint me voir et s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois. Comme si c'était de sa faute si j'étais Princesse-Tallulah. Il envoya une de ses employées chercher mes pots de glace et me les offrit. J'ai tenté de payer mais il refusa catégoriquement. Je me suis donc résignée. De toute façon ça allait se savoir que j'avais tenté de faire mes courses ici, et il était fort possible que de nouveaux clients viennent y faire leurs courses en pensant pouvoir me croiser. Le magasin allait avoir une bonne dose de publicité gratuite.

J'étais soulagée en arrivant à la maison. Enfin un endroit où on allait me traiter comme tout le monde. J'ai sorti mon sac en papier contenant les pots de glace, puis je suis entrée par la cuisine. Mes frères et ma sœur étaient déjà là, ainsi que Victoria, Peter et mes monstres de neveux. Je les saluais rapidement avant de poser mes courses dans le congélateur. Ils me regardèrent faire sans rien dire.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demandai-je.

**- Non, pourquoi ?** S'empressa de répondre Alice. **On tentait juste de convaincre Demetri d'accompagner maman au golf.**

**- Et je ne veux pas le faire. Fin de la conversation.**

**- Pourtant tu jouais au golf au lycée non ?**

**- Bella, **souffla-t-il**. Laisse tomber d'accord. Ils ont tous essayé de me convaincre et il est hors de question que j'aille à ce stupide tournoi.**

Je pris un verre et le rempli avec la bouteille de vin ouverte qui se trouvait sur l'îlot. Je pris ensuite Lizzie sur mes genoux afin d'avoir une place assise. Ma nièce joua instantanément avec mes cheveux tressés.

**- C'est le tournoi mari et femme ?**

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? **

**- Hey ! Je ne fais que poser une question,** me défendis-je.

**- C'est ça,** me répondit finalement James.

Je détestais ce tournoi. On savait à l'avance quel couple allait gagner. Il suffisait de trouver celui qui avait dépensé le plus au club durant l'année. En plus, il avait toujours fait des réflexions à propos de l'homosexualité de Demetri. Je comprenais pourquoi il ne tenait absolument pas à y aller. J'allais donc tenter de sauver mon frère en détournant la conversation.

**- Je suis allée au Walmart pour acheter les glaces.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Ben mettre Princesse-Tallulah dans un supermarché bondé n'est définitivement pas une chose à faire. J'ai créé une émeute.**

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. J'avais failli mourir étouffé et ça les faisait rire. Mais bon, je venais de sauver la mise à Demetri. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris puisqu'il m'avait adressé un clin d'œil discret. Mais à mon avis il n'était pas sorti du pétrin pour autant, ils reviendraient à la charge, surtout Alice. Elle n'était pas du genre à oublier si facilement.

**- Au fait, pendant que maman n'est pas là,** intervint Dem. **Le deal a été accepté par les Biers.**

**- Sérieux ?** S'exclamèrent en chœur Alice et James.

**- Oui. Ils vont passer signer les papiers demain matin. **

**- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Viens là que je t'embrasse frangin,** répondit ma sœur en se levant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Peter se leva en entrainant Matthew et Lizzie avec lui. Alice le regarda faire et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner s'assoir sur son tabouret.

Je ne voulais pas prendre partie dans leur dispute mais je trouvais que ma sœur ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort. Tout comme Peter d'ailleurs. Pourtant elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle voulait sauver son mariage. A sa place, je serais allé voir Peter pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Histoire de faire le premier pas. Mais en même temps, vu ma situation amoureuse actuelle je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner des conseils.

Je me suis levée à mon tour pour répondre à mon téléphone. Angela voulait savoir si j'étais partante pour participer à un talk-show très populaire. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de programme et j'allais refuser, mais mon assistante m'annonça que j'allais le faire en solo. Je n'aurais pas de directive de Carlisle et surtout je n'aurais pas Alec sur le dos. C'était l'occasion où jamais de montrer à mon boss que je pouvais me débrouiller comme une grande. J'allais assurer, j'en étais certaine. C'est donc avec une grande joie que j'ai accepté.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retour dans la cuisine, mon chemin croisa celui de Peter. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il me retint par le poignet.

**- Bella, je pourrais te parler ?**

**- Heu … Ouais.**

**- Je ne la comprends plus, **dit-il en s'adossant au mur face à moi.

**- Peter … Je ne veux pas trop me mêler de vos affaires. Alice est ma sœur et je serais toujours de son côté. Quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- Je sais. J'ai juste l'impression de la perdre.**

Mon beau-frère avait réellement l'air perdu.

**- Elle se cherche,** soufflai-je. **Mon père l'a mise à la tête de l'entreprise alors qu'elle n'y avait même jamais pensé. Ca a créé des tensions entre elle et James. A tout cela s'ajoute le fait que tu n'as pas de boulot et qu'on ait pas vraiment l'impression que tu en cherches un. Et pour finir, il y a les enfants. Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule femme, même pour Alice.**

**- J'aimerais juste la retrouver,** souffla-t-il. **Retrouver celle qu'elle était avant **_**Swan Vitamine**_**. On était censé pouvoir se voir plus souvent. Et c'est tout sauf le cas.**

**- Peter tu la connais quand il y a un problème …**

**- Elle se réfugie dans son boulot,** compléta-t-il.

**- Chacun sa façon d'affronter les choses.**

**- Merci Bella.**

Je me suis contentée de lui sourire. Je n'avais pas fais grand-chose mais j'espérais qu'ainsi il en demande moins à ma sœur. Peut-être que cette conversation le ferait se remettre en question.

.

**(POV Alice)**

**.**

Peter venait de s'enfuir avec les enfants. C'est dingue. A chaque fois qu'on parle de l'entreprise il s'en va. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si c'est un sujet qui revient toujours ? C'est une entreprise familiale, normal qu'on en parle lors des réunions de famille.

De toute façon, depuis la soirée autour de la piscine plus rien n'allait entre nous. Tout était un sujet possible de dispute. Ce matin c'était la confiture et demain ça serait sûrement autre chose. Je n'en pouvais plus, je saturais de toute cette pression. Normalement, rentrer chez soi et retrouver sa famille, c'est comme se retrouver dans un cocon. Tout le monde a hâte de rentrer à la maison après le boulot, tout le monde à hâte de retrouver sa petite famille. Pas moi. Du moins, pas ma famille dans sa totalité. Retrouver mes deux petits monstres était une joie, mais retrouver mon mari ne l'était absolument pas. Nous n'allions pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Mais prendre une décision me terrifiait et pourtant je sentais que c'était à moi de la prendre.

Je vis James me fixer longuement en fronçant les sourcils. C'était mauvais signe, il allait sûrement me demander ce qui se passait avec Peter. Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler et par chance le portable de Bella sonna, détournant ainsi le regard de mon frère. Une fois notre sœur sortie, j'en profitais pour lancer la conversation. Je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de moi alors j'allais détourner la conversation sur mon frère.

**- Vraiment Demetri tu n'es pas sympa.**

**- Pardon ? **Demanda l'intéressé.

**- Tu vas vraiment la laisser refuser cette invitation ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je le répète pour la centième fois de la soirée : je ne sais pas jouer au golf. Et puis j'ai un rencard auquel je tiens particulièrement.**

Mon frère avait un rencard et je n'étais pas au courant. Vu la tête de James ainsi que celle de sa femme, eux non plus ne savaient pas.

**- Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux comme excuse ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité,** tenta de me contrer Dem.

**- Alors dis-nous avec qui,** répliqua du tac au tac James.

Le regard de Demetri fit la navette entre nous, il était anxieux. Son anxiété suintait par tous les pores de son corps. C'était le signe évident qu'il nous mentait. Il était donc prêt à tout pour éviter ce tournoi de golf.

**- De toute façon**, reprit-il. **Je ne crois pas que maman devrait participer à ce tournoi. Vraiment, après les derniers évènements je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Ils sont tellement cons qu'ils pourraient lui parler de Jessica Hale.**

Là, mon frère marquait un point. Mais ça se sentait que maman avait envie d'y aller. Et quand on participait à ce tournoi, on se devait de savoir jouer un minimum. De la famille, Demetri était le seul, hormis nos parents, à avoir déjà tenu un club de golf entre les mains. Il était donc tout désigné et malheureusement pour lui, il allait participer à ce tournoi qu'il le veuille ou non.

**- Mais elle a dis qu'elle voulait y aller,** osa ajouter Victoria.

**- Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire ça du tout.**

**- Elle ne l'a pas dit clairement mais ça se sentait,** expliqua James.

**- C'est sa façon à elle de te demander, **argumentai-je.

Mon frère me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la psychologie féminine. Normal qu'il préfère les hommes.

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Ben oui,** répondis-je en haussant les épaules. **Ne soit pas si bête.**

Je vis les épaules de mon frère s'affaisser et un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. C'était fait, Demetri allait accompagner notre mère au tournoi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis James et Victoria arboraient le même sourire que moi. Ca n'avait pas été si dur finalement, j'aurais pensé que Dem montrerait un peu plus de résistance.

**- Tu verras si ça se trouve ça sera cool.**

**- Vraiment James ? Tu ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire.**

**- Courage frangin, c'est qu'un après-midi. Et puis c'est pour maman.**

Puis James attrapa le saladier dans une main et sa femme par la taille de l'autre avant de contourner l'îlot de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. En passant derrière lui, Victoria posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. Pour ma part, il fallait que je trouve mon mari et mes enfants pour leur dire que le repas allait être servi.

Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à les trouver. Ils étaient dans le salon en train d'observer le feu dans la cheminée.

**- Il va falloir passer à côté.**

**- Cooooool !** S'écria Matthew. **Je meurs de faim.**

Il détala en courant suivi de très près par Lizzie qui semblait elle aussi affamée. Peter souffla un grand coup, de façon tout sauf discrète, avant de se lever du canapé. Il passa à côté de moi sans même me regarder, comme si j'étais tout simplement invisible. Et je l'ai suivi, dans le plus grand silence.

En passant dans l'entrée, je vis Bella observer la photo que maman venait d'afficher. Elle se tenait assez loin de l'image comme si elle était dangereuse. Puis elle plaça une main dans sa nuque avant de s'approcher un peu. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Ca se voyait qu'elle était mal, tout comme on pouvait lire la peine sur son visage. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, alors j'ai continué mon chemin afin de la laisser seule.

Nous étions tous installés et nous n'attendions plus qu'elle, quand elle fit son entré dans la salle à manger. Bella resta un moment debout à fixer notre mère. Il fallut quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, avant que Renée ne se rende compte de la situation.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, car tout le monde avait compris que notre sœur avait vu la photo.

**- C'est quoi cette photo ?**

**- Ben c'est une photo de famille,** répondit Renée comme si c'était une évidence.

Je vis Bella tressaillir alors que notre mère mélangeait la salade. Une larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux. Je voulus me lever pour la réconforter mais Emmett emprisonna ma main dans la sienne. Il me fit ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

**- Je ne suis pas dessus,** fit remarquer Bella.

**- C'est vrai,** admis ma mère. **Mais c'est quand même une magnifique photo et si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était aussi une magnifique journée.**

**- Je n'étais pas là.**

**- Voyons Bella, il y a un nombre incalculable de choses pour lesquelles tu n'étais pas là.**

Le regard de ma petite sœur s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux. Elle rendait les armes. Bella avait toujours su tenir tête à tout le monde sauf à notre mère, cette dernière le savait et en jouait.

**- Tu peux rajouter ce repas sur la liste des choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas là.**

Puis elle disparut dans l'entrée avant d'entendre la porte claquer. Personne n'osa parler ni bouger. Se fut ma mère qui brisa le silence.

**- Tant pis pour elle. A table tout le monde !**

**- Renée …**

**- Quoi Aro ?** Intervint sèchement ma mère. **Quoi ?**

**- Tu devrais lui parler.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est susceptible. Bella n'est pas le centre du monde. Elle ne peut pas être sur toutes les photos.**

**- C'est vrai,** admit-il. **Mais alors ce n'est pas une photo de famille.**

Mon oncle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de quitter la maison à son tour.

**- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?**

**- Oui,** répondit Emmett. **Quand Bella était à New-York, tu ne cessais pas de nous dire à quel point elle te manquait. Mais depuis qu'elle est rentrée tu lui mènes une vie pas possible. Tu devrais faire attention maman, parce que sinon elle va partir à nouveau et elle ne reviendra plus jamais.**

Emmett s'en alla, laissant notre mère muette. Mon petit-frère avait la classe parfois.

**- Rentrez chez vous. **

Nous nous sommes levés le plus silencieusement possible et après avoir enfilé nos manteaux nous avons quitté la maison.

**- Encore un super repas chez les Swan,** marmonna Peter en démarrant la voiture.

.

* * *

Alors pas trop déçue ?

J'espère vraiment pouvoir vous publier la suite rapidement.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir !

Je suis trop contente de pouvoir vous livrez ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je suis presque pas en retard ^^

C'est donc reparti pour faire un petit tour chez la famille Swan et ses nombreux déboires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne elcture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

** .**

**CHAPITRE**** 19 :**

**. **

**(POV Renée)**

.

Mes enfants étaient tous partis et j'avais fini seule dans ma grande salle à manger entourée par un festin. J'avais grignoté une ou deux feuilles de salade mais je n'avais pas touché au reste. La soirée avait été un fiasco total. Pourquoi tous les repas se finissaient en drame ?

J'ai commencé à tout ramener à la cuisine et une fois fait j'ai remplis le réfrigérateur. Demain j'appellerai Alice pour savoir si elle veut les restes. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas des restes puisque personne n'y avait touché. Connaissant ma fille elle dirait certainement oui. Elle serait plus que ravie d'avoir un repas en moins à préparer.

J'étais en train de passer l'éponge sur le plan de travail quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Demetri.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- J'ai simplement oublié de te dire que je t'accompagnerais à ce stupide tournoi.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu as envie d'y aller,** répondit mon fils en haussant les épaules. **Et je suis celui avec qui tu auras le moins honte.**

J'ai fait le tour de l'îlot et je les serrais fort dans mes bras. Il m'a rendu mon étreinte mais de façon plus timide. Je l'ai remercié avant de lui proposer à manger mais il déclina mon invitation.

**- On se voit samedi,** dit-il.

**- Oui à samedi Dem. Et merci.**

Il disparut presque aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut, mais ça m'avait fait du bien de le voir. C'est le cœur plus léger que j'ai rejoint mon lit. Pourtant j'eu un mal fou à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jessica et à Bella aussi. Et quand Morphée m'accueillit enfin dans ses bras, se fut pour rêver de Charlie.

Mes insomnies durèrent tout le reste de la semaine. Le peu de temps où j'arrivais à fermer l'œil, je rêvais de mon défunt époux. Et sincèrement, je n'avais absolument pas envie de rêver de lui. En réalité, je ne savais plus trop où je me situais par rapport à lui. Tout avait tellement changé en si peu de temps, j'étais complètement perdue. Mais il fallait que je me reprenne.

Nous étions samedi et Dem m'accompagnais au tournoi de golf. J'étais excitée comme une puce. J'avais toujours adoré ce tournoi, et ce même si il était truqué. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée au golf mais j'aimais jouer. C'était le plus important, s'amuser et prendre du plaisir.

C'était un jour parfait pour jouer au golf. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et le vent était aux abonnés absents. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle et ça me faisait un bien fou de mettre de côté tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne.

**- C'était une excellente partie,** dis-je à l'attention des Reed.

**- C'est vrai, dommage que Charlie ne soit plus là.**

**- En effet.**

**- Mais bon, votre petit Demetri est un très bon joueur lui aussi.**

**- Petit Demetri,** marmonna mon fils.

**- Il va falloir que tu améliores ton swing mon garçon,** conseilla Mr Reed. **Tu es un peu mou.**

**- J'y penserais.**

**- C'est fou comme les jeunes de nos jours sont mous. Regardez nous ! On est des « vieux » et pourtant on est plein de peps.**

**- La prochaine fois je ferais mieux, **s'excusa Demetri.

Les Reed prirent congé et mon fils me jeta un regard noir. Comme si c'était ma faute.

**- Je voudrais les assommés à coup de club de golf.**

**- Demetri voyons !**

**- Ben quoi ? **

**- Soit un peu courageux c'est presque fini. C'était la dernière partie, il ne reste plus que la cérémonie de fin avec le buffet.**

**- Alléluia !**

Je mis une petite tape sur son bras pour la forme. Mon fils manquait de patience, plutôt embêtant pour un avocat.

**- En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné,** lui expliquai-je en prenant le chemin de la salle. **Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, tu es un ange. Je te jure qu'on y va, qu'on porte un toast et qu'on s'en va.**

**- Ca me va.**

Il plaça son bras autour de mes épaules et c'est ainsi que nous avons rejoint le reste des participants du tournoi. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver un portrait géant de Charlie dans la salle. Tout comme je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des dizaines de photos de notre couple ou de notre famille prises lors de réunions du club. Je n'ai pas pu avancer plus. Je suis restée bloquer dans cette entrée face à ses photos qui ne reflétaient que des mensonges. L'image quelles dégageait n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. La réalité, c'est que Charlie était un menteur. Il menait une double vie et aujourd'hui, à cause de lui, toute la famille souffrait. Je ne pouvais pas porter un toast en son honneur. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre devant tous ces gens et leur dire à quel point Charlie était un homme bon et aimant. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui et devoir mentir sans cesse. C'était impossible.

Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire. J'ai attrapé la main de Demetri et j'ai fuit. Mon fils ne chercha même pas à m'arrêter, il n'a pas posé de questions non plus. Il a juste suivi le mouvement.

Tout le long du trajet me ramenant chez moi, je me suis demandée pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller à ce tournoi. A quoi j'avais pensé ? J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais devoir faire face à certaines choses. Des choses que je n'étais clairement pas prête à affronter. Je le savais et pourtant je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup sans même réfléchir avant. Et voilà ce que ça donnait. J'avais perdu la face devant Demetri. Bien sûre ça aurait pu être pire, toute la famille aurait pu être présente. Toute ma famille aurait pu se rendre compte que je n'avais toujours pas fait le deuil de mon mari et de ses mensonges.

**- Maman.**

**- Oui ?**

**- On est arrivé.**

Je suis machinalement descendue de la voiture et tel un robot je suis allée jusqu'à la maison. Mon fils me suivait comme mon ombre lorsque je pénétrais dans la demeure. Il m'a suivi sans rien dire jusqu'à la cuisine où je me suis afférée à la réalisation d'un café viennois avec double ration de chantilly. Il me faudrait au moins ça pour me remettre et je savais que Demetri aimait beaucoup ça aussi. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, préférant sûrement que se soit moi qui parle la première. Et c'est ce que je fis en posant devant chacun de nous un mug de boisson chaude.

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**- Je … Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête du tout. Je pensais l'être mais ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolée.**

**- Calme-toi,** me demanda-t-il**. Ce n'est pas grave. **

**- On n'aurait pas dû y aller.**

**- On a quand même bien rigolé.**

**- Oui, **souris-je.

C'est vrai que nous avions quand même passé un bon après-midi ensemble. Nous n'avions certainement pas remporté le tournoi, sauf si ils avaient eu pitié de la veuve que j'étais, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pendant quelques heures, j'avais juste été moi, Renée. Et pendant quelques heures, j'avais oublié à quel point je pouvais souffrir en ce moment.

**- Maman il va falloir que je te laisse.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai un rendez-vous que j'ai déjà dû repousser et que je ne peux pas manquer.**

**- Oh …,** soufflai-je déçue.

Demetri se leva et m'enlaça tendrement. Au moment où il se dégageait de moi, je me suis agrippée à son polo bleu. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi et Demetri ferait très bien l'affaire.

**- C'est pas grave,** murmura mon fils à mon oreille**. Je vais annuler et le reporter.**

**.**

**(POV Demetri)**

.

J'ai finalement réussi à faire lâcher prise à ma mère et je suis sorti dans le jardin pour téléphoner. Il allait mal prendre mon désistement. Je le sentais venir gros comme une montagne.

**- Alloooooooooo,** répondit-il à la première sonnerie.

**- Salut Félix.**

**- Alors tu es prêt pour ce soir ?**

**- Justement c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Ca ne va pas être possible.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ma mère ne se sent pas bien et je ne peux pas la laisser seule.**

**- Ta mère à bon dos je trouve, **répondit-il sèchement. **Tu annules notre déjeuné pour aller jouer au golf avec elle. Je m'arrange pour changer mes heures parce qu'à la place tu me proposes un resto et maintenant ce n'est plus possible.**

**- Félix …**

**- Je ne veux plus t'entendre Dem. Tu sais, tu aurais mieux fait de me dire que tu ne voulais plus me voir après le café de la semaine dernière. Je suis un grand garçon, j'aurais pu comprendre que tu n'accrochais pas.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça,** me défendis-je.

**- Au revoir.**

**- Attends Félix, je suis vraiment …**

Mais il raccrocha avant que je n'ai pu dire le mot « désolé ». Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça ? Pour une fois qu'un mec bien me plaisait et que c'était réciproque, il fallait que tout dérape.

Putain ! Tout ça à cause d'Alice et James qui ne pouvaient pas concevoir que j'avais d'autres choses de prévu aujourd'hui. C'était rare quand je disais non à quelque chose, ils auraient dû comprendre que je ne pouvais vraiment pas. J'étais en train de maudire mes aînés quand ma mère m'a rejointe ma veste à la main.

**- Enfile ta veste et en voiture,** m'ordonna-t-elle.

**- Pardon,** dis-je un peu surpris.

**- On va manger au McDo et après on va au cinéma. Si on se dépêche on pourra avoir la séance de 20h.**

J'étais maudis. J'aurais pu avoir un rendez-vous avec l'homme qui me faisait fantasmer depuis des mois, mais à la place j'avais le droit à un fast-food et un ciné avec ma mère. En plus la connaissant ça allait encore être un vieux film en noir et blanc qu'elle aura déjà vu au moins un millier de fois. J'allais avoir le droit à un résumé plus que détaillé pendant le repas et à un maximum de remarques pendant le film. Mon dieu que cette soirée allait être longue !

Et la soirée avait vraiment été longue. Le film que ma mère m'avait emmené voir été un navet dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus du nom. Mais au moins c'était la première fois que je le voyais (et la dernière fois aussi). J'avais croisé Félix qui faisait la queue pour aller voir un autre film. Il m'avait superbement évité et il avait fait celui qui ne me voyait pas. Ma mère avait pourtant tout fait pour attirer son attention. Maintenant je savais que c'était définitivement mort avec lui. Comment je pourrais lui faire croire qu'elle n'allait pas bien après qu'il l'ai vu comme ça, toute pimpante et débordante d'énergie. Pour couronner le tout, Félix n'était pas seul, un homme l'accompagnait. Un homme mignon en plus et ils avaient l'air en très bon terme.

Le lendemain, forcément, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai passé ma journée sous la couette en grommelant sans arrêt après mon portable qui sonnait toutes les minutes. Mes appels étaient tous de Renée. Grrr ! Comme si elle ne m'avait pas assez vu hier. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez foutu en l'air mon week-end.

**- Je suis en vie,** finis-je par dire après avoir décroché. **Mais je suis particulièrement énervé alors je vais raccrocher et éteindre mon portable. Et ce n'est pas la peine de venir à mon appartement je n'y suis pas.**

Après avoir posé mon portable éteint sur ma table de nuit, je m'étais laissé tomber dans mon lit comme une masse. Ma mère allait certainement m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps d'en placer une, mais trop c'est trop ! J'avais atteint la limite de mon seuil de tolérance.

Mon dimanche se passa donc ainsi : moi sous ma couette à rouspéter après des films romantiques à la con où tout finissait toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rien à voir avec la réalité, mais alors vraiment rien à voir.

Le lundi mon humeur n'était guère mieux que celle de la veille. Mon réveil n'avait pas sonné et il avait fallut que je parte sans avoir pris ma douche et sans ma dose de caféine. Puis se fut ma voiture qui fit des siennes. Il m'avait bien fallut un quart d'heure pour réussir à la démarrer. J'avais, bien évidemment, eu le droit à tous les feux rouges ainsi qu'aux embouteillages matinaux avant d'enfin arriver au bureau.

Je pris mes messages, puis je fis un détour pour obtenir un café avant de pouvoir enfin me poser dans mon fauteuil en cuir que j'aimais tant. Je n'avais pas de messages important et c'était tant mieux. Il manquait plus qu'un de mes clients se retrouve au poste et que je doive courir partout pour l'en faire sortir. Je crois que je n'aurais vraiment pas le courage ni la patience de faire ça aujourd'hui. La matinée se déroula tranquillement et peu à peu ma bonne humeur revenait. Je sentais que d'ici ce soir tout roulerait comme sur des roulettes.

**- Hey Dem, ça va ?** Me demanda mon oncle en entrant dans mon bureau sans frapper.

Je relevais à peine les yeux de mon dossier pour le saluer. Merde. Je pensais pouvoir éviter ma famille l'espace d'une toute petite journée, mais c'était raté.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Aro ?**

**- Le comité de l'entreprise m'a demandé la rédaction d'un dernier papier scellant l'accord entre ta mère et Jessica Hale. Il faudrait que tu rédiges cela le plus vite possible. **

**- Ne bouges pas,** répondis-je en levant enfin la tête de mon dossier. **Je vais te le faire tout de suite.**

**- C'est gentil Demetri.**

Je me suis placé face à mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé la rédaction du document. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, j'allais en être débarrassé rapidement. En l'espace de seulement quelques minutes tout fut fini, je n'avais plus qu'à lancer l'impression.

**- Dis-moi oncle Aro.**

**- Oui mon grand …**

**- Où en êtes-vous des actions gonflées que papa vendaient ?**

**- Ca avance.**

**- Comment ?** Demandai-je.

Mon oncle souffla avant de s'assoir dans une des chaises libres.

**- On s'est donné 6 mois et on n'est pas encore au bout. Alice, James et moi réglons le problème. Doucement certes, mais nous le réglons.**

**- Aro …**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas,** me coupa-t-il**. Bon il faut que je retourne au boulot. **_**Swan Vitamine**_** a besoin de moi.**

Il s'en alla comme ça, sans même me laisser le temps de lui poser plus de questions. Je n'obtiendrais rien de mon oncle, il faudrait donc que je me tourne vers mon frère ou ma sœur.

Mais pour l'instant j'allais devoir passer chez ma mère. Aro avait oublié le papier que je venais de rédiger et que Renée devait signer. J'allais devoir affronter ma mère après lui avoir raccroché au nez hier. Il allait falloir que je la joue serré si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me tombe dessus.

**- Demetri, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré dimanche ?**

Et voilà, je venais à peine de passer la porte d'entrée que Renée était déjà sur mon dos.

**- Bonjour maman, je vais bien merci.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé,** me fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'entendre,** finis-je par répondre.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne voulais pas aller à ce tournoi, tout comme je ne voulais pas aller au cinéma avec toi. J'ai une vie !**

**- Il suffisait de le dire.**

**- J'ai essayé !** M'énervai-je. **Mais tu n'as pas voulu entendre. Tu as fait comme ça t'arrangeait sans te soucier de moi.**

Ma mère me regardait la bouche ouverte. Un peu plus et elle allait gober une mouche. Bella descendit les escaliers à ce moment-là, certainement alerté par le bruit que je faisais.

**- J'en ai marre maman,** repris-je. **Marre que tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que combler le vide ta vie. Un vide que même papa avait trouvé mieux à faire que de le remplir. Ca ne t'intéresse sûrement pas, continuai-je, mais j'avais rendez-vous avec Félix samedi soir.**

**- Dem, je crois qu'elle a compris,** intervint Bella.

Renée n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, me regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'affronter. Ca devait lui faire un choc mais c'était foutrement bon !

**- Tu me manipules maman,** expliquai-je, **tout comme tu manipules Bella pour qu'elle se sente coupable par rapport à toi et à la famille d'être partie réaliser son rêve. **

**- C'est méchant ce que tu me dis Demetri. On dirait que je suis insensible. Dis-moi Bella,** dit ma mère en se tournant vers sa fille. **Suis-je insensible ?**

**- Oula ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça,** répondit Bella en levant les mains en l'air. **Il faut que j'aille au studio.**

**- Est-ce que je suis insensible ? Réponds !**

**- Tu as accroché dans l'entrée une photo de famille sur laquelle je ne suis pas. Alors ne me demande pas si tu es insensible.**

**- Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi c'est ça ? Vous êtes injuste tous les deux ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi !** Eclata Renée. **Et pour ta gouverne Bella, c'est toi qui as décidé de partir à New-York. Personne ne t'a poussé à le faire. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre que tu n'es pas sur cette maudite photo.**

**- Tu crois que je suis allée là-bas de gaieté de cœur,** se défendit ma sœur. **C'était le seul moyen pour que je perce dans la musique ! Si j'avais pu je serais restée ici avec vous. Mais c'était impossible, la maison de disque me voulait à New-York ou pas du tout.**

**- Oui bien sûre la musique. Encore et toujours la musique,** marmonna ma mère en sortant de la maison.

J'ai soufflé de soulagement. D'abord parce qu'elle était partie, et puis parce que ça m'avait fait un bien fou de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Bella regardait la porte que venait de fermer notre mère.

**- Ca fait du bien, non ?**

**- Oui,** répondit-elle simplement. **Malheureusement j'ai encore un tas de trucs sur le cœur.**

**- J'imagine …**

Bella me salua avant de s'en aller à son tour. Je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai aimanté mon papier au mur avec une note qui disait à Renée de le signer et de le donner à oncle Aro. Puis je suis retourné au boulot en sifflotant.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je vous souhaite déjà un JOYEUX NOEL et une BONNE ANNEE 2012 car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster avant l'année prochaine.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort.


	21. Note de l'auteur

Hum hum hum …

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un par là mais sait on jamais.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. Je m'excuse pour ce long retard et je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à vous fournir à part le fait que j'ai une vie bien remplie en ce moment et que je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoir derrière mon ordi pour écrire. Pour vous donner un aperçu, depuis le début de l'année je n'ai pu écrire que quelques lignes du nouveau chapitre (une dizaine environ).

Je préfère donc vous prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir encore de l'attente mais je ne vous oublie pas. Je n'arrêterais pas cette fic tant qu'elle ne sera pas fini, je vous en fait la promesse.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année 2012 (ce n'est plus vraiment la période mais c'est pas grave ^^). Et je vais faire en sorte de pouvoir poster le plus rapidement possible.

Bonne soirée à tous.

Princesse-Talullah


	22. Chapitre 20

Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié, voici un nouveau chapitre. Ca fait une éternité que je n'avais pas mis de chapitre pour cette fic et je m'en excuse. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de publier au moins une fois par mois. Ca serait vraiment bien pour vous. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable d'attendre encore et encore.

Bref je suis de retour et j'espère l'être pour de bon.

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des mp.

Chapitre 100% Bella ! Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

****.

**CHAPITRE 20 :**

****.

**(POV Bella)**

**.  
**

J'avais acheté des viennoiseries et j'étais devant la porte de la maison d'Alice en train d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Nous étions mardi, il était 7h, donc normalement toute la famille devait être debout. Je poussais le bouton de la sonnette pour la seconde fois. Puis la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur la petite bouille de Matthew.

** - Tatie Bells !**

**- Bonjour,** répondis-je en le réceptionnant tant bien que mal après qu'il se soit jeté dans mes bras.

Les viennoiseries dans une main, mon neveu dans l'autre, j'ai réussi à rejoindre la cuisine où Alice était en train de s'afférer.

**- Tiens Alice, j'ai apporté de quoi petit-déjeuner pour toute ta famille.**

Ma sœur récupéra le paquet et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle porta immédiatement un croissant à sa bouche. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture française. La viennoiserie toujours à la bouche, elle installa Matthew et lui laissa choisir ce qu'il voulait. Mon neveu ne savait pas trop quoi choisir et sa mère lui laissa en prendre deux. Il était euphorique.

Lizzie arriva à son tour, toute pâle. Elle se plaignit qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Alice me regarda en souriant.

**- Combien de fois on a dis qu'on avait mal au ventre pour ne pas aller à l'école ?**

**- Des millions de fois,** lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

**- Lizzie ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner et tu vas à l'école.**

**- Mais maman …**

**- Ce n'est pas négociable.**

Ma nièce s'installa à côté de son frère et émietta un pain au chocolat en boudant.

**- Dis-moi Bella, tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier non ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai dormi au studio,** répondis-je simplement.

Alice leva les yeux, visiblement exaspérée par notre petit jeu de questions/réponses qui ne menait nulle part.

**- Bella …**

**- Hier après notre café je suis rentrée à la maison pour prendre les notes que j'avais oubliées. Au moment de partir, Dem était avec maman et ils se disputaient.**

**- Maman et Demetri ?**

**- Oui,** soufflai-je. **Pour faire court, Renée m'a mêlé à leur dispute et …**

**- Et ça n'a pas pris la tournure que maman voulait,** finit-elle pour moi.

**- Non. Du coup j'ai préféré rester au studio. Je n'avais pas la force de me retrouver face à elle.**

Alice n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que l'histoire de la photo me laissait un goût amer. Elle savait que j'étais à deux doigts de repartir à New-York. D'ailleurs, j'envisageais sérieusement de retourner y vivre.

**- Tatie Bells ?**

**- Oui, Lizzie ?**

**- Tu nous avais promis qu'on pourrait visiter le studio. C'est quand que tu nous emmènes ?**

Ma nièce avait bonne mémoire. C'est une promesse que je leur avais fait lors de mon retour. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois, avant la mort de Charlie.

**- Je ne sais pas ma puce.**

Lizzie reprit son air boudeur et se vengea sur son pain au chocolat. Du moins ce qui en restait. Je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir, je pouvais très bien faire ça ce soir. Je pouvais même les garder durant la soirée pour qu'Alice et Peter puissent passer un moment en tête à tête.

J'ai expliqué ma proposition à ma grande sœur, qui après avoir hésité un peu, finit par accepter. Matthew et Lizzie sautèrent littéralement de joie et firent un énorme câlin à leur mère. J'ai embrassé mes neveux et ma sœur avant de partir de nouveau pour le studio.

Habituellement, je faisais les derniers arrangements avec Liam mais aujourd'hui Alec était aussi présent. J'ai essayé de ne pas paraître trop surprise ni trop gênée de le trouver là mais vu la lueur de tristesse qui traversa son regard, je n'avais pas réussi mon coup. C'est ainsi que se passa toute ma journée. Et ce serait mentir de dire que je ne me sentais pas de plus en plus mal en présence de mon producteur. Liam devait le sentir car je surpris plusieurs fois son regard faire la navette entre Alec et moi. Si les gens travaillant au studio venaient à savoir que j'avais couché avec lui, les journalistes seraient aussi au courant. Malheur …

Vers 15h, je suis partie pour récupérer les enfants d'Alice. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est le monde qu'il y aurait devant l'école. Je n'avais rien pour me cacher à part des lunettes de soleil et ce ne fut pas très efficace. Je fus vite entourée par des parents voulant un autographe ou une photo avec moi. Mais contrairement aux adolescents, ils ne m'ont pas sauté dessus. Ils ont gentiment attendus leur tour, les uns après les autres. C'était agréable de ne pas entendre mon nom être hurlé à tue tête, d'être bousculée ou de voir mes vêtements m'être arrachés. Et quand mes neveux arrivèrent, ils me laissèrent partir sans faire de problème. Ca m'avait presque réconciliée avec les bains de foule.

Les petits étaient émerveillés par le studio d'enregistrement. Ils avaient des étoiles plein les yeux et des « wahou », des « ah ! » et des « oh ! » franchissaient leur lèvre au moins dix fois par minutes. J'étais heureuse d'avoir tenu ma promesse, ça me faisais un bien fou de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Et puis ils faisaient littéralement craquer tout le monde. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient des bouilles d'anges mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir. En réalité, mes neveux étaient de vrais petits diables.

Une fois la visite finit, je les avais ramenés chez eux et j'avais commandé des pizzas. Au départ, je voulais préparer un bon petit plat mais le frigo d'Alice était incroyablement vide, tout comme ses placards. J'avais eu, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la folle idée d'aller faire quelques courses. Mais les souvenirs de ma dernière escapade dans un supermarché m'avaient convaincu de rester tranquillement à la maison.

Les gamins étaient déchaînés. Il m'avait fallu batailler des heures avant de pouvoir mettre Lizzie devant ses devoirs et toute mon énergie pour empêcher Matthew de l'embêter. Après ça il y avait eu l'épisode de la douche. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un seul et unique enfant pouvait mettre autant d'eau en dehors de la baignoire en si peu de temps. Le seul moment de répit fut l'heure du repas. Ils appréciaient la pizza et le calme régnait en maître. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon portable ne résonne. J'ai décroché sans regarder qui m'appelait, c'était forcément ma sœur qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, tes enfants sont encore en vie.**

**- Euh, c'est bien. Je suppose …**

**- Alec ?** Demandai-je.

**- Mouais.**

**- Excuses moi. J'ai cru que c'était Alice.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Je suis sortie de la cuisine alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre Alec et moi. Cette situation devenait ingérable. J'en venais à regretter l'époque où il était toujours sur mon dos.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** Finis-je par demander.

**- Tu vas t'énerver mais c'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu as lu le dossier pour ton interview de demain ?**

Il y a eu un temps, un temps pendant lequel je cherchais de quoi il pouvait bien me parler. Je me rappelais très bien du talk show auquel je devais participer demain mais je ne me souvenais d'aucun dossier. Surtout que si j'avais accepté de le faire c'était parce que je serais seule et que je n'aurais aucune directive de qui que se soit.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ?** Crachai-je.

**- J'en étais sûre,** marmonna-t-il. **C'est … Euh …**

**- Alec ?**

**- Pour te donner une idée des questions qui seront posées lors de l'interview. Carlisle l'a fait déposer chez toi.**

**- Je ne suis pas chez moi,** soufflai-je exaspérée.** Et je m'en fiche de ce dossier. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une débutante ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une débile profonde ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis quelque chose à la presse qui pouvait ternir mon image ou celle du label ? REPONDS MOI ALEC !**

**- Je … Non.**

**- Ce n'est pas mon premier album,** repris-je après avoir obtenu ma réponse. **Ce n'est pas non plus ma première interview. Je sais ce que je dois faire et je sais à quoi m'attendre.**

**- Ils vont sûrement te parler de Jacob et de ton père,** lâcha-t-il.

**- Je m'en doute bien. Ils vont tenter de me faire craquer, j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Maintenant que tu t'es assuré que je savais dans quoi je mettais les pieds tu peux faire un rapport à Carlisle. Et dis lui bien que je n'aime vraiment pas sa façon de faire.**

Puis j'ai raccroché sans le laisser rajouter le moindre mot. J'adorais être à Los Angeles avec ma famille, j'adorais le studio mais bon dieu que la liberté que j'avais à New-York me manquait. Marcus était un tyran mais au moins il me faisait confiance. Et ça, ça me manquait cruellement ici.

En retournant dans le salon, je découvris Matthew endormi la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur. Je l'ai récupéré et je l'ai porté jusque dans son lit. Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi. Bon dieu, depuis quand ce gamin était aussi lourd ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je le portais au creux de mes bras à la maternité.

Je suis ensuite allée m'assoir près de Lizzie. Elle m'inquiétait. Elle était encore très pâle et elle se plaignit plusieurs fois d'avoir mal au ventre. Ca ne pouvait plus être une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Ou alors, son cinéma commençait bien avant l'heure. En la mettant au lit à son tour je lui promis de parler de ça à Alice. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère se mette encore en colère contre elle.

J'ai vérifié que Matthew dormait toujours puis je me suis installée devant la télé, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Je ne sais pas ce que je regardais car les images défilaient sans que j'y fasse attention. Mon esprit était déjà à demain soir, sur le plateau télé. Je ne voulais pas le dire tout haut mais j'étais anxieuse. C'était ma première interview depuis mon retour à Los Angeles. Ca veut aussi dire, que c'est ma première interview depuis la mort de mon père et ma rupture avec Jacob. Je savais d'ors et déjà que ces deux derniers points seraient le centre de toutes les questions. J'y allais pourtant pour faire la promotion de mon nouvel album, pas pour parler de ma vie privée. Mais c'est comme ça le show-business et il allait bien falloir que je m'y habitue un jour ou l'autre.

Deux légers coups à la porte me sortirent de mes songes.

**- Alec,** m'étonnai-je en le découvrant sur le perron.

**- Bonsoir Bella, je te dérange ?**

**- Hum … Non les petits sont au lit. Entre.**

Il passa devant moi et entra dans le salon.

**- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?**

**- Tu as cru que j'étais Alice tout à l'heure et tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas chez toi.**

**- Okay. Comment sais-tu où ma sœur vit ?**

**- Ta mère m'en a parlé lors de la soirée catastrophe,** répondit-il simplement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il tritura ses mains et se frotta la nuque. Il était visiblement gêné d'être là.

**- Ne pars pas,** souffla-t-il.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne retourne pas à New-York. Tu fais un boulot génial ici, cet album est tout simplement incroyable. Je suis sûre qu'il va cartonner. Toi et moi on sait que si tu décides de retourner au studio de New-York, Marcus ne laissera pas ton album sortir tel quel.**

**- Alec, je …**

**- Non Bella laisse moi finir,** reprit-il. **Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment réagi comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je te demande pardon.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très bien réagi non plus. Disons qu'on est quitte.**

**- D'accord,** répondit-il en souriant.

Un silence pesant tomba entre nous. Je n'osais pas trop le regarder car je sentais ses yeux sur moi.

**- Tu ne pars pas alors ?**

**- Non. J'y ai pensé,** lui confiai-je. **Vraiment beaucoup. Mais ma famille est ici et malgré tous les ennuis et les prises de tête que ça représente, je ne peux pas les quitter encore une fois. C'est chez moi ici, pas à New-York.**

**- Tant mieux, ça aurait été bête qu'on parte tous les deux.**

**- Quoi ? Tu pars ? Pourquoi ?**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée et je lui faisais face. A présent, c'était mes yeux qui étaient braqués sur Alec et c'est lui qui tentait d'éviter mon regard.

**- Pourquoi ?** Répétai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

**- Je t'aime,** répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. **Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il est préférable que je m'éloigne. Pour toi, comme pour moi.**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, il me les avait déjà exprimé mais au point de ne pas pouvoir travailler avec moi ! Je sentais mes yeux me piquer. Je ne l'aimais pas, j'étais gênée par toute l'attention qu'il me portait. Je devrais donc être satisfaite. Alors pourquoi je pleurais pour lui ?

**- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu restais avant de m'en aller.**

**- Tu … Tu … Pars ce … ce soir ?** Bégayai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête et essuya quelques larmes sur mes joues.

-** Tu as du talent Bella. Ne laisse pas des gens comme Marcus l'étouffer et te dire le contraire.**

Ce fut à mon tour d'hocher la tête.

**- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu restes à Los Angeles, ta carrière va prendre un nouveau tournant.**

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me souffla un dernier « Je t'aime » avant de s'en aller.

Je suis restée debout, sans bouger, telle une statue pendant de longues minutes. Quand mes larmes ont arrêté de couler je me suis pelotonnée dans le canapé et j'ai prié pour qu'Alice et Peter rentrent vite. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, me jeter dans mon lit pour tenter d'oublier.

Malheureusement, j'ai attendu ma sœur et son mari pendant encore plusieurs heures. Alice ne devait pas se lever pour aller au boulot demain ? Ne savait-elle pas que j'avais une interview importante ? Il me fallait du repos si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie.

Peter est entré rapidement et il est monté à l'étage sans même me glisser un mot. Apparemment leur soirée ne s'était pas bien passée. Alice pointa le bout de son nez juste après.

**- Alors ?** Osai-je lui demander.

**- Une catastrophe,** répondit-elle en buvant la fin de mon verre de vin rouge. **Mais merci quand même de nous avoir gardé les enfants Bella.**

**- Pas de quoi.**

J'enfilai ma veste et c'est une fois sur le pas de la porte que je me rappelais avoir promis à Lizzie de parler à Alice.

**- Alice ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je … Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Lizzie,** marmonnai-je.

**- Quel genre de problème ? Elle n'a pas obéis ? Elle n'a pas été gentille ? Ah je sais, elle a fait tout un cinéma pour en pas faire ses devoirs.**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça Alice. Lizzie a été adorable. C'est juste qu'elle me paraît vraiment très pâle et puis elle se plaint régulièrement d'avoir mal au ventre.**

**- Ecoute, je m'occupe d'elle tous les jours. Je sais quand ma fille va mal ou bien. Je n'apprécie pas trop de t'entendre me donner des leçons.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça,** m'expliquai-je. **Absolument pas. C'est juste, je sais pas …**

**- C'est exactement ça,** me coupa ma sœur. **Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas d'enfant, la seule personne dont tu dois prendre soin c'est de toi-même.**

**- Alice …**

**- Oh et pendant que j'y pense. La prochaine fois que tu as des choses à dire dans le genre « Alice se réfugie dans le boulot » je préférerai que tu me le dises à moi. Pas à mon mari.**

Sans que je puise rajouter quoi que se soit elle me claqua la porte à la figure. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas pour Lizzie. Après tout elle avait raison, c'est sa fille, elle la connaît mieux que quiconque. Par contre je ne comprenais pas du tout la fin de notre conversation. Qu'est-ce que Peter avait bien pu lui raconter ? J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas détourné mes paroles à mauvais escient. Sinon il allait m'entendre. Je ne laisserai pas ce petit con mettre ma relation avec ma sœur en péril. Il en était hors de question.

J'étais énervée en montant dans ma voiture. Entre Alec et Alice, j'avais eu mon lot de mauvaise surprise. J'avais plus que hâte de retrouver mon lit. En repensant à Alec, mes larmes reprirent le dessus, c'était incompréhensible.

C'est en rentrant chez moi, enfin chez ma mère, que j'ai compris pourquoi je pleurais Alec. Il était mon ami. Il était le seul et unique ami que j'avais ici et je l'avais perdu.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'on se retrouve bientôt.


	23. Chapitre 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour et dans les temps cette fois, comme quoi tout est possible ^^

J'ai plutôt bien réussi à m'en tenir avec ce délai de un mois alors je pense que je vais continuer comme ça. Ca me met juste ce qu'il faut de pression pour que je trouve du temps pour écrire. C'est nickel :)

Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Emmett et Alice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 21 :**

.

**(POV Emmett)**

.

L'_Eclipse Hôtel _était grandiose. On aurait facilement pu le confondre avec un château de princesse de Disney. Les façades étaient d'un blanc immaculé comme si un employé les avait nettoyés avant le levé du jour. Les volets étaient dans les tons de vert et en parfait état aussi. Soit ce foutu hôtel venait juste de se faire refaire une beauté, soit le directeur était un maniaque de l'entretien.

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que j'observais mon lieu de travail. Et jusque là, rien ne me donné envie d'y aller. Les uniformes étaient tout simplement ridicules, tout comme le sourire forcé qu'arborait les employés. Les clients se prenaient clairement pour les maîtres du monde, chacun voulant avoir la plus belle voiture, la plus belle femme, regardant ceux qui les servent comme des moins que rien.

Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas y arriver alors à quoi bon essayer ? A rien, absolument à rien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce matin, dès le réveil j'avais pris une dose ou peut-être plus. Je n'avais plus les idées très claires. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour me donner la force de venir ici. Maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi pour boire. J'allais faire demi-tour quand les paroles de James résonnèrent dans ma tête « Il sera la honte de la famille et puis c'est tout. » Je ne voulais pas donner satisfaction à mon frère et à tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en moi. Je ne voulais pas porter cette image de raté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je voulais juste trouver ma voie et tenter d'être un peu heureux. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Il fallait juste que je leur montre que j'étais tout aussi capable qu'eux et j'allais leur montrer, du moins j'allais essayer. Au pire, si ce boulot me sortait vraiment par les trous de nez, je n'aurais qu'à m'acheter plus de dose. J'avais un job à présent alors j'aurais les moyens de me faire oublier.

L'entrée des employés était tout le contraire du reste de l'hôtel. Elle se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment dans une impasse où traînait des bennes pleines et de nombreux sacs poubelles. J'ai même eu la chance de croiser un rat ! Ca mettait bien dans l'ambiance : nous sommes des merdes et le client est roi. J'ai passé mon badge et après un petit bip la porte s'est ouverte. Sur la clef de casier que l'on m'avait donné était gravé un 10. Je me mis donc à la recherche du casier 10. J'essayais de rassembler mes idées afin de le trouver.

**- Hey mec !** M'interpella un homme qui était en train de quitter son uniforme. **T'es nouveau ?**

**- Mouais, je cherche mon casier. Le numéro 10.**

**- C'est simple, il se trouve entre le casier 9 et le casier 11.**

Puis un rire tonitruant sortit de sa bouche. Il n'était pas plus grand que Matthew mais il semblait avoir du coffre. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que l'Eclipse Hôtel était le genre d'établissement à engager une personne de petite taille. Je trouvais que ça ne collait pas du tout avec leur image. Ce fut effrayant quand l'image de mon neveu se superposa au rire. Bon dieu, j'étais encore sacrément stone. Il finit tant bien que mal par se calmer.

**- Désolé mec, j'adore les blagues pourries. Je m'appelle Billy,** m'informa-t-il en me tendant la main.

**- Emmett,** répondis-je en la lui serrant.

**- Ton casier est juste là, à côté du mien.**

Dans mon casier se trouvait mon affreux uniforme. Il était du même vert que les volets de l'hôtel avec un liseré blanc et il était orné d'une petite plaque à mon nom. Comme ça, les clients pourraient m'insulter correctement. Bon dieu que je détestais cet endroit. J'y étais seulement depuis quelques minutes mais déjà je savais que se serait mon enfer personnel.

Alors que j'enfilais mon uniforme, Billy me salua et s'en alla. Il avait de la chance d'avoir fini sa journée. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Je portais un débardeur blanc assez près du corps et j'étais en train de fermer mon pantalon d'uniforme quand la porte menant à l'hôtel s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme plus que canon entra dans le vestiaire. Elle laissa son regard trainer sur moi alors qu'elle ouvrit une petite armoire contenant des clefs.

**- Ca va te gêne pas,** lui lançai-je.

Elle me regarda un moment de plus et je fis de même. Elle était brune avec des yeux bleus ou peut-être verts. Je ne les voyais pas très bien. Elle avait une paire de nichon vraiment petite mais ils avaient l'air fermes, alors ça pouvait aller. J'essayais de voir son nom sur son badge mais elle était trop loin et c'était écrit trop petit. Pas de chance. Elle remarqua que je la détaillais et un petit sourire amusé pris place sur ses lèvres.

**- Heureusement que j'avais mon uniforme.**

**- Oui heureusement. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été capable de me contrôler sinon. Je pense que je t'aurais sauté dessus sans ça,** dit-elle ironiquement.

Okay, elle avait du répondant. J'adore ça les femmes qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds.

**- Je m'appelle Emmett et c'est mon premier jour,** dis-je gaiement.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin annonçant qu'il allait à l'école pour la première fois.

**- C'est bien, **déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée.

**- Hey !** L'interpellai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. **Il est comment Ben ? Il est cool ou c'est un vrai connard ? D'après ce que je sais ça va être mon boss direct alors autant que je sois préparé.**

**- C'est un vrai connard.**

**- Génial, **marmonnai-je pour moi-même. **Il me manquait plus que ça. J'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas que je suis stone.**

**- Oh maintenant il le sait.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je suis Ben,** se présenta-t-elle.

J'avais la poisse. Une armée de mauvaises fées avait dû se pencher sur mon berceau à ma naissance. Ben était un prénom de mec, j'avais déjà connu des Ben, au moins deux à l'école et un à l'armée. J'étais donc persuadé que mon boss serait un homme mais non, au lieu de ça c'était une femme foutrement sexy que j'avais reluqué sans vergogne et à qui j'avais avoué avoir pris de la drogue. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire. J'avais envie de me cacher dans mon casier, même si j'avais peu de chance de pouvoir y entrer.

**- Dépêchez-vous de finir de vous préparer. Je vous attends à l'entrée.**

La porte s'était presque refermée derrière elle quand elle refit son entrée.

**- Au fait, vous avez déjà un blâme, **ajouta-t-elle. **Au troisième vous serez viré, frère de James Swan ou non, c'est pour tout le monde pareil.**

J'ai fixé la porte qui venait de se fermer définitivement derrière elle. C'était mon premier jour, je n'avais pas encore commençais le boulot et j'avais déjà un blâme. Je venais de battre tous les records.

Après avoir rejoins Ben dans l'entrée, elle me fait faire rapidement le tour de l'hôtel. Elle me présente aux collègues que l'on croise et m'explique ce qui me sera demandé. Ca ne sera pas très compliqué. J'accueille le client à son arrivé, je prends ses bagages et je les monte à sa chambre. Quand il n'y a pas de client, je ferais un peu de ménage. L'_Eclipse Hôtel _est un hôtel prestigieux et d'après ma boss, on a pas le temps de se tourner les pouces.

Pour mon boulot de portier je ne suis pas surpris. Je savais en quoi ça consistait. Par contre l'histoire du ménage me reste en travers de la gorge. Je ne le fais pas chez moi, pourquoi je me prendrais la tête à le faire ici ? Ils n'ont qu'à engager des femmes de ménage !

J'ai tenu le reste de la semaine sans faire de vague. J'ai croisé plusieurs fois Billy mais pas Ben. Et c'était mieux comme ça je pense. J'ai eu la chance de ne pas travailler pour mon premier week-end. Du coup après avoir fait un saut chez ma mère pour la rassurer, j'ai passé mes deux jours à boire, à fumer et à sauter Lauren. Je voulais oublier ce job de merde. Je voulais oublier que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien. Je voulais simplement oublier ma misérable vie.

Juste avant de partir pour le boulot lundi après-midi, j'ai hésité à prendre une dose. C'est la première fois que j'hésité. Habituellement, je voyais la dose et je sautais littéralement dessus. J'ai l'ai simplement mise dans ma poche, au cas où, et je suis sorti de chez moi. Il fallait que je fasse bien les choses pour une fois.

J'étais en train de remplir mon dossier du client de la chambre 102 quand Ben arriva au comptoir de l'entrée.

**- Alors cette première semaine ?**

**- Pas trop mal,** répondis-je. **Enfin si on oublie notre prise de contact.**

**- J'allais vous le dire,** sourit-elle. **C'était la première fois qu'on me le faisait.**

**- Je vais rester dans les annales alors.**

**- Oui.**

J'aime bien quand elle sourit parce que ses yeux, qui sont gris en fait, pétillent. Ben est vraiment très belle mais j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

**- C'est sûrement pas le moment,** me lançai-je, **mais on se connait non ?**

**- Oui. J'étais la femme de James pour le projet de biologie avec le bébé. On a été marié pendant un mois, **rit-elle. **J'ai passé une semaine chez vous.**

Tout me revient à présent. Elle était ultra timide, je n'ai même pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendu parler. Et elle était plus ronde à l'époque. Contrairement à moi, elle s'était améliorée avec le temps. J'allais lui dire que je me souvenais quand on m'a fait signe qu'un autre client arrivait. Je me suis simplement excusé et j'ai filé.

L'homme dont je m'occupais été le pire client que j'ai vu jusque là. Il accompagna le voiturier pour être sûre que sa voiture ne serait pas abîmée. Il m'a fait poireauter dans l'entrée avec sa femme, qui était visiblement refaite de la tête aux pieds, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que je prendrais bien soin de ses valises jusqu'à sa chambre.

Alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur il ne cessa pas de critiquer sa femme. D'après lui c'était une gourde sans cervelle, une pauvre petite conne qui lui faisait honte. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, j'étais certain qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Plusieurs fois, elle me jeta des regards d'excuses auxquels je répondais par un petit sourire désolé. Parce que je l'étais sincèrement. Il finit par surprendre notre échange silencieux et il se défoula sur moi. J'ai gardé mon calme tant bien que mal. Tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était à mon poing s'écrasant sur sa figure. C'était au bruit que ferait ses dents lorsqu'elles tomberaient par terre. C'était à l'odeur du sang qui se répandrait dans l'air.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir sur Ben. Le client en profita pour se plaindre de moi alors que je ne m'arrêtais même pas. En sortant de sa suite après y avoir déposé ses bagages, je croisais mon client qui arborait un putain d'air triomphant. Au bout du couloir, ma boss me montra simplement deux doigts avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Et voilà, plus qu'un blâme et je pourrais dire au revoir à ce job.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je suis allé jusqu'à mon casier. Au départ c'était juste pour prendre ma pause et puis finalement j'ai pris la dose que j'avais fourrée dans ma poche avant de partir. Depuis ma rencontre avec Ben, je m'étais juré de ne plus être stone au boulot. Mais là c'était trop. Pour une fois que je n'avais rien fait, pour une fois que je me comportais correctement, il fallait quand même que tout aille de travers.

J'étais complètement vautré par terre accroché au banc de la salle de repos quand Ben entra. Elle me jaugea sévèrement avant de s'approcher de moi.

**- Emmett, levez-vous,** m'ordonna-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi ? Mon banc et moi on s'aime. T'as pas le droit de nous séparer !**

**- J'ai tout les droits,** m'expliqua-t-elle calmement. **Vous êtes complètement défoncé. Une fois ne vous a donc pas suffi. Je vais appeler un taxi et vous allez rentrer chez vous.**

**- Pas de blâme ? **M'étonnai-je. **Parce que j'en serais à mon troisième et tu pourrais enfin te débarrasser de moi.**

**- Je ne veux pas vous virer.**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me garder ?**

**- Parce que j'ai le souvenir du garçon que tu étais il y a quelques années,** répondit-elle en ayant laissé tomber le vouvoiement**. Tu étais un gamin enjoué et tu croquais la vie à pleine dent. En parlant avec James, j'ai eu l'impression que la vie c'était retournée contre toi et que tout le monde te tournait le dos. Je ne ferais pas comme eux car tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.**

Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai même pas souri. Je me suis simplement laissé guider jusqu'au taxi. Demain sera un autre jour et je prouverai à Ben qu'elle a eu raison d'avoir confiance en moi.

.

**(POV Alice)**

**.**

J'étais en train de préparer la vinaigrette quand Peter passa devant moi pour la énième fois. Il fit comme toutes les autres fois, comme si j'étais invisible. Depuis la soirée que nous avions passée au restaurant pendant que Bella gardait les enfants, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

**- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? **

**- Tu comptes te confier à moi ?** Répondit-il.

**- Je le ferais si seulement tu daignais me parler. Je le ferais si tu parlais avec moi au lieu d'aller voir Bella dans mon dos.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas,** dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. **Je veux juste casser cette carapace que tu t'es forgée depuis que tu es devenue la présidente de **_**Swan Vitamine**_**.**

**- Oh et c'est en demandant de l'aide à ma petite sœur que tu pensais y arriver ? **

**- C'était une solution comme une autre,** marmonna mon époux. **Parle-moi …**

**- Je peux pas Peter, je suis désolée. Si je pouvais je le ferais, je te le jure.**

**- Parle-moi !** Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

**- JE. NE. PEUX. PAS !** Hurlai-je en séparant bien tous les mots. **Si je le fais tu pourrais aller en prison. J'ai déjà embarqué bien trop de personnes dans cette histoire. Il est hors de question que je t'entraîne toi aussi.**

Il me fixa pendant un moment avant d'oser prendre la parole.

**- C'est à cause de ton père si tu es dans cette situation ?**

**- Peter …**

**- Réponds juste à ma question Alice. S'il te plaît.**

**- Oui.**

Il se leva en baragouinant dans sa barbe à propos de mon père, de l'entreprise de merde et de ma famille de barge. J'ai préféré faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. C'est vrai que ma famille était envahissante et que depuis que mon père était mort tout allait de travers. Mais c'était ma famille et je me battrais pour elle jusqu'au bout. Peter le savait, je ne lui avais jamais caché. Il avait accepté cet aspect de clan que nous avions. Mais depuis quelques années, ça lui pesait et je ne savais pas comment faire pour le soulager.

C'est le moment que choisi Matthew pour débarquer en hurlant haut et fort à quel point il avait faim. Je jetais un regard à l'horloge du salon et c'est ainsi que je m'aperçue qu'il était presque 21h. Peter et moi avions discuté, ou plutôt nous étions disputés, bien plus longtemps que ce que je pensais.

Matthew vint me montrer que ses mains étaient bien propres avant d'aller s'installer à table. Peter en fit de même alors que j'allais rapidement finir ma salade.

**- LIZZIE A TABLE !** Criai-je pour la faire descendre.

**- Elle ne viendra pas,** répondit mon fils. **Elle dort.**

Peter se tourna rapidement dans ma direction. Lui aussi pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lizzie avait toujours eu des grosses difficultés à s'endormir. Elle était quasiment insomniaque d'après le médecin. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'endormir sans ses médicaments homéopathiques.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai couru jusqu'à l'escalier et j'ai monté les marches deux par deux mon mari sur les talons. Une fois devant la chambre de ma fille, je suis entrée sans prendre le temps de frapper. Lizzie était en position fœtale au milieu de son grand lit bien au chaud sous la couette. En m'approchant de plus près, je vis qu'elle était vraiment très pâle. Et c'est en posant ma main sur son front que je compris qu'il y avait définitivement un souci, elle était brûlante. Peter et moi avons essayé de la réveiller pendant de longues minutes, sans succès. Nous avons appelé une ambulance et une fois à l'hôpital, un médecin vint de suite s'occuper de ma fille.

Peter tentait d'apaiser Matthew qui pleurait. Il avait eu vraiment très peur quand il avait vu Lizzie partir dans l'ambulance. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un partir en ambulance c'était Charlie et il n'était jamais revenu Mon fils était persuadé que sa sœur allait elle aussi mourir. Il était inconsolable.

J'avais prévenu ma mère qui m'avait dit qu'elle se mettrait en chemin dès qu'elle aurait mis au courant les autres membres de la famille. Quelques minutes après avoir raccroché, un médecin nous annonça que Lizzie souffrait d'une péritonite aiguë généralisée. La petite était actuellement en route pour une opération d'urgence.

J'étais soulagée car d'après le médecin ça se soignait très bien. Lizzie devrait rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital mais elle allait s'en sortir. Mais d'un autre côté je culpabilisais. Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien pourtant ma fille s'était plainte à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours. Même Bella s'était rendue compte que quelque chose clochait !

J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Ma vie professionnelle m'engloutissait totalement et j'avais mis de côté ma vie familiale. Il était temps que ça change. Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose avant de ne plus pouvoir m'en sortir.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois pour la suite. En attendant bon week-end, profitez du soleil et laissez moi une petite review.


	24. Chapitre 22

Helloooo ! ^^

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. L'attente aura été moins longue que prévue mais je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre.

On avait laisser la famille Swan inquiète par rapport à l'état de santé de la petite Lizzie et on va les retrouver là où on les avait laissé.

Je souhaite quand même bon courage à ceux qui sont en plein BAC.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 22 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

.

Quand Alice m'a annoncé que Lizzie était à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne savait pas ce que sa fille avait, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à un autre drame et le reste de ma famille non plus.

Après avoir téléphoné à tous mes enfants et avoir laissé un message à Emmett et Bella qui étaient injoignables, j'ai directement pris le chemin de l'hôpital. En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, j'ai trouvé Peter qui était en train de câliner Matthew. Le petit était en pleure et cramponné à son père. Alice était assise à côté d'eux et elle caressait le dos de son fils tout en lui parlant. Mon fils, Demetri, était debout en train de boire un café.

Quand elle me vit, Alice se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes avant de m'expliquer ce que Lizzie avait et qu'elle était actuellement en salle d'opération. Mais tout ce que je retins c'est que ma petite-fille allait s'en sortir. Elle n'allait pas mourir et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Peter et Alice allèrent voir le médecin avant d'aller rejoindre Lizzie en salle de réveil, pendant que je prenais soin de Matthew qui avait fini par s'endormir. Il venait d'avoir une soirée riche en émotions, dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors que je contemplais les cadres accrochés au mur de la salle d'attente mon frère arriva. Puis quelques minutes plus tard se fut James et Victoria qui firent leur entrée.

- **Vous avez réussi à avoir Bella et Emmett ?** Murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller Matthew.

- **Non,** répondit James.** Mais je crois que Bella avait encore une interview ce soir. Et Emmett doit être au boulot normalement.**

J'hochais simplement la tête. J'étais fière d'Emmett. Tout le monde avait dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas la route à l'_Eclipse Hôtel_. Tout le monde le voyait déjà démissionner ou virer mais ça faisait une semaine et tout semblait bien aller. Il y avait enfin quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, plus de drogue, plus d'alcool, plus de colère et surtout plus de guerre. C'était comme ça que j'avais toujours voulu voir sa vie. Quant au cas de Bella, je préférais ne rien dire. Elle allait seulement encore louper un moment important sur le plan familial et tout ça pour sa musique. Il y a vraiment des choses qui me dépassent.

Finalement ma fille fit son entrée, maquillée et habillée comme une star. J'avais eu envie de faire une réflexion en la voyant dans cet accoutrement mais je ne dis rien. J'allais encore passer pour la méchante et ses derniers temps j'avais eu ma dose.

- **Comment va Lizzie ?** demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-** L'opération s'est bien passée. Elle est en salle de réveil. Peter et Alice sont avec elle.**

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et souffla de soulagement.

- **J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en écoutant vos messages. J'ai cru … J'ai cru que …**

Bella ne termina pas sa phrase car les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle chercha dans son sac et en sortit un mouchoir. Elle essuya ses yeux en faisant bien attention à son maquillage.

- **Ca va aller petite sœur. Elle va bien,** lui expliqua une nouvelle fois Demetri en la serrant dans ses bras.

Matthew s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et quand il le posa sur ma fille il se jeta dans ses bras.

**- Tatie Bells !**

**- Je suis là bonhomme,** tenta-t-elle de le réconforter malgré sa voix rauque.

- **Tatie Bells,** pleurnicha-t-il. **Lizzie …**

**- Elle va bien. Papa et maman sont avec elle. Elle avait mal au ventre et les docteurs l'ont soigné. Tout va bien.**

Matthew resta dans les bras de sa tante, la tête cachée dans son cou. Bella fredonna une chanson et le petit se rendormi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emmett débarqua.

- **J'ai eu le message,** s'exclama-t-il. **Elle va bien ?**

**- Oui. Tout s'est bien passé,** le rassurai-je.** Alice et Peter sont avec elle.**

Emmett s'adossa au mur le plus proche et semblait être agité. Cela n'échappa pas à James qui se leva et se plaça face à son frère. Il prit le menton de son petit-frère entre ses doigts et scruta son visage. Emmett était mal à l'aise mais n'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place. Je ne sais pas ce James faisait mais s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt, j'allais intervenir.

- **Pourquoi t'es pas au boulot ?**

**- J'ai eu vos messages et je suis parti. Du calme frangin,** se justifia Emmett.

- **Ah ouais ? Alors le fait que tu ne sois pas au boulot et que tu sois défoncé c'est juste une coïncidence ?** Demanda James. **T'as pas été viré ?**

Emmett se dégagea de la prise de James et se cala encore plus conter le mur comme si il voulait se fondre dedans. Tout le monde le fixait. C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux rouges et c'est donc pour ça qu'il était si agité. Mon bébé avait replongé ! Ma gorge se serra et je retins mes larmes, ce n'était pas le moment.

Mon esprit fut assailli de questions. Depuis combien de temps avait-il replongé ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Pourquoi recommençait-il à prendre de la drogue ? Est-ce qu'il buvait aussi ? A quel point était-il stone ? Est-ce que Bella était au courant ? Bien sûre qu'elle l'était, c'était celle qui était la plus proche d'Emmett. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait préféré le laisser se tuer à petit feu au lieu de venir m'en parler. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Bella et moi aurions une discussion, elle n'y échapperait pas.

-** Dégage d'ici !**

**- Hors de question James, c'est ma nièce je reste !**

Sans que personne n'ait le temps d'intervenir, James attrapa son frère par le col et son poing s'écrasa en plein dans le visage d'Emmett dont la tête heurta violemment le mur.

- **J'en ai plus que marre de toi !** Cria James en abattant son poing dans l'estomac de son frère. **Plus que marre qu'on doive toujours s'occuper de toi. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ?**

Aro et Demetri réussirent à le faire lâcher prise alors que je me précipitais auprès d'Emmett. Ce dernier me repoussa violemment, sans même un regard.

- **Je ne comprendrais jamais papa,** reprit James. **Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il nous a mis de côté Alice, Demetri, Bella et moi, pour toi. Jamais,** souffla-t-il. **Je ne vais plus m'occuper de toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, devenir ce que tu veux. Je jette l'éponge.**

Emmett se leva et s'en alla. Immédiatement Bella partit à sa suite mais je la retins par le bras.

- **Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ?** Demandai-je.** Ca t'amuse de le voir se détruire. Bon dieu Bella, tu n'es vraiment plus la fille que j'ai élevée. New-York t'a changé et vraiment pas en bien.**

- **Je ne savais pas,** répondit-elle simplement en se dégageant avant de partir en courant.

Sous le choc de la réponse de ma fille, je suis allée me réfugier dans la chapelle de l'hôpital. Je pensais vraiment qu'Emmett se serait confié à Bella. Il le faisait toujours, absolument toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Pourquoi ? Je ne trouvais pas une seule explication à ça.

La petite porte grinça et Aro s'installa à côté de moi sur le banc en bois. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens, laissant nos deux mains liées reposer sur ma cuisse.

- **Ca va petite sœur ?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Quand on attendait d'avoir des nouvelles de Lizzie, j'ai pas arrêté de penser aux nombres incalculables de fois que nous sommes venus dans cet hôpital.**

**- Merci à Bella et sa maladresse légendaire.**

- **Tu te souviens du jour où elle avait collé sa main à celle d'Emmett avec de la glue,** rigola-t-il.

- **Emmett,** soufflai-je. **J'ai peur pour lui Aro.**

- **On va trouver une solution,** répondit-il en embrassant ma main. **On va le sortir de là je te le promets.**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, j'ai prié. J'ai prié pour que ma famille aille mieux. J'ai prié pour Emmett mais aussi pour tous les autres membres de ma famille. Mais surtout j'ai prié pour que tous nos problèmes cessent, que tous nos secrets enterrés ne viennent plus nous hanter. J'ai prié pour que ma famille trouve enfin la paix.

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.  
**

J'arpentais les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de mon petit-frère. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais mais la jupe que je portais et surtout les talons vertigineux que j'avais aux pieds n'étaient pas des plus confortables. Je revenais juste de la loge maquillage quand j'avais écouté les messages de ma famille. Sans prendre le temps de prévenir qui que se soit, j'étais partie pour l'hôpital. J'avais laissé mon jean, mon t-shirt et ma paire de converse dans la loge qu'on m'avait attribué. Si seulement j'avais pensé à changer de chaussures avant de partir, je serais bien plus rapide à l'heure actuelle.

Je réussi finalement à le retrouver, recroquevillé dans un coin dans les escaliers. Je pouvais clairement voir son corps avoir des soubresauts, il pleurait.

- **Emmett,** murmurai-je en me posant à ses côtés.

- **Va-t'en. S'il te plaît. Va-t'en.**

**- Non,** répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il pleura pendant encore de longues minutes avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre son torse à m'en étouffer. Je répondis à son étreinte de toutes mes forces. J'étais là pour lui, je n'allais pas partir, je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Je voulais qu'il le sache.

- **Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé,** souffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

-** Ce n'est pas grave. On va trouver une solution. Depuis quand tu as repris ?**

**- Depuis las soirée chez maman. Celle avec la révélation Jessica Hale.**

Ses paroles me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Bien sûre je me rappelais de cette soirée, mais je me rappelais surtout qu'il m'avait appelé ce soir là. Jacob venait de rompre avec moi, j'étais déboussolée et je l'avais ignoré. Je n'avais pas été là pour Emmett alors qu'il venait me demander de l'aide. J'avais fait comme tous les autres, je l'avais abandonné.

- **Tu m'as appelé,** soufflai-je.

- **J'avais besoin de toi mais t'as rien voulu entendre. J'étais perdu et je savais plus quoi faire. J'ai cédé, j'ai …**

**- Je suis désolée,** le coupai-je. **Tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté.**

**- Ne me laisse pas,** sanglota-t-il. **Je t'en supplie Bella. Ne me laisse pas.**

**- Plus jamais.**

Il nous fallut presque une demi-heure pour nous remettre totalement. Après quoi, nous montâmes dans ma voiture. Je voulais qu'il rentre à la maison avec moi mais il refusa catégoriquement. Dans un sens je pouvais le comprendre. Quand les heures de visites seraient passées, tout le monde débarquerait là-bas et il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Et surtout il y aurait Renée et ses questions dignes d'un interrogatoire de la gestapo. J'avais alors décidé qu'on resterait tous les deux chez lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul. Mais il refusa cette proposition aussi. Il voulait rester chez lui tranquillement pendant que moi j'irais à la maison voir ce qui se passe et prendre des nouvelles de Lizzie. J'étais méfiante en le laissant devant chez lui alors il me fit la promesse de ne rien boire et de ne rien prendre. Si jamais il avait une quelconque envie, il m'appellerait sur le champ. Il me le jura et il cracha même par terre.

En entrant dans la maison familiale, je m'attendais à me faire sauter dessus par ma mère, mais rien. La maison était étrangement calme, signe que personne n'était encore rentré de l'hôpital. Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et enfilé des vêtements un peu plus confortables. J'ai ensuite appelé Angela pour savoir ce qui allait se passer avec MTV. C'est chez eux que j'avais cette interview, c'était une chaîne importante et j'espérais que ma fuite ne me les mettrait pas à dos. Mon assistante me rassura, ils avaient bien compris l'urgence de ma situation et ils reportaient simplement ma présence sur leur plateau. Je lui souhaitais un bon voyage avant de raccrocher. Elle allait enfin venir à Los Angeles, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de me suivre ici. Ca me mettait du baume au cœur car Angela était ma meilleure amie et j'avais besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés en ce moment.

J'ai pris un pot de glace au congélateur et je me suis installée dans ma chambre, devant la télé branchée sur MTV. Je n'étais pas à l'émission, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas la regarder. En plus, j'étais un peu stressée de savoir comment ils allaient expliquer mon absence. Mais j'étais aussi curieuse de savoir qui ils avaient choisi pour me remplacer. Bref, un pot de glace ne serait vraiment pas de trop pour m'aider avec le yoyo de mes sentiments.

Soudainement, je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et la tête de ma mère apparaître. Elle balaya ma chambre du regard avant de s'arrêter sur moi en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Si c'est Emmett que tu cherches il n'est pas là.**

Elle souffla de mécontentement et s'en alla sans fermer la porte tout en baragouinant je ne sais trop quoi. Mais à mon avis, elle ne devait pas me faire de compliments. Il faut dire que laisser mon frère tout seul après cette soirée n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue.

J'entendais du remue-ménage en bas. Et plusieurs fois la voix de James prononça le nom d'Emmett. Cette fois c'était allé trop loin entre mes deux frères. Ils se chamaillaient, ils se hurlaient dessus aussi mais jamais ils ne s'étaient battus. Je pouvais comprendre James. Il avait toujours cherché la reconnaissance de notre père et ce dernier ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Il était trop occupé avec Emmett et puis avec moi. Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait frappé son petit-frère. Il était censé l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive, parce que c'est ça être une famille. Et Emmett s'était laissé frapper. Il avait fait l'armée, je l'avais déjà vu se battre et il était clair que ce soir il avait encaissé les coups de James sans cherché à les éviter ni à les rendre.

Le présentateur annonça enfin que je ne serais pas présente ce soir et le public se mit immédiatement à me huer. Je m'y attendais mais je ne pus réprimer une grimace. J'étais très attendu ce soir car je devais dévoiler mon nouveau single et annoncer officiellement la date de sorti de l'album. Je pouvais donc comprendre que mes fans ne soient pas très contents. Le présentateur finit par obtenir le silence et expliqua que j'avais eu une urgence familiale mais que je serais présente la semaine prochaine. Le public se calma un peu et il repartit dans des hurlements quand on leur annonça que Lady Gaga me remplaçait.

**- Salut,** murmura Alice à l'entrée de ma chambre.

Je lui ai souris en guise de réponse et j'ai tapoté mon lit pour qu'elle vienne s'installer à côté de moi.

**- Comment va Lizzie ?**

**- Mieux, bien mieux. Elle va rester encore deux jours à l'hôpital et après elle rentrera à la maison.**

**- Je suis contente.**

**- Et moi je suis désolée Bella,** répondit-elle en pleure. **Je m'en suis pris à toi parce que je t'en voulais d'avoir parler de moi à Peter. J'ai même pas vu que mon bébé était malade.**

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai consolé comme j'ai pu. Habituellement c'est plutôt elle qui me consolait et pas l'inverse alors ça me faisait un peu bizarre.

**- Merci Bella,** reprit ma sœur. **Merci d'être toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- C'est normal. Tu es ma famille, je serais toujours là pour ma famille.**

Alice sourit et je fus contente de la voir ainsi. C'était une éternelle optimiste qui trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire quel que soit la situation, alors la voir en pleure était toujours difficile à gérer. Puis elle se mit à rigoler. Toute seule, comme ça, pour rien.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Si maman t'entendait,** ricana-t-elle. **« Je serais toujours là pour ma famille »,** m'imita-t-elle.

- **Oui,** souris-je. **Elle n'a jamais compris que même à New-York, j'étais toujours une Swan et que j'aurais pris le premier avion pour vous rejoindre en cas de problème.**

**- Mais les garçons et moi on le sait, tout comme oncle Aro. Et papa aussi le savait.**

C'est le plus important, pensai-je.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement à côté de moi et m'arracha presque la cuillère des mains.

**- Hey !**

**- Quoi ?** Répondit-elle. **Ma fille a été admise d'urgence à l'hôpital, c'est moi qui aie besoin de réconfort.**

**- C'est petit ça,** lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle haussa les épaules et avala une autre bouchée de glace.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?**

**- MTV.**

**- Merde ! C'était ce soir ta grande émission.**

**- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai été excusé,** lui expliquai-je. **J'y serais la semaine prochaine.**

**- Tu es sûre que ça ira.**

**- Oui, j'étais là où je devais être.**

On regarda le reste de l'émission et le présentateur annonça les personnalités présentes la semaine prochaine. Il me cita, bien évidemment, ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'autres artistes. Mais un nom m'interpela, celui d'Edward Cullen. Il venait présenter son dernier film dans lequel il jouait le rôle d'un pianiste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce mec était foutrement sexy et j'avais toujours voulu le rencontrer pour voir s'il était aussi beau en vrai que dans ses films. J'avais hâte d'être à cette émission.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Le grand Edward Cullent fait (enfin !) son entrée ! Il reste plus qu'à voir comment ça va se passer entre lui et Bella. Coup de foudre ou haine, j'ai pas encore décidé du début de leur relation. Ca sera la surprise ^^

Je vous embrasse fort et à dans maximum un mois ^^


	25. Chapitre 23

Bonsoir !

J'ai bien cru que je ne serais pas dans les temps mais si ! Je l'ai fait ! Je publie en temps et en heure !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage régulier: Angela alias Angie, l'assistante de Bella qui est aussi sa meilleure amie. Vous allez voir, elle a son petit caractère et aime bien se moquer de Bella.

Bref, je vous laisse lire tanquillement. On se retrouve en bas.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 23 :**

.

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

Je comptais les jours qui me séparaient de l'émission. J'avais hâte mais j'étais aussi terriblement anxieuse. Outre le fait que j'allais rencontrer Edward Cullen, j'allais aussi chanter pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Los Angeles. Je savais que les critiques m'attendaient au tournant. Il fallait que je prouve que j'avais bien fait de quitter New-York et que j'étais remise de mes déboires familiaux. Ou du moins que j'étais capable de les mettre de côté.

Mais pour l'instant, j'étais surtout paniquée par ce qui se passait dehors. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir en fin d'après-midi mais depuis les choses avaient empiré. Le vent s'était mis à souffler et à présent que la nuit était tombée, c'est le tonnerre qui se faisait entendre. S'il y a bien une chose qui me terrifiait c'était les orages. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir été traumatisé dans mon enfance ou quoi que se soit d'autre du même genre.

Ce genre de temps n'était pas fréquent à Los Angeles mais quand ça arrivait, ça ne faisait pas semblant. C'est le genre de chose qui ne me manquait absolument pas à New-York. Bien sûre, là-bas il pleuvait souvent, il neigeait aussi mais je n'avais jamais eu le droit à un tel déchaînement des éléments.

J'étais emmitouflée dans ma couette laissant juste ce qu'il faut d'espace pour laisser passer l'air. Je tentais de penser à tout sauf à l'orage qui grondait et aux terribles éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Malgré tout, c'était encore number one dans ma tête. Peut-être que c'était dû au fait que j'entendais la pluie s'abattre sur ma fenêtre. Je ne voyais que deux solutions : soit j'allais me réfugier dans le lit de ma mère et j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à ma mort, soit il fallait que je trouve le moyen de faire du bruit.

Ma première idée, bien que tentante malgré la honte, n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Renée et moi n'étions toujours pas les meilleures amies du monde et puis j'avais 24ans. J'avais passé l'âge de me réfugier dans les jupes de ma mère. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et je sortis ma tête de ma cachette. Je devais trouver rapidement la télécommande de la télé. Je la vis. Loin. Très loin de moi. Posée gentiment sur ma télé. Il aurait donc fallut que je traverse toute ma chambre pour la récupérer. Merde ! J'étais vraiment maudite, depuis quand je rangeais ma télécommande ? Il était hors de question que j'aille jusque là-bas, totalement hors de question.

Comme pour m'obliger à me lever mon téléphone sonna. Ou du moins, je l'entendis sonner. Apparemment il n'était pas dans ma chambre. Merde, merde, merde et merde ! Il fallait que je réponde, ça pouvait être important. Peut-être que c'était Emmett ! Il ne donnait de ses nouvelles qu'à moi, il refusait catégoriquement de parler à un autre membre de la famille. Il voulait essayer de se sevrer seul et je le soutenais autant que je le pouvais. Cela signifiait donc que je réponde à mon téléphone quelque soit l'heure. Il fallait absolument que je décroche.

Le temps que je trouve le courage de sortir de sous ma couette, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Est-ce que je pouvais dire merde une fois de plus ? Un éclair traversa le ciel et je courus jusqu'au couloir. Mon portable se remit à sonner et je le vis sur la petite table qui se trouvait près des escaliers. Pourquoi diable avais-je abandonné mon portable là ? Je perdais la tête en ce moment.

**- Allo,** dis-je en me cramponnant à mon téléphone comme s'il allait pouvoir me protéger face à l'orage.

**- Hey Bella c'est Angie.**

Un éclair illumina le couloir dont les volets étaient restés ouvert et seulement quelques secondes plus tard le tonnerre se fit entendre. Je ne pus empêcher un couinement de peur de franchir mes lèvres.

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui,** mentis-je.

Un autre éclair, un autre coup de tonnerre, et j'étais toujours pétrifiée sur place. Je voulais reprendre le chemin menant à ma chambre mais j'entendis du bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Là, je flippais encore plus.

**- Il va bien falloir que tu surpasses ta peur de l'orage Bella,** continua mon assistante que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille.

Doucement, je descendis les escaliers. Angela était toujours en train de me parler de ma peur des orages et de temps en temps, pour faire celle qui l'écoutait, je lui disais qu'elle se trompait, que je n'avais absolument pas peur. De nouveau du bruit. J'étais quasiment sûre que ça venait de la cuisine.

**- Tu m'écoutes ? **Me demanda Angela pour la centième fois.

**- Hum hum … Bien sûre …**

En entrant dans la cuisine un éclair pourfendit le ciel. Ma mère n'avait donc fermé aucun volet ? Ne se souvenait-elle pas à quel point j'avais peur ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi j'étais descendue ? J'avais déjà regardé des films d'horreur, merci Emmett, et c'était toujours mauvais quand un des personnages s'en allait tout seul. Bon dieu je devenais complètement folle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me désolait le plus, le fait que je fasse des références à des films d'horreur dans un tel moment ou que j'aille directement me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Car il y avait quelqu'un dans ma cuisine, c'était sûre et certain.

J'attendis quelques instants ne prenant même plus la peine de faire semblant d'écouter Angela. Mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, à part celui de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les vitres bien sûre. J'avais dû rêver finalement. Je devenais complètement barjo avec ce temps ! Un énième coup de tonnerre retentit et il fit trembler les murs de la maison. La foudre n'avait pas dû tomber loin d'ici. Complètement paniquée, je me cachais dans le débarras de la cuisine, là où ma mère rangeait ses conserves et ses confitures. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et j'étais tellement accrochée à mon portable que mes phalanges blanchissaient.

**- Et après tu as le culot de me dire que tu n'as pas peur !** S'exclama une voix venant de la même cachette que moi.

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

J'ai attrapé les premiers trucs qui me passaient sous la main pour les jeter sur l'inconnu. Certains pots touchaient leur cible alors que d'autres passaient à des années lumières d'elle. Une seule chose en commun : tous les pots finissaient par éclater par terre en répandant leur contenu. L'étagère finit par être vide et la panique me gagna. Je sentis l'adrénaline envahir mon corps. J'avais vu un certain nombre de reportage dans lesquels on voyait des gens qui avaient effectué des actes incroyable suite à une montée d'adrénaline comme une femme qui soulève sa voiture pour sauver son enfant coincé dessous … C'est un peu ce qui m'arriva quand, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'arrachai l'étagère du mur. En me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'ai eu le réflexe de lâcher.

**- Mais t'es complètement dingue ! T'as fait une overdose d'épinards ?**

**- Angela ?**

**- Ben oui Angela,** répondit cette dernière. **Tu as combien d'assistante qui devait arriver aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que … Mais comment …, **bégayai-je.

**- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,** hurla ma mère. **J'arrive !**

Renée apparut et alluma la lumière. Elle était armée d'une batte de baseball. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur les dégâts que j'avais fais. Du moins sur le peu de dégâts qu'elle pouvait voir de la cuisine.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Ouais M'man, ça va …**

**- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu cries ? Mais surtout explique moi ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? **

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il y avait l'orage mais aussi mon téléphone, Emmett et ma cachette dans le débarras, sans oublier Angela qui était à la maison alors qu'elle devrait être à l'aéroport de New-York voir peut-être déjà dans l'avion. C'était définitivement difficile de savoir ce que j'allais dire en premier.

**- Pitié Bella, dis moi que tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'orage.**

**- Aucun rapport,** déclarai-je immédiatement. **Absolument aucun rapport, comme si j'avais encore peur des orages à mon âge. C'est absurde,** lâchai-je avec un soupir qui se voulait désinvolte.

**- Menteuse,** ricana ma meilleure amie.

Renée sursauta, c'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore dis qu'Angela était là. Automatiquement, elle releva la batte. Elle semblait être déterminée à l'utiliser.

**- C'est rien maman,** la rassurai-je. **C'est juste Angela, mon assistante.**

**- Juste Angela, je vais finir par me vexer,** dit cette dernière en sortant de sa cachette. **Bonsoir Madame Swan ravie de vous rencontrer.**

Ma mère jaugea Angie pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle fixa la main que mon amie lui tendait pendant encore de longues minutes avant de la serrer.

**- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une invitée.**

**- Je ne savais pas, **répondis-je. **Je croyais qu'elle devait arriver demain.**

**- En plus tu m'as oublié. Bon dieu Bella heureusement que je suis là parce que tu serais capable d'oublier ta tête. Comment tu t'en es sortie tout ce temps sans moi ?**

**- Heu …**

**- Mais bon je m'en doutais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'aéroport, **reprit mon assistante. **Quoi qu'à un moment je me suis dis que tu n'osais pas sortir à cause de l'orage …**

**- Comment êtes-vous rentrée si ma fille ne savait pas que vous étiez là ? **La questionna ma mère.

**- Par la porte de derrière. Bella m'a dis qu'il y avait une clef caché sous la cinquième brique en partant de celle qui dépasse du paillasson. D'ailleurs avec la pluie ce n'était pas facile de l'attraper.**

Ma mère me jeta un regard noir alors que j'engueulais silencieusement Angela. Cette dernière me souriait visiblement pas inquiète à l'idée que Renée m'arrache la tête.

**- Bella, cette cachette c'est pour vous, si jamais vous oubliez vos clefs et que personne n'est là,** m'expliqua ma mère.

Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas divulguer ce genre d'information, je n'étais pas stupide. Mais Angela était ma meilleure amie je lui avais dis sans m'imaginer qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser un jour. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs étaient bons, je lui avais fait promettre de ne jamais le répéter.

**- Bon il est tard. Angela, vous allez vous installez dans la chambre de Bella.**

**- Maman on a des chambres d'amis,** intervins-je.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas dormir avec Angela mais on n'avait plus 15ans, les pyjamas parties c'était finit depuis longtemps pour nous.

**- On a UNE chambre d'amis,** me reprit-elle. **Elle serait prête si seulement j'avais su qu'on aurait une invitée. Hors de question qu'elle y dorme. Si tu n'es pas contente, toi tu peux la prendre.**

Elle attrapa la valise d'Angie qui se trouvait près du frigo et que je n'avais encore pas vue.

**- Oh pendant que j'y pense,** ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour me faire face. **Je compte sur toi pour payer pour les réparations.**

J'étais dépitée et j'hochais simplement la tête. Elle voulait que je paye, je le ferais. De toute façon une étagère à refixer au mur, ça ne devait pas coûter les yeux de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'argent.

**J'adore ta mère Bella. Je vais essayer de m'incruster quelques jours, ça pourrait être drôle.**

Elle partit à la suite de ma mère en rigolant. Elle était censé être ma meilleure amie, j'aurais attendu un peu plus de soutient de sa part. Les prochains jours allaient être longs, l'orage ne semblait plus si effrayant tout à coup.

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.  
**

Parfois j'avais l'impression que Bella vivait dans un autre monde. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que son assistante, et accessoirement meilleure amie, devait la rejoindre ? Angela avait raison, elle perdait la tête et elle avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour faire en sorte que ça ne s'aggrave pas.

J'aimais déjà cette petite. Elle semblait avoir du caractère et ne se laissait pas faire par Bella. C'est ce dont ma fille avait besoin. Parce qu'elle chantait, parce qu'elle était Princesse-Tallulah, les gens passaient leur temps à se soumettre à ses moindres désirs. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, elle perdait le sens des réalités et elle loupait les choses essentielles de la vie. C'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas son travail, si on pouvait appeler ça un travail. Elle chantonnait par-ci par-là et elle touchait ce que ses frères et sœurs mettraient peut-être toute leur vie à avoir. C'était disproportionné et inapproprié. Si seulement Bella était allée à l'université, elle aurait pu obtenir un diplôme dans n'importe quelle matière. Elle était vraiment intelligente, certainement la plus intelligente de la fratrie. Mais elle avait mis ses capacités de côté pour la musique. Je ne comprendrais jamais. Absolument jamais. Elle avait beau s'expliquer, mes enfants avaient tenté de me faire comprendre tout comme Charlie mais c'était peine perdue.

J'ai laissé Angela dans la chambre de Bella et je suis retournée me coucher. Malgré la peur que j'avais eu en entendant Bella hurler la mort au milieu de la nuit, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à m'endormi. Juste le temps d'entendre ma fille et son assistante s'engueuler sur qui dormirait de quel côté !

Le lendemain matin, je sortis les filles du lit de bonne heure. C'était ma petite vengeance pour la soirée, ou plutôt, la nuit qu'elles m'avaient fait passer. Bella ronchonna en s'installant devant son mug de café brûlant alors que son amie était de bonne humeur et semblait en pleine forme.

**- Avez-vous bien dormi Angela ?**

**- Oui madame Swan, j'ai très bien dormi. Je suis en pleine forme.**

**- Ca se voit, mais appelez moi Renée.**

**- D'accord, **sourit-elle.

Mon thé à la main, je composais le numéro de Phil Olsson. J'avais trouvé son numéro dans l'annuaire et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour mon débarras. Et surtout qu'il pourrait le faire rapidement. Je lui expliquai rapidement que ma fille s'était prise pour Musclor cette nuit et qu'elle avait détruit mon débarras. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment détruit mais ainsi je pensais le faire venir plus vite. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans son café. Angela, quant à elle, ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Elle rigola beaucoup moins quand je mis un ballet, une serpillère et un sceau devant elle et ma fille. Phil, oui il m'avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, arrivait d'ici une heure et c'était toujours l'apocalypse. Elles avaient mis le bazar, elles allaient le ranger.

Je regardais Phil fixer l'étagère au mur. En réalité, je fixais surtout ses fesses depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte d'entrée. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge et il était vraiment bel homme. Angela m'avait plusieurs fois surprise et elle m'avait jeté des regards subjectifs. Je n'allais peut-être pas l'apprécier finalement.

**- C'est gentil de vous être déplacé si vite,** dis-je pour lancer la conversation.

**- Pas de problème. J'avais un trou ce matin, vous avez de la chance. **

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire éblouissant et d'un dernier coup de visseuse.

**- Et voilà, c'est comme neuf. Votre fille pourra se prendre pour Musclor autant qu'elle veut, cette étagère ne bougera pas.**

**- Je me prenais pour personne,** se défendit Bella. **J'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline. C'est à cause d'Angela tout ça !**

**- On te croit,** répondit son amie en lui tapotant sur la tête. **Aucun rapport avec l'orage.**

Bella s'en alla, en râlant une fois de plus, et en disant qu'elle allait au studio.

**- Je devrais y aller, elle est capable de partir sans moi.**

**- Tu as raison surtout qu'elle est déjà de bien mauvaise humeur,** rigolai-je.

Angela nous salua et alors qu'elle était presque sortie de la cuisine, je l'arrêtais.

**- Oui ?** Dit-elle en se retournant.

**- Laisse tes bagages, tu es la bienvenue ici autant que tu le désires.**

**- Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai une chambre de réservé.**

**- Ne dis pas de sottise. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appartement.**

**- Merci Renée, **dit-elle en traversant la pièce pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Oui, j'aimais bien cette jeune fille. Je sentais qu'elle allait mettre un peu de peps dans cette maison et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider à améliorer un peu les choses avec Bella. Et puis peut-être qu'elle m'aiderait aussi à faire parler ma fille d'Emmett. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui me tuait à petit feu.

J'avais beaucoup de choses en tête à propos d'Angela et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle me viendrait en aide.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je pense que vous êtes déçu de l'absence d'Edward mais pas de panique, il sera là dans le prochain chapitre !

Je vous donne rendez-vous au plus tard le 18 août. D'ici là, profitez bien de vos vacances et du soleil.


	26. Chapitre 24

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Concernant les anonymes qui me laissent des reviews. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous répondre de façon plus personnelle alors prenez le temps de signer votre review que je puisse vous différencier. Sinon vous êtes tous des "Guest".

Je sais que vous attendez toutes avec impatience Edward alors je ne vais pas plus vous faire languir. Sachez quand même que se sera un chapitre 100% Bella.

Prenez aussi le temps de lire la petite note à la fin, c'est à propos de la prochaine publication.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE**** 24 :**

**.  
**

**(POV Bella)**

.

J'attendais Angela alors qu'elle semblait prendre son temps pour me rejoindre. N'avait-elle pas crié après moi en me demandant de l'attendre ? Si elle ne passait pas la porte d'ici les deux prochaines minutes elle aurait besoin d'un taxi pour rejoindre le studio, parole de Swan.

Je venais d'enclencher la marche arrière quand mon assistante fit son apparition. Elle courut jusqu'à moi alors que je commençais à reculer pour sortir de l'espèce de mini parking se trouvant devant la maison. Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'à la voiture et je stoppais le véhicule pour qu'elle s'installe à côté de moi.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était paisible. C'était comme ça avec Angela, on pouvait passer des heures à parler de tout mais on savait aussi apprécier le silence. Je trouvais ça agréable d'avoir une amie telle qu'Angie, c'est pour ça qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle fixa le paysage et s'émerveilla de tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds à Los Angeles, je n'étais pas souvent revenue depuis le début de ma carrière et elle ne m'avait jamais accompagné. Je crois que c'est parce que j'avais trop peur qu'elle copine avec ma mère et en vu de la nuit dernière j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter.

**- Ta mère m'a demandé de rester à la villa.**

**- Génial,** marmonnai-je.

**- Sympa Bella, vraiment super sympa.**

**- Désolée,** soufflai-je. **Mais j'ai pas vraiment passer une bonne nuit et le début de matinée n'est vraiment pas mieux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**- J'avais remarqué que tu étais de mauvais poil, ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. Tu verras Bella on va bien rigoler,** s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Nous étions toutes les deux réunies, nous allions donc bien nous amuser. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle, elle arrivait à faire de la pire situation un bon moment. Un de ces moments qu'on ne veut jamais oublier, qu'on grave à jamais dans sa mémoire et qu'on chérit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

J'avais rencontré Angie en arrivant à New-York, elle venait d'un petit bled perdu du Texas. Elle fuyait sa famille ou plutôt son père. Il était pasteur et n'approuvait pas que sa fille se soit faite avortée. Elle avait seulement 18 ans et ne se voyait pas avec un enfant dont le père avait fui toutes responsabilités. Elle cherchait un appartement et moi aussi, ça avait tout de suite collé entre nous et nous étions devenues colocataires. On avait fait un paquet de petits boulots pour pouvoir payer notre loyer ou tout simplement manger. Parfois, je demandais de l'aide à mon père en douce mais je n'osais pas trop le faire. Je ne voulais pas donner des raisons à ma mère de me prouver que j'avais tort et que je devais rentrer à la maison. Angela ne m'en a jamais voulu de nous avoir laissé galérer. Parce qu'on avait toujours fini par s'en sortir, parce qu'on était ensemble. Quand ma carrière a vraiment décollé, quand on m'a dis qu'il me fallait une assistante pour pouvoir gérer mon agenda et tout le tralala, j'ai immédiatement pensé à Angela. Ce job était pour elle et pour personne d'autre. On avait trimé ensemble et on allait s'en sortir ensemble.

**- T'as l'air drôlement pensive**, fit-elle remarquer.

**- Ouais … Je pensais à tout ce qu'on avait vécu depuis qu'on s'était rencontré.**

**- On a fait un sacré bout de chemin.**

Une fois de plus elle avait raison. On arriva au portique de sécurité et je saluais l'agent en poste avant de lui présenter Angela. Il avait été mis au courant de sa venue et il avait préparé un badge qu'il avait laissé à Heïdi. Mon amie s'émerveilla du bâtiment, tout comme je l'avais fait quand j'étais venue le visiter. Et encore elle n'avait pas vu l'intérieur des locaux, elle n'allait pas en revenir !

**- Au fait,** dis-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture. **Pourquoi tu étais planquée dans le débarras cette nuit ?**

**- J'avais envie de te foutre la trouille.**

Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

Angela marcha à côté de moi et jusqu'à ce que nous entrions au studio. Une fois Heïdi trouvé, cette fille était rarement à son poste, je laissais Angie avec elle. Heïdi allait lui donner son badge et lui faire faire le tour avant de l'emmener voir Carlisle. Il fallait planifier la séance photo pour la pochette de mon album et le tournage du clip vidéo du premier single. Il y avait aussi quelques interviews à placer, mon agenda allait commencer à bien se remplir et j'en étais plus que ravie. J'allais chanter et partager ma musique avec mes fans.

En arrivant dans le studio Liam était déjà en train de bosser. Il devait en avoir plus que marre de ma musique. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il bossait non stop sur mon album. Il écoutait encore et encore chaque chanson, cherchant ce qui ne collait pas, ce qui pouvait être amélioré. A chaque fois que je venais au studio, Liam avait une liste de passage à réenregistré. Ce n'était pas la partie du boulot que je préférais mais je m'y pliais. Je savais qu'à la fin le résultat serait sensationnel et c'est tout ce que j'attendais.

Angela revint à l'heure du déjeuner avec, je cite, une montagne de bonnes nouvelles. J'étais sceptique. Nous sommes allées en ville pour manger, un restaurant italien où mon père m'emmenait souvent quand j'étais enfant, _Bella Italia_. Pas très recherché comme nom mais leur pâtes étaient à tomber. Je voulais qu'on s'installe en terrasse mais les paparazzis étaient là et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être observer à la loupe pendant mon repas.

**- Alors cette montagne de bonnes nouvelles ?** Demandai-je en picorant ma salade.

**- Oulala,** s'excita Angela. **Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Boulot ou pas boulot ?**

**- Comment tu as pu rester enfermer dans le bureau de Carlisle toute la matinée et en ressortir avec des nouvelles qui n'ont rien à voir avec le boulot ?**

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dis à quel point il était beau … Dommage qu'il soit marié.**

**- Carlisle est marié ?!**

**- Ben oui,** répondit mon amie comme si c'était une évidence. **Elle s'appelle Esmée.**

La serveuse nous interrompit pour récupérer nos assiettes vides.

**- Boulot,** repris-je.

**- De quoi tu me parles ?**

**- Les bonnes nouvelles Angie ! Je veux celles qui concernent le boulot en premier.**

**- Ah oui je suis bête,** répondit-elle en se tapant gentiment le front. **Tu aurais pu choisir les autres, tu penses toujours au boulot Bella,** me morigéna-t-elle.

**- Angela …**

**- Oui, oui j'arrive.**

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti son agenda électronique ainsi qu'une montagne de paperasse rangée dans une jolie pochette à fleurs. La serveuse arriva au même moment nos assiettes en mains et Angela fit un peu de rangement pour que la serveuse puisse déposer son repas devant elle.

**- Tu sais que je déteste manger et parler boulot,** râla-t-elle en triant ses papiers.

**- Et tu sais que je déteste perdre du temps.**

**- Manger n'est pas une perte de temps.**

**- Pourquoi simplement manger quand on peut parler boulot en même temps ?**

**- Parce que je déteste ça !**

Elle avait haussé le ton et les personnes déjeunant autour de nous c'étaient tourner vers nous. Ils nous jaugèrent un moment avant de plonger leur nez dans leur assiette.

-** Parle encore plus fort Angie.**

**- Mais j'aime pas ça parler boulot en mangeant. C'est plus fort que moi, j'y peux rien.**

**- On peut revenir à nos moutons,** demandai-je.

**- Non. Pas envie.**

**- Angela …**

**- J'ai dis non. Non c'est non.**

**- S'il te plaît ?** Tentai-je.

**- Tu comprends pas quand on te dit non ?**

Okay. Elle avait visiblement décidé de ne pas faire comme j'en avais envie. Je venais de passer ma matinée à chanter une seule et unique chanson quasiment en boucle, je n'avais pas la force de m'opposer à Angie. Elle avait visiblement décidé qu'on ne parlerait pas boulot. Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé le loisir de choisir si en réalité une seule option était valable ?

**- Bien,** marmonnai-je. **Ne parlons pas boulot, quelles sont les autres nouvelles ?**

**- Je le savais,** pépia-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.** C'est mieux de manger sans parler boulot.**

Voilà pourquoi. Angela adorait avoir raison, enfin, elle adorait avoir raison contre moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'ai souri. C'est dingue ce que je pouvais aimer cette fille. Elle était dingue, venant certainement d'une autre planète mais c'était ma meilleure amie.

**- Samedi soir je cuisine alors réserve ta soirée.**

**- Comment ça tu cuisines ?**

**- Voilà la bonne nouvelle : je vais faire un repas, chez toi, avec tes frères, ta sœur, leur conjoint, les enfants et ton oncle. Oh et puis ta mère bien sûre.**

**- Renée est au courant ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Elle te laisse utiliser sa cuisine ?** M'étonnai-je.

**- Oui. Elle était même ravie quand je lui ai demandé.**

Mon monde ne tournait plus rond. Depuis quand ma mère laissait une inconnue prendre possession de sa chère cuisine ?

**- Il faut bien que je la remercie de m'accueillir chez elle,** reprit Angie. **Et puis comme ça je reverrais toute ta famille et je rencontrerais enfin ton oncle Aro. Et les enfants ont du bien grandir depuis la dernière fois. J'ai trop hâte !**

Nous avons fini de manger dans la bonne humeur. En fait il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne nouvelle n'ayant aucun rapport avec le travail et elle refusa catégoriquement d'aborder les autres. Et en vu du planning chargé qu'elle avait, je n'en saurais pas plus avant ce soir. Angie passa l'après-midi avec Carlisle pour rencontrer les stylistes, maquilleurs, coiffeurs, photographes, … qui travaillaient pour ma maison de disque _CD Records_. Moi je n'avais rien à faire, Liam disait qu'on avait bien bossé ce matin et qu'il fallait qu'il mette ça en ordre avant de passer à autre chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison sans Angela, elle n'avait pas de voiture.

J'ai appelé Emmett, qui par chance, était en pause. Il me jura qu'il allait bien mais je trouvais qu'il avait une petite voix et me promis d'être présent samedi soir. Il voulait voir la cuisine de notre mère être colonisée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Je lui racontais aussi la nuit que j'avais passé et il explosa de rire, j'aurais au moins mis un peu de baume dans sa journée. Puis ce fut tout. Il raccrocha et moi je venais à peine de faire un bon d'un quart d'heure dans le temps. Comment j'allais bien pouvoir tuer les trois prochaines heures ?

J'ai pris la direction de la salle de musique. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir touché un piano depuis une éternité. C'était le moment où jamais de changer ça ! Je prenais à peine place sur le banc, mes doigts n'avaient pas encore caressaient les touches noires et ivoires quand mon portable sonna. C'était ma sœur. Elle me parla de Lizzie qui allait mieux mais qui avait des injections tous les soirs. Ma sœur était très mal à l'aise avec ça et je la comprenais. Je n'avais jamais aimé les piqûres, parce que qui dit piqûre dit sang. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, je glissais l'arrivée d'Angie et le dîner qu'elle avait prévu pour samedi. Ma sœur hallucina totalement quand elle comprit que Renée allait la laisser cuisiner. Chose qu'elle répéta immédiatement à Demetri quand il entra dans son bureau ainsi qu'à James et Aro. Alice finit par me mettre sur haut-parleur et ce fut une véritable cacophonie. Tout le monde parlait en même temps mais ce fut un moment agréable, tellement agréable que plus d'une heure venait de s'écouler.

Et enfin je pus jouer. Enfin mes doigts se mirent à bouger et les notes envahir l'espace. Tout y passa, aussi bien le classique que la musique actuelle. Un coup Mozart, un coup une de mes chansons, un coup Chopin pour finir sur le hit du moment. Je ne me rendais compte de rien quand je jouais. Ni du temps qui passe, ni des gens qui étaient entré pour m'écouter jouer. Il n'y avait que moi, le piano et la musique. C'est Angela qui me ramena à la réalité en touchant mon épaule. Je fus tellement surprise qu'un petit cri franchit mes lèvres. Elle me sourit gentiment tout en s'excusant, puis elle m'annonça qu'on pouvait y aller. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer finalement. Tout comme le reste de la semaine.

Nous étions vendredi et j'étais installée devant l'immense miroir de ma loge. Une coiffeuse était en train de lisser la même mèche depuis au moins vingt minutes. Elle était plus concentrée sur l'homme à ma gauche que sur ma coiffure. Il faut dire qu'il passait son temps à lui lancer des regards équivoques et qu'elle l'encourageait à continuer en gloussant comme une dinde. J'avais rêvé de rencontrer Edward Cullen et c'était fait, maintenant j'allais prier pour ne plus croiser le chemin de ce connard hyper sexy. Monsieur avait débarqué en terrain conquis. Sans même me saluer il m'avait agrippé le bras pour m'installer sur l'autre chaise car, je cite « le côté gauche c'est toujours mon côté Princesse ». Le tout avait été ponctué d'un sourire en coin qui donner envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. Depuis, il draguait tout ce qui avait une paire de seins et pour l'instant c'était sur ma coiffeuse qu'il avait jeté son dévolu. Il m'écœurait, il était loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de lui.

**- Je vais m'en occuper,** dis-je en prenant le fer à lisser des mains de la coiffeuse.

**- Si vous insistez,** marmonna-t-elle en ne lâchant pas Cullen du regard.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment lissé mes cheveux. Je préférais les garder au naturel, ils étaient légèrement bouclés et j'aimais ça. Du coup, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais j'étais une fille, et c'était un truc de fille de se lisser les cheveux, j'allais y arriver. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je vis ma coiffeuse en train de défaire les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier avant de se remonter les seins. Cullen se mit à rire, bon dieu même son rire était sexy, et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à sa proie, remis délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille et chuchota à cette dernière. La jeune femme rougit instantanément et hocha rapidement la tête avant de sortir de la loge. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi, sentir son souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner et un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres en s'en apercevant.

**- T'inquiète pas Princesse, je m'occupe de toi après,** murmura-t-il.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de déglutir bruyamment. Merde, est-ce que j'avais des sous-vêtements de rechange ? Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sous mon oreille et s'en alla. Je fixais bêtement la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière lui.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler entièrement ce qui venait de se passer. Edward Cullen venait de partir avec ma coiffeuse pour s'envoyer en l'air. Quel genre d'homme était-il ? En tout cas, c'était bien loin de l'image de gentleman que lui donnaient les journaux. Je me remis à lisser mes cheveux mais mes pensés étaient toujours tourner vers Edward. J'étais tellement obnubilée par lui qu'un de mes doigts se retrouva coincé entre les deux plaques de mon lisseur. La douleur fut vive et par réflexe je mis mon doigt à la bouche. C'est exactement le moment que choisi Cullen pour réapparaître. Il me fixa, toujours mon doigt dans la bouche, avant d'émettre un grognement.

**- Tu n'as pas pu m'attendre Princesse ?**

J'ôtais mon doigt de ma bouche et lui fit un doigt d'honneur le tout accompagné par un regard noir. Enfin que je voulais noir. Il sourit et s'installa dans son fauteuil qu'il tourna vers moi. Je repris tant bien que mal mon activité coiffure alors que je sentais qu'il me fixait. Un regard en biais dans le miroir me le confirma.

**- Ma coiffeuse va revenir ?**

**- Je ne pense pas. Avec ce que je lui ai mis ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse marcher avant quelques jours,** ricana-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et je remerciais le ciel de ne pas me laisser plus longtemps seule avec lui. Un jeune homme apparut et Cullen sembla déçu. Peut-être qu'il cherchait une autre proie. Le garçon me fixa à travers le miroir et se mit à rougir, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire méchant, ni même un sourire hautain. C'était plus un sourire de compréhension. Plus jeune j'étais comme lui, je rougissais dès que je trouvais un garçon mignon. Ca m'avait longtemps pourri la vie, pas facile d'aborder quelqu'un du sexe opposait quand on était rouge pivoine. Puis avec le temps j'avais appris à contrôler mes rougissements. Et heureusement, parce qu'avec le boulot que je faisais, je croisais pas mal de mec hyper craquant.

L'espace d'un instant, je me mis à penser à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si j'avais rougi face à Edward Cullen. Il aurait certainement mal interpréter la chose, il aurait pu se jeter sur moi et j'aurais pu finir comme ma coiffeuse. Bizarrement ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'était sans aucun doute un goujat mais bon dieu les bonnes fées c'était toutes penchées sur son berceau à la naissance !

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et je repris contact avec la réalité.

**- Monsieur Cullen c'est à vous.**

L'intéressé se leva et se plaça aux côtés du jeune homme.

**- Pr… Princesse …. Je … C'est … 5 minutes,** conclut-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

**- N'oublie pas chérie, le côté gauche est à moi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Quand tu viendras t'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé, fais en sorte que je sois à gauche,** me répondit Edward avec un clin d'œil.

A son tour il disparut dans le couloir et je soufflais. Après mon show j'allais être interviewé en même temps que lui. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement zappé l'absence d'Angela, où pouvait bien être passé mon assistante ? J'aurais bien besoin d'elle ou des fameuses bonnes nouvelles qu'elle me promettait depuis le début de la semaine. Ca m'aurait donné un peu de courage avant de me jeter dans l'arène.

.

* * *

.

Alors, alors ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Edward n'est pas vraiment celui que vous attendiez n'est-ce pas ?

En ce qui concerne la prochaine publication. Je serais en congé le 7 septembre pour 3 semaines (oui, enfin mes vacances sont là ! ^^). Je vais tenter de publier avant mon départ mais je ne vous promets rien. Cette année j'ai mis en haut de ma liste de chose à emporter, mon ordi portable et ma clef usb avec mes sauvegardes de fictions. Je trouverais bien un McDo avec la Wifi pour faire un petit saut par ici. Le prochain chapitre sera donc publié au plus tard le 14. Ca me laisse une semaine ça devrait être amplement suffisant.

Bonnes vacances pour celle qui ont la chance de déjà y être et bon courage à celles qui sont encore au boulot.


	27. Chapitre 25

Salut !

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai la patate c'est bientôt les vacances ^^ Vivement la fin de semaine prochaine j'ai hâte !

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas.

.

* * *

******Emelyn: **Merci pour ta review. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**.****  
**

**CHAPITRE 25 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.**

Angela avait littéralement envahi ma cuisine. Quand elle m'avait dis vouloir faire à manger pour toute la famille j'avais imaginé qu'elle serait un peu comme Alice, qu'elle commanderait tout chez un traiteur. Mais non. Il était à peine 8h, j'étais encore en robe de chambre et Angela était déjà en train de s'afférer.

**- Bonjour Renée, vous allez bien ? Asseyez-vous je vais vous servir votre café.**

Complètement sous le choc, je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Ou plutôt je tentais de le faire car avec tout le bazar qu'elle avait réussi à mettre ce n'était pas une chose facile. Il allait falloir que je disparaisse de cette maison jusqu'à ce soir si je ne voulais pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'ici là. Pourquoi avais-je accepté qu'elle fasse la cuisine ?

Un fracas se fit entendre, Angela venait de faire tomber un grand saladier en inox. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une marque, d'une éraflure ou même d'une bosse mais elle ne trouva rien. C'est quand elle eu finit son inspection que je soufflais. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Mon saladier n'avait rien, merci mon dieu !

Ma cuisine était le seul et unique endroit où je me sentais totalement à ma place. Je l'avais imaginé et Charlie l'avait faite réaliser juste pour moi. Elle avait toujours eu une signification particulière pour moi. Elle représentait l'époque où Charlie n'appartenait qu'à moi, j'étais l'unique femme de sa vie. Cette cuisine s'était comme un souvenir de notre amour. J'avais fait une croix sur la fidélité de mon mari, j'avais presque fini par accepter ses mensonges et son infidélité mais je n'étais pas prête à oublier cette époque, c'était trop de bons souvenirs.

Je pris ma tasse de café et remontais dans ma chambre. Dans les escaliers je croisais Bella qui avait visiblement du mal à émerger. Il faut dire qu'elle était rentrée tard de son émission hier soir, émission que je n'avais bien sûre pas regardé. C'était Bella que j'aimais, pas son personnage de Princesse-Tallulah, hors de question que je cautionne ça.

J'avais passais la journée au spa. Massage, manucure, pédicure et tout un tas d'autres activités toutes plus reposantes les unes que les autres. J'avais tellement eu la tête ailleurs que je fus surprise de voir autant de voiture devant la maison en rentrant. Puis tout me revint en mémoire : Angela, le dîner, ma cuisine … Pitié, faites que ma cuisine soit toujours en vie !

Ca grouillait dans le salon, Alice, Peter et les enfants étaient déjà, ainsi que Demetri et Aro. Mais je en vis ni Bella ni Emmett, peut-être étaient-ils à l'étage en train de discuter. Je n'avais pas encore retiré mon manteau qu'Angela fit son apparition.

**- Renée ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Un verre de vin ?**

**- Avec plaisir,** répondis-je machinalement en ôtant mon vêtement.

Elle disparut en cuisine puis revint avec deux verres dont un qu'elle me tendit. Elle me guida jusqu'au canapé du salon et nous prîmes place au milieu de mes enfants. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne, Angela avait su mettre tout le monde à l'aise apparemment. Mais moi je n'étais pas détendue et je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant. Il fallait que j'aille voir l'état de ma cuisine, il fallait que je sache à quel point Angela y avait mis le bazar. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard, je fixais la porte menant à ma cuisine avec l'infime que quelqu'un la franchisse et que je puisse avoir un petit aperçu.

**- Maman ? Maman ! Ouhou !**

Une main traversa mon champ de vision et je repris contact avec la réalité.

**- Tu me parlais Alice ?**

**- Oui,** rigola-t-elle. **Je te demandais où tu avais passé la journée.**

**- Je suis allée au spa. J'avais besoin de me détendre.**

**- T'avais surtout besoin d'oublier que ta cuisine était prise d'assaut, **intervint James.

**- Quelqu'un y est allé ? Dans quel état est-elle ? **M'enquis-je.

**- Désolée,** répondit Demetri. **Personne n'a eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds.**

**- Oh mon dieu, **soufflai-je.

J'imaginais déjà les pires scénarios possibles. Ma belle et grande cuisine complètement terrassée après le passage de l'ouragan Angela. Cette fille avait l'air toute gentille et toute douce, j'aurais du me méfier d'elle quand je l'avais vu avec Bella. C'est le moment que ma dernière fille choisit pour faire son apparition, seule.

**- Tatie Bells !**

Elle attrapa Matthew au vol avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Mon petit-fils avait toujours eu une préférence pour Bella. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. C'était même assez étrange puisqu'il ne la voyait et ne lui parlait pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au bercail en septembre dernier. Bella l'aimait tout autant. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle préférait Matthew à Lizzie, juste qu'elle était plus proche de lui que de sa nièce. Elle s'installa à même le sol, son dos contre un des canapés et le petit sur ses genoux. Je la voyais bien avec des enfants mais avec le boulot qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Il fallait qu'un homme puisse s'approcher d'elle, qu'il survive au fait de voir sa vie privée en une de tous les journaux et qu'il accepte qu'elle soit continuellement en studio, en déplacement pour des interviews ou en tournée. Une raison de plus qui me faisait détester le choix de vie de Bella.

**- Emmett n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Non il est au boulot, **répondit simplement Bella. **Il finit tard, il m'a dis qu'on pouvait commencer sans lui.**

**- Au boulot ? Vraiment ? Il n'a pas encore été renvoyé ! **S'étonna James.

**- Non, il n'a pas été renvoyé. Il bosse dur, il fait des efforts pour s'en sortir alors ce soir tu vas la fermer, **répondit Bella en se levant.

**- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?**

**- Pour sa sœur ! **Hurla ma fille en se plaçant devant son frère. **Tu sembles oublier qu'on a le même sang que lui. C'est notre frère, on doit l'aider à s'en sortir pas l'écraser dès qu'on le peut ou lui jeter à la figure toutes ses conneries. **

**- Donc après papa c'est toi son nouveau bouclier. C'est toi qui va lui trouver des excuses et ramasser les pots cassés après son passage.**

**- Ca suffit,** sifflai-je. **On se calme tous les deux. On va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble, sans drames et sans cris.**

**- Contrairement à ce que tu crois James,** reprit calmement Bella. **Emmett est conscient d'avoir un problème. Il sait qu'il fout sa vie en l'air et il essaye vraiment de changer les choses. Mais ça ne va pas se faire en un claquement de doigts. Il a besoin de temps et surtout il a besoin de sa famille.**

**- Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi, **répondit froidement mon fils me faisant frissonner.

**- Ca je le savais déjà et Emmett aussi. On n'allait rien te demander.**

Bella reprit sa place par terre et Matthew vint se serrer contre elle tandis qu'Angela lui tendait un verre qu'elle refusa.

Le calme revint peu à peu, chacun racontant ce qu'il avait fait de sa semaine. James ignorait royalement Bella et sa jeune sœur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rappeler sa présence aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Je savais que mettre Emmett et James dans la même pièce serait un défi. Mon aîné avait toujours une dent contre son petit-frère mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que Bella se métamorphoserait en chien de garde. Elle avait certes toujours pris la défense d'Emmett mais jamais au point de se brouiller avec ses frères et sœurs. Cette famille partait en lambeau, peut-être que ce repas serait une bonne occasion de tout mettre à plat entre nous une bonne fois pour toute.

**.**

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

James avait plus que dépassé les bornes cette fois. J'en avais marre de lui et de toutes ses remontrances. Comme si Monsieur avait toujours était parfait en toutes circonstances. Je voulais bien admettre que notre petit-frère avait une faculté prodigieuse pour se mettre dans les pires emmerdes et cela depuis son plus jeune âge, mais il restait notre petit-frère malgré tout. Nous n'avions pas le droit de lui tourner le dos et de le laisser sombrer sans rien faire.

En plus je sentais que cette fois était la bonne. Je sentais qu'Emmett voulait vraiment s'en sortir et qu'il se donnait les moyens pour y arriver. Peut-être que cette fameuse Ben, qu'il arrivait à placer dans toutes nos conversations, y était pour quelque chose. De toute façon, quelles que soient ses motivations, du moment qu'il s'en sortait, ça m'allait.

De légers coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Je me suis levée et je suis allée voir qui était notre invité, le tout suivit par une mini ombre du nom de Matthew. J'entrouvris la porte et fus surprise d'y trouver Emmett, toujours en uniforme.

**- Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte toi ?**

**- J'étais pas sûre d'être le bienvenu,** répondit-il gêné.

**- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. C'est chez toi ici, tu rentres et tu sors comme tu veux.**

Je l'agrippais par le poignet et immédiatement Matthew lui sauta dessus. Le petit était, je cite, « troooooooooooooop content de voir super tonton Em' ». Mon frère laissa finalement un sourire faire son apparition sur son visage et se dirigea vers le salon, tout en menaçant notre neveu de le dévorer tout cru. Emmett salua rapidement tout le monde de la main, remercia chaleureusement Angela pour son invitation et s'excusa de devoir s'absenter pour enlever son uniforme.

**- Maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir passer à table, **expliqua Angie. **Renée, vous pourriez venir me donner un coup de main en cuisine ?**

Ma mère ne répondit même pas. Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et partit presque en courant jusqu'à sa précieuse cuisine. Nous rigolâmes de la voir faire et nous allâmes dans la salle à manger.

**- Je vous laisse vous installer comme vous avez l'habitude de faire. Je prendrais la place qui restera,** dit mon assistante avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Aro a pris place en bout de table à la place de notre père. Au début il avait refusé mais il méritait cette place plus que n'importe qui. Peut-être qu'il ne portait pas le nom de Swan mais il en était un. Il était toujours là pour nous, toujours là pour nous protéger, toujours là pour nous donner des conseils. Aro était comme un second père à nos yeux, cette place lui revenait donc de droit. James s'installa à sa droite accompagné par Victoria. Puis il y avait Demetri et moi. Alice s'installa à la gauche de notre oncle. Lizzie et Matthew prirent place à leur tour avant d'être rejoint par Peter qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Et c'est Emmett qui terminait la rangée. Ma mère se placerait à l'autre bout de la table et Angela prendrait la place vide qui se trouvait à ma droite.

Renée passa la porte un sourire éclatant au visage, signe que sa cuisine était encore en vie et surtout en bon état. Elle tenait un plat dans chaque main. L'un était remplis d'haricot vert et l'autre de pomme de terre. Puis Angela fit son apparition avec un poulet qui semblait succulent. Elles s'installèrent et le repas débuta tranquillement. Tout le monde parlait et c'était vraiment agréable de retrouver cette ambiance. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis la mort de papa.

Alors que j'étais en train de persuader Angela de me donner mes bonnes nouvelles, que j'attendais depuis presque deux semaines maintenant, et que ma mère me priait de la laisser un peu tranquille, une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre.

**- Désolée,** intervint immédiatement Alice. **C'est l'alarme pour la piqûre de Lizzie.**

Ma nièce devint livide immédiatement et elle se colla à son père, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. Ce dernier lui murmura je ne sais quoi à l'oreille avant de se lever et de l'entraîner avec lui.

**- Je croyais qu'elle en avait fini avec ça ?**

**- Nous aussi maman, **répondit ma sœur. **Mais le médecin a dit que ses analyses de sang n'étaient pas top alors par sécurité, il a prolongé le traitement jusqu'à la fin du mois.**

Alice se leva et suivit son mari et sa fille dans la cuisine. La porte resta ouverte et en me penchant sur Angela, je pus voir que Lizzie avait été installé sur un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine. On entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir puis se fermer et ensuite se fut les pleurs de Lizzie qui résonnèrent.

**- Noooooooooooooon ! Nooooooon !** Hurla Lizzie. **Pitié maman je veux pas. Ca fait mal. Noooooon !**

**- Je sais ma puce, je suis désolée mais il faut le faire.**

**- Laisse maman faire cette piqûre et on pourra retourner avec les autres.**

**- Noooooooooon !**

Lizzie hurlait toujours et se tortillait sur son siège malgré Peter qui essayait de la maintenir en place. Matthew se mit les mains sur les oreilles en chantonnant. Oncle Aro alla s'assoir à la place d'Alice et prit le petit sur ses genoux.

**- Noooooooooooon !** Hurla derechef ma nièce. **Non !**

**- Stop ! **Cria Emmett à son tour. **Stop,** répéta-t-il en se levant.

Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas voir de leur place se levèrent et vinrent derrière Angela et moi. Tous sauf Aro qui tentait d'amuser Matthew.

**- Je m'en occupe.**

**- T'es sûre Em' ?**

**- Oui, **affirma ce dernier.

Il s'empara de la seringue de la main d'Alice et se plaça devant Lizzie.

**- Regarde-moi Lizzie.**

Ma nièce releva son visage et ancra son regard dans celui de mon frère.

**- Je vais te raconter quelque chose mais c'est un secret,** expliqua Emmett en pinçant la peau du ventre de la petite. **Tu crois que tu pourrais garder un secret pour moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je travaille avec Joyeux.**

**- Le nain de Blanche-Neige ! **

**- Ouais mais son vrai prénom c'est Billy,** raconta-t-il tout en faisant la piqûre.

**- Pourquoi il dit ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Son nom c'est Joyeux pas Billy.**

**- C'est pour être tranquille sinon tout le monde viendrait lui poser un tas de questions sur Blanche-Neige, le Prince et les autres nains.**

Lizzie réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que mon frère venait de raconter et l'explication sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

**- Allez mini princesse, allons à table j'ai faim moi !**

**- C'est fini ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**- Ouaip.**

**- Merci tonton,** dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Emmett la porta comme une mariée, l'installa sur sa chaise et il reprit sa place comme le reste de la famille. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

**- Tu as des talents cachés,** lui fit remarquer James qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

**- Comme quoi ça sert d'être un ancien camé,** lança mon petit-frère en se servant du poulet.

Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire. Dans tes dents James, pensai-je. Ce dernier ne releva pas, ni personne d'autre autour de la table.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais exposer quand Angela décréta qu'elle servirait le dessert au salon. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit de plus, ni même de pouvoir regarder de la nourriture sans avoir la nausée. Je n'avais pas mangé autant depuis une éternité. Elle revint de la cuisine avec de la glace à la vanille faite maison ainsi qu'une tarte au pomme. Je ne pris pas de tarte mais je me laissais tenter par la glace. J'avais eu raison, comme le reste du repas elle était succulente.

J'avais beau chercher, Angie n'avait jamais cuisiné quand nous vivions en colocation. J'étais toujours la préposée aux repas tandis qu'elle se chargeait du ménage. Je n'avais jamais rien dis parce que je préférais largement faire la cuisine que le ménage.

**- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cuisiné avant ?**

**- Entre faire les repas deux fois par jour ou faire le ménage une fois par semaine mon choix a été vite fait,** répondit-elle.

Je n'avais pas envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Son raisonnement donné matière à réflexion. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pensé, plus j'avais l'impression de mettre fait avoir. Encore.

**- Dis tu crois qu'on peut parler un peu boulot ?** Demandai-je timidement.

**- Ah oui tes bonnes nouvelles ! J'avais complètement oublié ! **Répondit mon assistante en se frappant le front. **Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles !**

J'étais surexcitée à l'idée d'enfin savoir ce qui m'attendait. J'allais tourner le premier clip et j'avais vraiment hâte. Ça signifiait que le lancement de mon nouvel album était vraiment fait. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

**- Il y a eu quelques changements.**

**- Quel genre de changements ?** Demandai-je.

**- Carlisle a décidé que **_**Break Heart**_** serait ton premier single finalement.**

**- Quoi ?** M'égosillai-je. **C'est une blague ?**

**- Bella …**

**- Non, non, non et non.** **J'ai écrite cette chanson parce que j'en avais besoin. Je voulais quelle figure sur l'album parce que je me suis dis quelle pourrait aider des gens. Mais c'était clair. Aussi bien avec toi qu'avec Carlisle, elle ne sortirait pas en single et je ne la chanterais pas sur scène.**

**- Bella …**

**- Arrête avec tes « Bella ». C'est la chanson que j'ai écrite pour mon père !**

Ma gorge était en train de se nouer et j'avais l'estomac qui se retournait. Ils m'avaient trahi. Angela et Carlisle m'avaient trahi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé Alec l'ôter de l'album comme il avait voulu le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais la chanter devant un public, jamais. J'avais déjà eu assez de mal à l'enregistrer, en faire un single était trop me demander.

**- Ce n'est pas la chanson que j'ai présenté chez MTV,** repris-je tant bien que mal sous le regard de l'ensemble de la famille. **En plus c'est une ballade …**

**- Justement. Carlisle pense que se sera bien de montrer au public que tu peux chanter autre chose que du pop/rock.**

Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. C'était un cauchemar. Dès demain j'aurais une conversation avec Carlisle, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça passer. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être de nouveau à New-York sous la tutelle abusive de Marcus. Et encore, je doute que Marcus aurait eu l'audace de me faire un coup pareil.

**- Tu veux connaître la suite ?**

J'hochais la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite, que je puisse me réfugier dans ma chambre.

**- Tu vas tourner le clip la semaine prochaine. Une partie sera tournée dans une maison en bord de plage et l'autre partie sur la plage. Il y aura des prises de jour et de nuit.**

**- Qui sera mon partenaire ?**

Cette chanson disait à quel point j'avais le cœur brisé après le décès de mon père. Alors un homme allait certainement être présent.

**- Carlisle t'a dégoté une super star. Tu vas être trop contente,** se réjouit d'avance Angela.

Je me tendis. Après l'annonce du changement de single, j'avais peur pour la suite.

**- Edward Cullen.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est Edward Cullen qui sera ton partenaire,** répéta-t-elle. **Carlisle lui a déjà demandé et il était ravi. Apparemment vous vous êtes bien entendu chez MTV.**

Cette soirée était merdique. Ma vie professionnelle était merdique. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes et elles coulèrent librement sur mes joues. Toute ma famille me regardait inquiète.

**- Faut que j'aille faire un tour,** dis-je simplement en me levant.

J'attrapais la première veste que je trouvais, celle d'Emmett, et je courus jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ai conduis sans trop savoir où j'allais. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'arrêter devant le cimetière.

J'ai arpenté les allées vides, jusqu'à la tombe de mon père. J'avais besoin de parler ou plutôt, j'avais besoin de lui parler.

**- Salut Papa,** soufflai-je laissant ma peine me submerger.

.

* * *

.

Alors ça vous a plu ? J'ai le droit à une review ?

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au plus tard le 28 septembre pour la suite. Je souhaite bon courage à toutes celles (et ceux qui sait ?) qui reprennent le chemin de l'école (que se soit collège, lycée ou même fac). Et bonnes vacances, si, comme moi, certaines partent quand tout le monde rentre.

Moi je vais prier pour avoir du soleil et je vais en profiter un max ;)


	28. Chapitre 26

Hey hey hey !

Me voici en direct de mes vacances ^^ Après avoir passé plus d'une semaine sur Paris a chouchouter mon neveu adoré et pourri son petit-frère qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, je suis dans un camping près de Nantes. Voilà, c'était ma minute "je raconte ma life" ^^

Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a été écrit en grande partie pendant mes trajets en train (et je raconte encore ma life ...).

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous.

je vous laisse enfin lire et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 26 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.**

Après le départ de Bella, le silence régna un moment dans le salon. Même Lizzie et Matthew ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était tellement impatiente de savoir ce que son boss et Angela lui réservaient, qu'elle avait littéralement harcelé son amie pendant tout le repas. Il avait même fallut que j'intervienne pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Et là, paf ! Pour une histoire de chanson et de clip, elle faisait un caprice et s'en allait. Ma fille n'était vraiment pas faite pour ce boulot, ce qui venait de se passer était une preuve de plus.

Angela se racla la gorge et se leva maladroitement. Elle proposa de la tarte et de la glace mais personne n'en reprit. Elle resta debout, inerte, pendant quelques minutes puis elle prit la direction de la cuisine.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'Angela était partie et, malgré qu'elle soit dans la maison, j'étais un peu inquiète. En arrivant dans la pièce, je la vis assise et me tournant le dos. Elle avait de petits soubresauts et on entendait clairement des sanglots. Angela pleurait.

**- Angela,** murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle ne se retourna même pas. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. J'aimais bien cette fille. Je l'avais apprécié dès son arrivée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Plus je l'avais vu cohabiter avec Bella, plus je l'avais aimé. On voyait clairement qu'elle aimait ma fille et qu'elle se souciait vraiment d'elle. Pas parce qu'elle était Princesse-Tallulah, juste parc qu'elle était Bella. Dans ce milieu je savais que c'était quelque chose de rare. Et puis, au fil d'une conversation, j'avais compris qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dès l'arrivée de Bella à New-York, bien avant qu'elle fasse carrière. Angela ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, jamais réclamé d'argent. Elle ne vivait pas aux crochets de ma fille. C'était son amie. C'était une véritable amie. Juste pour ça je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier. Angela avait pris soin de ma petite fille.

**- Ca ira,** tentai-je de la rassurer en lui faisant face.

**- Non,** répondit-elle la voix rauque**. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais. **

**- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es son amie. Elle t'adore. Bella n'est pas du genre à rester en froid pour rien.**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas Renée. **

**- Ca ira Angela. Je suis sûre que tu dramatises.**

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en reniflant. Je mis un verre d'eau devant elle et elle l'avala cul sec.

**- Je savais qu'elle allait se braquer pour la chanson,** dit-elle en fixant son verre vide. **Cette chanson c'est plus qu'une simple chanson. Elle l'a écrite pour Charlie.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

**- J'ai essayé mais Carlisle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je me suis dis que si elle avait pris le risque de la mettre sur l'album alors …**

**- Alors peut-être qu'elle accepterait de la chanter, **finis-je pour elle.

Angela hocha la tête et renifla encore une fois. Je tendis le bras jusqu'au sopalin et lui tendit. Elle se moucha et me remercia d'une toute petite voix.

**- Je pensais que l'idée du clip allait lui faire plaisir, elle a toujours voulu en tourner un dans le genre. Et puis Carlisle lui a eu Edward Cullen ! Elle l'adore ce type, elle était presque hystérique à l'idée de le rencontrer chez MTV.**

**- Il faut croire que tes deux bonnes nouvelles ne valaient rien par rapport à la mauvaise.**

Je vis les épaules d'Angela s'affaisser encore un peu. Elle s'excusa du souci qu'elle causait avant de se mettre à tout ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. Je la rassurai comme je pus. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui prenait les décisions. Elle faisait de son mieux pour que ça convienne à Bella mais tout ne pouvait toujours pas aller dans son sens. Star de la chanson ou non.

Je finis par envoyer Angela dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se relaxe dans un bon bain et qu'elle dorme. J'étais sûre que demain tout irait mieux. Bella aurait digéré cette affaire, elle s'excuserait et tout irait mieux. L'amie de ma fille finit par accepter à contre cœur.

En retournant dans le salon, ma petite famille discutait tranquillement. J'étais heureuse de les voir comme ça, même si James et Emmett ne semblaient pas être réconciliés. Au moins, ils supportaient de se trouver dans la même pièce, c'était un bon début. Bientôt je suis sûre qu'ils se reparleraient normalement.

Je passai la nuit assise dans un des fauteuils du salon fasse à la cheminée. J'attendais patiemment que Bella rentre. Mine de rien j'étais inquiète pour elle. Elle avait encore du mal quand il s'agissait de son père. Mais si j'avais réussi à passer au dessus de ça, elle devrait y arriver.

Bella ne rentra pas du week-end. J'appelais mes enfants pour savoir si elle n'avait pas trouvé refuge chez l'un d'entres eux mais je n'eue que des réponses négatives. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue et ne lui avaient pas parlé. Angela en était littéralement malade. Elle n'était pas sortie de son lit, passant sa journée à pleurer et à se maudire de n'avoir pas su soutenir sa meilleure amie. J'avais beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Puis lundi matin, alors que je buvais mon café noir, Bella pointa le bout de son nez. Elle portait des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour elle ainsi que son éternelle paire de lunettes de soleil.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Salut M'man,** marmonna-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et prit directement le chemin de l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de sa chambre claqua violemment. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour entendre celle de la chambre d'Angela s'ouvrir. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose et je n'aurais même pas eu à le faire, tant les cris de Bella étaient puissants. Finalement Angela avait raison d'être inquiète, ma fille ne comptait pas laisser passer.

Quelques hurlements et minutes plus tard, il y eu du remue-ménage dans les escaliers. Bella traversa la cuisine, dans des vêtements à sa taille cette fois, une valise derrière elle.

**- Où vas-tu ? **Demandai-je.

**- Ailleurs. Hors de question que je vive sous le même toit qu'elle,** répondit ma fille avec un mouvement de tête vers Angela.

Elle fit claquer la porte. Angela vint s'assoir à mes côtés, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Elle était chez Emmett,** murmura-t-elle, **et c'est là-bas qu'elle va s'installer en attendant.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle avait trouvé refuge chez son petit-frère. Au moins elle pourrait le surveiller de près. Je n'étais pas tranquille de le savoir seul dans son petit appartement alors qu'il tente de se sevrer tout seul. C'est un coup à se qu'il replonge de plus belle.

**- Elle ne veut plus de moi comme assistante,** reprit-elle, **et elle veut mettre fin à sa collaboration avec Carlisle.**

**- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais ça va lui passer. Je connais ma fille et j'ai vu à quel point elle t'aimait. Elle te pardonnera.**

**- J'aimerais vous croire Renée …**

**- Crois-moi. C'est le flair d'une mère qui parle,** lui répondis-je en tapotant son nez.

Cela eu quand même le mérite de la faire sourire. La pauvre, elle avait versé bien trop de larmes depuis hier. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle m'informa qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare car Bella allait s'expliquer avec Carlisle et elle voulait être présente. J'avais alors fait remarquer que nous étions dimanche et Angela m'avait répondu qu'on parlait de Bella. C'est vrai que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle avait une idée en tête.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule dans ma cuisine sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il fallait que je me trouve une occupation, quelque chose qui me prendrait quelques heures chaque jour. Depuis la mort de Charlie, j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond dans ma maison. J'allais finir par devenir folle. Je pourrais peut-être m'engager dans une association, ça pourrait être bien.

Mon regard accrocha la carte de visite que Phil m'avait laissée et que j'avais aimanté au frigo au cas où. Peut-être que je pourrais l'appeler pour qu'il passe à la maison. Non. Si je faisais ça de façon aussi directe il se poserait des questions. Et puis c'était vraiment rapide, il fallait d'abord que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur lui. Si ça se trouve il était marié, père de famille, grand-père et très heureux dans sa vie. Il fallait que je le fasse venir pour discuter. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nécessiter des travaux ? La seule idée qui me vint fut le bureau de Charlie. Maintenant que mon mari était mort, cette pièce était inexploitée. Je pourrais en faire une pièce pour moi. Je n'allais pas changer grand-chose : la tapisserie, peut-être la moquette et je ferais poser des photos des enfants aux murs. J'allais faire ça, j'allais avancer.

J'étais embêtée de déranger Phil un dimanche mais il m'avait dit que je pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand si j'avais besoin de faire des travaux. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie et j'eu l'impression qu'il était content de me parler. Il me promit de passer demain dans l'après-midi.

J'avais donc un peu moins de 24h pour mettre ma maison en ordre et trouver ce que j'allais porter.

.

**(POV Bella)**

.

J'allais lui arracher la tête. Non. J'allais l'attacher, le torturer comme dans les pires films d'horreur et seulement après je lui arracherais la tête. Oui j'allais faire ça. Carlisle Masen allait payer. Il allait comprendre ce que ça fait quand on se moque d'Isabella Marie Swan !

J'avais débarqué au studio et je m'étais étonnée de le trouver entièrement vide. Puis je m'étais souvenue que nous étions dimanche. Cela expliquait la surprise du gardien en me voyant mais ça voulait aussi dire que je n'allais pas trouver mon boss ici. Le sort s'acharne contre moi !

Je me suis laissée tomber dans un des luxueux fauteuils de l'accueil. Il fallait absolument que je trouve Carlisle et que je lui parle aujourd'hui. Si j'attendais demain, à tous les coups j'allais oublier la moitié des choses que j'avais envie de lui dire. Et puis je tenais mon courage entre mes mains, pas sûre qu'il soit encore là après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

J'ai fini par aller fouiller le bureau d'Heïdi, elle gérait les appels et les transférait si besoin. J'allais peut-être trouver l'adresse de Carlisle ou son numéro. Mais rien. Cette fille ne laissait rien trainer. J'aurais pu penser que c'était une bonne chose dans une autre situation. Il me restait que le bureau du boss. J'allais bien trouver un indice.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi grand et aussi impressionnant. La décoration était simple mais elle imposait le respect, tout comme Carlisle. Je ne sais pas qui était le décorateur mais il avait vraiment bien cerné le personnage. C'était ahurissant. J'aurais pu me lâcher là, dans cette pièce vide, et avoir l'impression d'avoir dit à mon boss ce que j'avais envie de lui dire. Et j'étais vraiment tentée de faire ça. Laisser exploser ma rancœur, ma tristesse et mon indignation et revenir demain comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais ainsi fait ce que j'avais à faire, je me serais sûrement sentie mieux mais Carlisle n'aurait jamais su à quel point il m'avait déçu et à quel point je me sentais trahi. Il fallait que je lui dise en face à face !

Pour une fois depuis que j'étais rentrée à Los Angeles, la chance semblait me sourire. Carlisle avait du courrier personnel dans un de ses tiroirs. Courrier sur lequel on pouvait trouver son adresse. D'après mon GPS, il vivait en dehors de la ville, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Même s'il avait fallu que j'escalade le Kilimandjaro pour pouvoir lui parler je l'aurais fait. J'aurais certainement longuement hésité, pesant le pour et le contre, mais j'aurais fini par le faire.

La maison de mon patron est perchée sur une petite colline. En garant ma voiture devant celle-ci, je me surpris à admirer le paysage. Il avait une superbe vu sur l'océan, regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher devait être un spectacle à couper le souffle. J'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits et je suis allée sonner. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

**- Hey Princesse !**

Pincez-moi je rêve ! Par tous les saints, pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que j'étais la réincarnation d'un tyran ? J'avais vraiment dû être quelqu'un de méchant dans une vie antérieure pour que le destin s'acharne sur moi de la sorte.

**- Je viens voir Carlisle,** marmonnai-je.

**- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?** M'imita-t-il. **Bien merci, c'est gentil à toi de demander …**

**- Cullen !** Le coupai-je. **Je veux voir Carlisle, pas discuter avec toi.**

**- Et bien tu as l'air de bonne humeur, tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?**

**- Tu me touches et je t'émascule,** répondis-je souriante à cette idée.

**- Okay**.

Il me ferma la porte au nez. Automatiquement je me remis à sonner mais cette fois mon doigt ne décollait pas du bouton. Même si Carlisle n'était pas là ou même pire, s'il n'habitait pas ici, Edward finirait bien par en avoir marre et serait obligé de m'ouvrir.

**- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** Tonna la voix imposante de mon boss en ouvrant la porte

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bella ! **S'étonna-t-il.

**- Faut que je te parle, c'est hyper important. Et non ça ne peut pas attendre,** ajoutai-je alors qu'il allait me répondre.

Il se décala et me laissa entrer. L'entrée était grandiose et la décoration était semblable à celle du bureau de Carlisle. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait du même décorateur.

**- Bonjour,** dit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

**- Bonjour,** répondis-je en me retournant.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant moi. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux couleur caramel qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient entre le bleu et le vert, je n'aurais pas pu définir clairement leur couleur. Elle avait l'air gentille et son sourire mettait immédiatement à l'aise. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Carlisle mais son nom ne me revenait pas.

**- Oh Princesse-Tall …**

**- Bella,** la coupai-je. **Appelez-moi juste Bella.**

**- D'accord mais en échange tu m'appelles Esmée et tu me tutoies.**

Maintenant qu'elle me le disait, c'était bien comme ça qu'Angela l'avait nommé. Esmée. C'était plutôt original comme prénom, je crois même que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Carlisle me sortit de mes songes en reprenant la parole.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Tout. Absolument tout.**

**- Bella …**

**- Je ne comprends pas Carlisle. Je croyais avoir été claire quand j'ai demandé à rajouter **_**Break Heart **_**sur l'album.**

**- Bella …**

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?**

**- Parce que tu n'aurais jamais accepté,** souffla-t-il. **Cette chanson … cette chanson et certainement la plus belle qui ne soit jamais sortie du studio que je gère. Et je fais ça depuis 15 ans Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer aux oubliettes.**

Toute ma colère semblait bloquée dans ma poitrine. J'avais préparé tout un discours dans ma tête mas maintenant que j'y étais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

**- Bella,** reprit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **Viens.**

Il nous entraîna jusqu'au canapé et je me laissai tomber dedans comme un sac à patates.

**- Je** **ne pourrais jamais la chanter, **dis-je la gorge serrée.

**- Si.**

**- Non !** M'écriai-je. **Non je ne pourrais pas ! Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallut pour l'enregistrer ?**

**- Oui je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Alec ne voulait pas qu'elle figure sur l'album.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Alec a voulu ôter la chanson quand il a vu la difficulté que tu avais à la chanter. Mais tu es intervenue, tu as hurlé après lui pour qu'il la remette. Je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir.**

Il avait voulu m'aider. Alec avait simplement voulu m'aider et moi je l'avais rejeté. Je m'en étais prise à lui sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**- Je ne pourrais pas la chanter,** répétai-je. **Elle est pour mon père. Je l'ai écrite pour mon père.**

**- Ca aussi je le sais. Je sais aussi que tu es toujours à fleur de peau quand on parle de lui. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais mal quand ils t'ont parlé de lui sur le plateau de MTV.**

**- Pourquoi il le ramène toujours sur le tapis ? Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille ?**

**- Parce que se sont des charognards. Depuis que tu chantes tu n'as jamais fait de frasques. Tu fais les gros titres uniquement pour ta musique et pour les œuvres de bienfaisances auxquelles tu participes. La mort de ton père était une façon pour eux de te montrer sous un autre jour. Surtout qu'après ça tu t'es séparée de Jacob Black.**

Les larmes envahirent mon visage. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Los Angeles j'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à pleurer et je détestais ça. Esmée s'approcha doucement de moi comme pour ne pas m'effrayer et me tendis une boîte de mouchoir. Je la remerciais d'un mouvement de tête.

**- Bella,** m'appela Carlisle pour avoir mon attention. **Je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson pour te piège ou te faire du mal. Je l'ai choisi parce quelle est magnifique et pour que tu les fasses taire. Montre leur que tu es une femme forte et que tu surmontes toutes les épreuves qui se dressent devant toi. **

**- Je n'y arriverai pas,** sanglotai-je encore et encore.

**- Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton père. Je le savais bien avant d'entendre cette chanson. En interview quand on te parlait de ta famille c'est toujours lui que tu citais en premier, c'est aussi à cause de lui que tu as choisi de t'appeler Princesse-Tallulah. Je le sais, tes fans le savant et la presse aussi. Ne les laisse pas te faire encore plus de mal.**

**- La chanter devant un public sera trop difficile, je suis désolée.**

**- Alors tu ne le feras pas**.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. N'était-il pas en train de me convaincre de le faire ?

**- On fait un clip à la chanson mais tu ne la chantes pas. Ca te va ?**

**- Mais pour la promotion ?** Demandai-je.

**- On tournera le clip de la chanson que tu as présenté chez MTV rapidement et on le sortira dans la foulée. **

**- Alors à quoi sert **_**Break Heart**_** ?** M'énervai-je.

**- A les faire taire Bella. Si tu es capable de sortir cette chanson en single, c'est que la mort de ton père a été surmontée. Ils n'auront plus rien à se mettre sous la dent et te laisseront tranquille avec ça.**

**- Je ne sais pas Carlisle …**

**- Si tu ne le fais pas, ils te demanderont sans cesse comment tu vas, comment tu supportes sa mort, si tu as fini ton deuil, et j'en passe.**

Ce qu'il disait avait du sens. J'allais bientôt parcourir le pays pour promouvoir mon album et j'allais voir défiler les journalistes et leurs stupides questions. Si j'entendais parler de mon père à chaque fois, je n'étais pas sûre de m'en sortir. Pas sûre du tout.

**- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ton coup ?**

**- A 90%.**

**- Si on me pose des questions sur la chanson.**

**- Tu la trouves belle et tu voulais la partager,** rétorqua-t-il.

**- Mais ça va soulever la question de mon père.**

**- Tu l'as écrite pour mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens et tu la partages parce que tu n'es malheureusement pas la seule à perdre quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur. Tu ne mens pas mais tu esquives la question.**

**- Je … **

**- Tu …,** souffla-t-il légèrement impatient.

**- D'accord. C'est d'accord**

Carlisle me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de me tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Esmée quant elle revint avec un grand verre d'eau. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif mais par politesse je portai le verre à ma bouche.

**- J'ai un autre problème.**

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Oui. Pourquoi mon partenaire pour le clip doit être joué par … cette chose ? **Crachai-je en montrant Edward de la tête.

**- Hey !** S'offusqua l'intéressé.

Esmée retint tant bien que mal son rire et Cullen se laissa tomber le long du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il marmonna pour lui-même et je ne compris pas un seul mot.

**- Mais Angela m'avait dis que tu l'adorais.**

Je lançais un regard noir à Carlisle. Il avait osé dire ça devant Edward comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs bien entendu puisqu'il afficha son sourire en coin hyper sexy et qu'il bomba le torse.

**- Ca c'était avant que je le côtois dans les loges de MTV et qu'il aille forniquer avec ma coiffeuse avant de revenir pour me faire des avances.**

**- T'es intenable.**

**- Désolé tonton mais elle est hot, fallait bien que je tente ma chance.**

Tonton ? J'avalais mon eau de travers et manquait de m'étouffer. Carlisle était l'oncle d'Edward, c'était quoi ce bordel. J'en occultais presque qu'il me trouvait à son goût.

**- En réalité Edward est mon neveu,** m'expliqua Esmée. **Je suis la sœur jumelle de sa mère.**

C'était encore pire. Comment une femme aussi bienveillante pouvait avoir un lien de parenté avec ce type. La génétique pouvait parfois être vraiment mystérieuse.

**- Tu ne peux pas me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pas besoin que se soit un acteur connu. Un mannequin fera l'affaire ou même un parfait inconnu.**

**- Désolé Bella mais je lui ai déjà fait signer son contrat. Tu vas devoir faire avec cette chose,** ricana-t-il.

Je pris congé, m'excusant de les avoir déranger un dimanche. Alors que je démarrais ma voiture, trois coups furent portés à la fenêtre. Je fus surprise de voir Edward. Je baissais ma vitre à contre cœur.

**- On se voit sur le plateau Princesse,** susurra-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de partir en riant à gorge déployé.

Le tournage de ce clip allait être le plus long de ma vie.

J'avais le temps d'y penser. J'allais d'abord rentrer et m'excuser auprès d'Angie puis j'appellerais Emmett pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ?

Laissez moi une review pour me montrer que vous êtes passé. J'accepte autant les critiques que les compliments.

Le prochain chapitre le 18 octobre au plus tard. D'ici là, portez-vous bien.


	29. Chapitre 27

Me revoilà !

Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai passé de super vacances et j'ai bien profité de ma famille. Mais, bizarrement, je les ia trouvé beaucoup trop courtes ^^ Et puis dur, dur de reprendre le boulot :(

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire car j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout le POV de Bella.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas.

.

* * *

**Emelyne:** Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours autant. La réaction de Bella a plu à pas mal de gens. La suite c'est maintenant et j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 27 :**

.

**(POV Renée)**

**.**

Dès son arrivée, Phil avait voulu voir la pièce. Je lui avais proposé un café, un verre d'eau mais il avait tout refusé. Il voulait simplement voir son futur chantier. Je ne lui avais que vaguement exposé mes idées et il avait tout de suite accepté. Une fois dans le bureau de Charlie je lui avais expliqué plus en détails ce que je voulais. Depuis que j'avas fini de le faire, il tournait sur lui-même en marmonnant des histoires de quotas et de dimensions. Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot et pour dire la vérité, j'avais envie de vomir à force de le regarder.

**- Vous savez quoi Renée ?**

**- Hum non,** marmonnai-je sentant mon estomac faire des loopings.

**- Je viens de finir un chantier et j'ai des restes de tapisserie et de parquet. Je suis sûre que j'en ai assez pour la pièce. **

**- Oh …**

**- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui mais j'ai un trou vendredi matin, si ça vous convient je passerais vous montrer des échantillons. **

Il me regardait avec attention attendant visiblement quelque chose de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait car je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il racontait. J'étais bien trop concentrée à ne pas lui vomir dessus.

**- Vous allez bien Renée ? Je vous trouve soudainement un peu pâle.**

**- Ca va. Vous disiez ?**

**- Est-ce que vous êtes libre vendredi matin pour que je vous montre des échantillons ?**

**- Oui. Parfait.**

J'essayais de parler le moins possible. Moins j'ouvrais la bouche, moins il y avait de risque pour que mon déjeuner se fasse la malle.

Il m'informa qu'il fallait qu'il prenne encore quelques mesures et je sortis de la pièce préférant le laisser seul. Je suis retournée dans la cuisine, j'ai ouvert en grand la fenêtre et j'ai laisse l'air frais frapper mon visage. Ca faisait un bien fou ! Je sentais déjà que les couleurs revenaient sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris là-bas mais j'espérais que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. J'avais vraiment cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir. J'étais en train de boire un verre d'eau quand Phil fit son apparition.

**- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut,** déclara-t-il. **Je reviens vendredi matin.**

**- Très bien. A vendredi alors.**

**- A vendredi.**

Et il s'en alla, me laissant seule dans cette grande maison vide, la nausée toujours plus ou moins là. J'ai passé le restant de ma journée à faire le ménage même si ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Sauf pour la chambre de Bella. Je n'y avais pas vraiment mis les pieds depuis qu'elle avait emménagé et si j'avais su, j'aurais poussé la porte bien plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle vivre comme ça ? On avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser. Il y avait des vêtements éparpillé partout, sur le lit, par terre, devant son armoire, sur sa commode, … Voilà ce que j'allais faire cet après-midi, j'allais m'occuper de la chambre de ma fille pour quelle retrouve une apparence normale. Je jetais ensuite un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre occupée par Angela. Elle était impeccable, tout était exactement à sa place. J'aurais facilement pu laisser quelqu'un s'installer immédiatement dedans, enfin après avoir changer les draps.

Le soir, quand Bella et Angela rentrèrent des essayages pour le clip se fut le drame. Ma fille dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et vu le nombre du jurons qu'elle lâchait en arrivant de le salon, elle avait sûrement loupé une marche ou deux et avait failli finir en bas la tête la première.

**- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma chambre ?**

**- J'ai rangé. Tu as 24 ans et il faut encore que je range ta chambre. **

**- Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé !** S'exclama-t-elle.

C'est vrai, elle ne m'avait rien demandé mais bon sang je ne pouvais pas laisser sa chambre dans l'état où je l'avais trouvé. C'était ma maison et je faisais ce que je voulais dedans. Je n'allais même pas lui répondre. A quoi bon. Nous allions encore nous disputer.

**- Alors Angela, tu as pu visiter quelques appartements ?**

**- Juste un. Et je n'y remettrais jamais les pieds ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Une souris a traversé le salon. Si il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien les souris.**

**- Maman, ça ne sert à rien de changer de sujet,** nous interrompit Bella. **Pourquoi es-tu entrer dans ma chambre ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ? Parce qu'on va sûrement se disputer et ça fait un moment que ça ne nous est pas arrivé. Ca serait dommage non ?**

**- Est-ce que tu essayes de me prendre par les sentiments ?**

**- Est-ce que ça marche ?**

**- Absolument pas, **répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Je me tentais de nouveau de suivre l'émission qui passait mais ce petit interlude m'avait fait perdre le fil. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment passionnant et même sans l'intervention de Bella je suis sûre que j'aurais fini par changer de chaîne.

**- Maman, **s'impatienta-t-elle.

**- Je m'ennuyais,** soufflai-je. **Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai fait un peu de ménage et en passant devant ta chambre j'ai voulu voir.**

**- Okay. Tu as vu et tu aurais pu t'arrêter là, non ?**

**- Tu te moques moi ! Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi ! Comment aurais-je pu laisser ta chambre dans cet état ! **

**- C'était pas si en désordre que ça.**

**- C'était trop en désordre pour moi. C'est ma maison, si j'ai envie de faire le ménage dans ta chambre je le fais c'est tout. **

**- Mais …**

**- Fin de la discussion, **la coupai-je.

Bella me regarda un moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche par intermittence. Puis résignée, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, tirant un plaid sur ses genoux. Et nous avons passé la soirée comme ça toutes les trois, sans chichis, avec de la nourriture chinoise commandée et un bon verre de vin.

**.**

**(POV Bella)**

**.**

J'étais incapable de trouver quoi que se soit dans ma chambre. La tornade Renée Swan était passée et tout était chamboulé. Les produits de ma salle de bain étaient rangés par ordre de grandeur et une partie était allée directement à la poubelle. Soit disant que la date était dépassée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir à quel moment je les avais ouverts ? Elle était allée jusqu'à rangé mes vêtements par couleur, qui rangeait ses vêtements en fonction de leur couleur ? Putain, j'étais en train de devenir folle. Il fallait que je parte pour le tournage de mon clip et j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements. Tant pis. Je fis une croix mentalement sur la tenue que j'avais choisie avec soin et je mis les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais en jean et t-shirt sous le regard désapprobateur d'Angela.

**- Ouais ben je retrouve plus rien dans ma chambre,** lui expliquai-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil.

**- A ce point là ?**

**- Mes vêtements sont rangés par saison, par genre et par couleur. Avant tout tenait dans mon armoire et maintenant elle a même envahi ma commode.**

**- Et ce qu'il y avait dans ta commode s'est passé où ?**

**- J'en ai aucune foutue idée, **soufflai-je. **Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout remettre en ordre dès demain matin à la première heure. Peut-être même que je m'y mettrais en rentrant ce soir.**

Je fis claquer la porte plus que de raison. Ma mère n'était pas encore debout et j'espérais que ça allait la réveiller. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Sinon il allait falloir que je repousse ma vengeance, car vengeance il y aurait. Parole de Bella Swan !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le lieu du tournage. La maison était vraiment sympa vu de l'extérieur. Et l'intérieur était pareil même si je trouvais la déco un peu trop épuré à mon goût. Les murs étaient majoritairement blancs mais il y avait une couleur par pièce. Par exemple le salon était blanc et gris clair alors qu'une des chambre était blanche et rouge. Le réalisateur était excité, il avait déjà en tête de nombreux plans. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je sentais qu'Eleazar Denali et moi allions bien nous entendre.

J'avais bien fait tout le tour de la maison mais je n'avais pas croisé Edward. Peut-être que Carlisle avait finalement réussi à me trouver un autre partenaire. Mais je finis par le voir. Il était dehors à la limite entre le gazon et le sable. Il fixait la plage d'un air mauvais. Si en plus il était de mauvaise humeur la journée allait être terrible. Je me suis approchée de lui lentement et je me suis placée à ses côtés.

**- Salut.**

**- Salut,** grogna-t-il en retour.

J'essayais d'être sympa, d'oublier notre rencontre quelque peu catastrophique et lui ne faisait aucuns efforts. Nous n'arriverions jamais à rien comme ça. Ce tournage serait encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé jusque là.

**- Est-ce que tu sais si Carlisle est là ?**

**- Carlisle …**

**- Ouais Carlisle. Tu sais, ton boss et accessoirement mon oncle, **cracha-t-il.

**- Il n'est pas là,** répondis-je le plus calmement possible. **Et il ne viendra pas. Il ne vient jamais sur les tournages.**

**- Putain, **jura-t-il entre ses dents. **Il me le paiera.**

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Tentai-je.

**- Non,** souffla-t-il. **Non. Je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau Princesse. Il nous a tous les deux piégés,** ajouta-t-il avant de retourner dans la maison.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais sa voix semblait bien moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait presque eu l'air vulnérable. J'allais peut-être découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Quand je remis les pieds dans la maison, je le vis en train de discuter avec Angela. Il était toujours à la recherche de Carlisle et il se plaignait que ce dernier ne réponde pas à son téléphone. Il jura tellement que j'arrêtais de compter après son douzième « putain ». Il semblait vraiment nerveux et il s'acharnait sur son téléphone, laissant des messages plus incendiaires les uns que les autres à son oncle.

Puis Eleazar nous fit appeler.

**- Alors voilà comment ça va se dérouler,** commença-t-il. **Les plans de jour se passeront tous dans la maison. Vous êtes un couple heureux au début et dès le refrain vous vous déchirez. Vous allez même avoir le droit de vous jeter de la vaisselle à la figure, **rigola-t-il. **Quand le soleil commencera à se coucher, on commencera les plans dehors. D'abord dans le jardin puis sur la plage, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit noire et profonde. En plus, nous avons de la chance le ciel devrait être dégagé nous aurons sûrement le droit aux étoiles. Des questions ?**

**- Non, **répondis-je en secouant la tête.

**- Je suppose que ma présence est obligatoire pour la partie sur la plage.**

**- Bien sûre Edward ! Cette chanson c'est celle d'un couple qui s'aime et qui se détruit et tu fais partie de ce couple ! Comment veux-tu en être absent ?**

Je m'attendais à entendre une autre vague de jurons mais il préféra quitter la pièce donnant un coup de poing dans la porte en passant. Eleazar et moi l'avons regardé faire sans trop savoir quoi dire, ni comment agir.

**- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

**- Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je honnêtement.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son comportement, il était tellement différent de celui que j'avais déjà croisé. Je savais comment gérer l'arrogant Edward Cullen mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir gérer celui qui était présent aujourd'hui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je partis à sa suite. Il fallait que je discute un peu avec lui et que je sache s'il pouvait assurer le tournage ou non. Car je savais déjà qu'à la fin de cette journée je serais déprimée, et je ne serais certainement pas capable de mener une autre journée telle que celle-ci. Il fallait donc que tout soit bouclé ce soir.

Comme ce matin, Edward se trouvait dehors à la limite entre le jardin de la maison et la plage. Son regard était planté dans le sable, les sourcils froncés.

**- Hey,** soufflai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

J'avais l'impression de rejouer la scène de ce matin sauf qu'il ne me répondit pas. Il se contentait d'arracher des brins d'herbe.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Menteur, **répondis-je en lui mettant un coup d'épaule.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et il esquissa un petit sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu.

**- Tu savais ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pour ça, **dit-il en me montrant la plage.

**- Ouais. Carlisle savait que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un clip sur la plage. Je crois qu'il s'imaginait que ça me ferait oublier pour quelle chanson je vais le faire.**

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes. Nous ne bougions même pas. On entendait juste des bruits provenant de la maison. Les techniciens devaient être en train d'installer le matériel. Je finis par pivoter légèrement vers Edward et je me mis à le fixer. Il n'avait toujours pas décollé son regard du sable. Il le regardait comme si ça allait l'attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça.

**- Quel est ton problème avec le sable ?**

**- Aucun. Pourquoi ?** Dit-il en me regardant.

**- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer. On dirait que tu en as peur …**

**- Je déteste la plage,** souffla-t-il.

**- T'as pas vraiment choisi la bonne ville en venant t'installer à Los Angeles.**

**- Tu marques un point Princesse. Mais en réalité je n'ai pas choisi.**

J'allais lui faire remarquer que le sable et la plage c'était du pareil au même et j'allais aussi lui demander de m'en dire plus quand Angela vint nous rejoindre. Il fallait qu'on aille s'habiller et se faire maquiller, le tournage allait bientôt commencer.

Ca se passait plutôt bien. Les tenues qu'on m'avait attribuées me plaisaient. J'étais à l'aise dedans et je n'avais pas l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle. A chaque nouvelle tenue je trouvais Edward encore plus sexy que dans la précédente. Et pourtant il ne portait rien de plus qu'un jean et un t-shirt recouvert par une chemise.

Le seul hic, c'était d'entendre la chanson en boucle. En discutant avec le staff, je me rendis compte que la plupart des gens pensait que j'avais écrit cette chanson suite à ma rupture avec Jacob. Ca me fit mal. Bien sûre que j'avais souffert quand Jake m'avait quitté mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur que j'avais ressenti, et que je ressentais encore en partie, à la mort de mon père.

**- Dis Angie je peux te demander un service ?**

**- Je suis là pour ça Bella. Dis-moi tout.**

**- Je peux faire une demande de dernière minute par rapport à la vidéo ?**

**- Ca dépend, **répondit-elle.

**- J'aimerais le dédier à mon père.**

**- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. J'en parlerai à Eleazar dès qu'il aura cinq minutes à m'accorder.**

**- Merci Angela.**

**- Pas de quoi. **

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il soit d'accord, ainsi je pourrais rétablir la vérité. Cette chanson était pour mon père et pour personne d'autre !

Le soleil commença à se coucher et les plans extérieurs commencèrent. Edward était bien moins à l'aise à présent. Cette histoire avec la plage semblait vraiment le perturbé et je ne savais pas comment faire pour l'aider. Eleazar non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tentait de nous faire faire des plans différents de ceux qu'il avait imaginé mais rien n'y faisait, Edward était complètement coincé.

**- On va passer à la scène du baiser. Ca devrait te changer les idées,** dit-il en tapant virilement dans le dos de mon partenaire.

Je faillis m'étrangler quand je l'entendis parler de baiser. On suivit Eleazar jusque sur la plage et il commença à nous expliquer la scène quand il se stoppa. Il regardait quelque chose dans nos dos. Edward se tenait à la limite entre le jardin et la plage. Comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la journée. J'ai fait signe à l'équipe que je m'en occupais et je l'ai rejoins.

**- Viens,** dis-je en lui tendant la main. **Tu vas avoir le droit de me tripoter et de m'embrasser. Tout ça sans que je menace ta virilité.**

Il planta son regard vert intense dans mes prunelles et finit par sortir la main de son pantalon en lin blanc pour la mettre dans la mienne. J'avais espérer que ma réplique le fasse au moins sourire mais rien.

**- Tout se passera bien,** chuchotai-je. **Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais ça ira. Je te le promets.**

Son pied gauche fut le premier à rentrer en contact avec le sable et sa prise sur ma main se raffermit. Son pied droit finit lui aussi dans le sable et Edward expira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Il semblait vraiment torturé. Quelque soit son problème avec la plage, ça semblait vraiment lui faire du mal.

**- Allons-y,** dit-il en tenant toujours ma main.

Eleazar reprit ses explications et pas un seul instant Edward ne lâcha ma main. Puis il fallut qu'on se sépare pour jouer la scène. Il regarda nos mains liées avant de se parler à lui-même et de s'en aller.

Comme Eleazar l'avait demandé, il se coucha dans le sable et regarda le ciel. La musique démarra et je partis à sa rencontre. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se trouvaient sous sa tête et j'allais les déloger pour les placer au dessus de ses cheveux en bataille. Ma poitrine reposait contre son torse et bon dieu quel torse. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était musclé. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, nos nez se frôlaient. Ma bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne et je sentis des picotements dans mon ventre. J'en fis abstraction. Mes mains redescendirent doucement le long de ses bras avant de venir se poser sur son torse. Une de ses mains s'aventura jusqu'à mon visage. Elle se plaça dans mon cou et m'attira jusqu'à lui. Lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent en contactes je ressentis une immense décharge. Je fus tellement surprise que je me relevais d'un bond.

**- COUPEZ !** Cria Eleazar. **Bon sang Princesse qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'était parfait et tu as tout fait foirer ! On la refait immédiatement, je ne veux pas qu'on la perde.**

Je me levais pour reprendre ma place initiale, toujours chamboulée parce que je venais de vivre. Qu'est-ce que qui venait de se passer ?

Juste avant de relancer la musique, Eleazar me demanda de glisser tous mes cheveux du même côté afin de dégager mon visage.

Puis on recommença. Moi qui marche, qui m'installe sur Edward, qui attrape ses mains, qui effleure ses bras et qui me laisse happer par ses yeux. Lui qui malgré sa peur du sable reste professionnel, sa main qui m'agrippe et nos bouches qui se scellent. J'en profite à fond. C'est doux, c'est sucré, c'est merveilleux. Et ça l'est encore plus quand sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne sais plus si ça fait partie du script ou pas et je m'en fiche. Nos langues dansent ensemble et mes mains se cramponnent à sa chemise. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Hors de question qu'on se sépare maintenant. J'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de lui. Comme s'il avait compris ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes cuisses dévêtues. Il les caresse doucement, tendrement. Puis l'air vint à nous manquer. Nos langues se goûtent une dernière fois et se séparent. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans les siens. Sa main reprend sa place dans mon cou et il m'attire à lui une nouvelle fois. Un petit baiser. Un minuscule baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Il sourit et Eleazar hurle brisant ce magnifique moment.

**- C'était grandiose les jeunes. Vraiment grandiose. Mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Vous êtes grandioses !**

Puis les scènes s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Tout ce qui compte, ce sont les moments où ses mains entre en contact avec ma peau. Ce sont les moments où je peux jouer avec ses cheveux. Ce sont les moments où je sens son corps contre le mien. Tout le reste ne compte pas. Il n'y a que lui.

Un dernier « coupez » et c'est finit. Tout est dans la boîte. Je suis déçue, j'aurais aimée pouvoir rester un peu plus dans les bras d'Edward. Lui, à peine ça entendu, il a couru jusqu'à la maison, s'est changé et a disparu. Je ne reviens pas vraiment à la réalité. J'ai envie de rester dans ma bulle encore un peu mais Angela en a décidé autrement.

**- Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?**

**- Je … Tu disais que … Je … Je sais pas,** conclus-je.

**- Eleazar a accepté la dédicace. J'ai pas trop compris il a parlé d'un fondu sur la nuit et que ça serait top. Bref, il va le faire.**

**- C'est cool. Merci beaucoup Angie.**

**- Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu ailleurs.**

**- Je suis fatiguée,** mentis-je.

**- Je te comprends. C'était une sacré journée.**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit au son de la radio. Angela fredonnait un peu pendant que j'observais le paysage le front contre la vitre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui c'était passé. C'était surréaliste. Est-ce que c'était ça le coup de foudre ?

Il était vraiment tard quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Tout était plongé dans le noir et silencieux. Ma meilleure amie alla directement dans sa chambre et j'en fis de même. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais encore réveillée. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans mon lit, pensant sans cesse à Edward et à ce baiser. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je finis par descendre à la cuisine. Je fis un tour rapide du frigo et des placards mais rien ne me donnait envie de grignoter. Alors je pris un plaid dans le salon et je m'installais sur un des fauteuils en osier du patio de l'entrée.

Je vis une voiture s'arrêter devant chez nous et quelqu'un en descendre. La personne avança en direction de la maison et il fallut qu'il soit sur les premières marches pour que je reconnaisse Edward. Il se plaça devant la porte, le poing en l'air près à frapper mais rien.

**- Putain de merde !** Jura-t-il. **Je peux pas réveiller toute la maison. Putain, putain, putain,** rajouta-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Je souris en le voyant faire. Il était mignon comme ça.

**- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?**

**- Princesse ?**

**- Ici les gens m'appellent Bella en général.**

Malgré la pénombre je le vis sourire et il fut près de moi en seulement quelques enjambés. Il s'agenouilla devant moi avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

**- Tu l'as ressenti ? Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu l'as ressenti,** souffla-t-il.

**- Oui,** soufflai-je à mon tour.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes.

.

* * *

.

Alors ?

Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos impressions ? Ca valait le coup d'attendre ou pas ?

Laissez moi une review, ça fait toujuors plaisir même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé.

On se retrouve le 14 novembre au plus tard. D'ici là prenez soin de vous.


	30. Excuses

Bonsoir à toutes.

Je sais que j'aurais du publier le nouveau chapitre il y a de ça presque un mois. Je suis désolée de vous dire que je ne sais absolument pas quand il sera publié.

J'ai eu un énorme problème familial qui a complètement chamboulé ma vie et mes habitudes. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle routine afin de dégager du temps pour écrire.

Sachez quand même que je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fiction. Elle me tient à cœur et j'irais jusqu'au bout !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier avant noël, voir même avant l'an prochain alors je vous souhaite par avance de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2013.

J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt.

.

.

Princesse-Tallulah


End file.
